My Brother's Keeper
by Solor Barnes
Summary: AU to Double Dragon Trouble. Edward is approached by his father, asking to watch over his younger brother. When the young dragon moves in with his older brother, both begin to learn more about many things - the world they live in, the dragons they are loyal to... and much about themselves.
1. The Exile and the Banished

**So... it's been a while...**

 **Splinter and I have been busy with life and whatnot. That's not to say that we've been completely unable to write; we've just been working on our own stories rather than any joint ones.**

 **However, an idea hit me, and after running it with my good friend, decided to try this out.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Neither of us are DC comics or Warner Brothers. Therefore, we do not own Teen Titans.**

 **King of Emerald owns Solor and the dragons of Lair.**

 **Splinter owns Edward.**

 **DISCLAIMER 2: This story does NOT follow the story of the Double Dragon Trouble series, nor does it follow either of the continuities of our individual stories. This is more for people who have read our older stories. If you're new to the story, welcome and enjoy! This is more of an alternate history for the two dragons.**

XxXxXxX

 _This is the beginning of the report of Kiinnum, mortal alias of Edward Barnes._

 _I've been requested to write down in detail the happenings of the next few months while under my mission. I know that usually a vocal report is more than enough, but considering I have little access to Memory Crystals, I think it'd be best if I hand physical paper copies to the representative that will be checking on me and my charge._

 _I know you're reading this, Father. Hello to you, too._

 _Starting today, I will be writing my report of Filkiin, Heir Potential of the Light. He has not yet chosen a mortal alias. It seems his hatred of humans is still quite prominent, even though it has been five hundred years since his last brother has been killed. I know, technically incorrect, since I'm still alive (three thousand and still young), but I'm not sure how I stand with him. It has been a very long time since he and I have been in contact with each other. I still remember him as a hatchling, not the angry young man he's become. I regret not being there for him, to guide him through his anger ... this is my penance._

 _So, why am I watching over him again?_

XxXxXxX

"Hello, Kiinnum."

Edward blinked. He had not been expecting this when he stepped into his one-bedroom apartment; a man that looked like a grizzled war hero sat, waiting for him in his favorite chair. His short hair was combed neatly, but there was some stubble along his strong jaw-line, his piercing blue eyes observing his "host" with great intensity.

Edward couldn't help but sigh. "It's been five hundred years, Dad; I'd think you'd call me by my name."

"I am calling you by your name", the older man said, standing up. "The name that your mother gave you the day you hatched, the day when your multi-colored shell cracked open and you stumbled out. I am more than aware of your wish to be called 'Edward Barnes', but to me you are my son first and an exile second." At that particular word, the older man flinched, realizing what he said. "I mean... well, you know-"

"Yes, Father, I know", Edward said. "As you know it was my choice to live here and not back home with you and your mate and her children." The brown-haired man turned, raising an eyebrow. "How is she, by the way? I haven't seen her since-"

"She's dead."

For the second time, Edward couldn't stop from blinking in surprise, before his face twisted into a look of sorrow. "I'm... I'm sorry. I know you were heartbroken after losing Mom... I can't imagine the pain..."

"Worry not about me, Kiinnum", his father responded. "I am older. Stronger. I can handle this myself. And I'm not here to share bad news alone." He motioned for Edward to sit, and once he was seated, he spoke again.

"I need you to take in your younger brother... I am certain you remember Filkiin?"

"One of the Heir Potentials? Why do I need to take him in?"

"Because... he did not take the news of his mother's eminent death very well. His anger got the better of him, and he made a grave mistake. In lieu of his position, we have decided to give him a chance to redeem himself. Should he find humility in living with the 'creatures' he despises so much, he may return with his status restored... and if he impresses, I may make my decision for Light Heir."

"You're considering him?" Edward asked. "After all this time, you're finally choosing an Heir..."

That made his father frown. "Kiinnum, you know you were my very first choice. I would have been more than happy to name you my heir. But... you know how the Circle works."

"Yes, yes", Edward stated with an angry scowl. "Balance is priority, only a pure Light Dragon can be Heir of Light, hybrid racism, blah blah blah."

That made the Grand Light glare. "It's not racism and you know that. We cannot risk having another dragon as powerful as the Traitor deciding to side against us. The Circle has been incomplete without the Darkness; it would not be stable if the Light was taken away as well. It is not here and now that we should discuss this, either, my son. I came to offer you a mission, nothing more."

Edward thought about it for a few moments, his heart heavy at the loss of his step-mother, before nodding, "Fine. I will take in my wayward younger brother. I will be fair with him, Father, in teaching him about living with the mortals. May I ask why he is being sent here? I know his temper can be as fierce as the noonday sun in the desert."

Sol said, "What I am allowed to divulge is that he is being banished from Lair for Treason. This is a one time exemption to the usual punishment."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I never thought my younger brother would be charged with such a serious crime against the Circle, but, given his issues, I am not surprised. I'm sure that at some point that he will tell me. He best not display his anger towards me, though. Yes, I have been living among the humans for a long time now, and, I have not shown them what I am. I will help him redeem himself, and should he be elevated to Light Heir, I will support that choice. I understand why the Circle is wary of losing the Light."

The older man nodded, giving a sigh. "Good. I am glad you agreed... I fear what your brother would do if left to his own designs." He spoke in a tongue not known to mortal ears, and soon a black void opened up right in front of them. "Shall you join me? This may be your last chance to visit before your brother begins living with you."

"I think that would be a good idea", Edward said after a moment's pause. "I can visit Mom's grave one more time, and give my respects to Iilahkun. I am certain that Filkiin will probably be there, as well."

The two men entered the void, and for a moment, there was nothing but darkness around them. Edward involuntarily shivered; it had been many years since he felt this void around him. Without a need to open tears of reality to move around, this spell was almost never used by him.

Another moment and they were suddenly within the light. The sound of his father's bones stretching and popping filled his ears, and Edward turned to see his father become a beast of legend. Golden scales covered him from head to toe, with dark horns protruding from his skull. A trail of large, golden spines traveled down his back, showing the perfect symmetry of his terrifying, large wings. A mighty roar ripped out of his throat, and his transformation was complete as his tail hit the ground behind him, forced to stand on all fours once more.

"Ah... much better", the dragon said, shaking his head as his body swayed slightly under the force. His long neck twisted as he turned to look down at Edward. "I cannot see how you can stand being stuck in that tiny form for days on end; you cannot be serious about being comfortable in that body."

Edward replied, "Lair has how many dragons hidden in various cultures? They all have to be as human as possible. However, as I am home..." It was Sol's turn to watch as his oldest son transformed from a human into a dragon. Instead of golden scales, Edward's were bronze. He could have chosen different colors due to his "unique" heritage, but, it was to honor Iilah, his mother, who had a darker shade than his father. His spine ridges flashed in the sunlight as his size increased to rival even some Earth Dragons. From snout to tail, Edward was close to 150 meters long. His horns looked downright deadly as well as beautiful. He rumbled as well, glad for the chance to be himself.

"Our agents only stay in form for fifty years or so with many intermissions to be given a chance to stretch their wings; you've been doing this for over a thousand years", Sol said with a deadpan.

"I do stretch my wings, Dad," Edward replied with a smirk, "I would do so more openly, if allowed to reveal myself. But, the mortals would likely panic if I flew over their cities in my true form unless they saw me actively rescuing people or being one of their heroes. There are areas of Earth where a dragon can be himself without being seen. However, I do understand your point. Maybe I should make more visits back here, since my 'exile' is voluntary.

"Being in such a tiny form reminds me that while I am getting older, that I have to stay humble.

"The humans are interesting to me and, well, at the time, the others here were wary of a hybrid. Knowing that the Traitor is one of my sires has not helped much. Too many dragons can't hide their racism. That no longer bothers me. If they do not like it, they can kiss my bronze backside."

Sol raised a brow at that, but a small smile betrayed the corner of his lips. "Well... let us hope that kind of view can be imparted on your brother." He flapped his wing, signaling Edward to follow with a roar as the two took to the sky. They flew through the mountains, soaring among the peaks as they headed for their graveyard. Several other golden and copper dragons flew through the air, eying Edward with caution as they gave him a wide berth so as to not obstruct his flight. Edward sighed, a puff of smoke escaping.

 _Even now, they fear me. I'm not going to demand Bloodbath if they look at me wrong. My time with the humans has taught me a great many things._

"As you know, your brother hates humans. I am afraid it is more than simple anger for what happened to the last of his nestmates; I fear he truly despises them, and nothing can bring him back from that", Sol explained. "Do you remember Kreinkin, his twin?"

"Killed by a human raid, correct?" Edward asked, raising a brow. "That was over five hundred years ago, though! Surely he's at least mellowed out over that? I did come back to mourn alongside him. I might not have agreed of your choice of mate after Mother's death, but, I had to respect it as the will of the First."

"I cannot accurately confirm that", Sol admitted shamefully. "He has refused to join any missions to the human world unless it is to fight traitors. He preferred to stay with Iilahkun. I think, even if he was not aware of it, he could sense the rot taking root in her. He clung desperately to the last, closest family he had left... and his loss has turned his heart bitter. Very different from the hatchling that you were praising back when he was ten."

Edward sighed, "He certainly had the potential, even then. Losing Kreinkin to a mortal blade was a blow to all of us, Dad. Then again, there's not many of the children of Feylfil left. Me, Filkiin, Sosfil, and Sahqokrein, correct?"

"Indeed. And with Sahqo gone missing as well, it leaves your brother and sister as the only Heir Potentials left in my lineage. And I know of your disdain at the thought of Sosfil becoming Heir. I don't have to look at you to see you grimace at the thought", Sol said with a smirk, while Edward made a low rumble, knowing he had been caught. "That is why I bargained for a chance of redemption; Filkiin is the only one left with the greatest potential to soar beyond the limits that we lay for him."

"I do not trust her, Father," Edward said, "I sense that she wants dragons to fear her, instead of the proper respect shown to you and the rest of the Circle. To me, I would want the population of Lair to just give me the respect that is due willingly, not because I would unleash my blessings against them or demand a pointless bloodbath. She is driven to be Heiress to the point that I wonder if it isn't a fixation of hers. I know I have no say in an official manner, and, I am sorry for how I feel towards her. With the Circle not wanting to risk losing another Grand to the same ... illness ... that Oblaan has, your logic is correct. I haven't even been able to locate Sahqo, much to my dismay."

"It is not your job to look after Sahqo, Kiinnum", Sol said. "He was an adult when he left; it was his decision to throw his chance away. I hold no ill will towards him, should he choose to return home." He flared his wings, slowing down as they both glanced downward. "Here we are... and there he is."

"I am aware of this, Father," Edward said, "the fact remains that Sahqo is still my brother and therefore, I am concerned for his safety. With their only being the four of us siblings left, we should be our brother's keeper, even if in name only."

Edward looked down to see his brother putting the final touches on his mother's grave, embedding an emerald between a sapphire and an amethyst. The old dragon could hardly believe how much Filkiin looked like their father; if it weren't for the green eyes, he could easily pass as a much younger Sol. The dragon lowered his head, closing his eyes as a low rumble escaped his nostrils, obviously very much in pain. Next to that lay another, long settled cairn of stones where Edward's mother lie in repose.

"Perhaps this is a bad time", Sol said, suddenly doubting himself. "I'm supposed to send him away as soon as he's done with the grave... but... he's hurting so much. I wish that Iilahkun could tell me what to do; she knew him best out of anyone. I do not want to get into an argument with him that may drive a deeper wedge between us."

Edward thought for a moment, "He needs a chance to sing for her. He might not lash out at me. He would certainly lash out at you in his anger. Would you allow this?"

After another moment, Sol nodded, and Edward descended. A mighty thud was heard, and Filkiin's nostrils flared as he took in the scent of the newcomer.

"It has been a very long time, _Brother_ ", he said, though he said the name with a bit of a bite in his voice. "Why are you here? To mourn the loss of the mistress who took your father's heart?" He snorted in anger. "I know you weren't too happy when Father took another mate. You barely spoke to her. So why come now?"

"Brother," Edward replied as gently as possible, "Yes, I am here to pay my respects to my step-mother. I regret not taking the time to know her. But, there is something else. I think you know what and why. I know that we haven't been close, but, I am offering you a chance of redemption within the clan. Maybe a chance to repair some damage in our relationship?

"Brother, I have had a long time to think about the disdain I showed Moonlight. I was ... mistaken to think that Father didn't have a right to take another mate. In doing so, I gave you a reason to have an aught against me.

"I am here to visit my mother's grave, but, I am here for my younger brother as well.

"I know that I haven't been around much as I desired to get to know the humans in the outside world..."

"You mean the SCUM WHO KILLED MY BROTHER!" Filkiin said, "Why should I go with you? Why should I degrade myself and live with the lying, sniveling vermin that destroy the world around them without nary a thought of the consequences?!"

"I see great potential within them," Edward said, "Do you remember when you were a hatchling and I told you that you have the potential within you to do great things? I do, and, that opinion hasn't changed.

"Humans are capable of doing great harm, as recent wars have shown. Despite that and their fear of dragons, I hold out great hope. Humans lack the Light to show them the way. I see many stories about one person going out of their way to help others. This is why I see a great potential. I wish I could actively show them what I am, yet, am concerned that someone would try to kill me like our other brothers.

"And, I do not see any other alternative here. It's either come live with me, and I will mentor you to guide you through life. It's either this or the Circle can execute you. I know this is not going to be easy. Just give it a chance is all that I can ask as your brother.

"But, first, let us sing the Sending Song for her and commit her to the loving arms of the First."

Filkiin glared at Edward, but the tears were forming already; most of what he said was in pain. The emotion may have been there, but the pain amplified his anger. It was almost unbearable; he needed a release. With a deep breath, he lifted his head high, and let out a very low roar, which echoed through the land.

Edward joined in harmony, and while the sounds they made were guttural and deep, the roars translated into a song. As they sang, more voices joined, singing the loss of their Grand Light's mate. Even Sol began to sing, from his perch high above them, as the tears traveled down his long neck, flowing freely in this moment of respite.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity to the younger dragon, the song ended, and Filkiin lowered his head, a low grumble escaping. It was obvious he still wasn't happy, but he was much calmer. "I do not like this, Kiinnum. I hate the idea of giving up the freedom this form gives me and being stuck as a weak mortal during my time in the human world."

"It took me a while as well to get used to the life I chose and being in a tiny body," Edward admitted, "But, it is necessary. I have several very secluded spots around the world where we can stretch our wings without prying mortal eyes. I have to abide by the Circle's rules, as do you."

Edward refrained from reminding his brother that it was a bad decision on his part that was costing him that freedom. Edward did it voluntarily, Filkiin had no other options. Yet, Edward found other ways to express his freedom. There were many times he would form a bird and soar on the air currents. There were times he was tempted to fly over to the Titan Tower to check out the Titans.

"We will make the best of things," he mused, "Are you ready to go? It may be a long time before you're allowed to return home."

Filkiin let out a sigh. "Let's get this over with. Where shall our abode be? I will have to find time to learn about the city we're living in."

"It's a place called Jump City," Edward replied, "I've been there for a while and can teach you what is required. They have a team of superheroes as well who have managed to impress me."

The word made Filkiin's nose wrinkle in confusion. "'Super... heroes?'" he asked, the term being foreign to him.

Edward replied, "Well, these five teenagers have some unique abilities. One is a regular human, but, can do almost above human things. Extremely gifted, even though he uses a lot of hair gel...It's a material some humans use to keep their hair in place. His nickname is Robin and was an acrobat, looks like. Above average intelligence for a human.

"Another is a cyborg...part-man, part machine. From what I could find out, he was in an accident that forced his father to fix him with machine parts that are over half his body.

"The third one is a shapeshifter, able to do what Life Dragons can do. Thing is, the boy is green, and, the animals he forms are also a bright green! He is called Beast Boy, but, he is not a beast. Yet, sometimes I wonder why the First overlooked him in the intelligence or common sense department.

"The fourth member is from another planet! She has orange hair and skin. She has the ability to fly and fires energy from her hands. Her name is Starfire and, from what I understand, she is quite friendly once you gain her trust.

"The fifth one is the most interesting. She's grey skinned, flies and is a magic user. Her name is Raven and is half human and half-demon. Yes, she is Dark at times, due to her father, yet, uses that to fight for what's right.

"All of them work together to remove those who break the mortal laws from the street and protect their city. They are agents of Light.

"There was one other for a while who had an incredible gift. Her name was Terra and she had the ability to command the very earth and stones. She disappeared a few years ago, though."

The words his brother spoke interested Filkiin. After a moment, he nodded. "Then let us move. If I am to learn what I must in order to return, then there is no point wasting time. I suppose you'll need to open a Tear to head there."

Edward said, "Either that or I can teleport us there."

"Teleport?" Filkiin asked.

"I will have to show you," Edward replied, "I can mentally picture where I want to go and disappear from view to reappear at my destination. I can also carry people, if needed, or other things."

Filkiin replied, "Let's use a Tear." He looked up into the area where he heard Sol and said, "Thank you, Father. I'll look forward to the day when I can show my snout in Lair again."

Edward chanted the words and a Tear of Oblivion opened up. Edward first went back to his human form as the other end of the tear was at his apartment.

Filkiin, in the meantime, let out a displeased growl before shifting as well. Soon, what appeared to be a teenager took his place, wearing a sporty t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His hair was around medium length, just long enough to style a bit. His emerald eyes showed his annoyance, but he joined Edward without any complaint.

Sol smiled at his sons as they left. "I look forward to the day we meet again... my sons."

Sol was glad that Edward offered to help, though, in deflecting Filkiin's anger. It could have gone a lot worse.


	2. An Urge to Protect

[2 months later] [Jump's Pizza]

Jason Barnes sighed as he waited in line. Tonight was a lazy night, so Edward asked him to pick up pizza for them tonight. He hated having to wait, but thankfully, in the time he's been with his half-brother, he did learn some patience. He stepped forward when it was finally his turn.

"Meat-lovers for Barnes", he said, knowing what they were gonna ask before they said. He had been here often enough to get used to them, much to his dismay. After an exchange of cash, the coveted pizza was in his hands, and while he still hated humans... pizza was a good invention.

He started walking home, expecting to arrive without anything interesting happening (again) when a rumble in the distance caught his attention. He paused, looking down the street where he should be walking... then toward the commotion.

"He won't mind if I'm a minute late", he decided, wanting to check it out. He was actually hoping to see the Titans; in the time he lived here, he had not seen them even once in person. His urge to fight was at an all time high. Even seeing a fight would help quell the urge to punch the next jackass that yelled at him for "jaywalking".

And he was not disappointed. He saw the team attacking what appeared to be a monster made of stone, who roared in anger as the much more mobile teenagers danced around him with no problem. Jason hunkered down behind a toppled car, watching the battle with interest.

The green one was currently shifted into an elephant, attempting to hold back Cinderblock wis his weight alone, but given the monster's size, it wasn't too hard for him to push the changeling back. A beam of blue energy shot at the creature's back, making him stagger.

"What's the matter, Rocky? Don't like the sound of my music?" Cyborg taunted, grinning.

The monster, in response, ripped a streetlight out of the ground, swinging it at the team.

"Impressive", Jason said in a hushed tone. "This is what these 'super heroes' can do? I never imagined I'd see mortals fighting in such a way... it's almost otherworldly."

As he watched the fight, a swirl of blue caught his attention while he heard the leader, Robin, call to the flying orange girl. The last member of the team was picking up a mailbox, hoping to at least distract Cinderblock while her teammates wailed on him. At first it worked, but she was too slow to dodge an attack, and got hit hard by the post. With a grunt, she got sent flying, and Jason saw she was heading right for the side of a building.

His legs moved before he could even think. He soon was flying through the air, catching her as he fell to the ground, rolling as they both grunted in pain. When his back hit the wall, he sat up, looking down at her. Her eyes were closed and it looked like she was in pain.

"Did she get hurt?" Jason asked, sighing a bit. "Humans are weak... I should at least see if she has any head trauma." He reached up, pulling her hood back so he could look for any injuries.

The moment he saw Raven's face, he froze. Her grey skin seemed to glow a bit in the moonlight, and the look of her face made him feel like she was... otherworldly. In a way he never though a human could be. Once he realized he was staring, he shook his head, closing his eyes. "Focus, Filkiin", he muttered, before running his fingers along her scalp, checking for bleeding. After determining she was fine, he gently shook her. "Hey, wake up!"

Raven let out a groan, before opening her purple eyes slowly. "What the...?"

"No time. You're not hurt, and your friends are still fighting the rock thing", Jason said, helping her stand. "Go join them and take that thing down."

"W-was planning on it without your help, thanks", the empath said dryly. After shaking herself free, she took to the air again, leaving Jason behind.

The dragon in disguise watched only a moment longer, before collecting his pizza again and making a hasty retreat. _Hopefully he won't be too mad at me for taking too long..._

Edward, meanwhile, was wondering what was taking so long. But, within a few more minutes, Jason came in and got the pizza to the table.

"So?" Edward said with mild annoyance, "What happened?"

"Just ran into the Teen Titans," Jason replied, "They were fighting a golem."

Edward raised an eyebrow and turned on the TV. Sure enough, there was a Breaking News alert regarding the fight. Edward recognized the area and nodded.

"That's Cinderblock," Edward explained, "He's one of the stronger villains in the city and it usually takes all of the Titans to defeat him."

The TV showed where Raven was almost knocked into the building and he was stunned seeing Jason catching her and making sure she was unharmed.

Edward turned, "I see you didn't waste much time," he said, "Good work in protecting Raven."

"I moved without thinking", Jason admitted. "Humans are weak... even teenage hero versions. I simply didn't want her to be taken out by such an honorless attack." It was obvious he was just making an excuse, though; he genuinely didn't want her to be hurt.

"They might be weak by our definition of strength," Edward said, "However, as I have seen more footage of their fights, by mortal standards, they are quite powerful. Raven is actually quite strong with it comes to her magic use. Doing the right thing never needs to be explained. And, Jason, you certainly did the right thing in catching her and taking the brunt of the impact. That's certainly a good thing dragons have: Durability." He sat down at the table and grabbed a couple pieces of the meaty goodness.

"And, yes, that attack was without honor. I'm glad that you finally met the Titans. Helping Raven is an honorable thing. Remember that the duty of the strong is to protect the weak." Edward said with a smirk.

"Have you seen them?" Jason asked, grabbing a slice. "And, I do understand what you're saying, Edward. But, I still distrust the humans." His thoughts were only partially on the conversation; flashes of the empath kept him a bit agitated. Was she really okay?

"I haven't had the opportunity, yet," Edward said, "Oh, I would enjoy helping them out in fights, but, I can't reveal myself, yet. Circle's rules, remember? Who knows, maybe there will be a day when our kind can be out in the open?"

"How have you been able to hide in plain sight all this time?" Jason asked.

"Wasn't easy," Edward admitted, "When one doesn't age normally, one eventually attracts attention, so, I kept on the move. Going from town to town or living off the land itself. Sometimes, I could hang around a larger city by altering my age. By slowing adding gray hair and wrinkles would make people think I was actually aging. It was my immortality that was the issue at times. Minor cuts and scrapes, I could hide while they healed. Anything major and, well, it was hard to explain to people without them accusing me of blasphemy."

Edward noticed that Jason was distracted and decided to continue eating.

Jason, meanwhile, thought about the event, playing it over and over. Why was he limited by these rules? Why couldn't he do more to help? His plan backfired; now he was more eager to fight than ever before. Then maybe others wouldn't have to be afraid. A plan began forming in his head. A dragon was unacceptable... but what if he took a form that was neither dragon nor human? He munched on his pizza slowly, the gears in his head turning.

After eating for a bit, he decided to try and ask Edward something. "So... I'm assuming you've changed your human form a few times over the years. But I've thought of something that perhaps has never been thought of before. Is it possible that... instead of being forced to be either human or dragon, one could possibly be... both?"

"I do not see any problems with it," Edward said, "A hybrid form...Interesting thought. There's nothing in the 'rules' about it, just that we cannot reveal ourselves to be dragons. Also, we could stretch our wings more.

"And, yes, you would be correct in that I changed my disguise many times. I'd move on from some small hamlet or city and settle on a new look in case I'd be recognized later on."

"Well, if I'm correct, then a hybrid form would be as easy to pull off as modifying a human form", Filkiin said. "After all... there was a time when humans and dragons were compatible. Perhaps, if we can find a good balance, we could find an efficient, stable form that would allow us to pass of as these meta-humans? It would be nice to be able to fly again, even if it is a white lie that allows us to do so.". The younger of the two stood up. "I wish to spar as well, but I need to figure this out first. I'll return soon."

"All right," Edward replied, "we can spar when you return, if that is your wish. I know that you are getting in a mood to fight something. As the humans aren't up to a full on spar, I will have to do. Maybe we can figure out a hybrid form. I will work on that angle as well."

Jason headed out, giving Edward time to think things over. He had placed down some rules that Jason was expected to obey that he felt were fair. Jason glared at some of them, his anger evident, but, he didn't say anything right away.

Jason knew that if Edward pulled the plug on this whole redemption thing, the Circle was liable to execute him, so, he swallowed his pride.

Edward took the opportunity to write up another progress report for the Circle as well, mentioning Jason's progress and the big step he took in protecting Raven as well as the idea of a hybrid form (as well as asking for the Circle to approve the idea, just in case.) He was actually pleased that he did that for the Titan. But, he knew of her empathic powers and wondered if she got a good read on him.

After writing up the progress report, he went over to the mirror and allowed miniature wings to emerge from his back, then, a smaller version of his tail along with subdued spine ridges, his fingers and toes becoming dragonlike as well. He then deployed scales to cover himself. He opted not to add horns to this form to maintain a humanoid appearance. He also set up the pre-arranged signal that there was a progress report to relay.

He heard the door open and walked out to see Jason returning, making sure the door was closed before shifting. His fingers and toes popped, before eventually melding together. Instead of five fingers and toes on each limb, he now had four on his hands and three on his feet, similar to his true dragon form with his claws. His wings slipped out from under his shirt, taking a size suitable to carry him as his tail flopped on the ground behind him. Unlike his older brother, he allowed a pair of horns to slip out, keeping them at a manageable size, and as a final touch, his gold scales forming on his body and completing the transformation.

"It will be odd fighting in this form", he said, looking at his hand as he flexed his claws. "I am not used to fighting in such a small body... nor have I had practice in any of my martial skills in quite some time."

Edward smirked and said, "Luckily for you, I am used to this size. I will have to clear this with the Circle, mainly to cover our tails. There's a spot about 50 miles from here where we can spar without attracting attention."

Before Jason could react, Edward wrapped his tail around the younger brother and teleported to a small canyon.

"What in Oblivion?!" Jason stated when they reappeared.

"Teleportation, Brother," Edward said smirking, "I figured it was a good time to introduce you since there's no magic involved. I have a theory that when you helped Raven, she god a good empathic read on you. I didn't want her trying to trace a magic user, just yet."

"Dang, that's cold!" Jason said, as his wings spread out to absorb some heat as Edward's method was actually cold! "You couldn't have given me any more warning than just grabbing me and whisking me off to First knows where?!" He then looked around, realizing that the temperature was much warmer here, despite the fact it was dinner time back home. "Where are we, anyway?"

"We're about 50 miles east of the city. Here is where the Titans found Terra. We're in a desert, thus, the additional warmth.," Edward responded. We're out of view of the humans who like to visit, and, we can go all out in these forms. If I am correct, we can access our Blessings and breath weapons. I will keep mine to a low level, enough to get attention, but, not to harm.

"Sorry about grabbing you like that." He actually averted his gaze to show his humility.

Jason blinked, before, eventually turning his head, scratching his chin with his claw. "It's fine. Don't do that, it's weird when a stronger dragon does that. It feels... unnatural when you avert your gaze."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "All right, I can understand that. I merely wanted to return some of the respect you have shown me. You may be the younger brother, but, if you will be the chosen Heir, I will one day have to avert my gaze regardless."

"I am expected to show you respect," Jason countered. "You are the older and stronger brother."

"Jason, between brothers, it's voluntary, but, thank you anyway," Edward said, "I know you've been wanting to let off some steam and watching the Titans might not have helped much, correct?"

"Unfortunately", he said. "I thought it would have been amusing at the very least to watch them battle... but after intervening before Raven met the wall in aggressively... I just want to fight even more now." He looked at his claws. "My first bit of action since moving out here, and all I can do is act like a good samaritan making sure the 'real' heroes are safe. It's... humiliating, to put it lightly." He lifted his tail, letting it hit the ground hard in his agitation as he slipped into a battle stance. "I will not access my Blessing, Edward... I think this time we should focus on hand to hand; I need to get used to fighting this way if we are given permission to use these forms."

"Agreed," Edward said, "In that case, I will not access my blessings or breath weapons. Hand-to-hand only. There may be times when range weapons or blessings would not be possible in a fight." His own tail smacked the ground, indicating that he accepted the challenge presented.

Once they both were ready, they began circling each other, the two dragons eying each other. In a fight where they knew each other's strengths, they would already be ripping at each other. But in these forms, they aren't sure what they can do. After circling for a moment, Jason finally rushed forward, kicking at Edward's head. The older brother easily avoided the first kick, but grunted as the younger spun again, kicking him in the side. It wasn't too hard, but it did sting a tiny bit. In retaliation, Edward attempted to punch his brother in the gut, but feigned and instead struck at his shoulder, eliciting a growl from Jason.

The Heir Potential pushed back, keeping just out of arm's reach, and spun, attempting to use his tail as a bludgeon, but thanks to his decrease in size, it wasn't quite as effective as he had hoped it would be. Against humans, yeah, it would hurt. But Edward could easily shrug off the tail, retaliating by kicking at his brother's knee.

This went on for a while, the two brothers sparring and learning what they could use effectively in a fight and what they couldn't. Jason easily learned that while his tail was useless in this fight, his claws could be downright dangerous if he fought humans. He knew killing was a big no-no, so when he saw how easily he was able to cleave into a boulder, he shifted his fighting style to only punch and kick, saving his claws for when he would have to break through defenses.

Meanwhile, Edward was also learning how to be effective in this altered form and noted when Jason would change his fighting style as he would be fighting humans for the most part and was taking care to note when a more damaging or even fatal attack was likely. That pleased Edward greatly as he dodged an attack and countered it. He also noted that tail strikes were not very effective, at least from the younger dragon. Edward swung out with his own tail and Jason blocked it with a grunt of pain. Edward followed up with a simple karate move, causing Jason to hit the dirt. Jason didn't get up right away; his eyes were spinning, since Edward's tail did a good job of stunning him.

"That's going to take practice to perfect," Edward said as he helped Jason to his feet, only to see the crafty younger dragon flip him over and likewise into the ground.

"Gotcha", he said a bit proudly, though it was obvious he was still dazed. "I'll be good in a minute... but do you mind if I just lie down here and wait for the sky to stop spinning?"

That got a good natured chuckle out of Edward, "Excellent counter move! Sure, we can take a few minutes." Edward considered apologizing, but, Jason would have seen that as weakness and called him out for not wanting to go all out.

"Thanks", the younger said, plopping down onto the ground behind him. He groaned as he covered his eyes. "I know you're stronger than I am, but that hit me a bit harder than I expected... I'll have to be careful about using my tail and make sure I don't cause any head trauma to someone who doesn't deserve it..." After a moment, he looked to his brother. "How does it feel to fight in this form? Odd but familiar, right?"

"Yeah," Edward replied, "It's been a while since I've fought as a dragon, but, this has a good feel to it. I can go all out on you for the most part, but, likewise, I want to avoid unnecessary injury to my opponent. I size up who I am squaring off against and I know the amount of force necessary to defeat the guy without killing him. That's not to say I would not kill in self-defense and if there is no other option. Example, if attacked by a bear who is trying to have me for his dinner, I know that I might have a new bearskin rug. Or if someone is shooting at me or someone I am trying to protect where killing is the only reasonable option...well, I will defend myself. But, for now, since the Circle has decreed that you are not to kill a single mortal, I will refrain from using excessive force as well."

"I, unfortunately, do not have that experience", Jason admitted. "The few times I fought in a human form, it was in a life-or-death experience. I had to take their lives to either keep up appearances or to keep them from spreading information they had learned about me. And I have a lot more encounters of fighting against something that can dish out just as much damage as I can, so my standards for fighting are skewed. If I was fighting, say, the alien of the Titans, I'd let loose a little, but against a normal human like their leader, I'd have to either hold back or try to restrain him so that he couldn't attack me."

Edward glanced over to his brother, frowning. "That does pose a bit of a problem... but then again, the threats that pop up in Jump City are certainly more than human standards of threats. I think, if we do end up fighting them in these forms, we can let loose, even if only a little.

"Starfire, though, is extremely durable and not one to mess around with in a fight. Her strength can potentially knock a dragon out of the air."

Jason nodded, before standing back up again. "Ready for another round, Brother?"

Edward gave a smile, grabbing the extended claw. "You don't have to ask me twice."


	3. Meeting the Titans

**So, just letting y'all know, Splinter and I are working on this story... quite a lot. In fact, we've finished several chapters since we posted the first two. Let's just say you might see a lot of them in the next day or two...**

 **[A month later.] [Edward's apartment]**

 _Progress report for Feylfil, the Exalted Light of the Circle:_

 _Filkiin's training is going well. There's been a few times when he had chafed under my restrictions, but, so far has kept his anger limited to glares and some aggression during our weekly sparring sessions. He is getting used to fighting in the hybrid form. Thank you for talking the Circle into allowing this as it does help a lot._

 _We've discovered that most of our abilities and powers work in the hybrid form. However, his usage of the Blessing of Light does drain him faster in the hybrid form. Then again, I do feel more drained as well using my different blessings. It depends on which one I access and for how long I use it. I will begin training us both on extending that time before tiring to the point of collapse._

 _He has had another encounter with the Teen Titans in the last month, though. Their empath, Raven, certainly remembered him and, I think this time, she got a better read on him, meaning, Exalted Circle, she may have an idea what he is, but, isn't certain. We had gone to the local pizza place when the Titans came in to celebrate yet another takedown of some villains from the group known as the Hive Five. Raven looked at Jason and remarked, "Small world. I didn't really thank you properly for helping me last month. Cyborg showed me the taped footage of that fight and said that you took the worst of the hit for me. Please, sit with us." Robin said that I could also join them for dinner, as he wanted to know more about the stranger who protected his teammate before leaving, and that any friend of his would be considered a friend of the Titans. In fact, Starfire the girl from the planet Tamaran, is already calling us a friend, so, that is a good thing._

 _Raven looked at us strangely, though, and I felt something brushing into my mind for a moment before it stopped. I think she was trying to read my mind, but stopped when she realized it was not a good idea. Jason had to restrain his anger as I know he felt the same thing._

 _His other training is going better than I had hoped for when I accepted this tasking. He really wants to be able to return to Lair and the good graces of the Exalted Circle and told me why he was banished. He knows that he should not have attacked the Honorable Grand Death like he did. He is certainly not proud of that, and, is regretting it. Yet, he is profoundly grateful that he was allowed to be there when Iilahkun went to the arms of the First and to lay her to rest. He's even expressed his thanks that I was the one to execute his sentence instead of the Grand Light and he wasn't expecting me to be the one. He told me that he would have likely told the Grand Light to find another candidate instead. I am glad he did not, as I see the potential within the Heir Potential to find his redemption and reclaim his right to be heir._

 _I know that he enjoys the opportunity to learn from me and loves the sparring sessions as it curbs his desire to fight the mortals for real. He is learning how fragile the human body can be and, well, he's on the path to being a superhero. I think when I explained it to him and he saw the Titans in action, it awoke something within my younger brother..._

 _We'll see what happens next._

 _Respectfully submitted,_

 _Kiinnum._

Normally, Edward would have been more than happy to speak to the representative Sol would have sent. It would give him more of a chance to learn about home, and possibly impress on the dragon that he wasn't as terrifying as others make him out to be, and possibly make a better place for possible future hybrids.

That plan, however, flew out the window when he learned Sosfil would be the one delivering his reports.

The eldest daughter of Sol perused through the reports. She was only to collect them every few months, but for whatever reason was more than willing to check up on her brothers. After finding them acceptable, her amethyst eyes looked up to her older brother.

"So... hybrid forms, you say?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "And the Circle actually agreed to it? Interesting."

"We went through the proper channels, and if the Circle had denied our request, we would have stopped our sessions immediately", Edward said, barely holding the growl back. "You've got your reports, 'dearest' sister. Why don't you head back to Lair now?"

"And miss the chance to see my little brother?" she said, feigning hurt. "I don't get to see him much already thanks to my work. And you wish to deny me the opportunity to catch up with him?"

"More I don't want you rubbing in his face that if he screws up, you'll be appointed Heiress", Edward stated bluntly. "You've been gunning for him since the day you found out he was a Potential. You've said anything you could to make him give up the position."

"And why should we trust him to represent our people?" Sosfil retorted. "He is the worst aspects of our clan all rolled into one. His anger is unchecked, his duty unfulfilled, he is unwilling to obey orders, and he even hates working with other clans. I can do anything that he can and more, Edward. Why must you hate me when you dote on our horrible little brother?"

Edward shot her a nasty glare, "Because you want the clan to fear you, not respect you, little sister. You want them scared of you when they avert their eyes. You want them to fear you more than they fear me. You're fixated on being Heiress, almost obsessed. You want Filkiin to fail at the redemption efforts. Yet, I still see his potential to do great things for us in the Light Clan. Father could have asked you to mentor him, yet, the eldest remaining son of the Grant Light...the firstborn was asked to handle him, knowing just how bad his temper can be. Could you handle him when his temper flares up? And, it has flared up several times since his arrival, yet, a calm answer turns away wrath. I have not taken his bait and his anger does cool after a while. Then, when he is calmed down, we spar to allow him to release that pent up frustration before it explodes on some hapless human who does the wrong thing by accident."

He sighed, "Sosfil, I do care about you as a member of the family and always will. But, I do not think you would be a good fit as Heiress of the Light. I am not deemed able to be Heir Potential of the Light due to my being 'Born Unique', maybe at some point, I could be heir to one of the other Clans if it serves the Balance. But, I do not lust after the position like you do. It no longer bothers me that I am not Heir Potential to Father's legacy. I am 'content' being a soldier if need be. You should be as well. You have a good assignment in Tokyo, do you not? You have made friends there, I assume. You have good broods, giving Jason and I a lot of nieces and nephews. You have a strong, supportive mate, if memory serves. You have been blessed by the First in all that. Be content, sister."

At that point, the air of authority that Sosfil had about her when their meeting began was gone, and her face was twisted into an angry scowl. Her usual tactics didn't work on Edward; he was simply more used to all kinds of behaviors, even from mortals, that dragons could exude. But she knew parts of him that could be hurt, even if only as a petty, minor jab at his pride. She cleared her throat, running a finger through her already neat and tidy black hair. "I suppose you're right, Kiinnum. Perhaps today is not a good day to see my little brother. I should go home... see my children and my mate before returning to my duty in Tokyo." She muttered softly, and the void appeared right behind her. As she began to step in, she turned to Edward, a nasty little smirk on her face. "Parenthood is such a nice reward, brother dearest... when one of our kind finally falls for you in, say, a thousand years... you should give it a shot." With that, the tear collapsed, leaving Edward with that low blow to his pride.

"At least my broods will be more powerful than yours," Edward muttered, "When I decide to take a mate, I'll likely be mobbed by dragonesses from all clans. Yeah, like she'll ever be Heiress with that attitude."

Jason came in a half hour later and seeing Edward in a funk asked, "What happened?"

Edward relayed what happened and by the end, Jason had a look that would cause any other being, human or Dragon to want to run away.

"We'll prove her wrong, Brother," he said, "She doesn't deserve to be Heiress Potential, and, her pettiness proves it. I hope you are not taking it personally."

"How could I not?! She has the gall to take a blow like that?!" He snarled a bit, his eyes flashing a bright green, indicating his annoyance was bordering on outright anger. "When I become Heir, the first thing I'm going to do is force her to apologize to you! She knows just the right things to say to even affect you, and it simply pisses me off!" He took a seat in order to breathe and calm down. "No one should take a jab at one who wishes to be a father some day. It's simply not right."

Edward blinked, for once surprised at where his brother's anger was pointed. "Wait, what? She said all of those things about you... and you're more upset at that jab she shot at me at the end?"

Jason realized what he had said, and looked to Edward in surprise. But he scowled again, averting his gaze. "Well... Father has told me that when you came of age to take a mate... none of our clan wanted anything to do with you. It sickens me to know that someone who's wasting his time on me was refused the same right as most of us... kicked to the side like a Traitor."

Edward sighed, "Thanks TO the Traitor's blood running through my veins. Now, brother, you know why I chose to live in the mortal world. Why I make rare trips back home, even though, like you, I miss it. You will have your choice of mates when you are welcomed home, I hope. They will see that you have changed. Let Sosfil have her opinion. She will live to regret those jabs at a time and place of my choosing. The humans have a wise saying: Revenge is a dish best served cold. And, trust me...I will not let this attack on my pride go unanswered. I may wait a few centuries, but, there will be a response. I won't hurt her, but, her pride is going to take a bruising. Count. On. It."

Jason blinked in surprise at the amount of hidden anger and hurt in his older brother's eyes and it dawned on him that the rejections a thousand years ago is what drove Edward to leave Lair voluntarily. It might have been why Edward was holding even his step-mother at wing's length. He was angry that while Feylfil found a new mate, he was outright refused and basically told, "Even if you were the last dragon on earth and we were on a remote island alone, I would never give you whelps...half-breed!"

"I'm sorry, brother," Jason said, putting a hand on Edward's shoulder, "Now I see why you left Lair...why you were angry at father for taking a new mate after Iilah passed on. I take back what I said before about Mom being dad's mistress."

Edward nodded, "I already forgave you for that remark. I know it was said out of pain at losing your mother. I didn't harbor any hurt feelings for long at that. He had to find a new mate because that is what is expected of a Grand dragon of the Circle. Had he not found her, we would not be getting this chance to have a true family relationship. I am glad that we're working together."

At that, Jason couldn't help but give a genuine warm smile, the first Edward had seen in hundreds of years. "I am too." He patted Edward's shoulder. "Now, scale up. We're going on patrol."

"Patrol?" Edward echoed, watching as Jason morphed into his hybrid form. "Brother, I don't think that's a good idea. We already know Raven got a read on you, and she might recognize our thoughts if the Titans catch us moving in on their turf. And you haven't perfected your fighting style yet, either."

"Well, I'm not going to get any better just from fighting you", Jason countered. "I can fight you for hours on end and probably not make nearly as much progress as I will fighting actual humans. And I can't do that if I'm cooped up in here all day letting my frustration and anger boil."

Edward nodded, "Good points, but, let's not go out of our way to find trouble. If there is something happening that the police or the Titans cannot get to in time, then, we can intervene. But, if the police or Titans are already en route, we let them handle it and observe from a distance. Regardless, we'd stand out like a beacon to such a powerful empath. So, we should be cool when or if she checks us out."

Edward morphed to his hybrid form as well, unsure of what would happen. Would the Titans welcome the assistance or become annoyed at the interference? Regardless, Jason had a point about the lack of experience taking on humans. Edward had fought before and knew how to hold his punches back to a human level of power. Jason may not have had that experience.

As they flew through the air, the younger dragon had to admit, it felt really nice to fly again. He had missed the feeling of the wind against his face. True, it technically wasn't his face but it was nice nonetheless. He made sure to keep an eye out for trouble, just so he could finally get some real action in.

After only a few minutes of flying, they could pick up on the sound of a bank alarm ringing. Jason looked down to see a large group of people fleeing from one building, and determined where the trouble was. "Found something", he said, pointing down for Edward to see. "Let's head down and take them on!"

Edward nodded and said, "Remember to keep your strength to human norms and scales up. We should make this quick, though."

They headed down and landed. Edward kept his wings back where they would be protected. They could see several armed robbers in the building, with several hostages on the ground, each covered by an angry looking thug.

Jason looked around, smirking. This was gonna be a piece of cake! He looked over to Edward. "If I can get them to focus on me, you can get the hostages out of the way. I'll draw their fire."

Edward wasn't sure about the plan, but given he had a bit more mobility, he nodded. Plus, teleporting would be inherently more useful here. He gave his younger brother a nod, and Jason flew up to a window to get a better vantage point. He then burst through the glass, making sure that the hostages wouldn't be harmed by the broken glass before landing near one of the thugs, letting a snarl out as he whipped his tail harder, hitting the armed man in the gut and slamming him against a wall. He'd be hurting for a while, but at least he wasn't severely hurt.

 _Ha! I knew it'd be more effective against humans!_

As expected, the others aimed at the newcomer and one guy said, "You will die for that, then, the hostages will pay for your interference." He fired his weapon to see the bullet flatten against Jason's scales.

His jaw dropped and fired again. It didn't matter. Edward had taught Jason the importance of overlapping scales, so, the bullets had no opportunity to penetrate to do damage.

Edward teleported in and started getting hostages that were out of the line of sight out of there.

Jason, meanwhile started glowing a little bit, meaning his blessing of light was in play. "Can your bullets go faster than light?" he asked before unleashing a low powered light beam that while it didn't push the robber back, heated the man's weapon to a very uncomfortable temperature, forcing him to drop it. The last thing he saw was a right cross heading for his face. He'd wake up in the hospital under police guard.

Edward also took out an armed robber who was about to kill a hostage with his lightning breath. The man jerked as the low amperage jolt went through him and collapsed. He'd wake up with blisters on his hands in the shape of his weapon. Another robber tried to physically attack Edward, only to also eat a tail strike that sent him into the same wall as his partner.

Jason smirked seeing that before punching another robber in the gut. The guy went down, gasping for air. Jason kicked the weapon away from his target.

"Stay down", he told the thug, before turning to the last couple men. He let his bright shine fade, since he knew if he kept it up for too long, he'd be exhausted by the end. "Come on, then! Face me!"

Unfortunately for him, before they could, the two men were enveloped in a black aura, and they were thrown into each other, letting out loud squawks of pain before they crumpled to the floor. The dragon blinked, before turning to find the source, recognizing the magic.

And there they were; the Teen Titans. Jason stepped into a more relaxed pose, motioning to the men he and Edward had already fought. "All yours, Titans", he said. "I would have tried to restrain some of them... but I forgot to bring any rope with me."

Edward also stood down and assumed a non-threatening pose as Raven glared at them.

"We are only here to help," Edward said, keeping his mind at ease, hoping that Raven would sense that they meant no harm.

Raven was, indeed trying to get an empathic feel for the two strange looking beings. She sensed that the one without horns was at peace and not a threat. The other one, she sensed more anger that was under control, as well as a sense that she had seen him before. It took her a moment to connect the dots.

"I guess we owe you again... Jason", she said, as the Titans looked at her in surprise.

"Jason? You mean the dude who caught you when Cinderblock whacked at you like a golf ball?" Cyborg asked, looking between Raven and Jason.

"Same one", she said. "I knew he was hiding something... I just wasn't expecting this."

At that, Jason frowned. "I would appreciate it, by the way, if you stopped trying to enter my mind. I have not given you permission to do so."

"Calm down, Brother", Edward said, stepping over. "She's young and curious. She didn't mean any ill-will toward you."

Raven glared at her 'savior', but did nod in agreement. "And I'm assuming you're Edward. It's nice to meet you again."

"The pleasure is all ours", Edward stated, giving a curt nod of his head. "Forgive us for stepping in on your turf... my brother has been feeling antsy since seeing your fight with Cinderblock, and convinced me to go on patrol with him."

"Well, as long as you're one of the good guys, I don't see a problem", Robin said, walking over and offering his hand. "Thanks for the assist, you two."

Edward smiled as he took the offered hand, "You're welcome, Robin. It's a pleasure knowing that we're on the same side.

"Raven, thanks for understanding as well. We're not at liberty to really show you everything right now. I hope that can change soon. But, I must ask that if you sense what Jason and I truly are, that you not tell anyone, please. We have our reasons, and, I am hopeful that you understand as well."

"Of course," Raven said, "I do owe you guys, so, yes, I would keep that to myself."

Edward went to reply, but was stopped by a rather powerful hug from Starfire!

"It's glorious to see our friends again!" she exclaimed happily as Edward returned the hug. Unlike Jason, he enjoyed the contact greatly.

She released him and went to Jason, who held up his hand and said, "Please... I do not like to be touched." Her face fell and her feet touched down, her joy being softened a bit.

"I'm sorry, Starfire," Edward said, "My brother here is picky on who may be in contact with him. He might accept a handshake, but, that's his call."

Jason looked to the Tameranean, seeing her on her feet and wondering if her powers were affected by her mood, and soon sighed. "I can accept that... but hugging might be out of the question for a while. I do... apologize", he stated reluctantly, knowing it would be better to try and cheer her up a bit rather than keep to his guns and deny that he did anything wrong.

Which seemed to work. Starfire perked up a bit, and a soft smile graced her lips. "No, I am sorry... I assumed I could be as close to you so quickly as I am with my other friends. In that regard, you are much like Raven. She does not enjoy the hugs very much, either." She offered her hand, and Jason accepted, feeling the strength behind her grip. She was surprised, though, that he didn't seem affected by her strength.

"Perhaps, later on, you and I could spar?" Jason asked. "I have not fought someone like you before... it would be a good learning experience."

"I would be happy to", the Tameranean said with a nod, starting to float again. Jason then turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg, the two Titans he had spoken the least with.

"And you are... Beast Boy and Cyborg, correct?" Jason asked. "I apologize we did not speak much last time... I do not talk much to people I don't know." Of course, Edward knew that in truth, Jason wasn't sure what to say because he didn't want to accidentally let their secret out, but that wasn't anything he needed to mention.

"It's all good, dude", Beast Boy said. "Lot's of people can't handle the kind of awesome that's me."

Cyborg looked at his best bud, about to take him down a peg, when Jason beat him to it. "Yep. Because nothing screams 'awesome' more than a bright green elf."

Everyone blinked at Jason's deadpan humor, even Edward, before Cyborg let out a laugh. "Ha! That's a good one, man! Why didn't I think of that?" He chuckled at Beast Boy's soured expression. "You're alright. Say, what's your hero name?"

That made the dragons pause, Jason especially. "Hero name?"

"What we should call you if we run into you on the field again", Robin said. "I doubt it's a good idea if we just call you Jason and Edward whenever we see you in our line of work. Never know who's listening, after all."

If there was one thing that Jason was definitely not known for, it was being expected to come up with a response when put so quick on the fly. His eyes widened a bit, and he turned to look at Edward with an obvious "Help me!" expression on his face.

Edward thought for a moment and suggested, "How does Solor sound? It's a slight variation of Solar."

Jason thought about it and smiled, "That will work, I think. But, what about you?"

Edward blinked as he also had not considered the idea of another alias since he adopted the "Edward Barnes" name a few hundred years back.

The look on Edward's face got a chuckle out of Robin, "You guys are pretty new at this, I see."

"First fight as heroes today", Jason admitted. "I'm used to fighting our own people in spars and whatnot... this is my first time fighting thugs." He tapped his finger against his chin. "If I had to pick a name for you, Brother, it'd be something along the line of Jack, as in the phrase 'jack of all trades', but that's a mouthful."

"Hmmm," Edward said, "Blackjack comes to mind, but, that sounds more a Batman rogues' gallery member." That got a smirk out of Robin who replied, "True. It does sound like a thug nickname or someone who the Joker might want to know. We do not want to attract his attention!"

After only a moment or so, Solor spoke up again. "How about... Unity? Or Union? Since you have multiple abilities similar to many heroes... it's like all the powers work in a balance within you."

Edward thought about it and said, "Unity...Interesting. I can accept that."

"So?" Beast Boy said, "You have different powers?"

"Yeah," Edward said, "There's a lot of different powers and abilities that are tied to my 'unique heritage'. I would actually have to show you ... after swearing you to secrecy. I know that Robin is used to keeping important secrets by reputation as being with the Batman. I'll explain him to you later, Jason. But, I am under orders from my leadership to not let the general population know. In fact, I will have to get their permission to show you everything and I will have to be quite convincing."

Edward was buying some time, because it had been drilled into his head, like with the rest of the Dragons of Lair, that the humans cannot know of their existence unless there was no other choice. He remembered helping to bury Kreinkiin and seeing the terrible wound that claimed his half-brother's life and caused the centuries of pain and anger in Jason's heart.

Jason, however, decided to speak up. "Well, obviously we can't go into detail about our heritage, Brother, but we can show them our powers. I see no problem with that." Meanwhile, he thought hard to Edward, hoping he'd pick up the mental message.

[They simply are not to know we are Dragons, which hopefully Raven hasn't figured out completely] he said to his brother. [They may assume that our people have a pact with some magic entity or something of the sort. We can show them our breath weapons and the like as long as we don't give anything away that might make them think we're actually Dragons. We don't have to wait for the Circle on this one.]

Edward's eyes widened as he "heard" Jason in his head, but, his lips were not moving.

[Sure, with my ridges lighting up, they'll think we're related to Godzilla!] Edward stated.

[God-who?] Jason asked.

[Japanese fictional monster,] Edward explained, [He looks a bit like several Earth dragons and depending on the movie, is a third my true size or at 150 to 155 meters. He has an atomic powered breath weapon and lives on nuclear radiation, having been mutated by an extreme dose.]

Edward nodded, though, and said, "All right, brother. Against my better judgment, we can do this. Shall we retire to that canyon?"

"You mean the one we found Terra in?" Beast Boy asked.

"The very one," Edward said. Beast Boy's face fell.

"Or...we can go elsewhere," Edward said, picking up on the teenager's sudden sadness.

Jason also picked up on Beast Boy's sorrow, and decided to try something different. "How about we take them to one of our sparring grounds? There we'll have no prying eyes watching us as we demonstrate our powers. I am rather partial to the one in Arizona, myself."

Edward nodded, "That will work. And, I can show the team two of my powers."

[Since I can morph like Beast Boy ... ] Edward relayed telepathically.

[Gotcha] Jason said.

He morphed into a much smaller version of his dragon self and said, "Get on. It's faster this way.

"Dude!" Beast boy exclaimed, "You're a shapeshifter! This is so cool."

Jason, meanwhile, frowned a bit, simply walking over to Edward's side and place his hand on his neck. He didn't like the idea of being used as a pack mule, but fortunately, he knew Edward would very willing to help out new friends with a ride like this and be able to pass off as being a hybrid of animals rather than accidentally expose their secret. "Once we teleport, I'd recommend staying in the sun. It can be rather cold."

"Wait, what?" Cyborg asked as he was sitting down, the last in the group to take a seat on Edward's back. Which, of course, meant hilarious comedic timing as the group vanished and reappeared in the Grand Canyon, with the team shivering.

"He tried to warn you," Edward said chuckling.

Raven, having just a cloak and her leotard was glaring at Edward as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's just the brain's way of interpreting the lack of senses during the teleport," Edward responded, "It will wear off shortly, and, if you all end up being teleported often, you will get used to it. I don't even feel it anymore. Be glad none of you ..."

He stopped as Beast Boy turned a deeper shade of green and bent over the Colorado River.

"Well, that's a new one," Edward said after he morphed back to his hybrid form.

"Yeah," Raven said in her monotone, "We'll go back my way."

After Beast Boy was done dry heaving, Edward went over and said, "You all right?"

Beast Boy replied, "I will be. That was weird."

"Let me teach you something," Edward said. He reached down and applied a pressure point technique to Beast Boy's wrist.

"Something a friend showed me many years ago," he explained, "This will act to keep the urge to pray to Ralph at bay. But, it will deaden the taste buds for a while. It's a fair tradeoff."

[Smart move, brother,] he heard in his head. Little did they know, Raven was slowly picking up on their telepathy.

[Well, as long as they don't suspect, I can use the shapeshifter as a cover to who we are until I can talk to Father at least. I'm sure that the infiltrators will eventually tell the Circle about what's going on, so, I will head this off personally,] Edward said.

[Crap!] Jason replied [Forgot about them. I'm certain that besides Sosfil, there are others.]

[There are,] Edward replied, [Sosfil is merely my contact with the Circle, relaying messages back and forth. She still has her primary assignment in Japan.]

Jason gave a mental sigh. [Alright... I appreciate you heading this off for the time being, then. I'll do my best not to do anything that I could do to accidentally out us.] He looked over at Raven, who seemed to still be cold. He rolled his eyes a bit, before moving a couple sticks on the ground and motioning her closer. "Here's one of my powers", he said, breathing a small stream of fire onto the stick pile and making a fire to warm her up. "Useful when you're not in a hot climate... or your brother teleports you without warning you." At that, he gave Edward a mock glare, since he had gotten used to the teleporting a while ago.

Raven and the rest of the team huddled a bit closer to warm up. "Wow... like a real-life dragon", Beast Boy said in a joking tone. Jason, meanwhile, couldn't help but glance over at Edward, who gave him a similar look before chalking it up as him trying to make a joke.

[Whoops] Jason said, [Maybe I shouldn't have started with the fire breath...]

[It's OK,] Edward reassured him [I hope. He's not the smartest one of the bunch, but, he planted a seed in Robin. You see, he was trained by Batman, who among his skills is the World's Greatest Detective. It will not take much for Robin to figure things out. That's why, Brother, I will have to worry about smoothing things over with the Circle.]

Edward said, "Well, flame breath is pretty cool, in and of itself. Try having lightning and ice as well."

He looked at the river and his spine lit up a pale blue before he created some frost on the riverbank.

"I could go all out and really freeze the river, but, I don't want the Park Service getting in the way," Edward said.

His ridges glowed white and he aimed into the air before sending some lightning up. There was the crackle of electricity that echoed for a few moments as thunder.

"Gee, "Beast Boy said, "just like that three headed Dragon in 'Wicked Scary XII'."

[Oh, joy joy!] Edward groaned internally.

[What the heck even is 'Wicked Scary XII'?!] Jason asked mentally. [Now I think he knows and is just screwing with us!]

[Oh, trust me, he's not], Edward replied. ['Wicked Scary XII' is the newest horror film in the line. I haven't seen it, but apparently there's a three headed dragon that can breathe lightning.]

[Well, hopefully it'll just be a coincidence!] Jason groused mentally. [Humans don't believe in dragons, or so you have told me! We should just watch and see if Robin figures it out or if, perhaps, he passes it as an impossibility!]

[I would have liked to come out as a dragon a long time ago,] Edward said, [It's the Circle that refused to let us integrate with the humans after how many of our brethren died at their hands? You even said that you were forced to kill some humans to protect our secret. We'll have to play it by ear, but, trust me, Robin will figure it out, if Raven doesn't.

[Also, in the Godzilla series, there's a three headed dragon what spews lightning as well. A very nasty creature as well. Don't expect to ever see me trying that. It would take one head to refuse to merge back and I'm screwed.]

[I can see that being an amusing, albeit serious problem] Filkiin told him with a slight smirk. He then turned to the Titans. "Other than strength, unfortunately my powers are limited compared to my brother. I only have my strength, fire breath, the gift of flight and combat skills. I do have another power that gives me an increase in strength and speed, but I have used it already today; if I try again, I might pass out."

"I got this," Edward said, "You see, Titans, my species has special abilities based upon their clan. Because I am a hybrid of all of them, due to my mother being rather desperate for even a single child, she mated with members of the different clans. It's kind of hard to explain, but, I am able to access all those blessings. Solor here belongs to the Clan of Light and can access a blessing of light." As he finished that part, his body started to glow much brighter than when Solor used his blessing.

The others were forced to hide their eyes as Edward's spine glowed and a beam of pure light blasted into the far wall of the canyon, carving a gouge into the rock.

The light faded and everyone's jaw dropped seeing the result.

"Show-off," Solor said with a smirk. "I think that's the last we should share. Can't give away the grand finale, now can we?" He was thoroughly enjoying himself; it had been a while since he'd been able to use his powers.

The horned boy turned to the team. "And there you go. That gives you the basics of what we can use. What do you think?"

"Those are really cool!" Beast Boy said, smiling. "It's nice to know another shape-shifter, and seeing you breathe that fire was awesome!"

"Seems like you two are packin' some serious heat", Cyborg quipped. "It'd be nice to fight with ya on our side."

"Oh, yes!" Starfire said with a nod. "Plus, I did say that I would owe Friend Solor a spar! Robin, Raven, we simply must ask them to be Honorary Titans!"

Robin's face, however, told the dragons he didn't quite agree. "I dunno, guys... we're still recovering from... our last recruit", Robin said, choosing his words carefully. "As much as we'd love to have you join us... well, it's hard to be so open to newer heroes when our last candidate-"

"Ended in complete disaster", Raven said bluntly. "Solor himself said he has almost no experience fighting normal people. How can we trust you both to fight on our side when there's still secrets that you both are hiding from us?"

"It's not our secret to share", Solor attempted to argue. "If we had permission to do so, I know my brother would be more than happy to tell you more, but-"

"But nothing", Raven said with a light glare. "I appreciate you wanting to help... but we don't need another set of rookies who could be just as much of a flight risk as Terra was." At the mention of the name, Beast Boy's face soured, and he looked away, obviously hurt, but he made no move to argue with Raven. Despite saving the city in the end... she did make some serious mistakes and rushed away the moment she thought something was wrong. The team might be grateful, but that was still a burn that was too fresh to them.

Edward frowned and said, "Titans, I understand your caution. I heard what happened with her to some degree. I am not one to run from trouble. In fact, there are many times I could rush into those problems and fight. Solor might not have the experience, but, please do not paint me with that brush as I have been outside my home and here for a very long time and will be imparting that experience to my younger brother. And, yes, we are indeed brothers. Same father, different mother. I am open to sparring with all of you to prove that point. As for the others, time will tell. I can give my word that Solor and I are on the same side as you are. We fight for what is right...no matter the cost. I have been teaching Solor that the duty of the strong is to protect the weak.

"Beast Boy, I am sorry for your inner pain. It wasn't a huge secret that you cared deeply for Terra. I wish I had been able to meet her. I'm a good listener and my many decades have taught me a lot about human nature...much to some members of my clan's chagrin."

"I did care for her," Beast Boy said sadly, "I wish she hadn't run off when all we wanted to do was help her gain control over her powers, but, she panicked and thought I told the team that she didn't have total control."

Raven went over to Beast Boy and placed an arm around his shoulders, comforting him a bit. Edward raised an eyebrow seeing a rare display of compassion from the normally stoic empath.

Meanwhile, Solor sat there seething. Not only had he been denied what he wanted, but with Raven's words, it felt like his personal honor had been challenged. While Edward attempted to diffuse the situation, he felt his rage growing until eventually it boiled over. Raising his tail, he swung it down, causing a loud, resounding crack as he gained their attention. "I... am NOT... disloyal! I would NEVER turn my back on a team that accepted me! How dare you insinuate such a thing, Raven of the Titans?!"

Edward immediately picked up on his brother's anger, paling considerably. _Crapbaskets, that's what he took from that?_ "Brother, calm down! That's not what she meant! She doesn't have a reason to trust us right now!"

"Then I'll give her one, by the First!" Solor snarled. "I will do whatever it takes to become a Titan, just to prove you wrong! I can be trusted! I fought those thugs without seriously injuring any of them! I understand more than enough that my strength can cause serious harm, and I've already taken more than enough steps to ensure that I will not use more force than necessary to apprehend a criminal! I'm already trying my hardest to fight in a way that I'm not used to! How can I prove myself when I'm not even given a chance?!"

"Blowing your top," Edward replied calmly, "Is not the way. You and Starfire already have a spar agreed upon. If I may suggest something to the Titans, let him spar you. In fact, let us both spar you or go through a training session with you. Thing is, that Solor feels as if his honor was insulted, even if by a misunderstanding. We place personal honor in a high regard. I apologize for my brother's anger, Titans. He's been working on that with me for the last few months. We will comply with whatever you feel is necessary to prove ourselves, short of dying."

Starfire looked over to Raven, an upset look on her face, before stepping forward. "I would be more than happy to spar with him, Friend Edward. I understand a warrior's honor." She turned to Jason, standing tall and proud. "That is, of course, if that is alright with you."

"Then me and BB will take you on, Edward", Cyborg said. "Raven and Robin will watch the fights, so that they can decide how much they can trust you."

"You three sure about this?" Robin asked. "I'm more than willing to fight as well."

"As much as we appreciate the offer, Friend Robin, I think it is best if I take on Solor myself", Starfire said. "He needs a strong opponent to release this anger."

Edward nodded, "This should be an interesting spar. Thanks for understanding, Starfire. Just name the time and place."

"Well," Robin said, "We have sparring grounds near the Tower, but, given that you have some powers that the rest of the city isn't aware of, maybe a wide open area where if a stray shot gets away, nothing's going to be damaged or civilians hurt?"

Edward gave it some thought and said, "I know of a few very remote islands in the Pacific where if there's a misaimed range weapon, the damage would be limited. Say in about an hour or so?"

Solor nodded, his eyes still showing a barely restrained anger, "Agreed...I need to meditate anyway to calm down."

That got Raven's attention, "Interesting. Who taught you?"

"I did," Edward said, "I know many techniques in that area."

Solor knew that his anger had gotten the best of him, and he reluctantly took a knee, bowing his head. "I... I apologize. My honor is one of the few things I have right now. It is... easily my biggest weakness." He turned to Edward. "If you do not mind, please leave me here until it is time for the match. I will remain and meditate so that my anger does not get the best of me in our spar."

The older brother, once again impressed by Jason, gave a nod. "Very well." He turned to the team. "Let's get you back home so you can prepare. We'll be ready in an hour's time."

Raven said, "My turn." and chanting her mantra encased the team and Edward in her teleportation shell and whisked them back to the Tower.

Robin said, "Welcome to the Tower, Edward."

Edward was surprised, to say the least and said, "Thanks for allowing me to visit. Jason will be jealous, but, he'll get over it."

Beast Boy decided to address the elephant in the room. "So... should we know why your brother seems to get angry at the drop of a hat? He looked really mad when we were eating pizza, too, before."

Edward shrugged, "His anger is very deep rooted, Beast Boy. I wasn't expecting him to tear Raven a new one, though. To one of our kind...and I do not mean anything racial here...honor is very important and he is working hard to remove a deep stain upon his honor. Part of the problem is that a long time ago someone murdered one of our brothers and he has been angry at humans since then. But, another source of his anger is more emotional pain...His mother passed away a few months back and that wound is still raw. When the leader of one of our clans told him that she was dying and that her last children would not survive long after being born, he lost it and attacked him. Big mistake for attacking a leader is seen as an attack on all and that usually results in an execution. Jason is being considered to become an Heir to the position my father holds and that stayed their hand. I was asked to train him and mentor him.

"I know Raven did not mean any slight and was merely stating what happened. Jason is still learning when to read past any unintentional insults. I shall have to focus on that for a while in our lessons."

Robin frowned at that, crossing his arms. "That does pose a problem. He does have the potential to eventually become a Titan, but with a temper like that, it seems like he probably wouldn't get along with us if we happened to annoy him. I understand how terrible it is to lose family - God knows I do - but he needs to learn when to let such things go. I know he'll need time, but unless I feel that he's mentally sound to work with a team, I might have to consider not allowing him to join the team."

Cyborg, on the other hand, frowned. "Dude, when someone's grieving family, it's best to be surrounded by people who care and sympathize with them. I know all too well how much it sucks to lose a mom... and if his situation is anything like mine, he probably really hates his dad right now. He should have a place where he can at least know he's supported by people." He turned to Edward. "I have no doubt you're doing the best you can, but it wouldn't hurt to have a little help, right?"

Edward smiled, "Indeed, Cyborg. He needs to see that humans have the ability to change, and, I feel that if he has something to fight for other than himself, he can master his anger.

"Yeah, he is not happy with our father. Before I collected him to begin his indefinite banishment, he was worried that a major rift would occur, so, I deflected that. I wouldn't say he hates our father, but, his duties prevented him from being the father we both deserved. His mother knew him best, and, even I am still learning. But, I think he would have had some very harsh words for him. My father has already thanked me for carrying out the sentence of our leaders as has the rest of the Circle. I will explain that to you more if I am permitted to. They are touchy about who knows.

"Guys, I am sorry that Jason and I have to maintain some secrets. But, I know Robin will understand the importance of this. I gathered that he has a civilian identity that he keeps hidden, as well as whoever the Batman is outside the cape and cowl.

"Robin, I totally understand your concerns. I lost my mother several decades ago, but, to our kind, a decade as as a year to you. You see, we're very long loved people. Most of our kind live to be close to 2,000 years, except the leaders of the clans...and myself. I'm probably giving too much away, though.

"If you give him a chance, I will be his release valve. I can handle his temper. He also needs perspective when it comes to mourning a loss that I cannot fully give despite my experience. He also needs more experience in seeing that not everyone is out to attack him, his honor or his family.

"If I may suggest...give him say 6 months as an probationary Titan and if he can manage to not rip your heads off for glaring at him, then exercise an option to make it a true place on the team? I will make it clear to him that you're the leader of the team, Robin."

Robin nodded. "I can try that... granted that he controls himself during the spar. I need to see him in action, since we showed up just as you two were finishing the job at the bank.

"But, you mentioned that your people are extremely long lived. Might I ask how old you are?"

"I see no harm in telling you that I am about 3,100 years old." That got the Titan's jaws to collectively drop, including Raven!

"How...?" she asked.

"I am immortal," he said calmly, "Due to my heritage, as I said before, I have certain powers. One of those is immortality. When injured, I visibly heal up, unless it is a would that would be otherwise fatal, then, it can take a while. If the injury is very bad, I enter a healing trance to focus all my power into healing the wounds."

Meanwhile, Jason sat, controlling his breathing as he waited for his brother to return for him. His posture was relaxed, his claws placed lightly at his sides as he pondered the reason why he got so mad at Raven. And more images of the night he saved her popped into his head.

Rather than focusing on a failing mission, he opened his eyes, glaring forward. Finally, after realizing he was getting nowhere, he stood up, finding a boulder to punch and beginning his exercise.

 _Why... of all the Titans... do her words cut me the most?_


	4. One On One Or Two

**[An hour later]**

Edward had gone ahead to talk to Jason to let him know what was going to happen.

"Brother," he said, "I have some potentially good news to relay. We're being given a tryout with the Titans for 6 months. However, there is a condition attached: You must keep your anger under control during the spar. Remember our lessons together. It took some convincing to get Robin to agree to this as he was not at first willing to give you this opportunity. This will give you the chance to start to remove the stain upon your honor within yourself as well as with the Circle."

Jason nodded gratefully, "That is good news. I will keep my anger in check. But, I am bothered, Edward...why is Raven's words cutting me so deeply?"

Edward looked and saw the remains of the boulder Jason had selected to let his anger out on.

"I don't really know," Edward said, "She is an empath so that has to be taken into some consideration. Maybe she speaks an uncomfortable truth about you that she has already noticed? Just don't take your anger out on her if she triggers it again. Take it out on me, instead. That's the second condition. I won't pull the plug on the mission regardless. That would get you executed and I do not have many siblings left."

"You didn't consider us siblings for a long time," Jason noted, his tone not biting or insulting, "What made you change your mind?"

"Time," Edward said, "Time to reflect on how much of an ass I was to Iilahkun and the rest of the family. I've seen many excellent examples of how a family should be in the mortal realm, and, it gave me pause to reflect. That is why I sang with you. That is why I accepted this mission from our leaders. I wish to honor her memory by helping her son and my beloved half-brother regain the family honor. I wish to make it up to you and to Iilahkun."

Jason's eyes widened for a moment, "Is that another reason you left Lair? Guilt?"

"Somewhat," Edward admitted, "More like angry at myself. I should have respected Father's choice of a new mate and that the Circle gave their blessing. Seeing that you placed her next to my mother's grave told me that they both had their parts in our lives. Do you remember Iilah?"

Jason thought about it and said, "A little bit. There were times when she had to chase away some dragons who thought you shouldn't exist."

"There were too many times," Edward admitted, "Several of those bigots will have a day of vengeance coming." His eyes glowed yellow for a moment. He was biding his time.

"Well, those dragons are either old or gone now", Jason told his older brother, moving his hands in a "calm down" motion. "And at least... at least we can start to be a family again... although, I may not know how anymore." He shook his head. "But that is a talk for another time. I assume it's time for us to spar with the Titans?"

"It is," Edward said, "They should be here in a few moments. You need not worry about me. I will save my wrath for those who deserve it. You and the Titans are in the clear. And, who knows, you have the opportunity to relearn if I was reading Cyborg right. He was talking earlier how the team members all lost someone close to them.

"Jason, I never harbored any grudge against you or Sahqo. Sosfil has earned my ire, as you know. Yet, there are still dragons who will not trust a hybrid, including the Circle."

"You still are angry at the Circle, though," Jason noted, "Traditionally, the firstborn is given greater weight, yet, they want a purebred Light dragon, not someone tainted with the Traitor's blood."

"I had no choice in who I was born to, Jason!" Edward snarled, "I had no choice in having that damned TRAITOR's blood running through my veins. You think I like the looks of fear when I make a rare trip to Lair from the other dragons. The looks of 'Dark scum. Should have been killed in the shell.' They don't act on it because I am the son of Feylfil, the Grand Light of the Circle. So, yeah, I am angry. If I ever meet Oblann, his ass is mine!" His own anger threatened to burst forth, yet, for his brother's sake, he took a calming breath...then a few more.

"Dang, Edward," Jason said, "Sorry I brought it up."

Edward said, "Sure, I understand why they fear a heir potential that could go all Dark and Scary on them and switch sides. I haven't shown any dark tendencies in my life and I don't plan on it. So, I have just as much to prove as you, if not more."

A dark sphere appeared a few moments later and released the Titans.

"Hi, guys!" Edward said to the team, "We're ready to go here. I've already explained your conditions, Robin, and, they are agreed to. If Solor can keep his temper in check today, we get a 6 month probation, correct?"

"Correct," Robin said, "I figured this was a package deal, anyway, and we discussed it further after you left, and, the team will accept a 6 month tryout. I really want you guys to prove me wrong, though. If you can do this, I will gladly retract what I said and admit that I was wrong."

"I appreciate that, Robin," Solor said, "Raven, I do apologize for my comments towards you and ask your forgiveness. Please, give us a chance to prove you wrong as well. I know not what happened with Terra, but, like I said, I am not disloyal.

"Robin, I will do whatever is asked of me, as long as it's not humiliating to me."

Robin nodded, "That's fine, I trust that Edward stated that I am the team leader, but, I will not humiliate you. Edward said that he would bear the brunt of your anger, so, if you have a need to lash out, please, talk to him instead of taking it out on the team."

"I have little choice in the matter," Jason replied, "The terms of my exile from my home require that. I slipped up in yelling at Raven."

Raven actually gave a small smirk before replying, "It's all right, Jason. I didn't know you would take my observation so seriously as an attack on your honor. I should be the one saying 'Sorry'."

"Let's call it settled?" asked Edward, "Like I said, there's several very remote islands I know of we can spar at where damage from stray shots won't be noticeable."

"Great," Beast Boy muttered, "Another teleport."

"It beats swimming, even for you," Edward said, "Unless you want me to drop you off a distance away and make you swim."

His face paled, "I'll take the taxi!"

Solor chuckled. "I wish I could fly, but I am fine with another teleport", he said with a smile. "I am used to my brother's 'taxi service' thanks to the necessity, and if we are to pass, we can help you all get used to it as well."

Robin couldn't help but grimace a bit at that idea, but he knew it would probably be helpful if they could. "Then we'll trust you to get there in one piece. Whenever you're ready, Unity."

"Relax, man," Edward said, "It's perfectly safe to use. As long as you maintain contact with me, that is. With you guys on my back, it is fine."

"What happens if we lose contact?" Cyborg asked.

"You'd end up somewhere else...even embedded in rock or worse...the bottom of the ocean," Edward admitted, "either one is instant death. But, I haven't lost anything in teleport, yet. Then again, you could end up in a different time in the past. At least if that happened, I'd be able to recover you."

That said, everyone got a much tighter grip on Edward's ridges and they were off. There was a flash of light and a slight rush of air filling in the space where they were at.

A few scant seconds later, they emerged on a small tropical island in the Hawaiian chain that was unoccupied, yet, large enough to work with for the spar of the year.

Everyone got off and Raven again shivered from the cold while the others seemed to be doing better, especially Beast Boy who had morphed into a chimp to hang on. He morphed back and smirked, "That was awesome!"

"Yeah," Jason said, "For a green chimp. Not everyone here can take advantage of that ability."

Once again, he made sure to gather a branch, lighting it ablaze and holding the torch a bit closer to Raven. "I apologize; until you can get used to it, I might have to aid you like this. I wish I could do more."

Raven blinked, but nodded, taking a hold of the branch with her magic and held it at a safe distance so she could warm up. Edward, meanwhile, raised a brow. True, Solor did not know who Raven's father was, but he seemed to keep trying to at least keep on her good side.

Edward had an idea who Raven's father was, but, decided not to mention it. It was a mere hunch, but, he wondered if Oblaan had any other "Children" and what his DNA would have produced in a non-dragon.

"So, if we need more time to prepare, let me know", Solor said. "I know that it takes a moment to get used to the teleport. I would like a moment to enjoy the sun a bit." He stretched his wings, flapping twice before launching into the air, enjoying the chance to stretch them while he could.

Edward also stretched his wings for a moment, but, stayed on the ground. He looked at his opponents and asked, "Should we set some ground rules or anything goes?"

"Anything goes," Robin said, "I need to see what you and your brother are capable of."

"Well, I do have to keep my range weapons well below killing power," Edward said, "I know...stating the obvious here."

It only took a minute or two, but when Solor returned, he was given the rules, and he frowned a bit. "Well... I can't use my claws against normal people, so I'll limit myself on those. Other than that... my flames shouldn't be too dangerous against Starfire."

"I am not a normal human," Starfire objected, "I am quite durable."

"Regardless," Edward said, "He has a point. Look at my talons, for example. They are razor sharp and may damage you." He swiped at a sapling that was nearby and it was sliced into several pieces.

"That was a small fraction of my strength," Edward said.

"Whoa... how strong are you?" Beast Boy asked, his jaw dropping.

"Well, I would say stronger than Starfire here," Edward said honestly, "When she gave me that hug earlier ... something I will always allow, Starfire ... she was probably surprised that I could return it in equal measure."

He looked around for a boulder and found one that looked to be quite heavy and said, "I'll show you." He went over and squatting to take the weight properly, wrapped his arms around the boulder and slowly lifted it out of its resting place.

Cyborg said, "That boulder weighs about 1500 pounds!"

"Feels like 15 or so to me," Edward said as he placed it back.

Solor stretched his arms, now that he was warmed by the sun. "So, I assume that we're ready to go?"

"We are," Robin said, "Raven and I will watch how the two of you spar. You each will spar for 30 minutes, unless Raven or I feel that someone cannot continue, then, we will either take a short break to recover, or stop it outright. However, I do not think that will be needed.

"There's no winners or losers here. The goal is to see how well both of you newbies fight, nothing more."

He pulled out a coin and said, "As Raven and I need to see how you fight, the first spars will be split up. Then, if there's time, everyone spars each other. Raven and I will join in at that point.

"Who wants to call the toss?"

Edward said, "Go ahead, Solor."

"I call heads", Solor said, watching as Robin flipped the coin. One flip of a hand and a reveal later, and the horned dragon-in-disguise smirked, seeing that he called right.

"Then the first sparring match is between Solor and Starfire", Robin said. "We'll stand on the side so that you two can get ready." As the team walked away, Starfire turned to the golden being.

"I look forward to our fight, Friend Solor", she said, bowing her head a bit.

"As do I, Starfire", Solor said, giving a curt nod. He stepped back a few paces, shifting into his fighting stance. He smacked his tail against the ground, hard, eliciting a loud crack as he got ready to fight.

"Are both of you ready?" Robin called out. After they both nodded, Robin yelled again. "Alright... begin!"

Solor let out a roar as he charged forward, flapping his wings to clash with the Tameranean in the air. The two met each other punch for punch, feeling the force behind each other, before Solor spun in the air, attempting to kick her. Starfire, however, easily evaded, attempting to knock him to the ground with a haymaker. However, he deflected the blow, grabbing her ankle with his tail, spinning in the air to build momentum and launch her away. Then, he began to spew fireballs, chasing her through the sky with them.

"Well, that's impressive", Robin stated, whistling a bit. "It looks like he's pretty versatile, both short-range and long-range."

"He's right about lowering his power, though", Cyborg said, scanning the fireballs. "Those fireballs would do more damage to normal folks, but against Starfire, those would probably sting like a paintball. And it looks like he's more than capable of way more power behind his attacks."

"He's enjoying himself", Raven said, getting an emotional read. "He's glad that he's able to pit himself against someone else who's powerful. I'm guessing he's not used to having an empath around, since he's not even aware of my being able to read him." She shrugged. "Either that or he's too focused on the spar to notice."

Edward said, "He's likely too focused to remember about your empathic skills. He's aware that you have this ability, but, he's got a worthy opponent on his mind."

"I know he is actually pleased at how things are going. His anger level, compared to earlier, is almost gone," Raven stated a moment later.

Edward considered warning Solor about Raven reading his emotions, but, opted not to. His brother wasn't thinking about their secret, and even then, she might already know, but hasn't said anything about it.

Solor found himself on the opposite end of the stick, having to evade Starfire's starbolts. "I've never met anyone who can attack like this before!" he called out, using his wings to shield a few bolts.

"Then it is good that we are not on Tameran!" Starfire shouted back. "I think you would be asking everyone for the sparring!"

That actually got a laugh out of Solor, as he imagined himself running through the streets, demanding to fight everyone. "Considering how much I've been cooped up, I probably would! Ha!" He flew faster again, attempting to close the gap and take her on hand to hand once more. He actually managed to land a summersault kick on her, knocking her down towards the island again. Starfire did look a bit worn down, but Solor didn't seem very tired at all, considering his amount of stamina. Plus, she hadn't been able to get as many hits on him, since he was an odd opponent. "Care to continue? It looks like you're getting tired."

"I can still fight for some time, Friend Solor!" Starfire countered, charging him again.

"I think Star is getting a little into the fight, too", Beast Boy commented. "She doesn't get to let loose very often, either..."

"I had heard of her strength," Edward noted, "She certainly can go all out against Solor, and, he is going as all out as he can without risking hurting her. Neither of us know about Tamaran or how powerful their people are, but, she seems to be on par with either of us or even Superman. I'm impressed."

"She hasn't tapped into her full power," Robin said, "Notice she hasn't yet used her eyebeams, just starbolts that Solor is shrugging off. If she wanted to, she could use a full-powered starbolt and possibly damage his scales. However, he does seem to be enjoying this exercise."

"He's been wanting a different sparring partner," Edward admitted, "I fear he's grown bored having me to spar against and knows most of my moves. It's getting harder to outright defeat each other. Here, it seems to be evenly matched."

Speaking of eyebeams, she finally attempted to use them and got Solor in the chest before he used his wings as a shield. He grunted from the impact and got out of the way of a continued hit.

"Nice one," he commented, "That actually stings a bit." He let off a string of fireballs with a touch more power behind them, a fact that Cyborg's scanners picked up.

"Now, that got his to increase the power," Cyborg said as Starfire dodged and ducked the barrage, "I don't think that will hurt her, though."

One fireball found the target and she hissed at the impact that scorched her armor, but, outside of that, she was, indeed, unharmed.

"Getting too hot for you?" Solor quipped.

"Nope," Starfire replied, "I can keep this up all day."

"Good to hear", Solor said, smirking. He charged again, attempting to sock her in the gut, but she evaded, attempting to bring a fist down on him. To her shock, though, he was able to use one of his horns to knock away her arm, scraping against her armored bracelet before kneeing upward, managing to hit her in side. She let out a grunt of pain, but grabbed his arm, flipping him onto his back, where he actually let out a loud, surprised squawk before wincing as his wings hit the ground at an odd angle.

"YEEEEEEEOOOW!" he actually shouted out, surprising Starfire and the rest of the team. He rolled over, getting off of his wings as he growled. "OW OW OW!"

Everyone ran over, with Edward wincing. "Ooooh, he's gonna feel that for a day or two..."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, kneeling down. "Are you okay?"

"Sunshine and rainbows and NO I'M NOT OKAY", Solor said, managing to bite back his anger. "I landed on my wings wrong, and now they really hurt!" He let out a hiss as he tried to stretch them out, but pulled back instinctively. "No broken bones, but my wing-joints are complaining big time!"

"Let me see, brother," Edward said and took a look. They were already swelling and he said, "They're sprained badly. Unless healed, you're not flying anytime soon."

Raven's hands started glowing a blue-green color and she said, "I can help."

She gently placed her hands over the damaged joints and a few moments later said, "Try to flex them, please."

He did and a smile grew on his face, "Thank you. They feel fine."

"You're welcome," Raven said, "I hope this is a fair way to apologize for insulting your honor, even if by mistake."

Solor smiled, "More than enough. Apology accepted."

Starfire stepped forward, looking a bit ashamed. "I apologize, Friend Solor. I did not know that your wings could be damaged."

"It is fine, Starfire", Solor said. "I grew careless; I usually only worry about an opponent taking advantage of that when sparring against clansmen. It takes some force to hurt me, even if my wings are my weak point. I hold nothing against you... just surprised me, that's all." He looked down. "I'm sorry if I surprised you with that... well, to be frank, embarrassing yelp."

Starfire couldn't help but giggle a bit. "I suppose we'll have to be careful next time, then."

Solor nodded, before looking back to Robin. "Do you need us to fight some more, or do you think you have an idea of what I can do?"

"I've seen enough," Robin said, "I half expected you to get quite angry with that last move, but, you stayed calm. I would have hollered as well had one of my limbs been sprained, so, it's all right.

"Time for the second spar. Edward vs. Beast Boy and Cyborg."

The three took their places in the assigned area and Edward thumped his own tail into the ground, causing it to shake a tiny bit.

"I am ready," he said.

"We are as well," Cyborg said.

"Fight!" Robin said.

With that Cyborg's arm changed as he deployed his sonic cannon and fired, only to see Edward jumping into the air and flapping hard, evaded the beam. He returned fire with his lightning, but, that was knocked off target by a green eagle.

Edward looked at Beast Boy and loosed an icy blast that coated Beast Boy's wings, sending him to the ground where he morphed back.

"That's what I call brain freeze," he quipped, only to get a groan out of everyone.

"Seriously, another bad pun, and you'll be seeing stars," Edward groused before catching Cyborg trying to sneak up with a hard tail strike that sent Cyborg tumbling.

Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and went to punch Edward, but, didn't count on Edward flipping him and used the momentum against him.

He got back up and charged again. Edward morphed into a gorilla of his own and after blocking the incoming punch, struck back hard, sending Beast Boy staggering back.

"Not bad," Robin commented, "How are his emotions?"

"He's also enjoying this," Raven said, "He's not worried about if I am reading him, in fact, he is welcoming it. I am not sensing any anger or annoyance."

Robin nodded as he saw Cyborg getting up and firing his cannon again almost got Edward, but, Edward fired his lightning and the two forces collided in a classic beam fight. The two cancelled out as Edward took to the skies again. However, Edward ran out of breath and had to dive out of the way of the sonic beam.

Beast Boy formed a T-Rex and tried to charge Edward. Edward formed a Stegosaurus and using his now clubbed tail, knocked Beast Boy right in the chin, forcing him to turn at the last moment. Edward roared and charged Beast Boy. The target formed a cheetah and took off for the trees.

Cyborg leapt onto Edward's back and started hitting away at the hardened back. That got Edward to go to a stallion and tried to throw Cyborg off, but, Cyborg wasn't fazed by the change and hung on. That was until Edward decided to roll and that forced Cyborg off. Edward got back onto all fours and planted a stunning kick into Cyborg's chest, leaving two well defined hoof prints there.

"Dang!" Cyborg said, "Even in that form, that's quite a kick!"

Beast Boy, however, formed an elephant and trumpeted loudly before charging again. Edward opted for a wooly mammoth and the two clashed hard, tusk meeting tusk. Both pushed against the other for several moments before Edward gave a savage twist of his head, throwing Beast Boy aside. That caused him to revery back to normal, and Edward reverted to his hybrid form and went over to make sure Beast Boy was all right.

"You could have thrown me aside before this?" he asked, seeing some stars.

"Easily, but, where is the fun in that?" Edward replied, "You OK?"

"I'm fine," Beast Boy said.

Edward was surprised by a blue beam as Cyborg took advantage of Edward's distraction.

"Ok, tin man," Edward said, "You're on."

Edward's ridges lit up blue and before Cyborg could react, he was iced to the ground. It would take him a while to thaw out without help.

"OK," Robin called out, "take a break! This round's over."

Edward walked over to Cyborg and his ridges glowed a soft white, indicating a low powered lightning was coming.

Edward used that to break the ice and allowed Cyborg to free himself.

"You may want to develop heating circuits," Edward suggested.

Cyborg said through chattering teeth, "No kidding! Thanks for not leaving me to chill out for too long."

Solor rolled his eyes at the wording, but smiled anyway. He heard his stomach rumble a bit, and looked down at himself. He turned to Edward. "I think I'll go for a swim and grab some grub. You want to join me, Brother?"

"Nah," Edward replied, "You go on ahead."

Solor shrugged, then turned to the water, diving in. Mainly he was hungry, but it also gave him time to think about what he's been learning... and what he should do to earn the Titans' trust.

Raven watched him leave, her eyes narrowing a bit. She did not know what their secret was; she knew they were hiding something big, but that was all that she could glean off of them. Then there was the fact that Edward's teleportation left her very cold. That was definitely one of the things she didn't like about them right now. But, in general, Edward seemed much more understanding than most of the team.

Jason, on the other hand, was an angry enigma. She thought, thanks to his anger and lack of practice with mental defenses, he'd be so easy to read, but in truth, it was hard to keep up with his thoughts. But on the contrary, his thoughts constantly shifted, to moments from the past that he didn't focus on long enough to actually figure out, to moments in the now. His brainwaves were very different, and considering she had figured they weren't human, it would probably be a while before she could figure him out. Which was frustrating.

But, Edward, while readable to her, was not as easy. He was calmer than she expected, yet, she sensed something else, like an area of darkness that reminded her a bit of Trigon the Terrible. It was coiled up and ready to strike. It reminded her of the time Beast Boy and Cyborg had accidentally entered her mind and helped her against Rage. At the time, Rage had assumed Trigon's form. But, Edward had a handle on this aspect of his personality, she sensed, so, she filed a mental note for later on.

She decided, though, that maybe Solor could use some help in mastering that temper he had displayed, so she would set aside her reservations and extend a hand of friendship.

"Edward?" Raven asked, "I need to talk to Robin...in private."

Edward nodded, "Of course. I think I might also take a swim for a few minutes. Please, give a shout when you're done."

"OK," Robin replied.

Once the two were alone, Raven spoke up. "So, about Solor-"

"You want him to stay close by so you can help him with his anger, right?"

Raven's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Because I know how you work", Robin said. "And you've helped all of us in ways that we weren't expecting. You've bonded with Starfire on an emotional level, thanks to you two swapping bodies when Puppet King attacked, you helped Cyborg rebuild his car when the original was destroyed by Overload, and I think, given the chance, you would have been more than willing to help Terra, as well." He looked out to the ocean, where they last saw him. "He's got anger problems, that much is certain... but he's taking the right steps to fixing that. And I don't see anything wrong with you wanting to help him find his way to getting over that problem once and for all."

Raven sighed. "Well... you were trained by Batman, so I shouldn't say I'm surprised. So, I'm guessing you already decided you want them on the team?"

"Of course, but they don't need to know that yet", Robin said with a smirk. "We haven't shown them the strength of the Titans. It's best if we don't disappoint them."

Meanwhile, Edward and Jason were finishing their swimming. Before Jason came back to the group, he stayed at the shore a bit, washing the blood off of his face. He knew Beast Boy probably wouldn't be happy if he saw that, since he heard his argument with Cyborg over pizza, and would much rather avoid incurring the changeling's ire than have to explain why he just ate a ton of fish.

It was probably a good thing that Edward just wanted a quick swim to cool off and relax before heading back to hear the verdict.

They both returned to the group and Edward said, "I think we did pretty good, Solor. You kept your cool, even when Starfire damaged your wing joints and even allowed Raven to repair the damage. That, to me, was worth several points. But, I think we need to spare Raven the chill of teleportation. I'll open a tear back to the apartment regardless of what they say, or let her take us back."

"She'll appreciate that," Jason said, "She seems to be affected more for some reason." He did have a comment about how she had little protection that he could say, but smartly decided to keep his mouth shut.

"So then... now it's time for th match", Robin said to the dragons as they got closer. "The Titans against Unity and Solor. Same rules as before, with a 30 minute time limit."

"I see no problems with that", Solor said, looking over at Beast Boy. "I'd love to go toe-to-toe against your T-Rex form. I've always wanted to fight one of them."

Beast Boy gulped, wondering how easily Solor could throw him around no matter what form he took. Raven merely smirked a little, knowing what she was planning. Starfire merely smiled knowing that Solor would likely want a chance to get some minor payback for his wings. Robin assumed a battle stance next to Cyborg and with the words "Titans, GO!" the spar was on!


	5. Joining

Solor, true to his word, charged Beast Boy first, hoping to scare the green boy into morphing into a T-Rex, but unfortunately, he was hit by Cyborg's sonic canon, knocking him off course and crashing to the ground. In retaliation, Solor started shooting fireballs at the metal teen, forcing him to retreat before his attention was drawn by Robin, who hit him from behind with his staff. Unfortunately, Solor only felt it glance off his scales, before turning at Robin with a slightly annoyed, withered glare.

"Really? You're going to try to beat my diamond hard scales with a metal stick?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Can't blame a guy for trying", Robin said with a slightly sheepish grin before he began dodging Solor's fists, avoiding getting hit with ease.

"Let's see if he can dodge a two on one," Edward said and started attacking Robin with his own fireballs. Robin yelped and dodged those as well before Starfire intervened and shot her Starbolts against Edward. She didn't know one of Edward's innate defenses would kick in, though. She watched as a starbolt hit Edward and instead of a small explosion, it spread across his scales before being absorbed.

"What in X'Hal's name?!" she exclaimed, "Did Friend Edward absorb that?

Edward chuckled, "Nice try, Starfire." A glow emerged from his claws and he returned the favor, causing her to give a startled yelp and she dove out of the way.

But, Raven chanted "Azarath metrion zinthos!" and several boulders were lifted out of the ground and aimed right at Edward! He heard the air rushing past the flying rocks and he waited until the last second and teleported to behind Raven and for him, gently knocked her off balance.

Solor, meanwhile, finally got his fight against Beast Boy's T-Rex form, managing to push against him to a standstill. "So... this is a dinosaur, huh?" he said with a grunt, pushing against him some more. "Incredible... it's too bad I wasn't alive when they were." He finally pushed with a sudden burst of energy, pushing Beast Boy off balance before delivering an uppercut against his massive jaw, knocking the changeling to the ground before he morphed back, obviously unable to continue. He couldn't help but wince a bit. "Whoops... might've overdone it there... sorry, Beast Boy."

That was when another sonic canon blast shot past him, and he used his wings to shield the next attack, since they were fully healed now. "Come on, Cyborg! Is that all you have?" he yelled to his opponent.

"Oh, you don't wanna know what else I have!" the mechanical teen said with a grin, shooting his other fist towards Solor and managing to connect with his left cheek, punching him to the side. "Booyah!"

He didn't celebrate for long as there was the sound of raw power crackling and Cyborg didn't have time to duck as a lightning bolt hit him on his shiny, metal ass causing him to yell "YEEEOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Thanks, Brother!" Solor said with a smirk, "My turn!" He hit Cyborg with a powerful uppercut that sent Cyborg into the dirt, rolling to near Beast Boy. Two Titans down, three left.

Solor turned to Starfire, smirking. "I think I have some payback to dish out. Can you handle Robin and Raven?"

"No problem", Edward said, smirking as well. "Call if you need help."

Solor let out a roar as he charged, grappling with Starfire once again as the two shot into the sky, attempting to overpower each other. Raven, meanwhile, uprooted a small tree nearby, throwing it at Edward in hopes of distracting him enough for Robin to use his ice disks to freeze him in place.

Edward saw the tree coming and whipped around, using his tail to deflect the tree. Next thing he knew, he was covered in ice and anchored to the ground.

 _Interesting distraction_ , Edward thought before he merely enlarged and morphed to his mini-dragon form, causing the ice to explode in all directions. Robin and Raven had to duck for cover. Well, Raven merely erected a shield.

Edward returned to his hybrid form and his talons glowing white released more starbolts, causing Robin to take evasive action. It allowed Raven to use her powers to capture Edward in a shell.

In fact, he tried to teleport, and for the first time in like his life, he couldn't use that trick to escape.

 _What in Oblivion?!_ he thought angrily before he remembered that she would sense his anger and calmed down.

He decided to use his Blessing of Darkness to negate the shell. It was a risky move on his part, but, necessary. It would absorb the shell, he hoped. He didn't know that was part of Raven's soul-self until the Blessing activated and as the shell was slowly drawn in, he heard Raven in distress as she fought to maintain it. She let out a strangled sound as she fought the pull.

 _What the hell?!_ he thought and forced the darkness to retreat and it stopped. The shell collapsed and he raced over to her as she fell, catching her and setting her down.

"SPAR'S OVER!" Edward called out.

"What did you do?" Robin demanded to know.

"I used one of my other blessings, Robin," Edward said, "It started to absorb that shell."

"That's part of Raven's soul self," Robin said, "that's why she's in distress. That would have done serious harm to her."

Edward's face paled as he looked at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

His body started glowing a different color ... it was green as his blessing of life kicked on. He used that to impart a healing touch to the empath. Her face relaxed as the damage to her soul self was repaired...Edward certainly was surprised at this new power.

Her eyes opened a moment later and she threw Edward off as her half-demon side erupted in anger. Her cape elongated as she grew and a second set of eyes emerged. She raised her hands, both covered in dark energy and was about to unleash a terrible wrath upon Edward.

Solor had heard the shout, and was flying back with Starfire to see what happened when he caught sight of Raven rearing her demonic powers. A wave of Darkness hit him, and he acted instinctively as he dove down, slamming into the ground between them, his Light Blessing active. He looked up at her, glaring. "I don't know what happened", he said in a very serious tone. "But you need to calm down now." Starfire said, "Friend Raven, I am sorry to do this." She grabbed Raven in a reverse bearhug to prevent further attacks, "Please do the calming of the anger." Starfire's calm and still cheerful voice started to bleed through to the angry Raven, whose powers were lashing out regardless, snapping trees, tossing boulders around.

 **"He tried to consume my powers!"** she hissed. **"My very soul is poured into them!"**

Solor glanced at Edward, who only nodded, before turning back to her. "It was not done on purpose, Raven. He was unaware of what your powers do and how they work. I can only assume that he used a power that is risky for him to counter your attack, and believe me, he already feels guilty about using it in the first place. Settle down and talk to him, like you talked to me." He flexed his claws, letting them shine with his blessing. "Or... if you need to spend some energy, I'd be more than happy to fight you until you calm yourself. I may be drained when it's done, but my Blessing of Light can counter your Darkness for as long as it needs to."

The half-demon glared, but she knew attacking him like this was a bad idea. Unlike what Dr. Light had used on her before, this Light felt... different. Supernatural. Her anger wouldn't be able to quash it, and in turn, she slowly regained control over her rage. Eventually, she started shrinking, closing both pairs of eyes before reverting back to normal, albeit with a harsh glare in her violet eyes. The tendrils of power she was waving wildly retracted into her as she got Rage back under control. Solor, in turn, allowed his light to fade, glad he didn't have to fight her like that. Starfire released her as well as the tension finally broke.

Edward sighed and sat up, "Titans, have a seat, please. You too, Brother." Raven glared but complied.

"Raven, I am so sorry for that. I did not know that your very soul, your essence fuels your powers. Had I known that, I would have waited until you released me," he said, "that green glow you saw was my blessing of Life and it did something that I did not know was possible. It healed the damage to your soul powers, which is new to me. The power I tried to use is my Dark Blessing. I use that rarely because there is a risk involved on my part. It absorbs dark energy and that's what started to happen. Soon as I heard you struggling, I forced it to release the hold on your powers. I will understand if you do not want me on the team as a result of my carelessness. Just don't hold Solor responsible for my actions. Please...forgive me."

The team looked at each other, unsure what to do. Solor, however frowned. "If I am to join, he joins too", Solor said with a firm tone. "No compromises. My brother is much more powerful than I am and will be a valuable asset to your team, and no one is perfect. If that is the only reason why he would not be able to join, then I will choose to go with him."

Robin looked over at Raven. He was going to say they were both invited anyway, but after that, it was pretty much up to Raven, since she got a nasty shock during that spar. She looked at them both, her eyebrows still slanted in mild anger, before she eventually sighed. "I want to say no... but none of us were expecting those results. I'd be a hypocrite if I said that you shouldn't join because of one mistake... Azar knows I've made a good chunk of my own." She turned to Robin. "If they'll join the team, I'll support that decision. I'd rather give them a chance to prove themselves since they've tried so hard."

Robin smirked. "Then I guess that settles it... since I'm pretty sure the decision is unanimous." With affirming nods from the rest of the team, he turned to the dragons. "We'd like to invite you both to the team... and if you both prove yourself in the next 6 months, we'll make you official Titans."

Edward said, "We accept. Thank you for the opportunity, Robin. Raven, thank you for your vote of confidence as well. I promise to make it up to you."

Solor, meanwhile, gave his brother a look. "So... if we're going to be working with the team... does that mean we have to move into the tower? Not that I'm complaining... but I think our sister... Sarah is going to need to know where to find us for reports." He hoped no one would call him out for the pause while he figured out what name to call Sosfil.

"I'll let her know," Edward said, "I think it would be a good idea to relocate. I doubt that Robin wants to have to wait for us to respond on missions. And, the extra space would be better for us anyway. You see, Titans, I have to file regular progress reports with Solor's 'probation officer'. And, she's a stickler for the rules, even more than I am! I give Solor some leeway where she would drive Solor past his control, I think."

[Sarah?] Edward asked telepathically, [Come to think of it, I don't even know her human alias. It could be Asagi for all I know.]

[I panicked, I'm not good at coming up with names on the fly] Solor defended. [And knowing her, if she comes to visit us at the tower, she'll make a new human form to keep from getting recognized for her work in Japan, since Robin most likely knows a lot of the officials and who appears in photos with them thanks to his training with Batman.]

[Crap,] Edward said, [I will ask her to assume a new form.]

"All right," Robin said, "We'll set up two rooms for you, unless you wish to be roomies?"

"Up to you, Solor," Edward said, "We can continue our lessons regardless."

"My own room, please", Solor said. "I'm used to having my own space. I don't think I can stand sharing with anyone, even Edward."

Robin shrugged, "That's fine. Then we'll set up two rooms. Anything personal that you need to get from your home?"

"A few personal belongings in my case, which were delivered to me shortly after my probation began. Other than that, I don't have much to bring with me", Solor said with a shrug.

"I can pack what is vital. As the apartment was furnished when I rented it, most of that stuff has to stay. I will have to give notice as well, and, that will cost me, but, I'm good for it," Edward said.

Raven shivered, dreading the teleport back and Edward said, "Raven, I have another way of getting from place to place quickly without the cold of teleporting...or we can use your method if your powers have recovered?"

Before Raven could reply, Solor piped up. "Perhaps we should use our second ability, Brother. It's nice for them to know what you can do, since I haven't been authorized to use those yet. Plus, even if those powers have completely recovered, I'd rather we make sure, since you have perfect control over it."

Raven gave him an odd look, but soon nodded. "I think I'd like to see this alternate ability, Edward. It'll help us understand more about you both."

"All right," Edward said, "What I am going to do is cast a spell, for lack of a better term, that will open what is called a 'Tear of Oblivion'. Used properly, it opens a portal from point 'A' to point 'B' where we step into the rip in reality and emerge unharmed at the destination without the side effects of my teleportation. However, if cast without a destination in mind, the portal will literally suck the victim in and kick them out sometime in the future OR potentially a different universe. That's been used by our leaders to forever banish someone convicted of a very serious crime to ensure that they never return."

He opened the Tear using the Dragon tongue and it opened, "This will drop us off at the Tower's door."

The team eyed the portal, unsure of what to do. It was Raven who took the first step forward, into the darkness. Eventually, the rest of the Titans followed, with Edward and Jason bringing up the rear. True to his word, they arrived at the Tower doors, with Beast Boy shivering a bit.

"Well... that feels more like Raven's teleporting than cold, so I guess that's... sort of a plus?" he said, rubbing his arms.

Raven nodded. "Thanks for the lift, Edward." She then turned to Jason. "And thank you for considering my powers. I feel fine now, but I think it's best if I don't use my powers for a while."

"It was nothing", Jason said, reverting to his human form. "I simply wasn't sure, myself. Brother's healing abilities are strong, but since they've never been used on a soul before..."

"Makes sense", Cyborg stated. "I've... never known anything that could actually hurt the soul, so I guess we all got a few surprises today."

Robin nodded to the two. "We'll have someone waiting for you when you return with communicators, so you can get back in the tower no problem when you're ready to come back."

Edward nodded and gave Robin their address. "We should have things packed up in a few hours. I assume that the rooms have internet or network connections?"

Cyborg said, "You know it, dawg. When you get back, I'll hook your computer into the Tower's wifi network."

"Excellent," Edward said, "To be honest, I did not know that my Dark powers would be able to hurt your soul self, either, Raven. Now that I know, I can keep that from happening again, so, we shouldn't need to worry about that. I don't use it that much anyway. I almost used the Blessing of Light and that organic laser to punch out. I wonder if that would have done any worse or better?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to find out", Raven said curtly, before levitating inside. "I need to go meditate. I'll see you two later."

Jason watched her leave, wondering if she was okay, before shaking his head a bit. He then turned to Edward. "Well, I suppose you'll have fun setting up the computer... meanwhile, I still have yet to learn how my bloody phone works."

"You... don't know how to use a cell phone?" Cyborg asked, awestruck.

"I'm not good with technology", was Jason's only reply, as he had the decency to blush as he pouted a bit.

"Yeah, he once crashed my computer by hitting the enter key," Edward said with a chuckle.

Jason couldn't help but glare at Edward. "You had to say that right away?" He shook his head. "Come on, let's head home already so we can pack up."

"Alright, alright, sorry", Edward said with a chuckle. "We'll be back soon, Titans."

"And we'll be waiting", Robin said with a smile. Beast Boy and Cyborg bumped Edward's fist in a goodbye gesture, while Starfire gave him another hug. Afterwards, she turned to Jason, offering her hand, which he took with a small smile. And so, another Tear formed, and the two headed back to their apartment.

... only to see an irritated Sosfil waiting for them, sitting in one of Edward's chairs.

"So... care to explain what you two are doing with the Titans?" she asked, tapping her fingers against the armrest.

"We had a tryout, sister," Edward explained, "And, the rest I will put in my report as it is very good news, indeed. So care to explain why you took it upon yourself to enter my abode without permission? I allow Father because of his status as Grand Light...you have no such privilege."

"A tryout?" Sosfil sneered, "Don't tell me...those mortals are letting you join?"

"And, I need not explain myself to you."

That was the wrong thing to say as Edward's anger came to the surface. His eyes started glowing as he snarled, "GET. OUT! You conniving little wench. You dared insult my honor and pride earlier. Do not presume to ever think I will forget that slight and, you will have a reckoning some day, baby sister. We not only got a tryout, but, we are on their team. Fiilkin and I are here to pack our belongings and relocate to the Titan Tower. Now, leave before I decide to pick you up and physically remove you. and, if I do that, I will not be so nice about it. I am far stronger than you, remember that!"

"You know I will have to report this?"

"Go right on ahead. You broke into my house. I could have you arrested for illegal entry at the very least. It is not time for a report, so, you are here to do what? Rub it in? Trying to find a reason to steal Heir Potential? I would not put that past you."

"I'm surprised they let your hotheaded little brother in," she said.

"Actually, the one that had an nasty temper is Raven. There was an incident and her half-demon side came to the foreground," Edward said, "Jason managed to deflect that anger and got her to calm down. Please leave, final warning."

She got up and made for the door, "Fine, I will be by the Tower in 48 hours...you best have something ready for me."

"Change your human form, sister," Jason said, "Robin may recognize you otherwise...please and thank you in advance."

"And, do not use a Tear to invade the Tower. You shall, without fail, enter the tower like a mortal...that means by requesting permission to enter by ringing the doorbell or knocking or calling ahead. You have my number, do you not?" Edward added, his anger fading, "From now on, you best use it! I will call or send a text when my reports are ready...not before. Good day.

"Oh...since we didn't know of your human alias, Jason gave you one...Sarah. If you have a Japanese alias, that's cool, but, you will answer to Sarah while here, please."

Sosfil glared at Edward. She may be a potential heir, but she knew she couldn't get him to do what she wanted. But she cast her sight to her little brother, and gave him a very dirty look. "Don't think that I'll ever accept you, Filkiin. I have seen time and time again that you do not deserve to be the next Grand."

Edward snarled, smoke starting to pour out of his nose, "GET. THE. HELL. OUT. OF. MY. ABODE! You have insulted family honor for the last time in my presence." He started towards her to physically throw her out. She saw the intense red in his eyes as he went to his hybrid form, scales changing colors. Jason put an arm around his elder brother, "Give her a chance to leave on her own."

"And do not think that I'll be so willing to roll over and submit, sister dearest", Jason said, glaring. "Now, our eldest brother is done asking. Leave, or we will make you leave."

"Are you threatening me?" she asked, snarling. "You may lose your chance if you are."

"You are trespassing on a dragon's territory", Jason pointed out, surprising her with the calm response. "If I choose to attack you, I am well within my rights, seeing as this is also my home until we move. Now get out."

"You are also an Heir Potential, Sosfil. Should I report this, you might lose your status. Don't come back unless invited," Edward snarled and blew a puff of smoke her way. His scales slowly settled into their normal bronze color as he said, "The Circle shall be informed of this breach of Dragon and mortal law

For the first time, Sosfil couldn't believe that she hadn't been able to goad him into anger. She knew this battle was lost, and she couldn't help but give another glare to the two. Eventually, though, she muttered her spell, stepping back into the void that opened behind her.

"I hate her", Jason finally said, rooted by his own anger as his fists clenched tightly. "I hate that she thinks she can push me around simply because she's the eldest daughter."

"She was very, very close to feeling MY wrath...Your anger is intense...should mine ever erupt, Brother, it will take you and Starfire to hold me back," Edward said calmly, "I merely did not wish to destroy the building forcing her to leave short of an untargeted Tear...that would have had me on trial. No thanks!

"I will not be so generous should she invade the Tower like that. Next time, I teleport her to a place of my choosing and potentially at a TIME of my choosing."

"You mastered time teleportation?" Jason asked, his eyes widening.

"A long time ago, brother," Edward said smirking, "I rarely use that due to the possible changing of History itself. I go, observe, and leave."

Edward's anger had cooled as quickly as it was kindled and he sighed, "Thanks, man. I was moments away from paying for repairs to the outside wall. But, I am not going to tolerate her attitude any longer. Her digs at the family honor cannot be allowed to go unchallenged and she is heading towards a demand for BloodBath."

Jason looked down at his clenched fists, slowly uncurling his fingers. He was angry, that much was obvious, but fighting wasn't going to help him this time. "I'm going to gather my gems", he muttered in a low tone, heading to his room. In his younger years (which, to a dragon, would be back when he was 100), he had collected a wide variety of gems. To a human, they would sell for quite a bit. To him, they were just a pretty set of baubles. He liked to observe the separate cuts and the purities of the gems. It helped him to look at them every now and then, but he usually kept them safely in his room; he knew if he dropped one anywhere, it would be gone for good.

Edward sighed as he called the apartment manager and told him that he was giving his 30 day notice, but, that he was leaving that day. When asked, he merely said, "Jason and I were invited to join the Titans." That got the manager's attention and she asked, "I've been housing superheroes?"

"Today was our first day," Edward explained, "Did you hear of any foiled bank heists?"

"That was you?" the manager asked.

"Yep," Edward said.

"Well, I think I can prevail on the owners to let you out of the lease without penalty," she asked.

"No, thank you anyway, I will deliver a check for the amount of money remaining," Edward said.

The manager relented, "OK, that's fine. I assume you'll leave the apartment as you found it?"

"It will be move-in ready," Edward replied. "Everything will be in place."

"Then... I guess everything's all taken care of", the manager said, sighing. "You were one of the better tenants, so I hope your new career goes well for you."

"I hope that the next tenants will be just as good," Edward said, "It was a pleasure to be here...I will recommend you to others."

"Thanks," the manager said with a sigh, "When will you leave the keys?"

"Tomorrow morning," Edward said, "We may have to make several trips. as I still have to rent a moving van. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"All right," the manager said, "Take care." She disconnected.

He then called around to see if he could rent a moving van on short notice. He got lucky and found a U-Haul box truck that would hold almost everything in one trip, and what wouldn't fit could be teleported over.

After Edward finished booking everything, he looked back to Jason's room, where his younger brother finally emerged, the small, cloth bag filled with gems gripped in his hand. He couldn't help but feel pity; that bag was the only reminder he had of home. "Everything's all set up", he said. "We can start packing up and we'll be on our way within a couple hours."

Jason nodded, but remained silent. It was obvious he was still upset by Sosfil, in multiple ways. Edward considered talking to him, but the vibe he was giving was more of a silent seething, and while Edward wanted to help, when he was like this, the silence was all he could get from the younger brother. After relaying directions on what to pack, Jason got to work, starting to box things up.

 _I wish I could go get more of his stuff, but, he said that those gems were all he desired to have._ Edward sighed.

It took a few hours to accomplish the task, then, Edward had to get the rented truck.

He made a mental note to deliver his next report in person to the Circle. Sosfil had no business entering their abode, and no business asking why they were working alongside the Teen Titans. She's lucky Edward didn't pull a Dark Blessing; she really overstepped her bounds. But that might be a moot point; since she's a potential Heir, the only one who could punish her was probably their father, and with how their relationship has been over the last thousand years or so, he might not have as much sway as he hoped he would.

Even if Feylfil couldn't really do much directly, he could remind her that one who is a potential Heiress can lose that consideration if they are being shown to not obey the laws. Entering one's abode without permission was, like in the mortal world, a crime. And to demand that another dragon explain why they were associating with mortals was not in itself a crime seeing how the Circle had many dragons on missions to the cities and countries of the world was a serious breach of common courtesy. Edward would have been within his rights under Dragon law to physically "escort" Sosfil to the door...meaning by tossing her out on her tail.

But, Sosfil had no idea what Edward was going to do to her. Her questioning his right to associate with whomever he wanted and her invasion of his abode plus all the other slights had gone on far enough. His patience with her was at an end and he would request someone else to relay the reports who was more neutral.

After getting the truck and packing up, the two dragons found themselves at the entrance of the tower, where Cyborg and Raven were waiting for them, with the larger teen holding new communicators for them. Jason stepped out first, stuffing his gems into his pants pocket before walking over, nodding curtly.

"Welcome back, you two", Cyborg said. "Here are your communicators; they'll be your ticket in and out of the tower. Without them, you can't even get in the front door without being shot at by our defenses."

Jason gave another silent nod, taking his communicator in hand. Raven raised a brow, noticing his uncharacteristically silent demeanor. "Is... everything okay?" she asked.

"Our sister discovered our interactions with you, and... well, let's just say that we don't always see eye to eye... or more like ever", Edward stated. "She tried to tempt Jason into attacking her, but he was fortunately able to keep his cool. Doesn't mean he's not upset about it; he's been quiet since. He doesn't like talking when it comes to moments like this, so just leave him alone; he'll calm down eventually."

"Considering she almost got planted into the pavement," Solor grumbled, "She's longing to take my position and wanted to see if I'd react. Unity almost united her with a one way ticket to some other location. We are protective of our homes and we don't like uninvited pests." That said, Jason went into the Tower.

Raven raised an eyebrow, sensing that Jason was still quite angry and decided to ask, "Would he be open to some meditation lessons?"

"Up to him," Edward said, "He does meditate with me, but, personally, another partner wouldn't hurt."

"Then I'll bring it up to him later", she said. "It'd be... nice to have more company when I meditate. My only company is Starfire, and while she is considerate... it's not always easy for her to sit still for too long."

"Give him about an hour or so to cool off," Edward said, "Changing the subject...what does a guy have to do to get the grand tour of the Tower?"

Cyborg smiled, clapping Edward's shoulder. "Follow me, Unity; time to get to know your new home. Hopefully, we'll find Solor and at least get him to learn the layout, too."

Raven, meanwhile, looked upward. "I think I know where he is. I sense his anger from the higher parts of the tower, heading toward the roof; if he needs time to cool off, he picked a good spot."

Edward nodded. "That he probably did; the sound of the ocean will hopefully help. Let's get going with that tour, shall we?"

Cyborg gave Edward the grand tour all right. It took a while to get to see the entire place. Raven made a point to mention that they were not to go into her room, period... and Cyborg agreed with a slightly paler expression. Edward raised an eyebrow, curious, but only nodded.

Finally at the end, they arrived at the living room, where Robin was in the kitchen, cooking. "And this is the grand finale, man; our Ops Center! This is where the Titans do everything; relax, watch tv, research, cook, hang out... you think it, we've probably done it here."

Raven felt for Solor's anger, discreetly, while Cyborg spoke of the ops center, showing Edward the last bit of the tower. She could sense he was still there, not having moved in the entire time they were giving the tour. While Unity and Cyborg were distracted, she slipped away, floating up to the ceiling and phasing through so she could check on him.

There, she saw the younger brother, sitting on the edge with his cloth bag next to him as he looked through a few of his gems. He was currently holding an amethyst up to the sun, looking through it as the light refracted and shone in the distance. She could feel him slowly calming down as he did so. Was this what he did to help calm down when he wasn't meditating?

After a moment, she cleared her throat, to announce her presence as she floated over. "Feeling better?" she asked, as she looked down at him.

"Slightly", Solor stated, putting the gem down. "I apologize... I did not want to come here in such a foul move."

"Sometimes, things fall out of our control", Raven responded. "Trust me, I know anger, if you having to pull out the big guns earlier to face my... ugly side are any indicator."

There was silence for a moment. Finally, Solor looked up at her. "How do you handle it?" he asked. "You seem like someone who doesn't lose their anger easily. What can I do to get a better handle on mine?"

Raven couldn't help but the small, tiny smirk. "I was actually planning on offering my help with your meditation. I'm required to meditate every so often, since my powers are linked to my emotions, so maybe I can pass on some tips and tricks."

Solor contemplated the offer. Normally, he'd be very against asking a human for help. However, his time with Edward has taught him that he did need to ask for aid every now and then, no matter how much he hated it. So far, nothing bad had come from it. So, after a moment, he nodded. "If you'll have me as a student, I am willing to learn."

Raven nodded, "I would ... like that. Edward's interested as well. This may be enjoyable. However, anger is a hard emotion to overcome right away. Many people have fallen to their anger, and, it consumed them utterly. You still have the time and opportunity to know when your anger is about to erupt and learn to master it, and, to use that in positive ways or redirect it towards someone or something that deserves it. I am curious? While you were gone, I sensed a spike in anger from Unity as well as you. Does he have a similar problem? I will keep it between us, if you'd like."

"My brother was angry that Sarah had broken into our apartment. She didn't steal anything, but, she was demanding to know why we were hanging out with the team," Solor said, "And, yes, his temper, while it is under far better control than mine, can be nasty. He has issues with our sister wanting to find any reason to run to our father and convince him that I am not worthy to be his Heir, and, well, earlier she made a 'Low Blow' to his pride by reminding him that she has several ... children and he has not been able to find a suitable spouse. When he became of age, the females in our clan refused to give him the time of day, pretty much saying that they'd rather die than give offspring to a 'half-breed' as some humans call non-purebloods. Since then, it's become a rather touchy subject with him."

"The rejections or the racial taunts?" Raven asked.

"Both," Solor admitted, "He was born before me and should have been named Heir long ago. Our leaders rejected it, saying that they needed a pure blood in that spot. After that, Edward left our homeland. He does return at times. Like when my mother ... died, he came back to get me, but, to offer his respects to her and paid ongoing respect for his mother. Or on the anniversary of his mother's death, he will go back to sing for her.

"But, yes, he burns at the rejections all around and, between us, he is also needing this to help show others in my homeland that he is stronger than what they think. He's incredibly strong physically, and, as you found out, his other powers are quite strong. He, however, has a more caring heart than he lets on and once he gets to know someone, he will go to Oblivion and back for them. Those who cross him ... even I do not know what will happen."

Raven thought back to Edward's hidden rage. He was very good at keeping it from others, but she could sense the tiniest thrum of anger that he buried in his heart. "Then I'd be more than happy to meditate with him as well... and if he asks, I'll help him, as well." She then motioned to the door. "In the meantime, you missed Cyborg's tour of the tower... but..." At this she paused, unsure why she wanted to do this, "... I can show you around. It shouldn't take too long, since I'm not as talkative as the others."

"I think that'd be nice", Solor said, gathering up his gems and placing them in the cloth sack again. "Where is my brother, by the way?"

"In the ops center beneath us", Raven said. "We'll stop by and say hi to the team before I give you your tour."

They headed downstairs and let Edward and the team know they were going on a tour.

Edward nodded, "Have fun, you two."

Solor raised an eyebrow, but, decided to keep his peace. The two headed for the door, with Robin raising an eyebrow as well.

"So... you think Raven offered or he asked?" he asked Beast Boy after they left.

"Probably him", the changeling said. "Raven doesn't really get along with anyone, remember? She still doesn't like my jokes."

"That's because your jokes ain't funny, string bean", Cyborg pointed out, causing the elf to glare.

"She doesn't get along with anyone?" Edward asked, frowning. "But... she offered to help Solor with his meditation...?"

"Let me clarify; Raven's not very social", Robin pointed out. "She tends to keep to herself, and she doesn't like the same stuff as us, but then again, I don't expect everyone to like everything I do. She knows what we like and she does help us in ways we wouldn't expect, but she'd much rather spend her time in her room reading than doing anything else."

"Interesting," Edward said, "It would be nice to see how interacting with her over time will help my brother with his issues. Then again, I am waiting for our ..."

"Don't jinx it!" Cyborg hollered out "Not while I am making my triple meat pasta!"

With that, the argument started between Beast Boy and Cyborg. After several minutes, Beast Boy made a minor tactical error and asked "Edward, a little help here?"

"Nope," Edward said, "Solor and I require lots of protein to keep growing and while we can and will eat non-meat items, our bodies process that differently."

"So, you eat the animals you can likely form?" Beast Boy said.

"I find them to be delicious," Edward said with a smirk, "Don't worry, green pole bean, when it is my turn to cook, I will gladly make you a non-meat version. My computer has a lot of great stuff on its hard drive. I can adapt them as necessary.

"Speaking of which," Edward said, "I need to get our stuff up to my room. I'll use a Tear of Oblivion to shorten the distance, then, I need to drive the truck back."

"I'll drive the T-Car behind you," Cyborg said, "Unless you want to come back however you like?"

"The city needs to get used to seeing me in my fighting form," Edward rationalized.

With Raven and Solor, the tour seemed to go smoothly. Raven mainly just showed him around, and he memorized the paths to learn where the gym was, the bathrooms, so on and so forth. As they were heading to his room, he noticed her name on a door.

"And that's your room, I presume?" he asked, motioning toward it with his head.

"Yep. And you're not to go in there under any circumstances", Raven ordered, glaring. "You like your privacy, and I like mine. Understand?"

The dragon nodded. He was keeping his own secrets; she was entitled to her own. Finally, they stopped at one last door.

"And this is your room", she said, showing his hero name had been etched onto the door. "Your brother's is just down the hall, just so you don't feel like you're on other ends of the entire tower."

Solor smiled, "That's fine, Raven. I knew this was a big place, but, dang."

They walked by a room marked "Terra" and Raven sighed.

"So, this is the room of the wayward candidate?" Solor noted.

"You could say that," Raven admitted, "We discovered her a few months ago battling a scorpion like creature and before we could intervene, she had lured it into a trap and used her terrakinetic powers to drop a rock bridge onto it, killing it in the process."

"Wait...I might not be familiar with some things, but, she can bend the earth to her will?" Solor asked.

"Yes," she said, "but when she was here, she lacked control. Robin offered to help her with that, but, she ran away."

"It sounds like there's more to this story", Solor pressed. "If she had simply just left, would you have been so against Unity and I joining the team when we first offered our services?"

"I don't know, to be honest," she replied, "She had only been here two days, yet, she was furious thinking that Beast Boy had told us that she lacked control. Robin merely figured things out, especially when her powers ran wild during a fight with Slade. She almost brought down a mine before Beast Boy got to her and got her to calm down. The rest, he refused to tell us."

Solor frowned. "Then I suppose she is like my people then... wanting to figure things out on her own and keeping secrets. I know that, when I was younger... I hid many mistakes from my father and sister. I suppose, to be honest, she was ashamed that she couldn't control her powers. She must have told Beast Boy in secret, but the moment someone else figured it out, she assumed he told them and flipped. Her trust, in her own eyes, was shattered."

"It's possible," Raven said, "I wonder if she will come back at some point."

"If she does, it will be either when she has thought of her situation and decides it's best for her... or if she is put up to it", Solor stated, weighing in on the options. "I would be wary of her if she shows up and has complete control. Without a teacher, that would be impossible; even my Blessing, a power I have inherited from my father, took time to control completely. And even then, it still wears me out because I have no reason to use it regularly."

"So, if she comes back, saying she's mastered her powers herself and wants to rejoin the team..."

"... then she may be trying to gain your trust for an ulterior motive", Solor concluded. "Those who cannot accept who they are and then all of a sudden be over that problem? That is usually not a good sign."

Raven had to admit, his logic was sound. And while Terra did have good control over her power most of the time, the one time they felt her lose it, it was catastrophic. The mine they were in almost collapsed, and that would have killed them all. "I'll share what you told me to Robin; that way we can be cautious if she comes back out of nowhere."

Little did they know...Solor's prediction would come to pass.


	6. A Report Home, Terra Returns

**[A week later] [Lair]**

True to Edward's word, he was delivering his bi-weekly report to the Circle in person.

He also made a point to report Sosfil's breach of protocol and that he desired a new go-between to relay reports from him to the Circle as he no longer trusted Sosfil to be impartial.

After much back and forth between members of the Circle and Edward, they voted, barely, to grant Edward's petition for a new liason.

They also provisionally approved their joining the Titans as Edward reported that Jason was meditating with Raven more and while it was too early to tell, Edward was hopeful that things would work out for the best.

But, when he told the Circle about the minor incident with her powers starting to be consumed, Feylfil said, "Be careful, Kiinnum. We will have to check out a few things, but, we have a cause of concern: As you know, the Traitor, Oblaan, had several offspring and one of them is a being that can drive a stake of fear into even the strongest of us. His name is Trigon, in the mortal tongue. And, we believe he fooled a human woman into ... mating with him." He shuddered at the thought.

"We don't know of any offspring," he continued, "But, it sounds like your Dark Heritage is compatible with this 'Raven' if you accidentally started to absorb her powers. That might mean you and her could share the same heritage, if not more.

"That said, I think that my daughter will no longer be interacting with you and your brother on official business. I shall remind her of the rules regarding entering other's homes. I appreciate that you make the exceptions for the Circle."

"That is because, like the other dragons, I am honored whenever you desire to visit," was Edward's reply.

Grand Life said, "Kiinnum? Would you accept a member of my clan as liason?"

Edward nodded, "I would allow this, milady."

She nodded, "Expect my daughter, Maldriin, in a week's time. She does not seem to be hampered with any prejudices against others, so, she may be the best one to undertake this mission."

"I thank the Exalted Circle," Edward said.

"Son," Sol said, "Your sister will be very unhappy that she will be relieved of duty here."

"That is her problem, Exalted Light," Edward said coldly, "She has insulted my honor time and time again. Her deciding to invade my apartment and demanding an explanation was far out of bounds. She is lucky that I did not pick her up and throw her into the next state for her actions. Any other dragon who did that without permission would have had their talons handed to them. I refrained due to her being family."

"I shall handle it, son," Sol said, "I shall merely phrase it as coming from the Circle, as she usually complies to the letter with what we need done. Yet, her obsession with being Heiress does not bode well for her right now."

Grand Death let out a withered cough. "Excuse me if I am interrupting, but I do believe our... wayward child has a mission to uphold, does he not?" This caused a minor scowl to form on Edward's face. Grand Death was the most vocal against him being an Heir; it was mainly due to his desire to keep the Circle pureblooded that he was denied the right to be a Potential. "After all... his brother, while making strides toward redeeming himself for his transgressions, is still quite a temperamental being, if the reports indicate. Even now, he still gets irritated by this 'Beast Boy' even for the most minor of things."

"Well, Grand Death, if you remember my report", Edward attempted, "you know that Beast Boy is the youngest of the Titans, and as such-"

"I am well aware, Kiinnum", Grand Death interrupted. "But Filkiin has dealt with many hatchlings before, in his missions prior to his brother's unfortunate fate. And he was indeed excited to become an older brother again. Why, then, does this human mortal seem to know exactly how to get under his skin, hmm?"

"Beast Boy is the least tactile member of the team, Grand Death", Edward stated, thinking insults galore as he attempted to reason with Death. "Even I, at times, can find my patience running thin with him, but he means well, even if he doesn't realize what he's doing is less than helpful."

"Then I suppose it simply can't be helped", Grand Death. "One cannot change who they are... no matter how hard they can try." The double meaning was not lost; the old dragon had no faith in Filkiin actually accomplishing his mission. "If you would, Kiinnum... your presence is no longer required here. You are free to return to your tower."

"Grand Death, with all due respect-"

"Now, Kiinnum", came the rumble. The hybrid dragon couldn't help but wince before looking up, gazing at the large, yellow eye staring down at him. "We understand your perspective... but we do have other matters to attend to. The minor slight - albeit uncalled for - will be ignored; your brother has done much to cast doubts in our hearts. In the meantime, I ask only one thing of you."

"And that would be, Grand Earth?" Edward asked, obviously unhappy.

"Keep a good eye on the shadows", Earth responded. "The Traitors have been moving once more. They may be making another attempt to either attack you or sway you to their side. It would be wise to let your brother know, as well."

"My apologies, Exalted Circle," Edward said, realizing that he had indeed breached protocol, "I shall inform my brother of what you have said. I will intensify my efforts as well." What Grand Death had done was challenged Edward, and, he would find Edward up to the task.

Edward departed and headed to his old home, seeing how attempting to argue the point could be very dangerous, even to a dragon with the powers he inherited.

I will prove you wrong, old-timer, he vowed as he took to the skies and was wondering about this Maldriin who might not care about Edward's mixed heritage. If I do, you will owe me an apology and I shall convince you to allow a hybrid a formal seat at the table. At least unlike Sosfil, I can merely bide my time with patience. I would love to see the look on her face when Dad tells her she's been replaced.

He went over to Iilah's grave as well as Iilahkun's fresher tomb to pay his respects...and apologize to Iilahkun for the way he treated her. He knew that while she couldn't reply, he owed her that much.

"I am sorry for holding you at wing's length, Moonlight," he said, "I should have been more accepting of you being in Father's life as his mate after my mother's death. I will look forward to the day when I can tell you in person and in the sight of the First's Light. I am pleased that Father let Filkiin bury you next to Iilah, my mother. I vow to make up this slight through helping him."

He departed before Sol returned and teleported home.

He was just in time as Beast Boy had managed, again, to annoy Solor.

"Beast Boy," Edward said firmly, "I would appreciate it, greatly, if you would use what little brain the First saw fit to give you before you rile Jason up to the point I cannot talk to him without his glaring at me in anger...and, I do need to talk to him."

Edward's words hit home to the green shapeshifter as his ears drooped. "Sorry..." he muttered. Jason looked over at his brother, seeing he was not in a good mood and decided to try and diffuse the situation.

"I forgive you, Beast Boy", he said, placing a hand on BB's shoulder. "I... I do not know much about video games, and that is why I keep saying no. I don't see the interest... but perhaps, in say... a month or so, I'd be willing to give them a shot?"

That immediately brightened the changeling's mood, and he nodded. It wasn't going to be anytime soon, but now he had a chance to drag another member of the team into the world of video games. With that, he left, grinning from ear to ear, while Solor turned to Unity. "What's going on, Brother? You're usually not in such a bad mood."

"Darkness is on the move again," Edward said, "According to Grand Earth, they may be planning to attack me or try again to sway me to their side.

"I dare them to try again...I tire of their efforts to attack me or flip me to attack Lair. Next time, they will be burying their agent."

"I see," Solor said, "They've made several attempts to take you, yet have always failed in their efforts. They will fail again and again.

"But, that's not has you in a funk."

"That bigot Grand Death thinks I am going to fail in my mission to redeem you, that's all. He's the one that won't allow me to be an Heir Potential, after all. 'Oh, we cannot allow a half-breed to be one of us. He's too dangerous in case he gets flipped and turns against us, and if he's the Light Heir, that would destabilize the Circle. A leopard cannot change its spots and a dragon cannot be changed.'" His eyes started glowing yellow, then orange as his anger grew.

"Calm yourself, brother," Solor said, "You know that until Death is replaced, that you cannot sway the others. We'll prove them wrong about his old fashioned ways. And, when Darkness strikes, the Light shall prevail.

"What about Sosfil?"

That question got a smirk from the wily, older dragon, "She will not be relaying my progress reports any longer. The Circle was not pleased hearing her little stunt back at the apartment and agreed to replace her with Grand Life's daughter, Maldriin."

Solor's eyes widened, "Something that you need to be aware of, then: I've heard rumors that she's been wanting to meet you and that she may have what the humans call a 'crush' on you. And, she has her mother wrapped around her little talon. I guess we'll find out if she can keep her personal feelings apart from her business duties."

"I might not mind this, though," Edward said, "It seems clear that, for once, someone of another clan doesn't care about my mixed heritage."

His phone rang and he groaned when he saw "Sosfil" on the caller ID.

"I probably should take this," he said and swiped right to answer.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" she yelled, not bothering with a greeting, "You went to the Circle and told them that I invaded your space!"

"Damn right," Edward snarled, "I told you that they would be informed of your breach of protocol and the laws pertaining to another dragon's abode. You entered without an invite and certainly without permission. You also refused to leave when ordered out and I had to ask you more times than I cared to. You also demanded to know what I was doing with the Teen Titans. That was none of your concern, nor the Circle's concern. Had you not been family, Sosfil, you would have been thrown out physically and possibly through the wall to accomplish it. And, I am not even getting started. You will rue the day that you threw my being the only hybrid dragon in modern times in my face. That is a promise. Next time you pull that crap...prepare to fight. I have had my fill of your antics and so has Father. I do not want to force him to mourn the loss of a child, and, I hope that you do not as well, but, make no mistake: Invade my abode again and make demands that you have no business making and you will drink in full measure and full strength from the bitter cup of which I would give you."

He disconnected before she could reply. He was through with her for a while.

"Dang," Solor said, "You're still pissed at her."

"She's damn lucky that she is family. Had ANY other dragon pulled those stunts, they would be fighting me and I would not be so willing to be merciful. I tire of the glares in my direction, the looks of dragons who think I should have been executed merely for hatching. Had Father not already been the Light of the Circle, they would have seen me dead! I tire of dragons lording over me that the bigoted light dragonesses in the clan would not give me the time of day. Damn racists!"

Solor sighed, "Brother, please do not be offended. You have to let the grudge towards the dragonesses go or you may never find a mate. And, if you are determined to be an Heir someday, you cannot let this grudge color your views of the Circle. I can't believe I just said that!"

Edward actually chuckled. It wasn't a mean sounding chuckle, but, full of mirth at the irony. "Hehehe...Father told me a bit about your trial and how you called them all 'bigoted old ones!' No offense."

Solor mock glared at Edward before smiling, "Bet you've wanted to say that to their faces as well?"

"Oh, I would love to," Edward said, "But, maybe I should keep that to myself."

"Probably for the best", Solor determined, before getting up. "The team is planning on playing volleyball later. Do you want to watch with me?"

"I may decide to play. I noticed that Beast Boy isn't shy about playing as other animals," Edward said with a gleam in his eye.

"Going to even the odds?" Solor asked.

"You got that right," Edward said with a laugh, "He tends to play pretty rough, so, maybe I can even the odds for my team."

"I think I'll stay on the side with Raven", Jason eventually decided. "I can get competitive, so I think maybe it's best if I can sit out until I've mastered this whole 'team player' mentality that Robin seems to be shoving down my throat."

"Then, watch and learn," Edward suggested, "Each player on the team has a role to play. Trust me, I'm getting the flak as well."

The problem they were having was the lack of missions lately, so, they were spending the spare time in training. It didn't take long for Edward to get the hang of their outdoor training area and Edward actually beat the old record that Terra held by a tenth of a second. Solor, on the other hand, was annoyed at the whole thing and didn't fare as well.

True to his word, when the volleyball game started, Jason sat on the sidelines, watching the game while Raven meditated. He was curious as to why she never tried to play with the team, but he dare not ask while she was in her trance; she explained to him a bit about how her powers work, and he understood how important it was to her to maintain control. He didn't really understand the sport much, either, so he was intent to learn how the rules worked.

As Edward expected, he was facing off against Beast Boy to counter the green shapeshifter's advantage.

In fact, there were several times when Beast Boy would try to smoke the ball past Edward and discover that the wily dragon in disguise would counter the move and spike the ball past him.

However, the ball headed toward Raven and the first time, she caught it with her powers and "threw" it back towards Beast Boy, hitting him in the gut and knocking him down. The second time, she moved out of the way and the ball went over the edge and down to the rocks below. That got a chuckle out of Solor.

That chuckle died a moment later as a young blonde woman came over the edge of the tower levitating on top of a rather large rock. And tossed the ball back and asking, "So? Which team am I on?" She was about 16 years old, wearing a black uniform with a "T" within a circle.

Terra had returned...

 **[Several hours later]**

Terra had reclaimed her room and was surprised that it had not been touched.

Edward was talking to Solor and Raven in his room as it wasn't just Raven who sensed something amiss with Terra, Edward had as well, especially after seeing her control over her powers was nearly perfect in that demo after she returned. What concerned Edward was that tremor that shook the Tower right after that display.

"Something's not right," Edward said, "I sense that someone else may be behind this. From what I saw in the database, Terra almost brought a mine down upon your heads due to her losing control under times of stress. Now, after what? 6 months, she has complete control. It took me a long time to learn to control my powers, especially the various blessings...That time with your powers, Raven, was a rare fluke. And, it took me a while to control my teleportation and shapeshifting. Imagine my surprise when I desired to be on the other side of where my people live and I'm there in the blink of an eye or the first time I morphed and felt my bones and other organs rearranging themselves into something else. My teachers had to take the time to teach me the control I needed.

"I'm sure you've noticed, Raven, that I am also empathic ... and telepathic. So, yeah, I am sensing an ulterior motive with Terra."

"Remember what I told you," Solor reminded her, "Edward's correct, I do not trust her if there's an agent of Darkness pulling her strings...but, I will give her a chance to prove her intentions one way or another."

"I will extend the hand of friendship as well," Edward said, "I will understand if you are wary, Raven."

Just then, the alarms went off and the three Titans raced for the Ops center. As that was going on, there was another small earthquake.

Everyone looked at Terra, who groused that she wasn't responsible for the tremors, and Robin only nodded. "She's right. The earth isn't shaking on its own; something's causing them." He showed on the screen where the tremors were coming from.

"Those seem to be in a pattern", Solor stated, scratching his chin. "And considering that it's too much of a coincidence that we felt them twice in the same day, they're not caused by any natural sources. Something is burrowing around beneath us."

"You're right. Which is why we need to check this out", Robin said. However, the younger dragon coughed, causing a raised eyebrow. "You have another idea?"

"Let me and my brother handle this", Solor stated. "And if need be, we should take Terra with us as well. It will give us a chance to bond with our... potential new teammate, and we both have more than enough strength to handle whatever might be. And on the off chance that we're in over our heads, we can easily call for backup in multiple ways."

Robin nodded, "That's fine with me. Do I have to tell you to be careful?"

Edward chuckled, "Careful is our middle name...right, Solor?"

Solor snorted, "Let's go. Terra, you're with us."

As they ran out, Terra brushed against Raven for a split second and that is all the empath needed to get a quick view of Slade.

Robin noticed her recoil a bit, and figured she probably picked up on something that Solor had warned her about; true to her word, she had shared what the younger dragon told her the day he moved in, and considering he was suspicious as well, this might prove to work in their favor against whoever was planning to attack them.

As the three Titans left, Terra decided to break the ice. "So... are you new members of the team?" she asked. "I had no idea that the Titans recruited more members."

"Probationary", Solor stated. "They're giving us a chance to prove ourselves as valuable members of the team." He looked over at her. "You can call me Solor."

"And I am Unity", the older brother stated. "We're brothers."

"I can see the family resemblance", Terra commented, looking between the two of them.

Edward smiled as he reached over a hand. But, the crafty older brother was wanting a stronger empathic read and when she shook Edward's hand, there was a flash of green that only the observant would notice. He then saw what Raven saw.

[Jason,] he said telepathically, [Your hunch seems to be correct. She is not here for all together good purposes. Slade is pulling her strings somehow.]

[I figured as much,] was the reply, [How should we handle this?]

[Play it cool, as if we don't suspect anything,] Edward reasoned, [We spook her now and we could create more problems. I would like a chance to flip her back, if at all possible. I just have to hope that Darkness doesn't take hold within her any further.] Edward was keeping the warning from Grand Earth in mind. He knew that the Darkness would want to flip Edward to their side, thus, the warning.

[Gotcha] Solor said, looking at the coordinates on his communicator. "We need to head for the city; it looks like that's where the tremors are coming from."

"Think you can keep up?" Terra said in a slightly challenging tone, levitating a stone to get airborne.

Solor blinked, before flaring his wings. "You're on, blondie!" he yelled, starting to fly into the air.

Edward smirked as his wings also flared out and he took off in a running start before flapping his wings. His spine ridges melted into his frame, though, streamlining his form and he caught up with Solor and passed him up.

"CHEATER!" He called out as Edward caught up to Terra and as he passed her, she poured on the power.

"You can't beat me!" she said.

"Try me," Edward said, "I win, you tell me everything about yourself. You win, I will do the same."

Sneaky! Solor thought.

The younger dragon, however, had his pride, and refused to give up. Edward might be able to streamline his form, but Solor learned how to fly faster simply by powering through. Even Starfire, at times, had trouble keeping up. Soon, he also passed the geomancer, aiming to pass up his brother once more. [Make sure to keep an eye on where that trail is going; it looks like our target is moving.]

Edward looked at his communicator and turned around! "We're going the wrong way," he said, "The target is heading towards the Tower itself!"

Needless to say, the three headed towards the source of the vibrations and as they traveled, they got a call from Robin.

"Our sensors are detecting that whatever this is could pose a threat to the tower," he said, "It will be here shortly."

"We're behind it," Edward said, "We should catch up to it in a minute."

"That's good as it's about 90 seconds away," Robin said.

Edward also increased his speed and said, "Last one to this thing does the dishes tonight."

"Have fun, Terra!" Solor shouted, flapping his wings hard to keep up speed.

"Oh, heck no! I've seen how much the others can eat, I don't need to clean up after you my first day back!" Terra shouted. She poured on the heat, her platform speeding as fast as it could to try and catch them... but unfortunately, they got back to the tower before her.

Just in time as a large, green, metallic worm shot out of the ground, taking to the air above the tower.

"That's... new", Solor commented, staring at the thing. More rumbling was heard, and another worm shot out, joining the first. "There's two of them?!"

As the worms, for lack of a better term, flew, they joined together, forming a large ring around the tower. Solor snarled, flying high to take it down. "I'll try to knock it off course! Terra, Unity, head underground and see if you can find out what sent this thing up here!" He then pulled out his communicator. "Starfire! I need your strength!"

Edward couldn't help but smile a bit. Their's his training as a potential Heir coming into play. He then turned to the geomancer. "You heard him; let's head under and shut this thing down."

"Can do, Scales!" Terra said with a smirk, diving down. Using her powers, she made sure the holes the constructs left behind were more than wide enough for them to make the trek.

Edward went into a dive and followed Terra down into the hole. As they descended Edward's hearing picked up a rumbling sound as well as a sound of powerful lasers firing.

"What in the world?" He asked, "Why does this sound like something is being undermined?"

That something was, of course, the Tower.

He pulled his communicator and said, "Edward to the Titans, prepare to evacuate the tower! Whatever these things are, I think are trying to literally undermine the building! Terra and I will try to stop the one underground."

Robin replied, "We already have left the building. Raven's on her way down to help. She can move as much earth as Terra can."

Solor, meanwhile, appeared on screen. "Whatever this thing is made of, it's a lot harder than it looks. I don't think we can break it before it completely buries the tower. If Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and I had more time, we'd be able to completely smash it up."

Edward said, "Let me try."

He looked at the machine and allowing his ridges to reappear, they lit up a brilliant white and with the roar of a hundred peals of thunder, a single stroke of lightning spewed forth, forcing Terra to cover her ears. The lightning impacted the device with little effect.

"Crap!" Edward said as the ringing in his ears started to fade.

He and Terra went to get on top of it and Edward's talons managed to get through, just as it sped up suddenly!

"What the...?" Edward said over the rush of wind. He didn't know that the tremors had shaken a boulder loose that smashed the controls that were a distance away.

Terra watched as Edward's scales changed color to a highly polished silver color as he tried something. He had already ripped a hole in the top of the machine with his talons and strength and he wanted to reflect one of the lasers into the hole.

He was able to do that, but, was hissing in pain within seconds as the laser was incredibly strong.

"OK," he said as that experiment failed, "this is starting to annoy me." He started glowing and said, "Terra, dear. Close your eyes lest you be blinded by the Blessing of Light!"

She didn't have to be told twice as the glow was growing brighter by the second.

His ridges started glowing as well and he loosed his own beam of light that sliced into the machine's innards and the machine started to swell as an explosion ripped the machine to shreds.

The glow faded as Edward pulled his communicator, "Unity to Solor...use your blessing of light!"

The advice was too late as with a huge groan, the ground under the tower gave way as the lasers from above ground punched through!

"NO!" Edward roared and teleported underneath the column and without thinking morphed to his dragon form and pushed up with all his strength, stopping the descent of the Tower, but, he could not hold that forever and eventually, like the main character in the old song "Big bad John" even his strength would give out.

At this point, Raven had joined underground, and her eyes widened, seeing the beast that Edward had become in an attempt to hold the tower. However, instead of saying anything, she simply chanted her mantra, using her powers to try and hold the tower up with him.

"What the-?!" Terra yelled, staring up at the dragon in shock and awe. "W-What are you?!"

"Now is REALLY not the time, Terra!" Raven yelled. "If you have an idea of how to stop the Tower from falling, by all means, HELP US!"

"I cannot hold this forever, Terra!" Edward grunted, "If this falls...I might very well be killed!"

The geomancer shook her head, letting her eyes glow yellow as she poured more power into grabbing the base. Just as Solor was roaring, attempting to grab the tower and lifting it up in his hybrid form, the combined efforts of Edward, Raven, and Terra managed to push the building back into place. Wasting no time, Solor breathed his laser onto the seam of the ground, hoping the heat would fuse it back into place.

After making sure it was secured and back in place, the three underground let go, and Raven turned to Edward. "You and your brother have a lot of explaining to do", she said to him in a concerned tone. She then turned to Terra. "And YOU don't tell anyone what you saw - especially not Beast Boy."

Edward glared at Terra, "She speaks wisely. I was going to ask my leaders if I could tell you all this, but, to save the Tower, I have broken the law of my people. It is VERY, VERY VITAL that you tell no one because if you do, I may be ordered by my leaders to end your life. And, that is something I do not want to do. I would rather give you a measure of earned trust."

Terra looked between the two of them, her eyes wide. Then she let out a big grin. "Are you kidding? No one would believe me, even if I shouted to the rooftops about how FLIPPIN' COOL that was! Have you always been a dragon?! What else can you do?! Is Solor a dragon too?!"

Raven took that moment to immediately shut Terra up by using her magic to cover her mouth. "Keep your voice down!" However, she noted the genuine joy that Terra was feeling. She might have come here for ulterior motives, but... she was genuinely excited at the prospect of meeting a dragon. Was it because she thought it would help her? Or did she actually just think that Edward being a dragon was just really cool? It was hard to tell. She dropped the spell after a moment, seeing Edward glaring at Terra to shut up.

The communicator rang, and Solor appeared on screen. "Solor to Unity; the Tower is secure and the machines have been scrapped. How's it going on your end? Did you see who was responsible for this?"

He morphed back to his hybrid form and said, "Brother, please meet Raven, Terra and I...we have another problem. I'll open a tear. And, no, we didn't get a chance to see who was behind this. I have an idea who, but, that will have to wait."

Solor's eyes widened as he said, "All right."

Edward opened a Tear and a moment later Solor was there.

The look on Edward's face told Solor a lot, "Brother...what happened?"

"I have broken one of our sacred laws," Edward said, "Raven and Terra know the truth."

"You mean..."

"That he's a dragon?" Raven asked, "Yes, we know and I assume that since you are his brother, that you're also a dragon in disguise?"

"What happened?" Solor asked, concerned.

"The Tower started to fall and I teleported to under the column. I morphed to my true form automatically and was holding the entire mass up before Raven added her powers and after a moment, Terra also added her powers. The three of us pushed up with all our strength," Edward explained, "I will likely be banished for this...unless there's a loophole somewhere."

Solor breathed in and out, obviously upset. "Well... we don't... have to tell the Circle", he stated. "No one knows but the four of us. As long as no one else learns our secret... we should be fine. That way, you won't be banished, I can still go back home after my punishment is over, these two are seen as perfectly sane people..."

"Glad to see you have so much faith in us", Raven said with a glare.

"I do," Edward soothed, "I wouldn't have morphed if there wasn't some faith in you, Raven. Terra, you just got back, so, I am forced to have some faith in you now. Please, don't make me regret that."

"You don't understand", Solor said. "The last time a human found out about my secret, I was ordered to kill them, and I obeyed without question. I might not be given such a lenient punishment, seeing as I'm already banished."

"You see killing people as lenient?!" Terra said, shocked, and Solor realized his poor choice of words.

"I meant that I had to throw away a life that I had built, a friendship I had formed, because I was careless and accidentally revealed that I wasn't human", he clarified. "And the Circle, our leaders, saw that as lenient at the time. Considering I'm already being punished for treason, I have to be extremely careful here."

Terra and Raven looked to each other, and for the first time, seemed to come to an understanding. "Tell us everything from the top", Raven said, "and we promise not to tell anyone."

"Not our friends, not the Titans, not the League, no one", Terra said. "This stays between us. Promise."

"Terra," Edward said, "I need to make this perfectly clear. I was not going to tell you this for a while because I want to trust you...I NEED to trust you, more than the rest of the team now. Should the Circle find out, I will be given a choice: lifetime banishment OR the same order that Solor once was given...Execute the both of you with extreme prejudice. I don't care if Slade were to tempt you with your heart's desires or if Donald Trump offered you half of his fortune, this is NOT YOUR SECRET TO TELL! At some point, the rest of the team will know as well. I will eventually try to sell the Circle on telling the rest of the team the truth. And, I have to hope that there aren't any spies keeping an eye on things...meaning us."

At the mention of Slade, Terra flinched a tiny bit, catching Solor's eyes. He moved one of his claws behind his back, flexing them a bit. He knew she was involved with an enemy somehow, but finding out it was Slade, the Titan's greatest enemy, had him on edge. Eventually, Terra looked Edward in the eye. "Raven can tell if I'm lying", she said in complete honesty. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

Both Raven and Edward could feel the vibes she was giving off; she was being one hundred percent honest, and the young empath visibly relaxed a bit. That told Solor all that he needed to know, and his claw dropped to his side again.

Edward also had noticed the flinch and what looked like Solor preparing to disembowel Terra. When she gave her word, though, Edward sensed that she would keep that promise. He relaxed as well as he said, "I expect you to keep that promise, young Terra. I shall only release you from your word when the Titans themselves can be told, yet, you and they will also have to keep the secret. Please...do not make us do something we'd regret for a very long time. Raven? I hate to ask, but, as a failsafe, can you wipe memories? I won't ask you to do something that you do not wish to do, though? Not unless there is no other choice?"

"I can, but it takes time and effort to do so", Raven stated. "If you or Solor were to hold her, I could get the job done. However, there is the risk of shredding the person's mind."

"I just gave my word", Terra said, "and you know I'm telling the truth. I won't tell anyone." She started to back away, fearful of what the dragons would do.

"I believe you", Solor said simply, looking to Edward. "No need for failsafes. I don't see a threat here." He turned to Raven and Terra. "Take a seat. We're gonna be here for a while."

"Terra," Edward said, sensing her fear, "I'm sorry for frightening you. I was asking Raven, not because of you, but, just in case someone else is a blabbermouth. Please, relax. We mean you no harm. I trust Solor with my life, as he does with me. If he sees no threat, neither do I."

Terra visibly relaxed as well and both sat down.

"Where should we start?" Edward asked Jason.

"Let's explain our situation, and more on why we can shift into human forms", Solor said. "As I've said, I'm technically marked as a Traitor to my home. But in order to understand that, we'll have to tell you about the Circle. Basically, we live in another realm - or a pocket dimension, according to scholars - where dragons flourish and prosper. We have been around since the age of Dinosaurs was ending. We have been observing humanity as it grew, guiding from the sidelines and helping this world develop in a way that would be seen as a benefit to our Alpha, the First, the creator of all life in this world."

"And of course, since we tried to make contact with humans during medieval times, you know that stories of dragons being killed by knights and warriors spread as an utmost honor to humans", Edward continued. "When we were met with hostility and attempted murder, our kind retreated, to keep our lives and our secrets. We've, since then, infiltrated human society to learn what we could and keep an eye on mortals, to keep them from growing too quickly but also to keep your world in balance."

"And that balance is determined by our leaders, the Circle", Solor picked up. "We are lead by the leaders of each clan; Fire, Water, Earth, Life, Death and Light. My father is Grand Light, but I was mostly raised by my mother, who was very dear to me. When Grand Death said she was to die... well, I did not react well, and long story short, I was judged guilty for treason for attacking him. So I was thrown into this world, where my mission is to become 'humble' among the humans... a species that, I will admit... I am not fond of."

"On the other hand," Edward said, "I am here of my own free will, for the most part. While Solor and I share the same father, my story is different. The Grand Light is merely one of seven fathers. My mother, Iilah, was desperate to have even one egg and that drove her to ... mate ... with at least one dragon out of each clan, including one clan that is exiled from Lair...They are Dark Dragons. It turns out that the Dark Dragon that helped was the Traitor...Grand Darkness. His name is Oblaan.

"Well, since I am a hybrid of all the clans, I have the powers of all of them. Terra, you only saw a fraction of my abilities. Even the team itself has not seen everything, as there hasn't been a call for that.

"But, one thing that caused me to leave was the attitudes of the other dragons. I was denied the opportunity to claim a female ... it's like being married in human terms, but claiming property ... because none wanted their blood line sullied by a hybrid. And, Grand Death pulled the race card in preventing me from being Heir of the Light.

"So, I am helping train Solor to take that spot someday. When the Circle deems his penance paid in full, he will be welcomed home as a member in good standing once more."

"If I might ask," Terra said, "Do you have any other siblings?"

"We have a sister, whom we have called Sarah for your sake", Solor said. "She was SUPPOSED to be our liaison back to the Circle and the team was supposed to meet her, but she screwed up and broke our laws, so she lost that position. And our middle brother, Sahqo, has been missing for a couple hundred years."

"There were others," Edward added, a hint of remorse in his voice, "One was murdered by a human in the failed experiment to show ourselves. Others have also passed on for various reasons, including one brood that didn't hatch. That was another reason for what happened recently. Brother, know that I sang for that brood as well. I would have ended my voluntary exile for them."

Solor said quietly, "I didn't know that...Thank you for honoring them and for deciding to come home to help Mother. Maybe, if they had hatched, the gulf between you and her would have been breached."

"Long story, ladies," Edward said, "I was unhappy that my father claimed another mate. At the time, I didn't know he had little choice in the matter as the others in the Circle were quite insistent that he take someone else. I've since forgiven him."

The two girls looked at each other, taking in all the information they had just received. "That... is a lot I was not expecting from you two", Raven said. "But... I can work with this."

"Same here", Terra said, nodding. "Excuse me while I still have my world rocked by the fact that dragons actually exist... that's so cool, by the way."

Edward smiled, "It is, Terra. I would love to give you a ride. The Titams already have, but, I had to play it off like I'm a shapeshifter like BB. Then again, I wasn't using a larger size like I had to here."

"Is there any other laws that we have to be careful about?" Raven asked. "Like anything to do about... I dunno... falling for a mortal?"

"Expressly forbidden", Solor said immediately, not even giving Edward a chance to speak. "Those that do are deemed traitors and are permanently exiled."

The words seemed to hit Raven, and she looked a bit downcast at that. But just as Edward saw the emotion behind her eyes, she immediately squashed it and put the emotionless mask back on. "Good to know. Then I guess Robin doesn't have to worry about either of you getting a crush on Starfire."

"That seems dumb", Terra stated, frowning. "Isn't it better for a dragon to be with those they love rather than being forced into a relationship they don't care about?"

Edward sighed, "I understand, Terra. The problem is that a dragon's DNA reacts in unpredictable ways with humans. A lot of the stories you hear of strange creatures like werewolves, vampires and the like were probably based on a human-dragon mix. I suppose that there could be instances where there's a perfect balance and a human-dragon hybrid is possible. But, it takes a lot of convincing to get the Circle to amend or repeal a long standing law.

"But, there is another consideration, regardless. Since that time, there is a 'generational curse', that prevents the compatibility of dragon and human DNA. Because of that, there's no offspring possible, so, the pairing is seen by the Circle as irrelevant. However, we know that Oblann was not subject to that curse and has had relationships of a sexual nature with humans and there has been offspring."

Solor looked at both girls. "I know we've said this many times now, but this is a secret to all humans. I can trust you both to keep quiet, correct?" A nod from the both of them had Solor sigh in relief. "I thank you both; I am truly terrified of what will happen if the Circle finds out." He then turned to Edward. "I'll head back first. I'm certain Robin is wondering what happened, and will need some explanation."

"We were comparing notes," Edward suggested, "But, he will wonder how the Tower was put back into position. Terra, we may need you to somehow raise another platform to hold the Tower up at some point."

"I can do that", Terra said, looking over at the base of the tower's platform. "As long as there's no one else down here, I can move enough earth to support that piece and keep it from falling down again."

Solor nodded, flaring his wings. "See you both back up... and good luck doing the dishes", he said with a cheeky smirk, suddenly flying up out of the underground lair. Terra and Edward both blinked, before yelling after him.

"HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Terra yelled up after him. "WE WEREN'T EVEN RACING ANYMORE!"

"I SWEAR TO THE FIRST, FILKIIN, THE CIRCLE WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" Edward yelled, shaking his fist after his younger brother.

"Who?" Raven asked, not familiar with the name.

"Ooops!" Edward said, "That's his real name. It means 'Starborn' in English. To head off the inevitable question: My name is Kiinnum. It means 'Born Unique'. Keep that under your hat. Come on, let's get out of here...as soon as Terra completes her little task."

Terra nodded, raising a platform up with all three of them on it to move them out of the way. Then, with some serious effort and a loud grunt, she started raising the earth, destroying the machinations of the underground base as the ground met the base, holding the tower in place permanently.

Raven, meanwhile, seemed a bit distracted by the names she had learned. "'Starborn'", she said, testing the name for herself. "I'm guessing that I shouldn't say either of those names in front of the team, too. Gotta admit... you two keep surprising me."

Edward smiled, "Yeah, probably a good idea. In private, I do not mind, but, I will not speak for my brother here. You will have to ask him.

"Terra, I have another cool surprise for you." He morphed to his mini-dragon form and lowered himself to the ground saying, "Get on. Hold the ridge in front of you, though."

Raven said, "I'll meet you two in Ops. Robin's going to want to be debriefing us." She used her own teleportation to leave and Edward smirked.

Terra, meanwhile, grabbed onto Edward's ridge, and he could feel her excitement. "Probably said this way too many times... but have I mentioned how flipping cool this is?"

"Oh, what I am going to do will literally be cool," Edward said. There wasn't much room for him to fly out, so, he teleported to Ops.

When they got there, Terra was all smiles, "That was WAY COOL!" she exclaimed, not even bothered by the "coldness" at all.

"Can you teleport to anywhere?" she asked.

"As long as I know where I need to go, yes," he said, "If I don't know or haven't been there before, I'm stuck. I can't risk emerging into solid rock or the bottom of the ocean."

She jumped down and Edward morphed back to normal.

"Lucky you," Raven said, "For some reason, when I travel with Edward and his teleportation, I end up chilled to the bone."

"That is interesting," Edward said, "none of the others are as badly affected. Would you mind if I asked my leadership to look into this?"

"Go ahead", Raven said. "I'd rather figure out why this happens and get over it than be left in the dark and hope it gets solved by some stupid fluke."

Edward nodded, before turning to Terra. "Well, since my little brother 'won' our little challenge, I'll help you with the dishes. It wouldn't be fair to claim I won since I got us both here, right?"

"You don't have to", Terra said. "I'm just happy to be back... and besides, you shared a big secret with us. I at least owe you for that."

Raven reached out, sensing one more time about Terra's loyalties. She still had her plan; she was still going to betray them at some point. But... she was genuinely happy to be back. When the time came, would she be able to go through with Slade's plan? Or could their newest members find a way to change her mind?

"Come on in, you three!" Solor yelled from the roof entrance catching their attention. "Robin said that we can give our reports over dinner, and Cyborg is making ribs!"

The three Titans began heading inside. It was only a matter of time before more secrets were going to be spilled.

The only question was, who would be the first to spill theirs?


	7. Mally's crush

_Weekly Report..._

 _We're settling in nicely with the Titans and I am seeing more positive movement with Fiilkin. He's slowly getting used to the idea of working on a team instead of just himself._

 _Yet, I am worried. He still has some issues with his temper, yet, with my help as well as Raven's help, he is beginning to get a better handle on that aspect of his personality. We've had several missions where there were times I felt his anger being kindled, yet, he is getting better at controlling his anger, instead of it controlling him. Our meditation sessions are a big help._

 _However, we may have a problem. Not with him, but, another member of the team who returned last week. I am not certain if I should mention this, but, I think as a matter of course, I should, given the Honorable Grand Earth's warning. The newest team member, a girl we call Terra, is hiding a dark plan from the team. Raven and I both sensed her intentions. The rest of the team doesn't know this. My concern is that she might be that agent of Darkness without realizing it. I pray that she is nothing more than an innocent pawn. I am cultivating a friendship regardless in the hope that my example will sway her back into the light._

 _That said, I have a request to make: Raven is affected greatly by the coldness of my teleportation. That may pose a problem later on if we have to undertake missions requiring that method. Then again, she has her own method of teleportation and has been through the Tear of Oblivion a few times when we were training in other places. Would there be anyway to mitigate this sensation or eliminate it totally?_

It was a short report this time around but, it couldn't be helped. There really wasn't much to relay.

Edward was also interested in meeting Maldriin. It would be the first time seeing her since Sosfil was relieved of duty, and, Maldriin was due any minute to be knocking at the door.

Meanwhile, outside the tower, a woman slowly walked over to the door. She was about 5'7", wearing a blue business dress and heels. If anyone looked at her, the first thing they'd notice was her vibrant green hair and eyes, which seemed unnaturally radiant even in the dark. She currently was holding a cell phone, talking a bit louder than she normally would.

"Yes, Mother, I found the place no problem. It's a giant T, how could I miss it?" she said, sighing a bit in exasperation. "Yes, I'm in human form. Yes, I have natur-" She paused, looking over at her green hair, before changing it to a brown color. "I have natural hair _now_ , stop laughing at me. I'm already nervous enough as it is."

" _Maldriin, you need to relax. Kiinnum is not nearly as uptight as you think he is_ ", Grand Life's voice said from the other end of the line, a mirthful tone as she couldn't help but laugh a bit. " _If anything, a dragoness giving him the time of day without being scared should be quite refreshing to him. Just calm down and take a deep breath._ "

"Yes, Mother", Maldriin said. "... thanks. I guess it's just new job jitters."

" _You'll do great. Oh, and Mally?_ "

"Yes?"

" _... even if you never tell him, I'm still so proud of you... for not being scared of what he is. Sweetheart, if at some point he wants to claim you as his mate...you will have my blessing as your mother and as Grand Life._ "

The woman blushed, before grumbling a bit. "Goodbye, Mother", she said, hanging up her phone. "For First's sake... it's not like he'd ever give a dragoness like me the time of day if I didn't have to work with him..." She cleared her throat, before ringing the doorbell. A moment passed, before a voice picked up on the intercom.

"You the pizza dude?" Beast Boy asked. "You're pretty fast, if you are."

"Um... no, my name is Mally", she responded, quirking an eyebrow. "I'm here to talk to Mr. Barnes? He has a report for me that I need to take back."

"Oh, you're the new gal? Hold up, I'll let him know you're here! Come on in and wait at the door!" There was a click, and suddenly the door opened up before her, revealing a waiting room with several chairs lining the hall.

"Well then... this is... homy", she said, looking at the metallic walls. "This place could use some green, in my opinion..."

The elevator _Dinged_ and Edward walked out. Seeing Mally there he walked over, folder in hand and said, "Hello, Maldriin. I'm Edward Barnes. I understand you're my new contact with the Circle?"

"I am," she said, trying to hide her nervousness, "How are you, sir?"

He smiled warmly, "I'm fine. Please relax. I am not going to bite your head off."

"Well, I know why I am collecting these reports now," she said, "You pretty much ripped your sister to shreds verbally."

"Don't let that upset you, Maldriin," Edward said, "Sosfil broke the law and was punished for it accordingly. I would rather you see me as someone you could call a friend in the near future. Come on, let me take you up to Ops and introduce you to the guys. They are wanting to meet you."

The doorbell rang again and Edward said, "Hold that thought. I got some pizza for the guys, some extra meaty." He opened the door and sure enough, there was a Pizza King delivery guy there. Edward traded the guy by handing over $100 and told the kid to keep the change as a tip. He collected the 6 pies and after thanking the kid headed for the Elevator, Mally in tow.

"Those smell wonderful!" she said.

"It's a good outfit," Edward admitted. He pushed the button and the door opened. They got in and Edward hit the button to take them to the main part of the building.

Once there, they saw the entire team waiting for them. Cyborg was playing video games with Beast Boy, with Terra cheering on the green changeling. Robin and Starfire were sitting at the table, discussing something about human culture, and Raven was at her spot on the couch, reading her book. Solor, meanwhile, saw them first, and walked over, taking the pizzas out of Edward's hands. "I'll get this to the counter", he said. "Nice to meet you, Miss...?"

"Just call me Mally", she said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you, Jason."

Solor blinked, before shrugging with a grunt, walking back to the counter with food in hand. Robin spotted her next, and soon the rest of the team walked over.

"I'm guessing you're the representative from Jason and Edward's home?" he asked. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Robin, this is Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Raven, and Beast Boy."

As soon as she laid eyes on the changeling, Mally suddenly moved, placing her hands on his cheeks as her eyes widened in awe. "Wow! You really ARE green!" She looked at the roots of his hair, his ears, his fang. "Edward wrote down all of you in detail in his report, but I never thought I'd actually meet a green hero! That's amazing!" Once she let go and backed up, she realized what she did, and folded her hands together, blushing a bit. "Sorry... I just... really like the color green. It's my favorite."

Beast Boy stared, before turning to Raven with a smirk. "See, Rae? Chicks dig the green."

"It's Raven, not Rae. And there's always the exception", the empath shot back, causing him to glare.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "It's alright. After what we've heard of the last rep, this is way tamer than what we expected. I don't think we got your name."

"Right... my name is Mally", Maldriin said with a smile. "I'm the youngest daughter of the leader of the Life Clan of our people, and starting today, I'll be coming by every now and then to receive Edward's report on Jason. So, I guess we'll be working together from now on."

Edward chuckled watching Mally's interest in Beast Boy and wondered when she's have a similar reaction to Cyborg.

"I look forward to working with you, Mally," Edward said, "And, I have a feeling that you'll fit in pretty well here in terms of making friends. Like I said, you have little reason to fear me. It's rare that someone from home wants to work with me without that blasted prejudice getting in the way. Seeing your reaction to Beast Boy, there's not a bone in your body that is prejudicial. That's a MAJOR plus in my book."

Raven, however, raised an eyebrow as she sensed that Mally was really interested in Edward and made a mental note to mention that to Edward later on.

By then, Solor had set the boxes of pizza up and the plates. "Are you staying for lunch, Mally?" he asked.

"As long as it's OK with you guys?" she responded.

"It's fine," Robin said smiling, "Edward told us you would be here about this time, so, he got a couple extra pizzas."

That question settled, everyone was permitted to grab what they wanted. Beast Boy, of course, went for the vegetarian pie, Robin got a couple slices of the super supreme, as did Starfire (who, of course, added mustard to hers), Raven levitated some pepperoni slices (which got a very wide-eyed response out of Mally), and the rest of the team got the meat feast slices with extra meaty goodness.

There was also plenty of soft drinks and tea to go around for everyone. As the meal progressed, Mally got to know the team, and as she was sitting beside Edward, she peppered him with many questions.

Solor couldn't help but watch Mally's reactions. The longer she stayed, the more he was convinced she had quite the huge crush on the older dragon. He munched on his meat-lover's slice, letting out a mental sigh. _Must be nice to have a dragoness like you_ , he thought. He never told Edward, but he didn't have that much luck back home, either. No one in their clan was interested in him at this moment. It could have been because, technically, he wasn't an adult yet, but he was mostly left alone, even by dragons his own age.

Beast Boy was shocked when Mally got herself a vegetarian slice when she went for second helpings. "You eat vegetarian? I thought you'd be like Solor and just avoid that one."

"I don't eat it exclusively, but I actually like tofu and other substitutes", Mally stated, giving the changeling a smile. "Sometimes I go for a month without eating any meat, just to see how far I can go without it. Unfortunately, my plan to go for a month usually only lasts about a week or two. Tofu just doesn't provide the same flavor as bacon."

Solor couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "Well, you are a far stronger-willed person than I am... I couldn't survive a day without bacon."

"You should see the bacon burgers I end up fixing for the guys, Mally...or the tofu burgers for Beast Boy," Edward said, "Solor loves many pieces of bacon or pork belly on his. As in nearly a pound of crispy bacon. Then again, I like mine pretty much the same way. But, Cyborg...He puts us all to shame."

Cyborg had the sense to blush a bit at that line, but, it was true, for the most part. Had the rest of the team know what Edward, Jason and Mally really are and that in their native states, they can eat a lot more, even he would be surprised.

Starfire asked her usual questions: "WhereDidYouComeFrom HowDidYouGetHere What'sYourFavoriteColor AndDoYouWishToBeMyFriend?"

Mally blinked at the surprise question, plus how close the alien got to her, but she did her best to respond. "Um... Earth, walked, green, and Sure."

"Hello, new friend!" Starfire exclaimed, grabbing Mally into a big hug. The dragoness wasn't expecting it, but she handled the tight grip much better than Terra did during their first meeting.

"Nice to meet you, too", she said, giving a warm smile.

Solor finally noticed something, and looked over at Raven for a moment, before back at Mally. "So... not to bring up anything weird here, but... you look a lot like an older version of Raven."

The team looked over to Raven, then back at Mally, and it clicked.

"Holy cow, she does!" Terra said. "Are you her long lost sister?"

"Preeeetty sure she isn't", Raven said in a monotone. "I'm an only child."

[That and the fact that Mally is full dragon and Raven is, possibly, only a quarter], Solor thought to his brother.

[Do you think she picked her form before knowing who the Titans were?] Unity asked, looking over at his younger brother.

[It's very likely], Solor stated. [I kinda let that slip without thinking. Hope she doesn't mind.]

"I definitely know I'm not", Mally said with a minor sweatdrop. "And I think our appearance is merely coincidental. Plus, I might have made my hair a bit too short... I usually have it longer. I'm certain that Edward here mentioned he has some shapeshifting powers?"

"He did. Are you saying you can do that, too?" Cyborg asked.

"Mine are probably a bit more prominent, since I'm from the Life clan, but yes", Mally confirmed. "All of our clan have these powers, and are taught how to master them at a young age. And I tend to change my hair and eye color a lot. I was originally going to walk in with my hair looking like grass before I was reminded I should try to look as normal as possible."

Edward laughed and said, "What? Like this?" As Mally and the Titans watched, he changed his hair to a bright green color. That got everyone laughing before he reverted it back to his normal color.

"I can do pretty much any animal, living or extinct as well," he explained to Mally, "I am trying to recall who taught me how to shapeshift...not having much luck there."

"It might have been my grandmother", Mally said, tapping her chin. "Mom wasn't the Grand yet when you were born. And I can one up you", she said with a smirk. "I can turn into a multitude of fantasy animals, can mix animal forms into what I call 'chimera' forms, and can even shift so I have multiple heads at once and can transform back without any problems... though I do admit, that one time were I got stuck with two sets of eyes was interesting..."

"I refuse to go to a three headed setup, but, give me time, and I can likely do those fantasy creatures like dragons, gryphons, etc," Edward said with a smirk.

In response, Mally held up her hands, and before their eyes, she easily shifted so she had two more heads where her hands should be. The rest of the team stared in awe as she looked around with all three sets of eyes. "I don't blame you for not trying", the head next to Edward said, looking at him with a smile. "It does take some getting used to, and the sensory overload can be quite jarring at first."

"By the way, Beast Boy, you have some sauce on your shirt", the head closest to the changeling said, looking at him and pointing with her eyes.

"Aren't you afraid of getting stuck like that?" Solor asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've _been_ stuck like this before", Mally responded, shifting back to normal. "If you try to transform into something you're not used to, sometimes your body needs time to recover and gather energy to shift back. Does make puppet shows rather interesting, though."

"My concern," Edward countered, "Is what if one head refuses to morph back into the main body? That's why I won't do a three headed dragon like in the Godzilla films."

"Well, that shouldn't be too much of a problem", Mally pointed out. "You may be growing a head with an extra brain and whatnot, but it still has the same memories and personality as you do. The only reason it wouldn't go back would be if you genuinely thought there was an advantage to having two heads. But it doesn't just magically sprout a new personality; it would take years of being in that form nonstop in order to do that, and no one in the Life clan has used forms like that for more than an hour at a time."

"Interesting," Edward said, "three heads spouting my three breath weapons. Fry, roast or freeze, pick your poison. What about which head controls the body?"

"They all do", Mally said. "It's hard to explain... it's like, my brains are all connected, and the thoughts and sights and sounds they all take in all go to the same place. It's like... seeing an entire sculpture all at the same time but only is put into one coherent thought. Whatever one head thinks, the other two think at the same time." She looked at the rest of the team, who were all staring at them, especially Beast Boy. "I've... been nerding out over shifting, haven't I?"

"Yeah, but... that's actually really cool", Beast Boy said. "I could never try to grow an extra head or anything, but that sounds like you've been practicing for a while."

"Since I learned how to do it", Mally said, blushing a bit. "I like being able to shift whenever I want, because it gives me different perspectives. It helps me see things from a point of view other than a human. I can make my own comparisons to other things, no matter what form I take, but it helps me understand what it's like in the natural world."

"I see," Edward said, his own perspective changing at the words Mally spoke. Maybe, in some missions, it might work to their advantage if Edward did go to a multiple head configuration, "You may have to teach me that trick at some point. It might come in handy in some of our missions to have three heads that can swivel around to protect the team. I don't tend to tire out as easily even with new forms."

He gave it some thought and said, "I assume that you can do a 'naga'?"

She nodded. "Of course. I've tried multiple forms with animals... including lycanthrope, naga, satyr, centaur... why do you ask?"

"I was curious," Edward said and his form shimmered in place. Wings spouted from his back as his legs morphed into a long serpent's tail.

The team was surprised, to say the least, as Edward had not used such a form. It was usually "all or nothing".

Mally's jaw dropped as she realized that Edward was showing off a little bit. He returned to his human form a moment later, chuckling at her reaction.

 _He's actually flirting a bit!_ Solor realized, _This is new. I guess seeing how she lacks the prejudice from others is getting him to loosen up. Maybe I should encourage this at some point?_

It was at this point a ringtone chimed through the room, and Mally jumped, blushing once more. "Sorry! Sorry, that's me!" She picked up the phone, seeing who it was. "Hello! It's me!"

" _Having fun?_ " came Grand Life's voice. " _You're a little late on returning with that report..._ "

"Oh, crud, I forgot to call", Mally said, finishing up her slices of pizza. "I'm so sorry, Mother, I'll be back home soon."

" _If you would, please... and then you can tell me what you think of him when you get back here._ "

That got a blush from the dragoness. "Mother!" However, the older dragon hung up on her, and she grumbled. "I swear to the First... I'm really sorry, guys, I gotta go. My mom expected me back a while ago, and I completely forgot to tell her I was staying for lunch."

"It's fine", Raven said, with a gentle smile. "You're always welcome back, so we'll be more than happy to see you again."

Terra nodded, grinning. "And maybe you can show us what else you can shift into."

"I'd like some pointers on shifting in the future", Beast Boy added.

Edward said, "Please, give your mom my best as well. It's been a pleasure having you visit. I'll open a Tear for you."

"Thanks! I'll let her know," Mally said. She then surprised Edward by asking if he had a number where he could be reached. He gave her his personal number and she put that into her phone, then, gave him her number, just in case.

Edward opened a Tear and said, "This will put you outside the Circle's volcano. Take care, Mally!"

She replied, "You, too!" She stepped through and the portal collapsed.

"That was pretty flipping cool," Edward said with a smile, "Thanks, guys, for allowing her to visit."

"It's no problem", Robin said. "It's nice to learn a bit more about your home, even if you can't exactly share everything."

Solor couldn't help but put on a sly grin. "So... anyone else notice how into Edward she seemed to be?"

Cyborg put on a big grin as well. "Yeah, and by the looks of it, our boy here likes her, too."

"You gonna ask her out next time?" Beast Boy teased, waggling his eyebrows a bit.

"Don't rush me, elf," Edward said, "This is supposed to be business. But, you never know."

"Oh come on", Beast Boy said with a grin. "You like her, she likes you, what's the problem?"

"The problem, Beast Boy, is that if the Circle finds out that Maldriin is visiting mostly just to be close to Unity, then she could be replaced, and we'll be stuck with another rep that we'll have to get used to", Solor pointed out. "Though... assuming that Grand Life knew this would happen, it might be a moot point."

"It's likely," Edward admitted, "Grand Life is pretty crafty. She would know how difficult it's been for me and if Mally does have more than a passing interest, she could be playing matchmaker. She was pretty quick to suggest her. I'm not going to complain if that's the case.

"But, it will be a few more visits before I ask her out, Beast Boy. I need to be certain."

"She does have some feelings towards you, Edward," Raven noted, "Her emotional vibes were pretty strong."

Beast Boy formed a beagle for a minute before changing back, "Just as I thought...the air is full of pheromones, mostly hers with some of Edward's. But, I have never smelled those before. Probably due to you not being truly human."

[He's right,] Solor said telepathically, [She was not even trying to mask it, and, neither were you. There's a connection. I won't stop you should anything develop. I would probably support it.]

Edward nodded, making it appear that he was agreeing with Beast Boy, "We'll play it by ear, but, it's not like I have really dated before."

"And considering our customs, that makes sense", Solor stated aloud. "Usually, our people are not allowed to date. There are the uncommon exceptions, but usually a couple is formed the night they decide to make their vows to each other. And even then, the Circle has to bless the couple." He sighed. "Lucky you. Looks like you finally caught someone's eye."

Edward snorted, "What's wrong with a period of courtship? I just don't get some of our customs. I can see the Circle wanting to bless the couple, but, I think that if something does develop between her and I, I might want that courtship/dating period to know if she's right for me...YEOW-WICH!"

Solor had kicked Edward's shin.

"She obviously feels that you are the right one for her, Brother," he said, "You obviously did something that got her attention and she might be the only one in Lair who is going to give you more then the 'time of day'. How many times have you griped about the females all giving you a 'Go Away, you half-breed' look and here comes the daughter of Grand Life and she is certainly interested."

"Unity," Raven said with an actual soft smile, "If what I sensed in her is true, can you truly deny yourself at least the chance of love?"

"Oh, yes!" Starfire said, "You simply must do the pursuing of the heart's desires!"

Robin said, "I would not object to you seeing her, either."

"Dawg," Cyborg said, "you blow this chance, and, I will KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Terra stepped over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "After everything I've learned about you, do you really want to let this opportunity slip by? Here's the first of your people who's not afraid of your power. I dunno about you... but I'd at least give the first guy who wasn't scared of me a chance."

Little did she know that Beast Boy was looking at her from behind, blinking. Solor noticed this exchange, and couldn't help but frown. _Please tell me they haven't fallen for each other, too..._

Edward, since her hand was still in contact with him, got an excellent read on her emotional state. She was attracted to Beast Boy for the exact same reasons she stated. He also recalled when the team told him about the incident in the mine when Beast Boy showed his sweet, caring side to get her to calm down. Beast Boy's emotional vibes were the easiest to feel in the tower and he really did care for Terra. Edward sighed, worried what her eventual betrayal would do to him. He determined to head that off if at all possible. His emotions were so easy to read at times, it was like a blinding light.

 _What do I do about Terra's eventual betrayal of the team to Slade? I don't want to threaten her life to prevent it as she would likely bolt and accelerate her plans._

"Terra," he said, "Thanks for the vote of confidence. Something that I want all of you to know: I consider you to be friends ... almost family, so I trust your opinions. I tend to keep my friends pretty darn close and will always have your backs, no matter what happens." He said that to hopefully plant a seed within the blond geomancer that he would not abandon her to Slade or anyone else.

Solor, meanwhile, stood up. He might not have had the same empathic powers, but the sappiness in this room was simply too much. "I'm... gonna head to my room", he said softly, heading out. Raven watched him head out, and the urge to follow after him suddenly hit her hard.

 _Go after him! Go after him right now!_ demanded her emoticlones.

 _Shut up, you'll make my powers act up again!_ she retorted. _What is with you all, lately?_

 _Why are you arguing with us when he's getting away?!_ her emotions yelled back, not giving her a coherent explanation.

Raven sighed and excused herself and headed toward's Solor's room...and hoping that the temperamental dragon wouldn't kick her out. He wasn't reacting well to the emotions flooding the room ... and he isn't empathic.

She knocked softly and Solor called out, "Come in, Raven...I know that knock anywhere."

She opened the door, seeing him sitting on his bed. "You okay? You kinda left suddenly."

"I'm... well, I could be better." The dragon sighed. "I admit, I am happy for my brother and Terra and Beast Boy... but at the same time... I am unhappy."

"That's easy to tell", Raven said. "If I hadn't already been used to Robin and Starfire, I would have been overwhelmed by all the sap they're oozing with. But you really let it hit you. Wanna share why?"

Solor glanced at her, before turning his head away. "I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

Normally, this would be the point where Raven would just drop it and tell him that she'll be there if he needed her. However, this time, with her emotions acting up, she couldn't let it go. "I promise I won't tell anyone if you do. I'm supposed to be helping you with your emotions, remember?"

He glanced at the empath. Why did she want to help him so badly? He was going to refuse again, but after thinking about it, he thought, what was the harm? He wouldn't embarrass himself by talking to Edward later, and he could get this off his chest. "I... I'm jealous." He looked at her expression, seeing her raise one eyebrow, and he couldn't help but chuckle. "I know how it sounds. 'Really? Jason's jealous of Edward and Terra? Never expected that from the most selfish member of the team'."

"I wouldn't say that", Raven commented, but motioned for him to continue.

"Well, I can't help but be jealous. My brother is finally finding a dragon that likes him, and I'm incredibly happy for him... but I am in a similar boat. Thanks to my decisions in the past, I have no dragonesses looking my way. I have no one to call my own, and I am almost of age to claim a mate, as well. But none of my clan actually likes me; they only tolerate me because I have a chance to be the next Grand Light. And we all saw how that turned out."

"Jason," Raven said softly, "You are on the right track with your mission of personal redemption. It will take something that, if I am right, you and Edward have a lot of and that is time. You will make the right decisions to correct the mistakes of the past."

"You're sure of that?" he asked. "I've been... well, a much bigger asshole than you know of. All because I was chosen to be an Heir Potential. All because... because I lost my twin to humans." At this, he felt the tears forming again. "I want to find someone that can take me for me... not because of my strength... and not because they're afraid of me." He let out a slow, shaky breath as he tried to calm himself. "Dragons have time, Raven... but I'm not immortal like Edward. Unless I become the Heir, I don't have the same chance."

Raven could feel her heart break a tiny bit as she saw Solor's tears, and she took a bold chance, grabbing his hand. "You'll find someone, Starborn... you just need to be patient. And get yourself in a good place, first."

"Patience is not my strong suit, Raven," he said, overlooking for now that she knew his true name, "I'm sure that you noticed that by now. Edward's been working with me on that, but, I am not used to 'Hurry up and wait'. I'm more of the 'Hurry Up!' type." His hand actually tightened a little bit, welcoming the the friendship that Raven was willing to show him. She was a lot like him. Didn't like much contact, stayed to herself most of the time, only emerging to get some herbal tea or meals or missions. But, she wasn't a total recluse as there were times when she loved watching movies, especially the horror films like "Nightmare on Elm Street" or "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" and others that normally caused Edward to excuse himself. He was not a fan of bloody and gory films. He'd seen enough in his long life for real that he had no desire to watch actors being slaughtered by a psychopath in a hockey mask. Edward knew that if there was a real Jason Vorheese, he would die at Edward's talons.

Jason wiped his eyes, "I'm sorry...We're only supposed to show our emotions with family."

Raven levitated the tissues over and said, "Then, I guess I am family?"

He took the box, pulling a tissue out. He glanced over at her, before blowing his nose a bit. "Maybe... I suppose we'll have to wait and see." After crumpling up the tissue, he reached for his gems. "Thanks for listening to me rant a bit, Raven... I appreciate the concern. I'll be alright."

"Well, I'm more than happy to leave... but maybe you should let go of my hand first?"

A panicked look, and the dragon realized, indeed, he was still holding onto her hand. He let go quickly, muttering an apology as he actually turned quite red. Raven could feel her own cheeks burning, and raised her hood with her powers. "So... I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Jason asked.

"Probably", she replied. "See you later... Starborn."

Hearing her voice say his real name had an adverse effect. His heart began beating faster, and he prayed to the First that both Edward and Raven wouldn't pick up on his emotions. After the door closed, he threw himself down on the bed, covering his face with his pillow.

 _This... is not good..._


	8. Uncovering the Mole

**[A few weeks later]**  
 **[Titan Tower]**

Edward had gotten a reply from Sol about his query regarding Raven's being affected by Edward's teleportation. He said that since she has her way of teleportation, that, it might be best to let her use it. He confirmed that she also has unique heritage: Her grandfather is also Oblaan as he sired the one being that makes even the strongest of the Dragons quake in fear...Alduin...Trigon the Terrible — Trigon the souleater. It was the demon that cannot tolerate that mode of teleportation. Yet, despite that Darkness, even Sol was impressed that she was making it work for the Light. He also said that Terra was likely not the Darkness that Earth had mentioned and to keep working with Solor as well as Terra (well, he was encouraging that side mission).

He did bring up that Maldriin was likely aiming for something more with him ... and that as his father, he would encourage Edward to follow his heart and when the time came, to approach the Circle for their blessings.

"Well," Edward muttered to himself, "This is interesting. Mally does, indeed, have at least a schoolgirl crush on me. Maybe the First is working to ease this particular hole in my heart. The team is certainly encouraging it to develop. Maybe I should ask her out. Worst she can do is tell me 'No', right?"

Meanwhile, since that night, Solor found himself acting _very_ awkwardly around the empath. He couldn't stay in the same room, lest his heart beat loud enough for everyone to hear. Plus, he knew she could read his emotions, and was trying his best to keep them to himself. Especially since they would reveal his secret; that he was possibly falling for her.

Which, determined by the Circle, was a very very bad thing.

The question was, to him, why did he feel this way to her? Yeah, they were alike, but there had to be more than that. It had to be more than just a similarity or a simple act of kindness. Why, when he stuck to his guns for so long, did it take one girl to ruin his resolve?

He needed advice. And only one member of the team was alive longer than him.

He had to trust Edward to secrecy. It would not be easy, but, Edward seemed to have become the team's go-to guy to decompress and debrief after hard missions. Even Terra finally broke down and went to see Edward one on one. When Solor found out he merely smiled, realizing that if anyone could get through to her and abort her plans, it might be the older Dragon. She still thought it was really, really cool to have seen dragons, and, even found friendship with one of them.

So, Jason said one day after a training session, "Brother, I need to talk to you privately."

Edward said, "Of course, let's retire to my quarters." Solor followed Edward in and Edward offered his brother a drink, which was accepted.

"Edward," Solor began, "Can I ask you to keep this chat private? Not just from the team, but, the Circle as well?"

Edward raised an eyebrow, but, nodded, "Of course, brother. You know that if I am doing a counseling session, it's confidential. If this is your wish, consider it done."

"It is my wish," Solor said, "I have a problem...a Breed Traitor level problem. Please, don't get mad at the term."

Edward waved it off, "I'm OK with the usage of the phrase, Brother, especially with a family member. I take it you have developed at least a crush on someone here?"

Solor looked down, nodding. "Yes... I think I'm finding myself... attracted... to Raven." As he spoke, his voice got softer until he was only talking in a whisper, his confidence plummeting with every word. If Edward didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard his brother. "So... I need advice."

"Oh boy," Edward said, "This is a problem, indeed. I am agreeing with Terra here in that we should be allowed to love who we want, even humans. Or in your case a part human, part demon and according to the last letter from Dad, a part Dragon as well. Yes, Raven does have some dragon blood in her veins. Oblann is her grandfather. She doesn't know that, yet.

"Her being part Dragon is a possible loophole in that ancient law. My advice is to see if she feels the same. I know that she is guarding her mind from my passive touches more. Come to think of it, she started blocking more the day Mally was first here. It was like a sudden rush of emotion that she quickly clamped down on before she went to talk to you.

"If she does feel the same, you will have to fully let her know what could happen. I know we touched on the lifetime exile with her, but, this decision would potentially rip you away from any possibility of going home. Father would be forced to select a new heir and we both know who that would be. But, let's leave Sosfil out of the equation. Personally...if there is a spark about to grow into a flame, as Grand Fire would aptly call it, I would support that, despite the risk to myself.

"If there is nothing, though, do not let yourself be discouraged, brother. I know that you are jealous of Terra and even myself ... don't be so surprised! You have no idea how jealous I would become seeing others getting their choice of mate and those I might have been interested in treating me like I had a case of the Rot. I'm not going to take that jealousy personally, brother."

"You said a risk to yourself?" Solor asked.

"My keeping this confidential would likely anger Grand Death and he would possibly accuse me of conspiracy to commit treason and conspiracy to being a Breed Traitor. Tough charges to refute," Edward said, "You know that old fart doesn't care for 'my kind' and would use any excuse to get me tossed out of Lair as well as you." He sighed, "It's a risk that should it not pan out, I will bear the punishment on my own."

Solor sighed. "So... I should tell her how I feel, and if she doesn't feel the same, then try to move on. And if she does... you think I should pursue her. That is a very tough choice for me to make." He looked at Edward, a morose expression on his face. "It's not fair that you should be punished for my sin... that puts even more pressure on me now."

Edward nodded. "I am sorry, I know it's not fair... but we can still try if you wish. I would be punished for not reporting everything...and remember that we haven't told the Circle that Raven and Terra know about us. I would refuse any order to kill the Titans."

The dragon shook his head. "I think I'll wait a little longer before I talk to Raven. I'm not even sure if what I feel is truly attraction or more. I just wished to speak to you for advice... I still don't know what I want." He then looked to Edward. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question? Did you... did you take a mortal wife?"

Edward sighed as his memory went back to the mid 18th Century, "I never told the Circle this, and, they did not have as many infiltrators as today. Yes, I did take a mortal wife. Her name was Paula Nichols and she was a mutant. She could also shape shift, but, was limited to reptilian forms only. She was a true love, but, after she passed away, it felt as if a large chunk of my heart and soul went to the First with her. The generational curse prevented us from having kids, though. When she died, I swore I would wait and see if any of the dragonesses of Lair would overcome the prejudice against me."

"I think you found her," Jason said smiling, "Don't throw this away." He then looked down again, thinking a bit more. "Well... it's more of a risk now, since there's more infiltrators, but... I think I'll try to get closer to Raven. Maybe we can find common ground... and if she already does feel the same as me, we can find a way to start dating."

Edward sighed, "Be careful, brother."

"Don't worry", he said, smiling. "As long as Mally and, hopefully, the paparazzi don't find out, it should be no problem." He gave a thumbs up. "Thanks for talking to me. You helped me way more than I thought you would."

"That's what family is supposed to do, brother," Edward said with a smirk, "I would strongly advise on a different form, though, in case the newspapers get the bright idea to see who Raven is going out with...unless she ships them to some distant place. I hear Barrow's a nice place to chill out. Hehehe!"

Solor chuckled. "I wouldn't put it past her. I'm glad I've never been on the receiving end of that." He started heading out. "I'll go see what we're doing on our free time today. I'm assuming you're spending more time with Terra today?"

"I have to," Edward said, "I have to break whatever training or whatever that Slade implanted into her head. What makes me shudder the most...is if she and Slade ... mated."

That got a visible shudder out of Jason. "Ugh! Thanks for the mental image, brother. How are her sessions going...generally speaking. I know you can't go into detail."

"I think I am getting through to her," Edward said, "She'd have to be an Oscar award winning actress to get past Raven and I. And, I know she is not that good. I am going to talk to Cyborg and see if unauthorized communications are going out or anything that looks odd. If she is in contact with Slade, we can pin it down. Maybe see if she's been leaving at odd times, but, I don't want to break her trust without a good cause. I'm tempted to 'hitchhike' on one of her trips as something she won't suspect."

"I think the unauthorized communications would be the best plan. Or, check the tower security to see when she's been leaving, if she has been." He gave a sigh. "I think I've grown fond of the blonde. I'd hate for her to turn into an enemy."

"Then, brother, we need to be a team, do we not?" Edward said, "I have told her that I consider her to be a friend...almost family. You were there when I said that. I meant every word and I will KILL SLADE if he thinks he will corrupt such a pure hearted youngster. He will face the flame of the First's wrath...I swear it in the Name of the Light."

"Wow!" Solor said, "That's serious business, swearing an oath in the Name of the Light. I haven't heard you say that before."

Edward calmed himself and said, "Damn straight. I see how Beast Boy fawns over her, and, she is beginning to feel the same towards him. Tell me...do you want to see a heartbroken Beast Boy no matter how much he annoys you to the point you want to open an untargeted Tear?"

"That... would probably be worse than the annoying version", Solor said. "If you need my help to sway her or want to confront her... call on me, alright?" He headed out of the room, looking to find Robin or Raven.

Edward sighed and opened his word processor. It was time for another status report. This time, it would be some better news for Sol as Edward had been comparing notes with Raven and Solor was slowly getting out of his "selfish" mode. But, deep down, Edward knew that if there was a threat to her, Solor might break his cover to protect her and probably scare the hell out of the person being face to snout with an incredibly angry Solor in protective mode. Edward knew about how protective Dragons are of their close friends, family ... or mates.

He sat there for a while, thinking things over on wording. He left out any mention of Solor being interested in Raven.

After he was done with that task and printed the document, he went to find Cyborg.

That was easily done, though, as he was in his lab, working on some upgrades to the T-Car.

"Yo, Edward!" Cyborg said, "What's up?"

"I've got a project for you," Edward said, "Is there a way to detect any odd communications in the Tower to the outside. Like emails, for example?"

"Well, the mainframe here does keep a record of inbound and outbound e-mails. But, that's only for communications that come from our IP or to our IP. Why?" Cyborg said.

"I am curious," Edward said, "Also, I have reason to suspect someone on the team is acting against us and I need to have some proof. I think we have a mole. Can you give me access to those files? I do not want to divulge who I think is a mole, though. Also, I'm sure that you keep security logs, do you not? I'd like to go over those and see if someone's been leaving the Tower at odd times, like after the security systems have been disabled for the night and re-enabled later on."

Cyborg said, "Sure, I can do that. But, I hope this is a wild goose chase, as we're supposed to trust each other."

"I hope so as well," Edward said quietly.

He was also hoping that Terra wasn't that tech savvy to cover her tracks in the system.

Cyborg went over to his computer and punched in a higher access level for Edward. Edward thanked Cyborg and headed back to his room and actually locked the door.

He logged into the main network and started going through the emails sent by Terra. But, as he looked, they were all routine things. He didn't spot anything really odd there.

 _OK, there's nothing here. She may be leaving the tower to access a computer not linked into the Tower's internet. Or, she may be deleting those as soon as they are sent. Time to look at the security logs,_ he thought, _Then, see if are any archived emails, since, knowing Cyborg, he would have things offloaded to another drive or backup up to cloud storage._

Edward did some digging and the backups were also a dead end. however, the security logs did show someone leaving the Tower in the middle of the night. They would leave within a couple hours of the team retiring for the evening and return within an hour then turning the security system back on. The system also recorded the communicator ident codes of who comes and goes. Needless to say, Terra had no clue that was being recorded. It was circumstantial evidence at best and not really something to use in court.

It was enough, though, for Edward to go to another phase of his plan. He really did not want to do it, but, he needed to be sure.

He really had to be sure as what he wanted to do would either chase her away or she'd lose trust in him. Then again, if Edward could flip her and make her a double agent, that would work well.

He decided to go to his smallest form possible and hitch a ride in her purse. That meant a mouse and hoping Terra didn't reach into it for more than her phone and staying out of reach.

It also meant trying to figure out if there was a pattern to her disappearing act.

Then again, there were owls in Jump City as well as bats. Bats have exceptional hearing due to their echolocation, but, poor eyesight. Owls also have good ears as well as excellent night vision. He decided not to risk discovery as a mouse hitchhiking, but as a small owl. That way, he could keep an eye on her and land in a tree near to where she would stop.

He headed back to Robin's room and knocked.

"Come in!" he heard.

"Hi, Robin," Edward said, "we need to talk."

"Oh?" he said, "What's going on?"

Edward spend the next 15 minutes filling Robin in on what he had discovered that backed his hunch about Terra. They also called Raven in and she confirmed what Edward had sensed that day.

In fact, when Edward was wrapping up, the entire team, sans Terra, was aware of the impending betrayal, including taking the risk that Beast Boy would spill the beans at some point. He was, of course, angry that Edward would dare to think that about Terra and yelled, "You LIAR!" only to see Edward glaring at him with glowing yellow eyes before he got his annoyance under control.

"Beast Boy," Raven said calmly, "Edward is telling the truth. Terra is planning on betraying us to Slade in the near future. She's probably been giving him information about us since she returned."

His ears drooped, knowing that Raven was not really able to lie...in fact, she was pretty bad about it.

"Beast Boy," Edward said, "I am so sorry, man. I really am. I have to get more concrete evidence that she is planning on something, and soon. I know that you care about her a lot and, well, I hope that what Raven and I sense she feels about you isn't an act. If I can confront her in a way that she isn't feeling threatened and turn her into a double agent, all the better."

"Go ahead and do what you gotta do," Robin said, "Titans, we cannot let Terra know that we know what she is going on. Cyborg, I want you to install a hidden camera trained on the front toor as well as install a hidden camera on the roof.

"We have to act like nothing's wrong. Hopefully, this is all for nothing, but my instinct tells me that this is for-real."

Edward got up and stared straight at the weakest link and said, "So help me, Beast Boy...if you think Solor's got a nasty temper ... if you even hint to Terra that we suspect she's a mole, you will see my temper. I keep that aspect of my personality under a far tighter leash them my younger brother, but, it doesn't mean I won't loosen the leash for a few moments. But, I know you will help us to help Terra.

"That said, I need to have my session with her. Generally speaking, she is coming along very well."

"Using that to confront her?" Robin asked.

"Not yet, I need to do this mission first," he said, "Then, think about the how. Hopefully, we can use BB's feelings towards her to help sway her."

"I'll do what I can," Beast Boy said.

With that, Edward headed over to his room and pulled his notes from the last couple "sessions" with Terra to see if he overlooked anything. He hadn't and created a new entry for today's session.

There was a knock and Edward said, "Come!"

Terra entered the room and sat down for their informal chat...

 **[Two nights later]**

The Titans had all called it a night except for Edward who was waiting to see when Terra would make her next contact with Slade. As he was working on his computer a security alert popped up telling him that the alarm system had been disabled and that was enough to get Edward to start his plan.

He teleported to the ground floor in time to see Terra leaving. She was trying to be as quiet as possible. Edward formed a mouse to race towards the door as it started sliding closed. He got through just in time and watched as she got on a boulder and started heading into the city.

Edward went to his owl form and took to the air himself, rapidly gaining altitude yet keeping Terra in sight until she got to the mainland where she landed and took off at a brisk pace towards an all night fast food joint with free Wifi. However, she eventually went to the park, bypassing the food, and after getting the morning newspaper, sat down and started to read it. But, what she was doing was placing a booby trapped container with a USB stick underneath the bench. Then, a few minutes later, she placed the newspaper in a predetermined area to tell her contact that there was a package waiting.

 _Interesting...a dead drop,_ Edward thought, _Somewhat clumsy in how she arranged her signal as anyone could duplicate this and fool her contact. I won't have much time to collect the container and see if I can retrieve the contents before her contact sees the signal and retrieves the package. Then again, I could merely wait until it is picked up and follow whoever it is to Slade's hideout, or intercept the package en route._

Terra moved away and Edward opted to stay where he was and see what transpired.

When Terra was out of sight, he landed and reformed a field mouse that would blend in with the shadows cast by the nearly light.

[Brother?] he called out, [Terra's heading back to the Tower, she's made contact via a dead drop with someone. I am waiting to see who arrives. I'm at Middle Park.]

[Be careful,] was the reply, [I'll let you know when she returns. Are we confronting her tonight?]

[That'd be a no,] Edward replied, [I need to see what she dropped off first.]

There was another human shaped shadow that arrived about 30 minutes later and the unknown contact reached down and retrieved the container, leaving another behind. Edward figured that Terra would return to collect this in a day or so. The pattern from the logs did indicate this.

So, with that in mind, Edward waited patiently for the woman to leave. She did and Edward scampered out. The woman was already about 30 yards away and walking briskly to a waiting vehicle. Edward formed a hawk and took to the skies again to follow the car. He'd need the higher speed a hawk could use.

As he flew, the car took several different turns in case someone was tailing them from another vehicle, as well as some additional measures.

 _This gal knows her craft,_ Edward thought, _She is not going directly to the destination. She's making it pretty difficult for anyone to follow her on the ground, but from this vantage point...nope, I got her dead to rights._

Eventually, they arrived at their destination and Edward landed. He morphed to a small bee, which was pushing the limit for how small he could go and followed the woman in.

She went over to a man in a two tone mask and Edward recognized him as the one and only Slade Wilson, arch-enemy of the Teen Titans.

"Any problems, Rose?" he asked the woman.

"None at all, father," she replied.

"Excellent work," Slade said, "Now. Let's open this up and see what our mole has uncovered."

The container was carefully opened and even as a bee, Edward could see that the container was rigged to destroy the contents if it wasn't opened up the right way.

There was a USB storage device there that Slade inserted into his computer and pulled up the file. There was a video file with Terra giving a status update and that everything was going according to their plans. After Slade watched the file, he printed out a hard copy of her report. Since he thought that he was alone (as his daughter departed already), he removed the USB drive and put that into a desk drawer and left, probably to give Terra further instructions.

She made mention of Edward and Solor, but, she did keep out their true nature, in her report.

Edward buzzed around to look for cameras and didn't see any. He figured that since Slade was in a "secure" hideout that he didn't need cameras in his office.

Edward flew down and quickly going to his human form, opened the drawer and retrieved the USB stick and a few others that were there.

He didn't waste any time in casting a Tear of Oblivion and stepping through to emerge back at the Tower. He quickly copied the data on the 10 or so sticks he grabbed and after casting another tear, he stepped through and put the USB sticks back.

It was a good thing he did as he heard footsteps in the hallway. Edward jumped through the still open tear and it collapsed behind him a moment before Slade returned.

He then spent the next hour and a half going through the files he had retrieved. And his jaw hit the floor as he realized she was relaying almost everything she was learning, but, she was at least keeping her promise.

He had enough to confront her finally. In fact, had the files been submitted to a court, there was enough to convict Terra! The documents alone were a gold mine.

He checked the security logs and Terra was back and holding to her pattern, re-enabled the system.

Edward sat back, digesting what he had learned. Terra was being very through in her reports to Slade, even though she kept Edward and Jason being dragons out of it. That was an ace in the hole, for the time being.

However, Edward had an odd feeling about something and ran his high end (and expensive) virus, malware and keylogger detection programs and his jaw hit the floor! Instantly he was on the communicator and telling Cyborg to haul his shiny metal ass.

Cyborg was there 30 seconds later and Edward said, "We've been hacked. Looking at this, there's several phone home programs relaying our every keystroke. This is some programming. Several keyloggers that I've not heard of. But, we have to disable our links to the outside world for now.

"These are not 'in the wild,' either. The heuristic detection managed to pick up the common threads. I'm going to let the software send what it's found for analysis first."

Edward reached over to the network cable and unplugged it, disconnecting the computer from the Titan network as soon as the uploaded data was sent.

"Time to remove this crap," Edward said and rebooted his machine into safe mode.

First, he reran the program and told it to do some deep cleaning. But, it balked regardless, raising an eyebrow with Edward.

"Ok," he said, "let's try this..." he opened the System restore program and selected the day before Terra returned and was able to remove the program partially that way. He rebooted into normal mode and reran his software and this time, it removed the remnants of the malware.

Cyborg said, "How many licenses you got for that anti-virus program?"

"An enterprise license for unlimited usage or machines on the same network," Edward said smirking, "We need to run this on all devices in the tower."

Edward was silently thankful he had not mentioned what he truly is on his machine as he wrote down the license codes and handed those and after looking for a moment, the physical copy and said, "You'll have to do this same thing I did with my machine to totally deep clean the computers. I think that the virus is being filtered out of your systems. But, let's keep one machine sandboxed and see where the virus is trying to phone home to?"

"Way ahead of you," Cyborg said.

"Excellent," Edward said, "I wonder how it's getting through the firewall?"

"It won't be after 30 minutes," Cyborg said, "Once I have the IP CIDR range, the firewall will be adjusted to block those numbers, except for the sandboxed computer."

He left and went to his lab, where the in house server was maintained. The program that Edward handed off would work on Windows, Macs and linux. For the first time, he felt that it was money well spent. Slade would lose his access to the Titan mainframe and other machines.

He expected the passwords to be reset as well, but, that wouldn't be until the machines are purged. Edward would stay offline until then.

He decided that as it was very late to get some rest. The morning was a training day and he wanted to be fresh for it.

 **[Four Hours Later]**  
 **[Slade's HQ]**

The criminal mastermind was concerned as the keyloggers and phone home software he got Terra to install on her computer that spread to the other machines in Titan Tower had gone dark. He tried a remote backdoor and slammed his fist into the table when he got nowhere fast...The firewall was blocking the IP access on all ports. Then, he found his way into the isolated machine that was set to mirror the data in the other machines...up to a point. From here on out, the isolated machine would have false flags inserted.

He had to amend his instructions to Terra, who was unaware that his agent was about to be turned.

He also had to assume that the access codes Terra had relayed were changed, so, until Terra relayed the new codes, the master plan would have to wait.

Slade was curious about the two newcomers as he reviewed the footage from his failed attack at the Tower. The footage was from various helicopters and he was impressed. He had expected to fail as the plan was to reintegrate Terra into the team, get them to trust her once more.

The Tower started to sink into the island as planned when it stopped a moment later and it slowly began to return to where it had been. Slade watched as Solor began to glow brightly and for a moment, Slade thought it was the sun reflecting off his scales as he grabbed the tower and was trying to pull it up at the same time before the tower was raised to its former location, then, Solor flew around the tower, using his light beam to fuse the tower back.

Then, he took a call and his eyes widened before diving into an odd tear in the fabric of reality.

About ten minutes later, the Tower shook slightly, indicating that Terra had used her powers to shore up the building before Slade saw Solor leaving and heading for home.

But, Slade knew that the Tower should have fallen further and hopefully it would have been fast enough to break the limbs of the building off.

Yet, it hadn't sank that far before stopping.

"Obviously, that other new person on the team is a lot stronger than he looks," Slade said, "I will have to draw them out of the Tower before the next assault that will overwhelm the Titans. But, where's Terra? She needs to make contact."

Little did Slade realize that his planning and scheming was about to go sideways...

 **[Titan's Tower Ops Center]**

Edward had decided that it was time to confront the wayward geomancer. He had talked it over with the team, without her present (she was taking a swim in the Tower's pool).

They had all seen the evidence for themselves and voted to confront her gently and still allow her a place to live and her spot on the team was intact.

Robin secured the main doors of the tower and would secure the elevator when she returned. The plan was to allow her to dry off and get changed before Robin would ask her to come to ops with him.

In the preceding days, though, Edward had retrieved the other canister and between he and Cyborg, disarmed the little self-destruct device and copied the contents to Edward's laptop computer. That was also cleaned of the malware.

He would merely play the recent files and she would be offered a choice: Become a double-agent or she would be handed over to the FBI and charged with terrorism and using a weapon of mass destruction for the attempt to destroy the Tower.

Terra returned from her swim and as soon as she was out of sight of the elevator, Robin hit a few keys on the security interface and power to the elevator was turned off.

Robin waited five minutes and knocked on her door, "Terra, may I see you in ops?"

"Sure thing, Robin," she said, "Give me a moment."

Sure enough, she came out of the room and followed him to ops where she saw the rest of the team.

"Terra," Edward said, "Please, have a seat. We need to talk. All of us do."

"What is this?" she asked, "An intervention?"

"In a way," Edward said, "It is.

"You see, there's a mole on this team working for someone who has proven that he means to do us all harm. We have collected evidence of who this person is and instead of taking a very harsh route with this teammate, we want to help get this person out of the bind.

"Terra...I want you to look at the following videos and tell us who the mole is."

Terra's face paled as the video played. Edward had compiled several segments into one piece and she slumped.

"How did you get this?" she asked quietly.

"That's my secret to tell if we get the answers we seek," Edward said gently, "Terra, we're not mad at you and you're not in trouble with us, even though you should be."

"Tell us, T," Cyborg asked, "Why would you do this?"

"Because Slade told me to," she replied, "He needed as much information on the team as I could gather and would give me further instructions. This was to repay him for teaching me control. He offered to teach me."

"Like these?" Edward said, playing the most recent instructions from the man.

"Yeah," she said, "He also had me implant a virus..."

"We know," Edward said, "I discovered it on my personal computer and was able to remove it. It's been removed from the tower's computer network and the IPs that were on the 'phone home' aspect of your keylogger have been firewalled. In fact, Cyborg's logs will show an attempted inbound connection that was rerouted to a sandboxed computer that is isolated from the rest of the in-house network.. All access codes have been changed. How much information was stolen about us?"

"Pretty much everything," Terra said, "Everything that was put into the network was transferred as well as databases."

"And, what about our chat after the Tower was nearly destroyed?" Solor asked.

"I have kept my promise," Terra said honestly.

"Was the attack on the tower part of a grand plan?" Robin asked. He was not as gentle as Edward.

Terra nodded, "It was. The attack was expected to fail. It was supposed to get me back in your good graces. Slade was surprised seeing how quickly the tower was restored."

"And if you had succeeded in your mission, the Tower would have been destroyed!" Robin snarled.

"It was a chance Slade wanted to take!" Terra said.

"Terra," Edward said, motioning Robin to tone it down a few notches, "What did they do to you that made you want to hurt them?"

"Beast Boy told them that..." She started, only to see Edward put up a hand, heading off the inevitable objection.

"Actually, kid," Edward said, "Robin figured things out on his own. You cannot blame Beast Boy for that. When that mine almost collapsed when you lost it was the proof that he needed."

"When did you know I was helping Slade?" Terra asked.

"I'm an empath," Edward said, "Maybe close to Raven in skill, but, when I first shook your hand, I knew. When you brushed past Raven, she knew as well.

"Here's the deal, Terra: You become a double-agent. You continue working for Slade as if nothing's wrong. But, in reality, you are working for us as well, reporting back to the team just like you do with him. You do that and when we take him down for good, you're free and clear and we will not mention your involvement. You will be able to stay here as well.

"Refuse and you will be handed over to the FBI for Terrorism and using a weapon of mass destruction as well as federal conspiracy charges to commit an act of terrorism, attempted murder of the Teen Titans and whatever other charges that will stick and you'll be spending the next 40 to 125 years behind bars.

"Make the choice that gets you out of this situation and lets you have a family, Terra. I told you the day when we met Mally that I will have my friends and family's back.

"I'll be honest, guys...all of you. In the past few weeks, I have grown to consider you to have met a very high standard: That of being considered to be family. That includes you, Terra. Please, make the right choice."

Solor added, "Edward's right. I have, too, grown fond of you Terra. And, I think that someone else here has something to say."

Beast Boy said, "Terra, you are one of my best friends in the world. You laugh at my corny jokes, for one when the others here groan and I get sometimes tossed out the window by Raven. I know Solor tends to shoot me nasty glares and I think there are times that he wanted to open one of those tear thingies and send me to some distant time or some other realms.

"I have cared for you and about you since we met."

Terra's eyes glistened for real this time, "I care about you guys, too. Edward, I was going to tell you and the team anyway. I enjoy our talks and I want to continue those. I am tired of trying to convince myself that you all have hated me, but, I see nothing but seven very concerned faces instead of angry...well, Robin, you have a right to be really angry with me."

"I am angry," Robin said, "I won't lie to you about that or anything else. Yet, I will save my anger for Slade and I choose to forgive you." The others nodded.

"Terra, Solor and I trust you with a very important secret and we have done that despite knowing you're the mole. My biggest fault is trusting too much. Solor's the opposite. It's very difficult to gain his trust. Yet, you have."

"Oh, you simply must fill us in!" Starfire said.

Edward sighed, "While it is our secret to tell someday, doing so would put all of you in the gravest of danger. I will need to return to my true home to seek the permission of my government to tell you. I was forced to tell Terra and Raven out of necessity. In my human form like this or that winged scaled form Solor and I can morph into that looks a bit dragonlike, while I am still extremely strong, when the Tower started to fall, I could not have arrested the descent without breaking bones. I am immortal, yes, but, not invulnerable. I certainly am not like Superman or even Starfire for that matter. I would have ended up like Big Bad John...flattened under the weight of the building and the foundation there under. So I morphed into my true self and they are sworn to secrecy currently.

"I know you're all curious, but, for now, please don't ask what it is.

"But, back to the matter at hand. Terra? What is your decision?"

The blond had been thinking about it. Slade had threatened to have her killed...the Titans would merely put her in prison for most of her adult life where Slade's daughter could find her and kill her or someone on the inside with nothing else to lose would gladly take the contract.

That, along with the team being willing to forgive her treachery as well as her making friends with the two Dragons on the team swayed her.

"Given the alternatives presented and the fact that if I am in prison, Slade would be able to have me killed at his leisure, I will be your double-agent," she said with a sigh.

Edward grinned, "A smart move, Terra. We can set up an isolated computer with the malware in it and feed Slade some misinformation that way. If you do your part well enough, he should buy that you got instructions to get through the firewall. In fact, I want you to tell him that the first malware was found and disabled. If I am correct, he will then give you another USB stick with updated malware on it to install. You will do so on the sandboxed machine and we'll give him just enough information that will hold off his suspicions for a while and get him to start his planning.

"When is he supposed to implement phase 1?"

"In a couple of weeks," she said, "He will tell me a night to be out of the Tower and to leave the security system unlocked and to encrypt the access codes to lock everyone out to prevent the security system from being reenabled."

They spent the next few hours going over the plans Slade had for them. Meanwhile, Robin restored power to the elevators and unlocked the doors of the Tower.

When they were finished, Edward offered to walk Terra back to her room.

When they got there, he said quietly after looking around for a little green fly, just in case.

"I wanted to thank you for not telling the others or Slade about Jason and I," Edward said, "That is what spared you from a far harsher treatment. I will watch your back, as you have watched mine. Just remember when you eventually have to go over to his side who your real friends are and that in case we say we're disowning you as a friend and a Titan, that it's not true. We have to play the game so that Slade thinks we've turned against you. You did a good acting job to get Robin to let you back in ... but, that was mere Emmy Award level. You need to be 'Best Actress' level at the Oscars."

She responded with a hug, "Thank you for believing in me."

Edward returned the hug and said, "You're welcome. Tomorrow, I want you to beat the record time in the course."

"My record was beaten?" she asked.

"Yep," Edward said smirking, "I beat you by a tenth of a second a while ago."

"You're on, Scales," she said smiling, "Want to place a side wager?"

"What you got?" Edward asked, his curiosity piqued.

"My turn at the dishes for a month?" she offered.

Edward nodded, "That's a bet."

With the immediate problem taken care of, it was up to Terra to prove herself and her intentions with the team.

Meanwhile, Jason was pondering how to ask Raven out on a date...Then again, Edward was also pondering the same thing with Mally. It was becoming obvious to the older dragon that he was as attracted to her as she was to him. Granted that dragons typically did not go out on dates, Edward was willing to see if Mally would go along with the idea before approaching the Circle. His biggest worry was Grand Death in that respect. Neither really trusted the other one and Edward had to be ready for his racist views on hybrids. For all Edward knew, Grand Death would actively try to destroy Edward's chance at love or finding a mate at least.

Also, the more that Edward thought about Solor and Raven hooking up, the better he liked it. If she had any dragon DNA in her blood, that would be a loophole that Edward would throw into the Circle's faces if they tried to use the Breed Traitor law to exile his brother. Edward was certain that she did, given her lineage.

Edward pulled another recipe from his computer and smiled. It was for his special lasagna that he was going to make for dinner. He had a vegetarian version for Beast Boy to enjoy as well and printed that out as well.


	9. Jason and Raven's first date

**[1 Month Later]**

Jason paced his room, trying to decide on how to try and ask his crush on a date. He stopped once again in front of his mirror, trying to puff up a bit.

"Hey, Rae...ven", he started, but faltered immediately, remembering she didn't like that nickname. He grunted, starting again. "Hi, Raven. I was wondering if... perhaps... you can say no if you like, but would you accompany me to..." He let out a frustrated groan. "Stop becoming so formal, you fool, they don't talk like that here...

"Raven, would you like to see a movie with me? Just the two of us? Does this sound creepy? Yeah, that sounds creepy. Not gonna do that.

"You. Me. Dinner for two. How does that sound? That sounds like I'm a douchebag... yeah, no.

"Hey, Raven, if you want, I hear they're doing some readings at that cafe you really like. We could go, you can get your favorite tea, I could get... something... I don't know what they serve... so I'll probably just... stand here awkwardly and try to give a friendly smile."

One toothy, nervous grin later...

"... I really shouldn't smile when my teeth are pointed like that..."

No matter his attempts at practicing, he couldn't get his act right. He couldn't relax, he couldn't think about what he was saying without finding something wrong, and he certainly wasn't making it easy on himself. Finally, after practicing for fifteen minutes, he groaned again, slumping over to his bed.

"How hard is it to say?" he muttered to himself. "'Raven, would you go out with me?' How is it so hard to just say that?! Why am I working myself up over this crap?!" He grabbed his pillow and covered his face, letting out a frustrated roar that was barely muffled. He then threw it to the other side of the room, as if it was a foul tasting piece of trash. "I need some air..."

The dragon stepped out, heading for the roof so he could get some sun. The entire walk, his thoughts were clouded with doubt and worry; despite his assurance that he could pull it off, the idea of even attempting a relationship with the empath was quite a frightening thing for him. There was the fact that he could be banished, and if he did, that pretty much guaranteed his sister the spot as the next Grand Light.

But... what he feared more, to his own surprise... was the rejection. Perhaps it was because of how alone he felt, having never felt a romantic love for another. Or perhaps it was because Raven wasn't like any girl he met, mortal or dragon. Whatever the case... the possibility of her saying no had him utterly terrified.

He found himself on the roof, the sun shining high in the sky. He let out a soft sigh, sitting on the edge of the tower again as he got into the familiar meditative stance. To him, it was second nature at this point. Granted, he still wasn't perfect at it, but he felt that meditating would help him figure out this maelstrom in his heart. So, with another soft breath, he began his mantra, focusing on the problem at hand as he meant to solve this alone.

It didn't take long, though, for him to be joined. With the dragon being so focused on his meditation, he didn't notice when Raven joined him. She phased through the roof, blinking as she adjusted to the light before turning to him.

 _There he is!_ Bravery said. _Go talk to him!_

 _He's preoccupied_ , Raven thought back, tempted to go back into her room. _Maybe this is a bad time._

 _He always makes time for us_ , Knowledge pointed out. _You could simply wait for him to finish his meditation, if you don't wish to interrupt him._

 _I shouldn't trouble him with stuff like this_ , Raven decided. _I'm going back to my room_.

 _Coward!_ Bravery taunted. _What, are you going to run from him every day now?_

 _I think that might be a good idea..._ Timid chimed in.

 _Since when are you so bold?_ Brave asked Timid.

 _Since I like him just as much,_ was the shy reply.

That clinched it for the empath. As she hovered there, trying not to attract his attention, he stirred out of his meditation saying, "I know you're there, Raven. Do you wish to join me?"

 _Busted! Better talk to him now!_ Bravery cackled.

 _Quiet you_ , Raven scolded, before walking over. "I would, thanks. Mind if I ask what you were meditating on?" she asked.

"I was meditating on someone I have grown to like ... a lot," he admitted with a blush.

Raven's empathy kicked into overdrive as she sensed his hesitation.

"You like someone here? That would mean either Starfire or myself, unless there are gay dragons?" she supposed.

"No gay dragons," Solor said, shaking his head, "As they cannot reproduce, the Circle would never give their blessing on such a union. And, if there were, they would probably go into voluntary exile as opposed to the utter shame of having their names erased from the rolls and worse."

"I see," Raven said, "Are you having difficulty in figuring out the right words to say? I heard that roar you let out in my mind."

"Damn," he said, "Yeah, the girl I want to ask out has me all mixed up and I cannot figure out the words to say without looking like a douchebag or ...what was that word Starfire called Beast Boy a while back?"

"A klorbag? The loose translation is a fool or an idiot."

"That's the one," he admitted.

"Maybe this person wants you to just simply ask without jumping through a lot of hoops?" Raven asked.

"Oh, so I should just say 'Would you like to go out with me?'" Jason asked.

"Yes, I would," Raven said, "I would ... like that very much." Jason's jaw hit the floor. He blinked several times, his face slowly turning a dark red, before he sputtered.

"Y-y-you tricked me!" he called out, mock glaring. "Ch-cheater! You used your powers to sense my feelings!"

"And your point?" Raven responded, her own face blushing and betraying the embarrassment she felt. "If I left you to your own devices, you'd probably take another month before you even got the courage to ask me out."

"Th-that's not the point! I was supposed to confess my feelings of my own volition, not have them coerced out of me!"

"So, do you want to try again?"

"For Oblivion's sake, I can't! It won't have the same effect now!" He huffed, crossing his arms as he pouted. "Since you already said 'yes', you have to accept the date now for what it is. That's what you get for cheating."

Raven couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips. "Can't really say that I feel like I'm getting punished here."

"Well, of course not... I'm not gonna take it back when it's what I've wanted to ask for a while now."

"Before we do, though... what about your laws?" Raven asked. "Isn't it illegal for a dragon and a human to fall in love?"

"Well... that's where your bloodline comes in", Solor stated. "It seems that your powers are very similar to the members of the Dark Clan... so it is very possible that you have dragon ancestors, which would be a one in a million chance for us to actually be able to keep a steady relationship." He didn't have the heart to say that he knew who her father was; considering it was probably a secret she intended to keep, he didn't want to call her out on it. "If it's true, then I might be able to convince the Circle to allow me to keep my status in Lair."

"And if I'm not, and you get banished?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, no one's going to find out", he said, giving her a smile. "I'm certain Cyborg can create a device to hide your identity when we go out, and I have the ability to change my human form. As long as Mally doesn't find out about it, we're in the clear."

"And your brother?"

"He won't tell a soul. Trust me."

Raven debated the information she just gained in her head, letting it mull around for a bit. Meanwhile, her emotions were egging her on for not just immediately accepting the date, until finally her heart won out. "Then where are we gonna go?"

For a moment, Solor raised his finger, his mouth open and about to give her the plan, when he realized he didn't have one and deflated slightly. "That... I hadn't decided yet. I was still trying to figure out how to ask you on a date instead of where we were going." He tapped his index fingers again, looking up at her. "I know there's a reading going on at one of the cafes you like... perhaps we could just go there and have something light to eat and a drink... something small to start out?"

 _I had no idea that terrifying beasts known for destruction and gold hoarding could look so adorable in a human form_ , Knowledge chimed in.

 _He remembered what we like!_ Happy squealed, dancing happily in Raven's mind. _We should totally go!_

 _And it's in a comfortable place that we know well... he's trying not to make it awkward for us_ , Timid noted.

 _I think we're in agreement here, Rae! Say yes!_ Brave cheered on.

"I think... that sounds nice", she confirmed, giving him a smile. "I'll see about Cyborg making a disguise for me. If not, I think I can get away in just walking in civvies. Should I be ready in an hour or so?"

Jason, not expecting her to take to the idea so easily, only nodded dumbly. Once Raven teleported out of sight, he got up, making a beeline straight for his brother's room, praying to the first Edward could help him out.

Edward, meanwhile, was catching up on some reading when there was a rather frantic knock on his door.

"Enter, _S'il vous pla_ _ît,_ " Edward said.

Jason came in and said, "Well...guess what?"

"You finally asked Raven out?" was the reply. He chuckled at Jason's gobsmacked reaction.

"Brother," Edward said, "calm yourself. It's been rather obvious you're interested in her to the point that even Beast Boy has noticed how you act around her outside of missions. What happened?"

Jason told him everything, getting a huge burst of laughter from Edward when Jason told him that he was tricked.

"Raven's crafty," Edward said when he calmed down (mainly due to the "If a glare could kill" look from Jason), "I gotta give her some respect for that move. But, she has not been the most guarded with her emotions, either. Her emoticlones have been in an uproar the last few weeks. Now, they are all excited, even her Timid emoticlone."

Edward had figured out that she has personified her emotions to keep her sanity due to not being allowed to actively feel already, so, he merely shrugged at the realization and moved on.

"She's been waiting for you to ask her out and, I suppose, she had to resort to tricking you," Edward surmised.

"What do you want to know, though?"

Jason frowned that he wasn't able to share the good news himself, but he shrugged it off. "I asked her to one of the cafes she likes to frequent, and she said yes... and I'm completely out of my element here. I need advice... or at the very least, some encouragement. You know that romance is definitely not one of my strong suites."

Edward said, "Well, you will be able to tell the rest of the team, if that's any consolation to my guessing, just be ready to get a hug from Starfire as she will forget you do not like to be hugged. This time, please, for her sake, accept it graciously.

"Next, just treat Raven the way she would enjoy. She's not a possession to claim, but, someone you want to get to know better. Let things happen slowly and naturally. Yes, she will sometimes pre-empt you due to her powers. Her empathy is not something that can be turned on or off anymore than mine can.

"From what I know about our young empath is that she will also be out of her element and allowing herself to show more than a passing interest and definitely allowing herself to feel, even a little bit is pretty rare.

"I would certainly encourage this on both of your parts, brother, and looking long term ... if you claim each other as mates and we can get the Circle to bless it, I would love calling her my sister-in-law."

"What about Maldriin? If she finds out, she will tell her mother," Jason asked.

"I think she will be OK with this," Edward said hopefully, "She's too focused on landing me as a mate, so, maybe at some point, a double-date might be in order. I have a hunch that if I asked her nicely to keep this from the Circle for a while, she might agree. I'll find out."

The younger brother nodded, getting a good idea of what to do. "... thank you. I'll tell the others later... I think it's too early to celebrate when I haven't even gone on the first date yet. I'd better start getting ready... we leave in about 50 minutes." He moved to leave, but paused, looking back at Edward. "And... how long has she known that I liked her?"

"About three days after you confessed to me", Edward said with a chuckle, which grew into a loud bark of laughter as Jason walked off, wondering why she didn't just talk to him sooner if she knew from the beginning.

Edward smiled as he got out his cell phone and pulling his contacts, scrolled down to "Mally".

"Hello, Edward," she said, a smile in her voice.

"Hi, Mally," Edward said, "I need to ask you something and possibly a favor."

"Sure thing!" she replied.

"If a full dragon happens to become romantically interested in someone with a dragon heritage or a part dragon, is that forbidden under the Breed Traitor Act?"

There was a pause as the question threw the young dragoness.

"Good question, Kiinnum," she replied, "Would you be asking for Filkiin? It's been pretty obvious during my visits that he's feeling something towards this Raven, even to me. That's why I'm asking.

"There may be that loophole _IF_ we are 100% certain that she's descended from another dragon. The Circle may allow it, but, it would take a lot of convincing. You know how Grand Death is regarding bloodlines."

Edward snorted, resulting in some smoke being blown into the ventilation system, "You don't need remind me. He will be the one against it from the get-go. And, if Raven's related to the Traitor-in-Chief, it's going to be extremely hard.

"I do have a favor to ask then? Well, two favors to be honest: The first is that we need to keep this from the Circle, especially your mom for now. The second is, well...would you like to go out with me on a double-date with them?" Mally could almost imagine the intense blush on her crush's face.

 _Holy crap, holy crap! Did he just-?! Okay, okay, calm down Mally_ , the dragoness thought to herself at lightning speed. _He's been living with humans for a reeeeally long time, so he's not asking for a claim, so no need to get too excited. But the fact alone that he's asking me on a date, of all things, is a really good sign... but a double date with Jason and Raven? I don't think I'm ready yet... wait! I have an idea! Mouth, don't fail me now._

"I don't know", she replied, trying to sound like the question didn't affect her. "In order to be comfortable enough to have a double date, wouldn't that require you to ask me on a normal date first?"

 _MOUTH, YOU HAVE FAILED ME! I SOUNDED LIKE I WASN'T INTERESTED AT ALL! NOW IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!_ was Mally's internal argument.

 _Crafty girl!_ Edward thought, an impressed grin forming on his face. _And logical._

"You make a good argument," was his reply, "Maldriin...would you like to go out with me...on a solo date?"

Mally's jaw dropped... _WWHHHHAAAATTTTTT?! He doesn't think I'm rejecting him?! HE'S INTERESTED?!_

"YES!" came the very loud reply, before she quickly covered her mouth, while Edward had to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment. Mally cleared her throat, before making sure she wasn't speaking at a heightened volume. "I mean... I would love to, Edward. When did you have in mind?"

"How about tomorrow night, say, 7 PM?" Edward said, "As long as a mission with the team doesn't come up, that is." _Hope I didn't just jinx it!_

He had to keep himself from laughing at the initial response. _That confirms her crush on me,_ he thought, _Too soon to make a formal claim, though. But, if this does work out ... I can see myself making that claim or, if she makes the claim and proposes first...that would show all those stuck up wenches a thing or two!_

"I should be free then", Mally said, barely able to contain her excitement. "And, if something _does_ come up, I'll understand. A hero's work is never done, right?"

"Something like that", Edward responded with a chuckle. "Then... I guess I'll see you tomorrow." _And, whoever pulls that stunt...will be in the ER when I am done with them!_

"Sure thing. Just... text me where we're going later, and I'll make sure to look my best for the occasion", Mally said. "I mean, after all, I haven't shown off my green hair yet. I need to make sure I won't draw too much attention if we end up going somewhere on the fancy side."

"Well, I know very little about what you'd like, to be honest," Edward replied, "Tell you what? You get to pick the spot, that way, if you want to use your natural hair color, that's fine. I might look different, though. I'm already known in my current form and I don't think it's wise, yet, to been seen out on the town...But, it's up to you."

"I'm fine with just dinner and a movie," she responded, "Just no horror films! I can't stand the fake gore, it just makes my scales crawl!"

"You and me both," Edward said, "And, I have seen too many human wars with the whole blood and guts. I left England for a long time after witnessing a guy named William Wallace being tortured and killed for staging a rebellion against the King. What they did to him during and after churned my guts. Today's horror masters could have taken hints from those times. You don't want to know what they did...trust me."

"I see," she said, "You'd be a great history teacher, you know that, right?"

"Living history," Edward replied, "And how would I explain to the students that a lot of what they read in school is utterly wrong and revised to fit the writers? I can't tell them that I lived in those times. They'd run me out of the university or school."

"But, what do you like to do? Like, do you have a favorite place to eat? I know of several places in town that would happily do a high-protein meal, for example?"

"Wellll... I COULD tell you... but then where's the fun of being surprised?" Mally countered, and he could easily hear the smile on her face. "I think I should keep that to myself for now; I do need something to talk about on our date, right?"

Edward couldn't help but smile in response. "Fair enough. Then I better get to thinking... and decide whether or not I should spy on Jason's date. I may trust him to treat Raven right, but I'm sure he'd like some backup if any villains decide to interrupt them so he doesn't have to assume his hybrid form."

"Probably a good idea; those villains in your city have a terrible sense of timing", the dragoness replied with a giggle. "Then, I'll see you tomorrow, Edward. I have to go; my mom came by for a visit and she's giving me the 'get off the phone and talk to me' look. I'll tell her you said hi!"

"As well as my love and respect, Mally. I'll see you tomorrow night!" He hung up with a smile on his face.

 _Now, let's see the looks on the light clan's faces when they find out that the one they rejected is strong enough to take on the daughter of the Grand Life. But, I gotta worry about Grand Death...he will certainly try to prevent the Circle from giving their blessing. I must prove him wrong! I must show how the society there is growing stagnant. It's gotta change and evolve, somehow!_

 **[Lair - Mally's home]**

Lassreyth looked at Mally and smirked, "I take it you got Kiinnum's attention?"

"I did, Mother!" Mally said smiling, "He finally asked me out! He sends his greetings as well as his respect." Edward had no problems with Grand Life and always appreciated her wisdom. She along with the previous holder of Grand Life had, indeed, taught him everything he knew about his morphing ability, so, there was a healthy respect between the two.

Grand Life was happy for Mally, obviously, as she said, "I'm so proud of you. Life is finding its way, even with you two. While it is not really our way, I think that this 'dating' is a good idea." Then a frown formed on the older woman's face. "Of course, your Grandfather is not going to be happy about this..."

"Grandfather, with all due respect, can stuff it", Mally said with a huff, smoke actually puffing out of her nose. "As much as I respect him for being Grand Death, his racism is probably what caused all the hatred for hybrids in the first place. Our society is stagnating, Mother, and in human customs... that usually causes a lot of problems. Human history tells of too many ancient cultures that grew stagnant and ceased to exist as a result."

"I couldn't agree more", Grand Life said, smiling. "Our people need to evolve and adapt, but it is those that think like my father who hold us back. As much as I love him... I hope his Heir doesn't think the same as him." She walked over, patting her daughter's shoulder. "I wish I could simply ask you to be my Heir, from those words alone... but, unfortunately, you are not strong enough. Had your lot in life been different, perhaps..."

"I'm fine with not being the Heir", Mally said with a soft smile. "It gives me the opportunity to study what I please... although now I have to admit I am curious about the genealogy of many heroes in the world."

"Well, you can study them after your date", Grand Life said with a grin. "I would like to see some grandwhelps of my own before I pass on!"

That caused the young dragoness' face to turn bright red. "MOTHER!" Lassreyth merely got a good laugh at her daughter's expression.

 **[1 Hour Later]**  
 **[Spirited Blends Cafe]**

Jason coughed a bit, adjusting the collar of his unbuttoned shirt. It was odd, seeing his skin in a different color from the normal tan, but he decided to try and fit in a bit more. Gone was the suntan he had chosen when he started living here, and gone was the golden hair; instead, he opted for a very dark brown, almost black hair and pale complexion of a goth. He didn't go all out on the fashion, wearing a simple black short-sleeved button up, and a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers. "Have to admit, I'm not used to wearing these kinds of outfits... although I can't imagine that guy over there is any more comfortable. How many spikes can one wear without accidentally hurting yourself?"

Raven smiled at the joke, taking a sip of her earl grey tea. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to get a proper disguise from Cyborg (though he did say he should really finish his holoring project). However, the media never got a good look at her face, since her hood was almost always up on missions, so it was hard for normal people to recognize her in her civilian clothes. She wore a dark blue tank-top and black jeans, a black bracelet adorning her left wrist. And to top off the dark look, she wore a pair of black flats.

"It's about the statement, not the comfort", she stated. "He probably has a lot of practice making sure he doesn't poke himself with his bracelets... or sleeves."

Jason chuckled a bit. "Well, I've heard the phrase, 'fashion is pain', but that's taking it to a new level." That was when a scent hit his nose, and he couldn't help but sniff again, looking around. He didn't recognize anyone, but the smell was familiar, and he figured it out right away. "So, are you aware that Edward is probably spying on us?"

"I wouldn't be surprised", Raven stated. "He's your older brother; he's probably just watching to make sure everything is alright and no villains will attack us. Are you gonna call him out?"

"Nah, let him watch", Jason replied. "If he's here as backup, it's really appreciated. Plus, that means he'll see how well I adapt to human society."

"Speaking of, I was wondering if you could tell me more about your home", Raven asked. "No one here is paying attention to what we're talking about, and if they do, they'll probably think it's just a story you're writing or something like that."

"Sure. Ask away."

Meanwhile, Edward had noted that Jason caught his scent and frowned, "I gotta find something to remove that. But, seeing how he is not reacting, means he's probably OK with it."

He was there to indeed prevent someone from ruining his brother's first date as well as for his bi-weekly report. He'd fudge things a little bit just in case and worry about any backlash from the Circle later on.

His empathic skills were put to the test, though as he kept an "ear" open for any possible problems. His real ears were tuned into the conversations around him and he heard something that caught his attention really quick.

He couldn't place the sound right away, but, a high pitched hum was heard. It was out of the range of normal human hearing, though.

His head turned, trying to home in on the source as Raven and Jason were talking. It wasn't coming from the overhead lights and Edward was puzzled.

He got up and headed for the door and as he opened it, a weapon was pointed right at his face.

"Looks like you got a stop light, there," the man said.

Edward raised an eyebrow as he recognized the man from the Titan Database.

"Dr. Light," Edward said, "What brings you to such a dark place?"

"None of your business!" was the response, "Who might you be?"

"Name's Unity," Edward said, "I cannot allow you to continue."

"Unity?" Dr. Light asked, "Never heard of you."

Edward's form shimmered as he dropped his disguise.

"Now do you recognize me, or were you in the dark too long?" Edward sneered.

"Get out of my way, or you'll be seeing the Light," Dr. Light responded.

That was the wrong thing to say as Edward morphed to his battle form with the silver scales instead of bronze. His body started to glow as the blessing of light activated and with a speed that would impress the Flash disarmed the Doctor. Light managed to get off a shot, only to see it reflect into the sky.

Dr. Light was then tossed into the wall across the alley and before he could react, Edward used his ice breath to encase Author Light into an icy shell. The guy was unable to move from the chest down.

Edward smirked as the Blessing of Light faded.

He pulled his communicator, "Unity to Robin, I've just captured Dr. Light over at the club Raven likes to visit. I figured that he should not interrupt her first outing with Solor."

"All right," Robin replied, "The police will be en route."

"Ask them to meet me at the back entrance and to bring blankets as Light is cooling his heels," Edward said with a smirk.

Robin smiled, "Good pun, even if unintended. Beast Boy is laughing."

"Glad he enjoyed it," Edward said, "I'll be inside." He morphed to his disguise, "6'1". 250 pounds, light brown hair."

"OK," Robin said, "Cyborg's relaying that information now." Robin disconnected.

Edward went back in and sure enough, Jason and Raven were still chatting away.

He went over to the waitress and said, "Get that couple over there a refill of whatever they are drinking...and give me their tab. Tell them that a mutual friend is covering their tab."

The waitress smiled and said, "Certainly, sir." She headed off to refill their drinks and to get their meal order, if they were ready for it.

They were surprised when the waitress told them that a "mutual friend" was paying their tab and pointed over towards the disguised Edward, who merely waved at them.

[Thanks... brother] Solor said with a smirk in their thoughts, as both waved.

[Guessing you picked up on my scent, huh?] Edward replied.

[Yep. Plus, I may not be empathic like you and Raven, but I recognize your wavelengths. Gotta admit, I like that Father taught me this power before I got banished.]

[You know I can hear this as well, right?] came a monotone voice in both their heads.

That got Edward to do a spit-take as he was drinking some Pepsi. Luckily, he was not facing towards the couple when that happened.

[Dang...] Edward said as the bartender handed over a rag.

[HAHA!] Jason chuckled, he was not worried about Raven being in on the "party line."

[Did you talk to Mally?] was the next question.

[Yes,] he said, [the response was favorable in more ways than one. She was very excited when I asked her out tomorrow night.]

That got Raven to do a spit take in surprise, but, she accidentally got Jason.

There was the sound of police sirens outside.

[What's going on?] Jason asked as Edward tossed him the towel and got up. Jason was grumbling at the sugary shower, though.

[Come and see,] he replied. Jason and Raven got up and followed, just as another customer said, "Check this out! The fuzz be trying to get someone out of a sheet of ice!"

Everyone headed towards the door to see the police trying to figure a way to get Dr. Light free. There was a burst of laughter as the crowd saw what was going on.

Raven took one look and her eyes narrowed, "That idiot. Let me guess, you intercepted him, Unity?"

Edward nodded, "I know Solor would have probably put the guy in the ER. Then again, he does look rather cold and will likely need a trip to the ER to warm up."

"You're right, he would have ended up there either way", Jason growled, flexing his fist a bit. "The hell was he even doing here? Planning on attacking Raven? I know he's got somewhat of a grudge against her..."

"As of right now, his motivation is unknown", Edward stated. "But, with Unity having taken him down, there won't be any more incidents while you two are out and about."

"Thank you", Raven said, a soft smile on her face. "Gotta admit... that would be a crappy way to ruin a date."

"Let's ask him, shall we?" Jason said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'll ask," Edward said, "I don't want you ruining your first date."

Edward walked over and said, "I know you've been read your rights. Now, if you want to be freed from this ice before your trip to the ER for treatment of hypothermia, I have one question to ask. Answer in a way I like, I'll ask Raven to release you from this. Refuse to answer and you can wait for this to thaw...in about 8 hours.

"Why were you here?"

"J-j-j-just to r-r-r-rob it," was the answer through chattering teeth.

Edward looked at Raven who said, "He's too cold to want to lie, Unity. He's telling the truth."

Edward nodded, "Go ahead and release him into police custody."

Raven said the mantra and a shell formed around the ice which shattered under her powers. Dr. Light fell into the waiting arms of the police and placed into the ambulance which arrived.

"Maybe," Edward said, "cooling his heels like this will get him to leave the Titans alone as well as the city."

Raven groaned at the pun...so did Solor, for that matter.

"Tough crowd... Robin liked that one", Edward said with a mock pout.

"And you decided to try one on the two Titans who don't usually crack jokes", Solor deadpanned. "I've changed my mind; please leave before I deck you."

Edward snorted, "Son...you're on your own." He left the two to their devices, steam pouring out of his ears, though.

"I think you made him mad", Raven stated.

"Don't know how, I was trying for a joke", Jason said in an exasperated tone. "I am _really_ not good at that..."

"You can apologize to him later", Raven said. "I still have a cup of hot tea waiting in the cafe, and you were telling me about that misconception that dragons are extremely greedy for treasure."

The dragon sighed, before nodding and the two walked inside, resuming their interrupted date.


	10. Edward and Mally's First Date

**[Later on...]**

Edward was indeed angry, but, as he walked away, he made sure that their bill was still covered. The tone in Jason's voice was not that of kidding around or he would have stayed for a little while longer.

But, as he cooled off, he realized that even if Jason might have been kidding, he needed to leave anyway. This was their first date and he shouldn't hang around. He had enough for his report regardless. He also wanted to surprise Mally the next night, so, he turned his attention towards that.

 _What would she like?_ was his thought as he morphed to his hybrid form and flew home. Several folks looked up and waved, seeing one of the city's protectors flying overhead. Edward waved back with a warm smile, their friendly welcome further calming his anger and replacing it with a warm glow.

He saw the Tower in the distance and decided to fly instead of teleporting. It was a warm night with plenty of thermals to glide upon.

As he flew, he went over several places that would potentially be a good first date spot. He decided that pizza was not a good idea, but, he saw Cyborg's favorite rib place and thought: _Plenty of protein for us, and, all we can eat as well. Maybe this and then a movie...I wonder if she likes comedies or maybe a good drama?_

He headed for his new home and landed on the roof. A mechanical voice said, "Recognize Unity. Access granted."

Edward wasn't really impressed with the voice. It was devoid of any emotion at all and he wished Cyborg would get around to installing a different voice interface or do a general upgrade to the AI.

Jason, meanwhile, was about to make sure to pay his tab, when the server said it was still covered. He let out a soft sigh in relief; if Edward had revoked that, then he would know his brother was _really_ mad. But thankfully, he had a good chance of smoothing things over once he got home... if he wasn't already calmed down by then. He turned to Raven. "So... do you want to do something else before we head back?" he asked. "I won't force you to see a movie or anything, if you don't want to."

The empath wanted so badly to say she was fine with a movie, but her emotions said otherwise. "I wish I could, but I need to head home and meditate. But... I will say I had a nice time. We should do this again."

Jason blushed a bit, but nodded. "We should. I guess I'll see you at the tower, then."

They returned home and the AI recognized them as well.

Jason went to Edward's room and knocked. As Edward was still on the roof, there was no reply.

But, Edward realized they had returned as he sensed a calm Raven close by.

So, he went downstairs and found Jason at his door.

"Brother," he said with a warm smile, "No need to worry. I've cooled off. I realized that had I stayed, it would appear that I did not trust you or Raven and that I had to babysit you two. So, your chasing me off, even if unintended, was a good thing regardless. I had a nice flight back and it gave me pause to think about tomorrow night."

Jason smirked, "I knew you weren't that angry anyway. When I went to pay the tab, you had already covered it as you promised to. If you were really steamed, you wouldn't have paid for it."

"True, but I would have paid you back regardless," Edward said, "Granted you would have been too proud to..."

"No, I wouldn't have been too proud to watch my brother kissing my tail," Jason said, earning a friendly punch in the arm.

"So? Any ideas where you want to take your date?" Solor asked.

"Cyborg's favorite all you can eat rib place," Edward said, "Plenty of protein for us. Then, a movie afterwards. She doesn't like horror films, so, I was thinking a comedy or a drama...maybe a romantic comedy?"

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Your guess on a movie is as good as mine. Too bad you can't visit Grand Life and see what Maldriin likes."

"Who says I couldn't ask for a short audience if she has time?" Edward mused, "Then again, the Grand Dragons have a lot on their plate and a 30 minute audience might be asking too much."

"If she is playing matchmaker, Kiinnum, she'd find the time," Jason said, "just remember that Grand Life is as crafty and wily as you can be."

"I will have to see, I suppose. She's going to either be glad to know what's going on...or pretty darn angry," Edward said.

"Brother...give Grand Life some credit," Jason said, "If she was opposed to this, she would have petitioned the Circle to send someone else. As Mally's been here bi-weekly for the last month and a half, I think Lassreyth is on board."

Edward nodded and said, "Well, time to find a movie that she'd like. Something that shows life being lived to the fullest, though."

"I do have a small favor, if you have some time?" Jason asked, "Teach me to tell jokes. You kind of misunderstood my kidding for being serious."

"Well, don't take lessons from Beast Boy, unless you want to fly back from a really long distance," Edward advised, "We've already seen an annoyed Raven phasing Beast Boy through the window. It takes a while to really develop good joke telling skills. I would suggest that you start with some of the classic film shorts from the 1930s. Like The Three Stooges to get an idea of slapstick comedy. Abbot and Costello for the classic comedian/straight man combo. Maybe some Martin and Lewis. Definitely I Love Lucy episodes. Then move on to some other sitcoms. Don't worry too much about of the corny lines in the 1960s.

"Then, look up stand-up comedy shows like, Bill Cosby or Richard Pryor or even George Carlin. Rodney Dangerfield and Buddy Hackett were masters of the genre. The last few though used a lot of profanity, and Hackett would tell some racist jokes at times. You could also watch 1970s sitcoms like Sanford and Son, All in the Family or the Jeffersons Also, watch M*A*S*H and Happy Days. However, there were racial undertones in some of those. I didn't object knowing the context was to generate a laugh. And, some of those, I really enjoyed, so, I may watch those with you. You may even enjoy some of Mel Brooks stuff. I would recommend Blazing Saddles. Mel pulled out all the stops to poke fun at pretty much every race and or creed there. It was all in good fun and the lead actor didn't even object to the use of the 'N-word' as he understood from the start that it was supposed to be funny. He even used it a few times.

"Then you have late night TV. I would recommend getting into the Tonight Show starring Johnny Carson and the later version with Jay Leno. Come to think of it, there was a time with Johnny Carson portrayed a guy named Carnac the Magnificent who claimed to divine the questions to answers provided. Sometimes, the joke would fall flat and he'd say something like 'May an unclean yak squat on your couch.'" What he really was doing was reading the answer, open the envelope and give the question. Like 'Sis Boom Baaa'...the question was 'Describe the sound a sheep makes when it explodes.' You should have seen Johnny and Ed's reaction! they laughed their rears off for over a minute, same with the audience"

"That's a lot of stuff to watch," Jason said, "When can we start?"

"After my outing with Mally," Edward said firmly, "Hopefully, there won't be any problems."

"I can return the favor from earlier," Jason said.

Edward thought about is and shook his head, "Mally would recognize your scent like you recognized mine. However, if you can find a way to cover your scent, I would relent."

Edward started looking at the local theater options and found one: _Momma Mia 2._ It was the sequel of the popular original film based on ABBA's greatest hits. The theater also had an Avengers film, A Star Wars film and several others that in case Mally wasn't in the mood for a romantic comedy/chick flick, there were options.

Jason decided to leave Edward to his planning.

 **[Next night...]**

Edward had, indeed, managed to get a short audience with Grand Life. It wasn't as long as he wanted, but, it would have to do. And, after talking with Lassreyth, it was clear that she was also on board. She gave Edward a few tips on what Maldriin liked as well.

Edward did ask her why Mally was so interested in him and Lassreyth merely answered, "Life is finding a way, Kiinnum. My daughter has admired you from afar for a long time, and, she didn't like what the others in the Light clan were saying. She feels that even a hybrid like yourself deserves to have a mate and one that actually can love you for you. At first, I thought it was a mortal type crush, but, she is really in love with you.

"Kiinnum, please, don't destroy her hopes. I ask as her mother, not as a member of the Circle. You certainly have my blessing to court her as you see fit."

"Milady," Edward responded, "I wouldn't do that to her. I'll admit that I have grown to care for her as well. If she is strong enough to have me, I am deeply touched, humbled and honored. I know I am bending our traditions by dating her, and I thank you for giving me your blessing to date her. I hope that someday, we can approach the Circle for their blessing."

"A bit of unofficial advice, then: Wait until Grand Death steps down and we go through the ceremony to replace him. He's Mally's grandfather and well, I know he will not be in favor and could sway the others against you."

"He would destroy me, no matter what," Edward said sadly, "His views prevented me from being an heir potential. I can't forgive him for that, milady. I just can't. His views of racial purity sicken me and will hold our society back. And, that is reflected in the other Dragons of Lair who won't even approach me to extend a talon of friendship or accept one. It still stings getting those looks of 'That half breed should have been killed in the shell.' From others who would have challenged me to BloodBath had my one father not been an active member of the Circle."

Lassreyth sighed, knowing the depth of Edward's wounded soul, "Kiinnum, you have to let life find a way. I am sorry that you're going through this and you know I would support you being an heir. Your unique status should, indeed, give you a seat at the table. And, someday, this will happen. Once the resistance from Grand Death dies with him, we may lift that restriction. You have proven, time and time again that you favor the light. Darkness will not take you, not as long as you are able to resist letting any hatred take further root.

"Just...treat Mally right and let her be a grounding force for you. There will be a day when you and her could ask the Circle for our blessing. She really does care for you.

"Is that why you suggested her?" Edward asked.

"Of course," she replied, "Life will find its way, even with you if you let it. You should have seen her face when she realized that you were asking her out. She was overjoyed and I don't think anyone's going to take that joy away from her."

Edward's face formed a frown, "I hope not. I would be quite angry if some other dragon decided to insult her for wanting to be seen next to me."

With that, Edward took his leave and headed back to the tower to get ready. Needless to say, the team was pretty stoked.

Starfire was especially thrilled as she clamped Edward into what would be a bone crushing hug to mortals, but was still pretty tight as he returned it in full measure.

Raven was, of course, rather reserved in her response, but, she gave him a small smile.

Cyborg merely said, "It's about time, man. Mally is a good fit for you, I think."

Beast Boy was happy as well as Terra grinned broadly, knowing their collective secret. She had realized that Mally is also a dragon, so, she thought it was really, really cool.

In fact, since Terra fessed up, she and Beast Boy had grown closer as friends and even though they would have to be very convincing when the time came for her to "switch sides", they would somehow figure out how to keep in contact.

Robin was, of course, on board with the whole idea. He was of the idea that Edward had spent far too long without being close to someone, and, it was obvious to him that they both would be a good fit. And, he was also approving of the other couples forming in the tower.

There was still a few hours before Mally would be there and as he was getting ready, there was a knock at the door.

"Come!" Edward called out and Terra came in.

"Hey, Scales," she said. Edward almost rolled his eyes at the nickname, but, permitted it.

"What's up?" he asked, his senses going into an alert stage.

"Slade is ready to move on his plan," she said, "I've been ordered to lower the Tower's defenses two nights from now."

"Well, that's interesting," Edward said, "At least he's waiting to let us get some dates in."

Edward went over to his dresser and handed her a bracelet.

"This will allow you to record and transmit important information back to us after you head back to his hideout. Cyborg worked on this pretty much non-stop to make sure that Slade couldn't detect it," Edward said, "Let me show you how to use it." Terra was surprised at how tech savvy the older Dragon was compared to Solor's lack of experience.

"You know, considering Solor can't use the microwave without getting frustrated, I'm surprised you have such a good handle on tech", she commented, looking at the bracelet.

"Well, I've lived with humans a lot more than he has", Edward commented. "I've been living among humans since medieval times, and I watched as the advancements came. I had a lot more opportunities to learn and grow with mortals, and knowledge became a valuable tool to not only fit in with humans, but to help improve some tech. I might not be able to share all my secrets, but I have my fair share of experience."

"What about Solor?" Terra asked. "Why didn't he learn like you?"

That made Edward frown, as he scratched his chin. "Well... that's a bit more of a personal story for him. He used to have a twin brother, and... well, let's just say that his death fueled a huge bias against humans."

"Oh..." the blonde deadpanned, looking down. "How long has he been gone?"

"I'd say around 500 years now", Edward noted. "Give or take a decade or two."

"Yikes. Must be some grudge, if Solor hasn't talked to humans since then", Terra commented.

"You have no idea the kind of grudges my little brother can hold," Edward noted, "Then again, dragons tend to hold a grudge for a long time. I know I hold a grudge against some of the Circle, for example. I cannot act upon it since doing so is considered Treason. The leader of the Death Clan convinced the others that only a pureblood should be an Heir, so, I am currently not able to be considered for an Heir. Then, others still think my egg should have been crushed when laid. The only reason I am alive is because my mother guarded me from those intending to harm me. Then, Father was somehow able to get it decreed that I was under the Circle's protection. That got the others to leave me alone. Now, most of them fear me and my power. Mally is the only one outside my family not to give a rip about that."

"She certainly isn't hampered, that's for sure!" Terra said with a smile.

"If you don't mind me asking," Edward said, "How are things between you and Beast Boy?"

At that, the geomancer had the decency to blush. "Um... well... we still... y'know... hang out and... stuff..."

"You don't have the guts to tell him you like him, do you."

"I do! I just... never have a good time, you know? I want to tell him before I 'rejoin' Slade, but... missions, and games, and..." At this point, she just sighed. "I'm making excuses."

"Yeah, you are", Edward said with a gentle smile. "I may not be an expert when it comes to romance... but compared to me and Solor... your life is incredibly short. Maybe you should think about telling him at some point. Who knows? He might surprise you."

"He's already done that and more", Terra said with a smile. "Next time we get a chance to be alone... even if it's while the 'attack' is supposed to happen... I'll tell him. He should know that."

"Yes," Edward agreed, "he needs to know. Just remember that at some point, he will become angry with you. Part of his act in this is to turn on you and he will have to be really convincing, so, if he knows you really like him, there's a chance that he will not be acting. I will smooth things over with him afterwards, if need be. I just hope that you consider taking him someplace special before this attack happens.

"I assume that he will be using his robots?"

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure he's meeting me in person", Terra said, sighing. "I... I really don't want to go back. Not back there."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "I understand. We can prevent that...or at least I can. We'll give you a 'safe word' that if you use it, even if we're fighting off those bots, I can teleport in and 'convince' him to let you go. He might be a mastermind and an expert fighter, but, I have several tricks up my scales." He smirked, "I could use a good workout."

"But that wasn't the deal", Terra said. "You want me to be a double-agent, right? It's not cool if I don't at least try. You gave me a chance to redeem myself... it's better if I take it." She looked at the bracelet. "Besides... I want to take him down just as much as anyone."

Edward gave a gentle smile. "Well, at least hear out the 'safe word', just in case you think you're in over your head. I won't charge in without you giving me the okay."

"I don't have to use it in a couple of nights?" she asked.

"Nope," Edward said, "The deal is certainly still on. This is in case you find yourself in over your head there and need to escape or if Slade is planning something really nasty and you need to bolt out of there.

"The more evidence that you can gather, the better it will be when we take him down for good. Here's the 'Safe word' for you. Slade will not understand it, though. 'Rut daal hofkiin' is what you will say. The loose translation is 'Danger return home'."

"Is that in your native language?" Terra asked, her excitement coming through.

"Yes, it is," Edward confirmed, "It is not an easy language for humans to learn, as it's usually spoken as more animalistic. So, I am actually translating it first into something that the human vocal cords can approximate, then, into English."

She tried out the phrase and Edward advised her on a few changes. She turned out to be a quick study.

Edward was pleased and said, "Remember, don't use that phrase lightly as the AI here will immediately detect the use of the phrase and set off the alerts here.

"Terra, I need to say this now to encourage you: I am proud of you. You are showing much inner strength for wanting to take down Slade despite your reservations about it. And, I am proud that you are wanting to redeem yourself in the eyes of the team and for wanting to be with Beast Boy. I know that he feels the same about you."

At that, she looked down and Edward sensed that she was not wanting to say something...she was feeling shame for some reason.

"T?" Edward said, "You all right?"

"No," she sighed, "I did something while I was with Slade the first time around that I realize now was a mistake. He made me feel as if I owed him something for training me that I should have saved for later."

Edward sighed, "We should add statutory rape to his list of offenses. I know you're under the age of Consent. Terra, this is your secret to tell BB.

"Personally, I'm going to await my opportunity to take him down...or I'll hold him and you use your abilities to throw rocks at him. Maybe a shot right where it will hurt the most on a man."

"I ... can't tell Beast Boy," she replied sadly.

"He'll find out eventually," Edward countered, "However, I understand your problem. We'll cross that bridge later on."

Edward looked at the clock and said, "I'm sorry, Terra...I need to finish getting ready."

She started to say something and Edward held up a hand, "It's OK. I will always make time for my friends or family...especially a wayward little sister with some 'flipping cool' powers. You'd have the leader of the Earth Clan very impressed. There will be a day, Terra, when you can be invited to my home. I will look forward to this day."

"I was actually going to wish you luck, Unity," she said, "Mally's going to be a great gal in your life.

"And, I will also look forward to the day when you can show me your homeland. It will give me a reason to stay on this side of the fence."

"Just remember that if the time comes for you to fight us, that we have to be convincing all around. Remember to let Solor or I 'defeat' you to get you out of harm's way."

With that, Edward had to get ready for his first date in a long time. He had his game plan in mind and several movies that he hoped Mally would be interested in, as well as where to take her to dinner. Her food preferences were pretty wide open, which made Edward happy. So, he had a few spots in mind and would decide at the last minute, depending on her response. The rib place was certainly a possibility.

His phone rang and saw it was Sosfil. He sighed, as he took the call.

"Brother?" she asked, "Do you have a minute?"

"Despite my being still angry at you, I would be a hypocrite if I say I make time for my family, yet, will not give you equal time," Edward said, "Please, though, make it quick as I am meeting someone for dinner."

"I've heard, brother," she responded, "There'a a lot of talk in Lair about how the 'half-breed' is taking Lassreyth's daughter out. That's what I want to talk to you about and ask that you be careful. There are those within Lair who will try to stop this. I know I do not have any say in your personal life now...Father was rather angry at me, yet, I do not want to see you or her hurt."

"Why do you care?" Edward asked gently, wanting the question to be non-confrontational as possible, "After our last encounters, you made it quite clear where you stood."

"You are my older brother, Edward," she said, "I may have taken pot-shots at you, but despite our squabbles, maybe deep down, I do care a bit."

"Yeah, only to rub it in my face again, especially if this doesn't work out," Edward said, "You want to start getting back on my good side, you will voluntarily support my being with Maldriin. I won't force you to comply, but, if you can let others in Lair know that you've got my back and are strong enough to make amends with your family, that will go a long way.

"Also, those who dare interfere with my personal life who aren't blood family will rue the day they triggered my anger. I meant it before, sister...had you not been family, I would have flattened you for breaking into my apartment. It would not have been pretty and I was moments from flattening you anyway, if Solor not had put his arm around me. He was protecting you, Sosfil. I want you to remember that next time we see one another and maybe, for once, show some appreciation."

His younger sister let out a sigh, knowing she had really messed up there. "I... I apologize for that, Kiinnum", she said with a _lot_ of reluctance. "I know I'm not the best younger sibling... I probably don't even compare to our little brother right now... but believe me when I say that I don't want to fight you. Not about this, not about anything. I just... I don't understand why you side with him. And I'm not asking you to explain, that's not why I called." He could sense that she was trying to convey a message, but wasn't sure how. "I saw those glares that others gave you when I was a hatchling, Brother. I want those to stop. And if it means I have to become the Grand in order to find your equality, if I have to rip that chance from Filkiin, then so be it. But I am genuinely, truly happy that Maldriin has shown interest. And I really do hope that it works between you two... even if you would never show the same hope for me in my plans." She gave another sigh, deciding her words probably weren't going to mean much more. "Good luck with her, Brother. May your stars shine in your favor." With that, she abruptly hung up, leaving her words to rest with him.

Edward sighed. He was trying hard to breach the gulf that existed. He could have taken the same route and obsessed over being the Heir, especially after Grand Death made it so very clear that he wanted nothing to do with a hybrid in the Circle. The racism was pretty obvious, yet, the others refused to call him out on it. He knew that Solor would also fight to see that Edward was seen as an equal...yet, Sosfil refused to see that. She might have the best of intentions, but, to steal the position of Heir was unheard of. Edward had, several decades ago, accessed the Memory Crystals and none of them even mentioned a dragon stealing an Heir from another. And, the law was quite clear: To attempt to do so was a charge of Sedition. It was permitted for a challenge to take place if the challenger went to the Circle and presented a strong case as to why the Heir should not be in that position.

Sosfil would make history, though. She would potentially be the first one in history to challenge Fiilkin's right to be an Heir Potential, much less the Heir of the Light. He actually expected her to raise a challenge at the naming ceremony.

He got up and decided to find Solor to ask his opinion, and fortunately, that was easy to do, since the younger brother was in the living room, observing some mundane television show. Once he was told what had happened, Solor put his hands together, thinking carefully. Even Edward couldn't read him right then and there, a first for the younger brother. Eventually, he spoke up.

"We shouldn't worry about her right now", Solor said. "Or... more specifically, you shouldn't worry about her. You have a date to get ready for, don't you?"

Edward's brow raised, showing confusion. "You're not the least bit upset about her calling?"

"Why should I be?" Jason responded, getting up. "She's said nothing that warrants my anger. She is just as intent on becoming the Heir as I am... so I have no reason to be mad at her for saying anything on the matter." He gave an encouraging smile. "Heir business will be Heir business. If I am appointed Heir and she challenges me... well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." He gently nudged Edward's shoulder, pushing him a bit to the door. "Now, you should be getting ready for your date, not worrying about me and Sosfil!"

"I am ready, brother," Edward said, "Well, physically ready...Mentally is a different story."

"I don't blame you", Solor said with a smirk. "How long has it been since you've even thought of romance? A few hundred years?" He put his hands on his brother's shoulders, in a reassuring grip. "You have this. From what I can tell, she's more than interested, and learning more about her, she seems to have only grown more fond of you."

Edward smiled, "When Paula passed on, I didn't want to let anyone else in. Until now, that is. Somehow, I think Mally's broken through."

"It's the will of the First," Jason realized, "I know you have been asking the First for someone who would accept you for you...a mate who understands you and won't judge you."

Edward blushed, "Those prayers were supposed to be between me and Him. But, if anyone had to know, I'd want it to be you."

The chime rang and Edward smiled, "There she is now. Wish me luck?"

"We all do," Robin said as he entered, "Mally's on her way up. Give her this." He held out a communicator, "I'm making an exception, Edward. This is to let you and her communicate easier, and, if she is here when a mission comes up, she's welcome to join us or hang out here. The others have agreed as well, the consensus is that since you've mentioned that you were rejected so much, that, well, we all want to help you. Starfire was quite insistent, as was Cyborg and Terra. All have been on the wrong end of prejudice, so, they really are rooting for you. There's no strings attached, man. Go have some fun."

He accepted the device as the elevator arrived. Mally stepped out with her hair a bright green color. She was wearing a nice skirt, which showed off some wicked curves. It was slinky and green with a matching blouse.

She walked towards the group and smiled, "Hi guys! Hi, Edward!" Her mood was certainly way up there.

"Hi, Mally!" Edward said with a smile, his problems forgotten as she approached.

"So? Where are we going tonight?" she asked.

"Dinner first, then, a movie," Edward said, "We have a few selections to go with. I was thinking going to Cyborg's favorite rib place where a high protein meal won't draw much attention."

"Oooh, nice! I was hoping I didn't accidentally dress up too fancy", she said, grabbing the hem of her skirt. "I look good, right?"

"Of course", Edward said with a smile. "I do like how your hair looks, too. Nice to see what you prefer."

The dragoness couldn't help but blush. "Thanks. I couldn't decide if I should go brunette or not... I did promise to show it off a bit, didn't I?"

That was when Jason coughed, reminding the two that there were others in the room. "I hope you two have fun", he said, giving them a small nod of his head. "And be sure to let us know if a situation arises... whether it's a villain or... someone else."

"I appreciate the offer, Brother, but I think I'll be able to handle anyone that wants to interrupt us", Edward said with a slightly wicked grin. The younger brother merely shrugged, while Mally couldn't help but frown.

"I hope no one from home interferes... especially not anyone from my clan. First knows that I've gotten some flack already from being interested in human genetics", Mally said with a huff. She walked over to Edward, putting on a small smile. "So... shall we?"

"Let's rock," Edward said as he extended his elbow. She gently took it, not sure what to expect.

[Have fun, Edward,] he heard in his head. Since Raven had figured out the mental "wavelength", she was making use of it at times.

[Thanks, Raven,] he responded, [We'll be back in a few hours. Hopefully no one gets in our way.]

[Want some backup?] she asked.

[Nah, it should be OK,] Edward replied.

They headed downstairs to head out.

"Yo, dawg!" Cyborg hollered out, "I got something for you!" He tossed Edward the keys to his baby, the T-Car. Edward caught them and his eyes widened.

"Go ahead, and take the T-Car, man," Cyborg said, "I trust you to keep my baby safe. Just fill her up on the way home and we'll call it good."

"Thanks!" Edward said and they headed for the garage.

"Interesting colors," Mally said.

"When Cyborg's driving, the car is actually hooked into his electronics," Edward said, "I think we can keep them the lights off. I don't want to attract too much attention."

"Why is that?" Mally asked.

"Nosy reporters, for one," Edward said, "I don't need to be in the social pages and them wondering who the pretty woman with the green hair and outfit is."

"Good idea," she said.

"I'm going to use my backup form, if that's OK?" he asked.

Mally shook her head, "I like you the way you are, Edward."

"That's fine," Edward replied.

Edward opened the door for her and she sat down as Edward headed to the driver's side.

"This is a change," he said, "I don't get to do much driving right now, but, it's going to be fun."

"So, where is this place at where we're eating?" Mally asked.

""It's called 'Jump's Rib Emporium' where they have a wide variety of ribs available with different sauces or dry rubs. Pork and beef are there in several regional flavors. There's Texas Que, Memphis, Kansas, Korean. There's mild to strong flavor profiles as well as some sauces that will cause a non-dragon to spew flames...or feel like it, I should say. All we can eat, as well. They tend to worry when Cyborg visits as the man can eat as much as Jason and I in our natural forms. He reminds me of a guy on YouTube named Randy Santel. He's a weightlifter as well as a competitive/professional eater. Man, that guy can devour a 72 ounce steak with little difficulty."

"That's a lot of steak for a regular human," Mally agreed as Edward started the car and put it into Drive.

"Edward Barnes recognized as authorized driver," a voice said, getting Mally to look around.

"It's a security system," Edward said, "This is the T-Car version 2.0. The first one was destroyed. If the car doesn't have you on file, it will not go into gear and will give the person a nasty shock to the seat of their pants."

They headed out the door and as they approached the water, Edward said, "Hovercraft mode."

The T-Car's wheels folded up and powerful rocket jets fired, keeping the car above the waves as they headed onto the mainland.

"Cool!" Mally said happily.

"I hate to admit this, but, this is sometimes better than flying," Edward said. The city folks were still getting used to his and Jason's hybrid forms flying through the air, but, it's a start for their kind.

"I can get that; I like the exercise, but sometimes it's nice to just have someone - or I suppose, in this case, something else do the work for me", Mally said with a smile. "It's too bad I can't really fly; I haven't been approved for a hybrid form, so I'm not really allowed to act like you and Jason can."

"Well, this is an experiment," Edward said, "the Circle is of the impression that if this works out, they may allow others to assume a hybrid form. They feel that depending on the country, slowly introducing dragons to them will be beneficial. Granted that there are still several areas of the world where we'd be attacked without warning. I've heard rumors of some of our infiltrators being forced to return to Lair due to being attacked in some areas of Africa or the Australian outback. Places where we are truly feared, our guys and gals under cover have to be careful."

"What about places like Japan where dragons are revered more?" Mally said.

"Well, you'd have to ask my younger sister that one," Edward said, "Sosfil may be a pain in my backside, but, she is firmly attached to Tokyo. They have several genres of kaiju films where dragons are featured."

"They do?" Mally asked as they pulled up to a stop light.

"Yep," Edward said, "One of their favorites is a triple headed threat named King Ghidorah. Depending on the film, he's anywhere from 60 meters tall to pushing 200 meters tall. Each head has a gravity beam that looks like golden colored lightning and is independent of each other. He usually fights the kaiju named Godzilla. Oddly enough, some members of the Earth clan look a bit like Godzilla. Makes me wonder if there's not one of Earth's children working at the studio. Well, Godzilla, depending on the film era defeats Ghidorah, sometimes with help from an ally or even with human's help. I think there's only been one time when Godzilla was almost defeated."

"Speaking of three heads," Mally asked, "Have you tried to do that?"

Edward smiled, "Actually, in between missions, training and other team building activities, I have been practicing. It's interesting as I am not using my hands/talons to do this. I'll show you later on, when we're back at the Tower.

"Not to change the subject, but, Robin has something for you." He reached into his pocket and handed her a communicator.

"What is this?" she asked as they started moving again.

"A Titan's Communicator," he said, "It's an all in one smart phone basically. It's main use is to talk to other teammates, of course, but, it can to a lot more than that. Robin is making you an unofficial Titan. Seems like he wants us to be able to talk easier. There's no strings attached to this, so, you're not required to come with us on missions if one comes up while you're visiting unless you want to come with us."

They pulled up to the restaurant and Edward got out and jogged to Mally's side and opened the door for her. He was determined that if there were any other dragons watching that they would see Edward acting like a proper gentleman.

But, deep down, Edward was slightly worried about others giving Mally a hard time over her interests in human genetics. He suspected they were starting to give her grief over her feelings as well.

Unknown to them, though, Solor and Raven had teleported to a hidden vantage point where they could intercept any problems. They were both wanting to repay Edward for his having their backs the previous night.

Solor thought it felt weird though, to want to keep an eye on his older brother. He and Edward were not that close before the banishment occurred, but, when Solor reflected back on the reunion, Edward probably saved Sol from a rather angry reaction. In the intervening months, Solor had started to let go of his anger towards the humans. He sighed.

[You OK?] he heard Raven's mental voice asking.

[Yeah,] he said, [Just thinking back on how my brother's always looked out for me as much as he could, especially in the last few months. Like with us, I knew he would not say anything to the others back home, and, if he tells Mally, she will also keep it to herself. He's really putting his neck on the line. If the Circle wanted to, they could hold him accountable as well as myself and we'd both be given a Traitor's Sending: Lifetime banishment and our names erased from the records. We would cease to exist in the eyes of all Dragons and shunned should we encounter others. Also, if the Circle wished, there would be a price on our heads. Edward has a lot of fighting knowledge as he has been in the mortal world for a long, long time and according to him, he befriended some legendary warriors who taught him a lot of things. Stuff that he is passing on to me as well as the Titans now, as you've probably noticed.]

[I figured he's learned many a trick,] Raven said, [Some of the moves he uses on the hardier members of the team certainly have the feel of being rather old. Not that we're complaining as some of his battle tactics come in handy with some of the enemies we've faced.]

They watched Edward and Mally entering the rib place and they got a window seat. They could see as they got up a few moments later and returning with several plates laden with ribs and some other things, but, mostly ribs.

They were also having a nice discussion, it looked like, but, neither of them could read lips.

"Edward's really letting his guard down," Raven said, "He's at ease with her and enjoying the company. Mally's also happy, just to be around Edward. Solor...her feelings are not a mere schoolgirl crush or whatever dragons use for superficial feelings of love. She is truly in love with Edward."

"Does he feel the same towards her?" Solor asked.

Raven nodded, "Yes, I believe that he does. I think his prayers to your god have indeed been answered. It was basically love at first sight for him."

"That was pretty obvious," Solor said, "Before she came along, there was no way my brother would ever consider a multi-head form. Now, he's been practicing more and more with it. I think he is managing to keep his hands free, though. I know it's really difficult to form three spinal columns without the use of the hands and arms."

He tapped his claw against his chin. "I don't think we have to worry too much over them. I can see, just by looking at them, that they do love each other. Edward is wanting to take things slow, so he can truly gauge her emotions and figure out how he feels for her, even if he's not aware himself. And she is more than willing to play it slow as well, to earn his trust. He's had it hard in the past, and if she truly cares for him like you say he does, then she already knows that he's not wanting to be burned again." He sighed. "I just hope none of the infiltrators... or hell, even the Darkness comes for them."

"That clan of traitors, right?" Raven commented, looking around for anything out of place. "You think that they'll try to take him?"

"Grand Earth said only that they are moving", Solor said, reminding himself. "They have made attempts on taking Edward before, but many of the dragons that did are likely dead or on their last leg. And I doubt the Traitor himself would be foolish enough to send anyone after him again." A deep frown formed on his face. "What are they planning, if the Circle has noticed movement?"

Meanwhile, in the restaurant, the two dragons in disguise were enjoying their meal immensely. Mally, herself, had foregone any attempts at looking "lady-like" and dug in to her food, eating ravenously. By the time her first plate was empty, her fingers and cheeks were covered in barbecue sauce, and she had to pause to start wiping herself clean. "Cyborg is right to love this place; all this food is DELICIOUS! Oh, it's going to be so hard to motivate myself to try another vegan meal for months..."

"Bleah!" Edward said, "I do not mind the once in a while salad, as long as there's some protein involved, like a Grilled Chicken Caesar salad or a Chef Salad with the ham, turkey and egg. But, a steady stream of vegan meals like Beast Boy? Not really my taste." He handed her some napkins, and, when those didn't work, he had thought ahead and picked up some moist towelettes and handed her several packs.

"But, yeah, the ribs here are to die for, Mally," Edward said, "Solor and I were amazed as well and we stop here probably once or twice a month. Cyborg does have some great taste." He was enjoying some Korean BBQ, but, his next plate would probably be some applewood smoked beef ribs with a dry rub.

He finished his plate when his instincts flared up and he raised an eyebrow. His senses picked up a familiar presence, but, it wasn't Solor or Raven. It was a Dark and foreboding feeling.

 _What the ...? I'm sensing a Dark Dragon nearby. Wonderful._

"You OK?" Mally asked.

"Just an odd feeling, Mally. Being an empath like Raven has allowed me to detect threats as well as friendly intentions," he explained, "I'm sensing something odd nearby. Hopefully, it's a passing feeling...but, I have to remember what Grand Earth told me about the shadows moving. Darkness has tried to sway be before, and, his warning, I have to keep in mind."

Meanwhile, Raven also noted the Dark feeling. It felt odd, like a complete stranger with a familiar smile. "I'm picking up something", she told Jason. "Could be nothing, but it seems to have gotten Edward's attention as well."

That piqued the dragon's interest, as he began scanning the streets. It took only a moment, but he spotted the one thing that seemed out of place; a block down, he saw a woman staring at the window. Her black hair was long and curly, leaving a mane of shaded locks around her head. Thanks to his eyesight, he could tell her eyes were red, a frankly impossible color for humans to have. He let out a low growl.

"Darkness", he muttered. "She's not making any move to attack, but she could just be a distraction." He turned to Raven. "Contact me via telepathy if anything happens. I'll see what our 'friend' has to say."

"Be careful", Raven stated with a nod.

It took only a moment for Solor to circle behind the dragoness, using his hybrid form to travel along the rooftops. After landing on the ground and shifting to a human form, he approached the woman from behind, standing next to her. Her scent flooded his nose, reminding him of sulfur and hatred.

"What is a Dark traitor doing here, staring at the hybrid of Lair?" he asked, speaking in their native tongue. The woman glanced over at him, her own nostrils flaring, before looking forward again.

"Nothing of your concern, Light mosquito", she said in an irritated tone. "I have made no move to attack the mortals nor your clan; you have no cause to attack me."

"I may not, but I can still restrain you", he said with a low growl lacing his throat. "I am certain the Circle would be most interested in why you linger here, when there is nothing of value to your kind here. Kiinnum has expressed multiple times, violently, that he will not join your cause.

"How many members of your clan were sent home badly injured?"

"You may be right there... but there is something of value to my people. And I intend to have the first chance to grab it myself", she said, looking over at him. "Leave me be, mosquito... or shall we fight? I've been itching to rip a Light throat for some time."

Solor smirked. "You can't expose yourself, Traitor", he said. "Not without Kiinnum noticing... and you know that you are in serious trouble if he sees a member of the Dark Clan attacking a member of the Light. And may the First have mercy on those who dark dragons who attack his blood family. There is no need to bring attention to ourselves. I'm giving you only one chance. Leave."

The dragoness wanted to call his bluff, it seemed, but she glanced back at the restaurant. He could see the gears turning in her head, before she seemed to relax more. "Fine. But only because I value my life more than taking yours." She turned, walking away. "But next we meet, Mosquito... well, you'll regret letting me go." She stepped into the alley nearby, speaking her spell before vanishing into the void, leaving not a single trace.

Once she was gone, Solor let out the breath he had been unintentionally holding. He wasted no time contacting Raven. [Still feel that dark presence?] he asked. [There might be more.]

[Not from what I can tell], came the monotone reply, causing the dragon to relax. [I'm guessing you'll have to tell Edward later?]

[Yes, as soon as possible], Solor replied, taking to the air and rejoining her. "He might not appreciate us spying on their date, but hopefully the news of that Dark dragoness will help smooth things over. I thought they wouldn't be so bold; I should have known better."

"At least they're gone for now", Raven said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know what she feels like, now. Next time, she won't catch us off guard."

Meanwhile, Edward's instincts that had flared to life settled down as the Dark Presence left as quickly as it came.

"Odd," Edward said, "My instincts are telling me that the threat, such as is is, has left. But, I am sensing two other presences now that I am very familiar with. I wonder if I should check it out and risk running late for the movie?"

"We can check later, Edward," Mally said, "I really want to see what else you have in store for us moviewise."

Edward considered what she said and her tone and nodded, "They are friendly, so, it can indeed wait. It's Raven and Solor, actually. Her vibrations are quite unique, and Solor's similar to mine. They are probably returning the favor from last night. They went to hang out together and I decided to go under a disguise and watched their backs. Good thing I did as Dr. Light tried something stupid."

He got up and asked, "More ribs?"

She nodded and got up...or tried to as Edward motioned her to sit, "If it's permitted, I will gladly get you another plate. What would you like?"

"Surprise me," she said smiling, "Such a gentleman, Edward. I'd swear you've learned from the best."

"Of course," Edward said, "I learned from the greats of times past. It's kind of natural, even if I am a little out of practice."

Mally gave him a smile. "Well, even if you are a bit rusty, I appreciate it", she told him. "I'll keep the table safe, Mr. Barnes", she joked.

Edward laughed as he departed for the rib bar.

 _I think this is going to work out after all! I can't get over how compatible we seem to be. The eventual problem will be getting Death to give his blessings on her and I being together...but, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I am more concerned with that Dark aura I sensed and why it left...but, hopefully, we can get through the rest of the evening without any other unwanted distractions._

Mally was also thinking, _Such a gentleman! Mother's going to be surprised, and, so will Father...Grandfather will not be happy, though. I hate that he denied Edward his rightful spot as an heir potential. I get that I'm not strong enough, but, Edward's the strongest and one of the most powerful dragons in the last...Shoot, I don't know when!_ She reached into her bag, pulling out a compact mirror, checking to see if she had any sauce left over on her face. _Should at least try to keep an appearance... don't need any humans thinking I'm weird for not caring about this... plus, he might like it better if I at least try to stay clean... when I'm not eating. Damn, those ribs are really good..._

Edward returned after loading the plates a second time. He then said, "I'll be right back. Gonna refill our drinks."

She smiled and said, "Great! Same thing as before, please."

"All right, Mally," he said, "One more cherry Pepsi coming up."

He chuckled to himself as he relaxed from earlier on. He got the drinks and sat back down.

 _I wonder if Jason and Raven are keeping an eye on things. I wouldn't be overly surprised if they were returning the favor from last night. I know his aura anywhere and it does seem to be really close. Oh well, I'll play innocent if he says something later tonight._

Raven, in the meantime, said, "Edward suspects we're close. He's already picked up on our auras. He's relaxed again, though, not sensing a threat, so, I think we're in the clear. I am sensing his feelings towards Mally getting stronger. Do you think he might pop the question?"

"Maybe in time", Solor said. "I'd give him at least a month before making a claim - or in your terms, asking her to marry him."

"Really? That quickly?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The heart cannot be told who it loves", Solor pointed out. "And two dragons who mutually love each other won't waste time. They'll wish to be together as much as possible." He sighed. "All that they need to worry about is if the Circle will bless the union. They'd need a majority vote for them, and a draw or against them will result in the two not being able to become a mated pair. At least, with a draw, they'll be able to try again, but knowing Grand Death, he'll be against it from the start."

"The one that pretty much convinced everyone that Edward couldn't become a Grand, right?" Raven asked.

"Yes. He's very much into the 'purity' of the bloodlines. And it's even worse, since Mally is his granddaughter", Solor said. "Kind of hypocritical, seeing as Life and Death dragons are compatible with each other, and a lot of Life and Death pairings have been made over the millions of years."

"But, Edward's a hybrid," she said, thinking, "Could he even have Children and, would the Circle have any concerns about the strength of the broods?"

"Well," Solor replied, "Their DNA would be compatible and the spell that prevents a dragon and a human from having children doesn't apply. It's the Dark DNA he has that is tying everything else together. Any hatchlings they'd have would be more Life anyway. And, their strength would be given a lot of consideration by the Circle. Outside of that, well, it's anyone's guess."

Raven let out a soft "hmm" before looking back forward. To anyone else, the empath appeared to be focusing on the mission. However, her emoticlones seemed to have found a new topic to freak out over; the fact that if Solor felt that he loved her, he'd probably ask her to marry him. Needless to say, that put a lot of emotional stress on her. "I... I think I need to head back to the tower."

"Are your emotions acting up again?" he asked, glancing over. "I can handle anything if you have to meditate."

Raven only responded with a nod, vanishing into a teleport of her own without another word.

However, Darkness was about to make a move that would take everyone by surprise...Titan and Dragonkind alike. It would come right out of the blue.

Little did Grand Earth know, Kiinnum, the only hybrid of Lair was not the target this time...


	11. Betrayal and a villian dies

**[2 Weeks Later]**

 _It has been a rather stressful time here at the Titans' Tower, Exalted Circle. I'm not really sure how to begin._

 _The plan with Slade went off without a hitch. Terra managed to convince the villain that she is on his side, and we've already gotten a good bunch of information about his plans, including the location of his base. We intend to confront him later this week, but that's not to say that the plan is without complications. Apparently, Slade is building a suit that will enhance Terra's natural abilities, and give her more strength through her powers. The only catch is that he will have control over her body, seeing as the suit will attach to her nervous system. The fight with his robots was intense as I could not blast them with my range weapons without causing severe damage to the Tower itself. I am worried that this suit, if Slade uses it to control her, she cannot be freed from it without causing a lot of damage to her. I know she will fight the effects. But, Robin is reminding us that Slade will have backup plans. We can plan for his alternate plans as well, even if that outs her as a double agent. If we can confront him before this suit is ready, all the better. She has not used her 'safe words' as yet. When that happens, that is our cue to attack and take him down. Hopefully, I will not have to kill the man and Solor agrees with that sentiment. I am ready to do that, though, especially if Solor or I are forced into revealing ourselves to Slade._

 _However, she has not been in contact lately and missed a report time last night. That is of concern and we're on stand by to go in on a moment's notice. I hope that she is all right, but, I can't sense her from a distance, so, it's anyone's guess._

 _Honored and most Esteemed members of the Circle. While we have not shown the Titans what we are, I petition for the eventuality that we may need to drop our cover around the Titans as a last resort and I ask that we not be ordered to try to take the Titans down. They are all highly trained, and, know our attacks and how we defend ourselves in our hybrid form. I can assure you that they are well versed in keeping secrets and should they find out the truth about us, that they will not divulge their knowledge to others without express permission. I am respectfully petitioning for a waiver in our laws. I am also requesting another consideration: To teach Maldriin a hybrid form so she can better defend herself. I will understand if permission to all this is denied, though._

 _Sosfil has been in contact and while I am trying to mend some damaged fences, she is still determined to find cause for the Challenge. That has me concerned. She did actually apologize to me for invading the apartment and explained a little bit why she is so set on being the Heiress of Light. It seems that she was angered, not by Fiilkin, but, by the glares other dragons would send my way when I was a relative teenager. That has humbled me a bit, enough that I am considering that incident closed as forgiven. Yet, I do fear that she will issue the Challenge and demand a Bloodbath to settle the matter._

 _And if that wasn't enough, Filkiin has reported a Dark Dragon sighting. I was spending an evening with Mally, and while on patrol, he spotted the dragoness spying on me. Though I am disappointed he wasn't able to capture her, he was able to confront her without causing a scene, so for a plus, we have avoided drawing any more attention to ourselves than necessary. I suspect, though, that Solor may have run into the Dark Heiress herself. I pray this is not the case, as I am aware of how dangerous Vilea is capable of being when carrying out a mission. It will be a Dark day in Hades before I let her or other Dark agents near my family. Others have tried and paid with their health._

 _Exalted Light and Life...I am considering asking Maldriin to accept a formal claim on her. The time we've spent together has convinced me that she could be the one. But, before we approach the Circle formally, I would respectfully ask how you think the Circle would vote and if we should ask now or wait a while longer? Informally, of course, though._

 _But, back to the subject at hand with Filkiin: I am impressed by the leaps and bounds he has been making in his quest for redemption, and, eventual restoration of his right to enter Lair. While his anger still emerges at times, it is happening far less often. Some of the local villains have started to get the hint that to anger "Solor" is a very bad move. But, Solor is not always goaded into anger. I would say at most, 3 out of 10 times, he allows his annoyance to show. And, maybe 1 out of 10 they see his true anger, even if for a moment. The friendships he has forged with the Titans and the meditation sessions with Raven and myself has had a very positive effect. Oh, don't get me wrong, Beast Boy still manages to get under his hide, but, instead of it being daily or several times a day, it's more like a couple times a week instead. Mainly, I think, because Beast Boy knows I won't put up with it for long as it would undermine my efforts. I've had to pull him aside and let him know that his antics aren't always appreciated and if he undermines my mission, he may not like my own reaction, but, that's neither here nor there._

 _He is learning the value of being part of a team, something that should he be allowed to take his place among the next class of Heirs, will come in very handy. He is not the most selfish member of the team anymore as a result of his having to adapt to a team mentality, he still can be selfish at times, but, he's got some great examples. It will take more time to get him to really see that humanity has evolved a lot since Lair's failed experiment in revealing ourselves. I really think that there will be a day when we can show our snouts to the world again. At least in the more open-minded countries, not so much places in Africa, let's say._

 _Usually, Robin will assign him with other members of the team during missions that do not require all of us as well as myself. He sometimes chaffs under Robin or Cyborg, but, he keeps that buried and only gripes to me as the team's counselor. Respectfully, when I wear that hat, I have given him my word in the Name of the Light, that I will keep those between ourselves._

 _I am thinking that within a year, I may be able to recommend that he be permitted provisional access to Lair. Time will tell, I suppose._

 _Respectfully submitted,_

 _Kiinum._

Edward printed out the report and put it into an envelope. He was expecting to see Mally that evening anyway but, only long enough for her to get the report as she was taking care of some other business. He would have to make sure to ask her not to read this one, though. He did not want her knowing that he was seriously thinking about asking her to be his mate. He had asked the only other female on the team that knew his secret what she thought and Raven, for her, was rather thrilled and told him that if he didn't ask her to marry him, she'd have to send him to the Trash Hole for a while.

Needless to say, Edward got the hint pretty fast.

He would wait until their next date night to ask...

 **[Three days later.]**  
 **[Titan Training Grounds]**

Jason let out a low breath, looking at his target. The Titans had designed this "shooting range" to help determine how much power was being output into their attacks. It was, honestly, only useful to Cyborg and Starfire in order to keep an eye on how much they were exerting themselves, but Solor found another use. He was learning how effective his abilities were, as fighting in this hybrid form was still a learning experience.

So, when no one else was in here, he tended to practice with his Blessing of Light, in hopes of building up his stamina so that he wouldn't use it only as a last resort. True, there wasn't much practical use for it, but since that Dark dragoness made herself known, he couldn't help but feel a bit paranoid.

After gauging how much energy he needed to output, Solor activated his Blessing, his scales growing and beginning to shine with that Light. He took aim, deciding to hold the beam for ten seconds and see how it affected him. One more breath attack, and ten seconds later, a burn mark the size of a quarter was left on the target... with two lines burning around it and hitting the wall as well, leaving considerable damage. Once the attack was done, Jason immediately deactivated his scales, walking over to look at the damage.

"Well, I don't feel as drained as I was before... that's a good sign." He looked at the burn marks and the target as well, assessing his attack's remnants. "Not nearly close to full power, but I can at least last longer if I don't go full Blessing..." He decided to check the readings, eying them carefully. After reading the output, he couldn't help but raise a brow at the history of his readings.

"Gradually rising... even tiny, nearly negligible changes... no matter what I try, my Breath attack seems to be getting stronger..." That put a frown on his face. "Why? I am nearly full grown. Why is my power still rising?" He gave a sigh. "I'll need Edward to ask father... perhaps a 'gift' from our ancestors?"

"Ask father about what?" Solor heard as Edward had come in.

"Take a look at this," Solor replied showing Edward the results. That got Edward to raise an eyebrow.

"Was this with or without your Blessing?" he asked.

"With the Blessing," Solor replied, "I've been training myself to use it longer without tiring as easily. I'm no good in a hard battle if I use the blessing and I run out of stamina too soon."

"Logical," Edward said, "and correct. When I discovered that I had all the blessings, each one would tire me out at different rates, so, like you, I would slowly increase the amount time I could use them and now, after so long, I can use them as needed for as long as necessary.

"I do see where your overall power is increasing as a result. It's only a few percentage points above our baselines. I think because we're both descended from the First Light is the reason. Would you like me to include this with my report that Mally will be picking up tomorrow?"

"Please do," Solor replied, "I am concerned."

"Don't be," Edward said, "You're not quite 750 yet, so, some further strengthening is possible, I think. I will ask Father and get his advice as well as the rest of the Circle. Even Grand Death does take the time to answer my questions fairly."

Edward reset the machine for his baseline and said, "Watch."

He went to his hybrid form and activated his own Blessing of Light, causing Solor to have to shield his eyes for a moment until Edward lowered the output a bit.

He fired his own laser breath at the replaced target and while the target was damaged, it wasn't quite blown apart.

A few seconds later and the glow faded.

The readings showed that Edward was also a bit above his baseline, getting another raised eyebrow.

"Interesting. I was shooting to stay at the baseline and, this shows that even at a low level of power with the Blessing, it's gotten more powerful as well," the older Dragon said.

He put up a new target and set the device to account for his lightning breath. He fired and as soon as the ringing in their ears stopped, Edward went over and checked.

"Oh my," Edward said, "My powers are still increasing, looks like. Looks like I have the same questions as you."

"Great", Solor said with a sigh. "Looks like Father needs to look back at the Crystals, and see if we can get an answer to that question." He shook his head. "But I suppose that's not here or now. Have you heard from Terra? She's a little late with her report, isn't she?"

Edward frowned, "That she is. I wonder if Slade's suspicious of her or he's giving her additional instructions. She hasn't triggered her safe phrase as yet. And I haven't sensed a sudden spike of fear within 20 miles, well, none that aren't the result of someone suddenly fearing for their life cause of a mastermind being pissed off."

"Not a good sign then", Solor stated, bringing a claw to his chin. "Unfortunately I'm useless there... I'm waiting to be given the okay to rush in and kick some butt, I'm useless when it comes to the planning for this stuff."

"You'll get a chance," Edward said, "You did well helping to fend off Slade's robots, and, we'll be the ones to go in to extract Terra. He will not be happy at all when he discovers his agent has been doubled. I fear he will try to murder her in cold blood. That, brother I. WILL. NOT. ALLOW!" His eyes glowed red for a moment before he calmed himself.

"Sorry," he said a moment later.

"You're talking to the Heir Potential that got temporarily exiled for his anger", Solor said. "I don't hold it against you, Brother. Plus, I think your time with Mally is helping you. You seem to be more relaxed the longer you spend time with her." His eyes then flashed a bit in green. "And believe me, Edward... I have no intention of letting ANY of the team die. I will not allow Slade to have his way."

"I have to set the example," Edward explained, "If I allow my own temper to erupt, it could undermine the whole mission to help you return to Lair and prove that Oblivion damned Grand Death a thing or two. I still want to see him kissing my tail someday before the ceremony to replace him is held. But, other than that, I am glad to see that we are in automatic agreement on protecting Terra or anyone on the team. This is progress, man. Would you have thought this way when I came to get you?"

"Possibly not", Solor said with a sigh. "I think not long ago... I wouldn't have considered trying to protect any human... not even Raven the night that I met the Titans..."

"This is the results I have been wanting," Edward said, "And what the Circle is wanting as well. When you are elevated to Grand Light, you will be part of a team with an incredible duty to maintain the Balance. And, Brother, you will be elevated to that position someday, I will see to that personally. I respect Sosfil's position, and, well, I would hope that you'd agree that her underlying reason of righting wrongs against me are honorable. But, that's irrelevant right now.

"And, yeah, being with Mally is helping me a lot. I've noticed I am slower to get annoyed when she's around. I just hope that she is not being harassed over how she feels towards me. I am going to ask her the Big Question pretty soon, I think."

"Really? Congratulations!" Jason said, actually surprising his brother by pulling him into a hug. He gave a smile as he pulled back. "I knew she won you over after the first day we met her. I was hoping she was the one for you."

"She doesn't know when I will do that, though," he said, "I know that we don't really place much into the giving of rings...but, I am wishing I had an emerald to give her as a ring."

Solor smiled, "Stay here for a few minutes."

He left and Edward wondered what Solor had in mind.

Solor came back and said, "Hold out your hand." Edward did and Solor dropped a flawless emerald into the outstretched hand.

"Don't argue," Solor said, "I am giving you one of my own gemstones. Just make her happy is all I ask in return."

"Brother... you'd give me one of these?" Edward asked. "But... they're precious to you. These are the only things you brought from home."

"They are indeed precious to me... but they aren't mine", Solor said with a small smile. "They are from Kreinkiin." He let out a sigh. "If anything... he would want you to have this. He would be happy, even alongside the First, to see that you have found someone to give your heart to."

"Kreinkiin gave you these?" Edward said, shocked, "Filkiin, I am speechless, for once. I am humbled and honored. Thank you."

Solor nodded, "I said that they are his. Just treat her like a queen is all I require in return."

"She'll love this," Edward said as he examined the cut gemstone. He knew that Solor did not have any diamonds, but, that didn't worry Edward. She'd want the emerald more than anything else regardless.

That was when Solor's communicator sounded off, and he looked at the call. He raised an eyebrow, before opening the device. "What's up, Beast Boy?" he asked, concerned. "You tend to avoid calling me."

The changeling, meanwhile, looked a bit upset. "Um, I know that I'm not smart, but I think Terra's in trouble. She hasn't contacted me in a long time, and I just got a message from her."

That gave Edward a red flag, and he took the communicator. "What does it say? Is it in english?"

"No, it isn't", Beast Boy confirmed. "I'm not good with other languages... but I think it says 'Rut daal hofkiin'."

The two dragons turned to each other, already knowing what that phrase meant. "I'll get a head start", Solor said. "You gather the rest of the team and meet me there, since you're their fastest mode of transportation."

"I should probably try to convince you otherwise, but since Terra's been adamant about not wanting to use that phrase, something really bad must've happened", Edward confirmed. "You have the coordinates on your communicator?"

"Downloaded the minute we got them in her reports", the younger brother said. He already shifted to his hybrid form, rushing for the exit. He was the fastest flier of the team, and with Edward needing to teleport the rest of the Titans, they both knew it would probably come to this.

"Computer, Sound the general alarm!" Edward said into the nearest voice interface. The alarm sounded and red lights started flashing.

"Terra's in trouble," Edward announced as the team gathered, "She sent Beast Boy the 'safe phrase' I gave her."

As soon as he got outside, Solor flapped his wings hard, launching into the air at a breakneck speed. A simple tilt in the air, and he was already on his way to the base hidden in the dormant volcano, scanning the mountain face for the entrance. After not seeing one for a moment, the bronze dragon lost his patience and broke through the stony cliffs, breaking inside and, fortunately, landing smack dab in the center of the lair.

And there he was. Deathstroke the Terminator, aka Slade Wilson, standing in all of his 'glory'. His eye glared from behind that orange mask, and Solor wanted nothing more than to smash him right then and there.

"It's good to finally meet you, Solor", Slade said, his voice icy and proud. "Terra has told me a lot about you."

"Where is she?" Solor asked with a growl.

"Right here... safe and sound... for the most part." A beam of light shone down from above, showing the bound geomancer. Solor could hardly recognize her; she had bruises all over her exposed skin, cuts and scrapes. And from what he could tell, a good chunk of them were fresh.

"So you found out that she was a spy", Slade said with malice dripping from his tone. "And attempted to flip her over, and have her spy on me instead. It would've worked... if I hadn't taught her everything she knows about betrayal."

The dragon let out a snarl, his tail slamming against the stony ground and causing a crack. "You disgusting monster... how dare you?! She is only a child!"

"A child? Please... she is no more a child than you are a monster", Slade refuted. "She knew full well what she was getting herself into. And she knew what would happen if she betrayed me. And she's the one who decided to try and pull it off. She can't use the 'ignorant victim' card against me."

Solor snarled, shifting into a battle stance. His claws lengthened in the cave's light, gleaming like knives. "I should kill you where you stand, Slade. You dared to hurt my family, and you mock and spit on them."

"Family?" Slade said with a scoff. "What do you know about family?"

"More than enough", Solor said.

"Then why did you let your brother die?"

Those words struck Solor's heart, and an icy chill flowed through his veins. He stared at the masked man. "W-what...? H-how-"

"I have my ways... Filkiin, Heir Potential", Slade said. "I have friends in very... very dark places. And they know all about you and your brother, Kiinnum. And they told me an interesting tidbit about your twin, Krein."

The anger began to boil inside of the bronze dragon, who was doing his best not to fall for the taunt. "Slade... you will regret what you say next if you do not choose your words very carefully", he said with a snarl, his eyes slowly changing to a red color.

"They told me how you were tricked into being used as bait for him", Slade continued. "The time you had to kill your friends. They found out what you were, and overpowered you so they could lure their prey. And of course they were successful; the moment Krein saw you bound and gagged, he came immediately to rescue you. Like he always did."

"SLADE, YOU WILL BE SILENCED IF YOU-!"

"But you couldn't be saved... because you weren't the target. And you watched as the leader of that squad beheaded your twin", Slade finished, bringing up those painful memories that he had done his best to shut out. "And no matter how hard you try, no matter how many humans you killed to avenge your brother... you know that he would hate you for letting him be killed like that."

Solor's roar echoed through the cave, full of malice and sorrow as he charged at the mercenary. With all of his power, he could cleave the human in two no problem. But his anger made him telegraph his movements, and Deathstroke was easily able to move around his attacks, countering with his own punches and kicks. The more Solor fought, the more animalistic he became, both in his fighting style and his appearance. He wanted Slade _dead_ , even if it meant falling for the taunt and showing the man what he truly was.

Meanwhile, moments before, Raven tapped Edward's back as they flew to the mountain. Without knowing exactly where he could end up, Edward knew he had to fly rather than teleport, lest someone get stuck in a cliff wall. [Something's wrong. I'm sensing huge spikes of anger from Solor. Whatever's going on has him MAD.]

[All I need to know, then,] Edward said, his eyes glowed green, of all colors as he reached out with his empathic senses to their limit and finally tapping into what Solor was seeing.

[My god!] Edward exclaimed, [Slade has Terra and has hit the one spot in Solor that will cause him to lose all control.]

[Solor! Calm yourself! You are going to make mistakes in your anger and get Terra killed! I'm on my way. Do not tell Slade that backup is coming.]

[He knows how our brother died!] Solor wailed.

[I see. Then, he knows about us.] Edward said and knew what must be done.

"Robin," Edward warned, "Slade may die, here and now. He knows about my people and wouldn't hesitate to tell the world. I am sorry about this, but, there may be no choice. I'm seeing that he has badly hurt Terra through Solor's eyes. Yes, that's how close he and I are."

"Do what you gotta do," Robin agreed after a moment's thought, "It must be important for you to go to great lengths to keep this secret."

"I do have a request in with my leadership to let you all in on the secret," Edward said, "There's a chance that I can prevail upon them to grant this favor, seeing how I am doing this whole redemption thing as a favor to them.

"Hold on, I am opening a Tear of Oblivion."

He chanted the words to open the portal and as there was an end point, they flew through it.

Solor was still trying to fight, but, his anger was so immense that Slade saw every move coming.

Edward landed and the team got off, Slade being focused on attacking Solor.

He went over to Terra, who looked at him sadly, one eye swollen shut and a collar around her neck.

He reached up and snapped the chain like it was a thread. That got Slade's attention as he did a backflip to land near the Team.

"So...the hybrid has arrived," Slade sneered.

"You might say that," Edward said calmly, "Then again, what do you know about where I come from?"

"Like I told your brother, Kiinnum, I have friends in some Dark Places who gave me a lot of information on you as well. Like how you were rejected until recently. How everyone feared you, especially after you rebuffed one too many Dark offers and one of their agents was badly beaten. In fact, he didn't survive long after he was recovered," Slade said, "What you didn't know is that you killed an Heir Potential. Yes, he was one of the sons of Oblann, just not the Worldeater."

Edward said, "So what? Oblaan, the Traitor of the Circle, has made many efforts to sway me. He should have known that I cannot be swayed. Thing is Slade Wilson. You know too much about my people. Prepare to die."

That said Edward morphed to his battle form with one exception: A pair of deadly looking horns as well as his first three headed form that the Titans had seen. Unlike Mally's use of her arms, Edward's practice had finally paid off.

"Three Heads?" Robin said in surprise.

The head closest to Terra appraised her wounds and said, "Raven, get her to the Tower."

"Uh uh," Slade said, holding a remote control, "You try to remove her, I press this button and the collar she is wearing will send a fatal current through her body."

Edward's body appeared to turn a sick gray color as his appearance became almost skeletal.

The left and right heads moved to the side.

[Cover your ears,] all three said to Raven, [In fact, use your soul self to cover the team. I will heal any harm to you.]

Raven chanted her mantra as a triple roar was released of such intensity that Slade yelled in agony before he collapsed. He didn't get a chance to press the button as the device itself was tossed. He was being subjected to the Blessing of Death, Edward's deadliest attack. It was so powerful that even though Slade was the target, the high decibel roar that siphoned Slade's strength was still enough to cause harm with the others, so, despite his desire to kill the man, as Dragon Law demanded, he had to stop after a two second blast to protect the others. He would deal with whatever the Circle decreed later on.

Edward's form reverted back to normal, albeit with three heads still.

Reven's shell had, indeed, cracked a little under the strain, but, unlike before, she was unharmed as it collapsed, releasing the team.

Solor had seen his brother accessing the Blessing of Death and covered his ears the best he could.

Edward walked over to Slade and said, "Raven, please take you Cyborg and Terra to the Tower and start treatment."

"Dawg," Cyborg said, "We can't move Terra. She's too badly injured. Slade has caused severe internal injuries."

That got a snarl out of Edward's three heads.

"I took an oath to kill this man if he harmed Terra," he said, "Yet, death for him will be a reward. I will know all that he knows before exposing him to the world then, getting my government's permission to banish him from this plane of existence or maybe send him to a distant time where he cannot affect human history since where I would send him would predate life itself. Then again, I have to turn this matter over to my leaders, Robin. I can predict what they will say: Execution."

"Shouldn't our laws have any sway?" Robin asked.

"Let's see," Edward's center head said, pondering the idea, "We got him on felony assault, assault with intent to do great bodily harm, attempted murder of the Teen Titans, use of a weapon of mass destruction, attempted destruction of the Titan Tower, and, statutory Rape and possible Mann Act."

Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor, "Statutory Rape?! Mann Act?!"

"I am afraid so, BB," Edward said softly, "She was too ashamed to tell you. Please, don't hold against her, man. We're here for you as well, you green goof-ball."

Solor held up the comatose Slade with a snarl on his face. He said nothing, but the anger was very evident.

Edward's other heads melded back and he rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I can't do that for too long right now.

"Robin, Slade will be out for several hours. Had I used the full Blessing of Death, he wouldn't have been able to yell as his life force would have been instantly snuffed out. It would have also killed Jason and especially Terra."

"Then we'll take him to the Tower for now.", Robin said, walking over and cuffing Slade's hands and legs together. "Is there anything you can do for Terra?"

"I do have another blessing, but I'll be exhausted after I'm done", Edward stated. He glanced over at his brother.

"I will aid you in returning to the tower", Solor said with a repressed growl. "Just help our friend."

The hybrid nodded, stepping over to Terra. Now his scales began glowing again, this time in a shade of green. He brought his hands to her face first, and everyone was astonished to see how quickly he was able to heal the bruises and cuts. Once her eye wasn't swollen anymore, she blinked, looking over to him.

"Scales..." she said in a pained tone.

"Easy, T, you've still got internal damage", Edward responded. "I can heal most of it, but you might be out of commission for a while."

"Better... than a... punching bag..." The geomancer said with a smile. "Thank you... Edward..."

While Edward worked on healing the blonde, Raven found her way over to Solor. She wouldn't even bother asking if he was okay; it was obvious he wasn't. He was glaring at Slade, clenching his claw into a fist, almost pressing into his palm. With a calming breath, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and instinctively he almost shrugged her off. She could feel him tense under her palm... but after a moment, he relaxed a bit, accepting her touch.

"He should die", Solor stated.

"He will, but your leaders need to decide first", Raven commented. "They're in charge of his punishment."

"He knows our secrets."

"Secrets that the world doesn't know," Edward added.

"... he recited, word for word, how my twin brother died."

At that, her fingers flinched a tiny bit. Slade knew something about Solor's past? Something he hadn't even shared with her? For a moment, she could barely contain her Rage, now wanting to hurt that despicable, vile man for hurting her sort-of boyfriend, but she needed to be his anchor. "... if you want to talk to me about it later, you can", she offered. "But we need to wait to hear from your people before it's decided what to do."

The monotone voice would have probably put off anyone else, but to the Heir Potential, it was comforting. Slowly, he relaxed, finally letting the tension in his shoulders pass and unclenching his fist. He still didn't like being unable to exact his own justice, but he knew the Circle would not be lenient, no matter how they decided.

Meanwhile, Edward had stabilized Terra to where she could be transported to the Tower. Her injuries were still pretty bad, and, because he wasn't Grand Life, she would need multiple treatments plus plenty of bedrest.

"I've done all I can for a little while, T," he said. You will need to have several bones reset. I merely stabilized you enough to be moved."

He had to sit down, as the Blessing of Life was, indeed, draining. He gave instructions to the team in how to move her and opened a Tear to the Tower's medical bay. Cyborg and Beast Boy went through and got a stretcher and several splints before returning.

They also brought some morphine to dull the girl's pain.

He was also concerned for Solor. He knew how Kreinkiin was murdered, but, not the underlying "Why".

"Robin," Edward requested, "I would like to interrogate Slade before we take him to our homeland for trial. As much as I would love to hand him to the FBI, my leaders will have to decide how best to deal with him. Unless he agrees to a mind wipe of the memories of what he was told to preserve our secret, you will probably never see him again. My leadership will order his execution. That's how serious this is to my people. We do not treat human lives as something to be carelessly thrown aside, though.

"Friends, my people do not make is a habit to be cold-blooded killers. It pains me knowing that there are times when we must impose our laws over those of humanity, writ large. This is one of those times, I think.

"I suspect that the Circle will eventually allow Solor and I to tell you our secret in the near future."

Robin nodded, "I understand, Unity. I know that everyone wants to know where you got all these powers from, but, let's handle our business here."

Edward said to Raven, "You'll need to levitate Terra onto the stretcher, please. Make sure that her broken bones are not jostled."

She complied and Terra was carefully moved to the stretcher.

Edward went to remove the collar and Cyborg said, "Let me scan it first, dawg."

He did and his face fell, "It's boobytrapped. We try to remove it and it will blow her head off."

"We just can't leave her like this," Beast Boy objected.

Edward walked over to the fallen remote and it was a simple device. It had a small keyboard as well as a green light, indicating that it was unlocked

The device was a pin encoded device that still had the code input. There was a button that showed that the collar was in an armed state and Edward typed in "disarm" and was greeted by a prompt to confirm the selection. Edward pressed "Y" and the collar was disarmed.

Edward tried to type in "Remove" but, didn't have to as Cyborg had been able to do that.

"Put that collar on Slade," Edward said, "See how he likes it."

Solor stepped forward. "Allow me. I'm likely not to be welcomed back home, seeing as I'm still in exile." After a nod, the collar was placed in Solor's claws, where he moved to place it on the mastermind's neck. As soon as it was fastened, though, his claw lashed out, and the team flinched, but no blood was shed; all that happened was Slade's mask was destroyed, cut cleanly in two to reveal his grizzled, war-scarred face and white goatee and hair. The dragon let out a huff, smoke pouring out of his nose before he headed to Terra, looking over to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Let's get Terra back to the tower", he growled, not wanting to stay in the cave anymore.

With that, the team left, taking one badly injured Titan and one prisoner who would wish for death when all was said and done.

 **[Four hours Later]**

Terra had been diagnosed with a broken Tibia, three broken ribs, a partially collapsed lung and several other severe injuries. As Edward and Cyborg worked on setting the bones, it was obvious that she would have to be partially stripped to get a chest cast put on her.

"I'm sorry, Terra," Edward said, "But, to put you into this cast, you have to be totally topless. I have seen breasts before, though, so, please, don't be too embarrassed."

She snorted, "Do what you have to do, Edward, but, I want Cyborg to leave." She winced in pain, wishing that Edward could have healed her completely.

"Would you like Raven or Starfire to help me, then? I will need the extra set of arms," Edward said.

"Starfire's said that on her world, modesty is not a problem," Cyborg said, "I'll have her come in and she'll be discrete as well."

He left and while they waited, Edward administered another 1/4 grain of morphine.

Starfire entered and said, "You need my assistance, Friend Edward?"

"That I do," Edward said, "I will have to remove Terra's top and undergarments to apply a torso cast. this will protect her from further injury and her broken ribs as well."

Starfire got to work and grabbing the scissors carefully cut off Terra's top and bra. She gasped seeing the fading bruises.

"It was probably a lot worse looking," Edward said, "I merely sped up the healing process a bit. Once she's had time to heal more, I can finish the job."

It was deemed too risky for Edward to use his healing touch further and he would have to allow her to heal normally for a week to ten days before he would finish the process.

After all first aid moves were finished and she was in a full cast Edward stepped back and said, "She's young, so, she should physically bounce back. Mentally, though, I don't know."

Terra said, "You know I'm right here, correct? Please, tell me how bad he beat me."

"Terra," Edward said, "You were almost beaten to death. You will recover, though, but, you're on the DL until further notice. You had several broken bones and severe internal damage.

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I tried," was the sad reply, "The suit had not been perfected, yet, but, when I balked at using it, he got suspicious and grew angry. He was furious that I did not wish to wear something that would take complete control over my body and discovered the bracelet. I barely had time to whisper the safe phrase when he stepped out for a few moments. But, he was able to attack me before I really could use my powers and when he put that Collar on me, my powers disappeared. Leaving me defenseless."

"So, he realized that you had become a double-agent," Edward said, "I promise, T...you will never have to worry about him again. When you are released back to your room to recover, I suspect that we all will be stopping by to give you whatever morale support you need." That got a smile out of the wounded warrior.

That was when his communicator chirped, and upon opening it, he was surprised to see Mally's face on the other side. "Hey, uh, Edward? Do you think your tower's alarm will react to... um... tears in reality?"

"... what's going on?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well, your reports have been filled to the brim with not only what's going on with Jason, but also... the Titans... and with your request... they want to determine their worth themselves", Mally said, slightly panicking. "Edward... the Circle is coming to visit you... like, RIGHT NOW."

That was when the alarm began to blare, the red lights filling the tower rooms.

"Computer, Cancel alarm! Authorization Barnes 7 Alpha 95" Edward shouted, "They are friendlies." The computer's recent upgrades cancelled the alert and Edward said, "Sorry, T. I gotta handle this." He muttered several choice words in different languages, mainly because he didn't want to cuss in English in front of Terra.

He ran out towards ops where the Titans were ready to deal with the invaders.

"Titans! Do not attack! These folks are the members of the Circle...My government and clan heads," Edward called out, "They are here to follow up on my request to allow you to know the secret."

"Stand down," Robin said as he put his staff away. The others complied as well.

"Exalted Circle," Edward said humbly as he averted his gaze and kneeling, "Welcome to Titan Tower. My apologies for the alarms and stuff."

His father stepped forward first, looking the same as he did almost a year ago. "It is alright, my son. We figured, going into a super-hero base, there'd be some complications. I am glad you were here to negate any conflict before anyone jumped to conclusions." He placed a hand on Edward's shoulder, giving a proud smile. "It is good to see you. You don't have to kneel." He then turned to Solor, who had knelt down and closed his eyes. "You are free to stand, Jason. You are not being judged."

The younger brother opened one eye, looking at the visitors. "I think Grand Death would disagree with you."

Grand Death gave a hoarse chuckle, his large stomach shaking with that laugh. He looked like a very friendly old man, his face wrinkled and smile lines adorning his face; very off putting from his original form. "What do you know; he's learned some respect in the time that he's been gone. Mayhaps I was wrong about him, Sol; perhaps your son can find worth over his sister."

Edward couldn't help but glare at the old man, but said nothing. Grand Life, meanwhile, slapped her bony hand against his shoulder, giving a glare. "Enough, Grand Death. You don't need to take a jab at the boy whenever you see him. He's being punished enough as it is."

The older woman merely chuckled again, while she stepped forward, bowing her head. "I am terribly sorry for our sudden visit, Titans. But after hearing so much about you... and our child's request to tell you our secret, something that has almost never been asked before... we felt it necessary to introduce ourselves. I am Grand Life. You've met my daughter, Mally."

The Titans were eying the group with wary expressions. Considering that their personalities did not match how they looked, they weren't sure how to react. Beast Boy shook out of it first. "You're Mally's mom? Uh... no offense, but you look more like-" That was when his mouth was covered by Solor's claw, keeping him from finishing that sentence.

Grand Life laughed at that, smiling wide. "It's alright, child, I know I don't look like I'm young enough to be her mother right now. Considering I'm only a thousand years older than Edward himself, I don't blame you."

That caused their eyes to widen. "Older than... you're more than 3000 years old?" Raven asked, flabbergasted.

"4075, to be exact", she responded, winking. "And still young enough to cause some mischief every now and then."

Grand Fire stepped forward next. He had opted for a lithe form and short, scarlet hair, with no facial hair on his jawline. He observed Starfire carefully, moving all around her. "Interesting... I never knew there were mortals on other worlds... especially ones that could fly."

"It is natural to my people", Starfire replied. "I simply have to feel the joy of flight, and I can move through the air as easily as I could walk."

"A spirited one", Fire laughed, giving a smile. "And a burning spirit, at that. I like this one."

"Calm down, Brother", came a smooth, elegant voice, and the Titans turned to a young woman with long, flowing blue hair. She was wearing an elegant dress that pooled at her feet. "She might burn with that spirit you seek, but she is still a mortal. Don't go planning to share our secret just yet."

At that, Solor's eyes widened. "Wait... you're actually considering it?"

"Of course we are", Sol said, looking to his youngest son. "You've been living with these people for months, and I'm certain they deduced from day one that you are not normal. Edward has kept us filled in on what's been going on in this tower, and after hearing that this team understands the importance of secrets, from their own true identities, to the identities of many heroes, such as Superman and Batman... it is possible that we can trust them. Only, however... if we deem them worthy."

The last member, the mountain of a man, stepped forward. His yellow eyes caught Edward's, and he gave a low grunt. "Edward Barnes... you have requested that we allow them to learn our secret. This is not sought out lightly, so we must ask... why do you think they are worthy?"

Edward said, "Honorable Circle, up until now, I have myself wondered who among the humans of this world would be the most open minded about who we really are. This team has proven to me and to Jason that they are the most open minded. Here, we have several walks of life. Robin, the team leader, does not possess any superhuman abilities, yet, is a born leader. He was the ward of a very rich man and was able to get trained by the Batman. He fights for what is right and honorable. His fighting skills, even I have rarely come across.

"Cyborg is half man, half machine, having been injured and for most of his teenaged life, hid what he is. That is until he met the team who said that they did not care what he looks like on the outside. Since assuming this mantle of being one of the city's protectors, he has found acceptance.

"You should have seen Mally's reaction to Beast Boy. She sees what I see: While not the most tactful of the bunch, under this green skin lies the true heart of what we are about. He's got a big strong heart for being here and for wanting to be with Terra. She is recovering from a brutal attack from the Slade Wilson I mentioned recently. I will reserve some time shortly to inform the Circle of a related problem.

"Starfire of the planet Tamaran is certainly worthy. She is actually a member of their Royal Family and every day, she has shown, time and time again, that she has earned the trust of the entire team. I trust her with my very life, Exalted Circle, and she trusts me with her life in return.

"Raven is a very unique person. She has found a way to harness her inner Darkness and works daily for the side of the Light. She makes her demon heritage work with her human side, and, has shown me that she is extremely worthy and worthy of our trust.

"Finally, there's Terra. Like I said, she's in our medical bay beginning a slow path of healing. She suffered many internal injuries that even I could not fully heal. She was an agent of this Slade - a prisoner in a secure room in this very building - until we discovered her actions and turned her into a double agent. While she was permitted and encouraged to relay reports to him, she was telling us everything we needed to know. Except for one thing that according to what I pieced together a short while ago...the man knows about us from a Traitor from the Dark Lair. He knows about how my half-brother, Kreinkiin was cut down."

Jason said, "If I am permitted to speak?"

Earth said, "Proceed."

"It is true that Slade knows about our people. For all I know, he has been talking to the Traitor's daughter," he said, "Slade is a dangerous human in all senses of the word. He knew exactly what led to my brother's decapitation and, there's not many who would have had such intimate details. He knows almost everything about Edward and myself and should he be allowed to escape punishment, even if no one else believes him, he will continue to terrorize Edward and myself with just knowing that he could cause far more harm to everyone in this room than our failed experiment at revealing ourselves. I will admit that this team has proven their worth to me."

The Circle all looked at each other, determining their decision. Grand Death decided to break the silence first. "If this... Slade is as big a threat as you claim... then why is he not dead instead of simply imprisoned?" He snorted in annoyance, a puff of smoke escaping him. "Is it not our laws that determine any human who discovers our secret is to be executed immediately?"

"Honorable Grand Death," Edward said, "We only captured him a few hours ago and I wished to learn all that he knows about us. He will be executed in accordance with our laws. It is his choice to determine if he is granted a quick death or if he dies slowly and painfully. That said, if he is to die, here and now, I will administer the Blessing of Death and forgo finding out how he discovered us in the first place.

"Had I used the Blessing of Death at its full power, I would have likely killed everyone else, so, I was forced to use enough to put Slade into a deep sleep."

Grand Death seemed to accept that answer, but his smile was gone now, as a cold glare formed on his face. The rest of the Circle nodded, looking at the Titans. Fire looked over to Sol. "What do you say, Grand Light? Are they worthy?"

Sol looked at them all, especially Raven. She could feel his presence brush against hers, getting a taste of who she was. He gave a grunt, before closing his eyes. "They... are indeed. I will grant my sons permission to share this secret... after we have dealt with this Slade Wilson ourselves. Once we have determined what he knows of us... Filkiin, you will be granted with the honor of killing him."

Solor's eyes widened, not only at his father's declaration, but also at being given the opportunity to finish off Slade. He bowed his head again. "You honor us, Father. Thank you."

Edward kept a neutral look upon his face as he said, "As you wish."

"Wait", Robin spoke up, catching their attention. "Slade is a criminal that my team has been hunting for a long time. He's a despicable person... but is there any way that we can keep him incarcerated instead of killing him? We could find a way to-"

"I understand your desire to not kill... to not be responsible for not taking another life", Sol said. "However... if he knows how Kreinkiin has died, and used that against my son... that is a very... _very_ personal matter that no mortal should know of at this time. Not even Edward knows the exact details." Raven shuddered as she could feel the hidden rage underneath Sol's demeanor. "He has, no doubt, allied himself with our enemies... and we show no mercy to those who seek to destroy us."

"Robin," Edward said, "Please accept this. It's for the best. I am currently a soldier for my homeland and while I do at times have the Circle's attention, most of our laws outdate even the earliest laws of humanity. I speak for myself, but, I would absolve the Titans of all responsibility for Slade Wilson't fate. I hold no fault in this team. Slade made his decision, now, he will be sent to the flames of the First's rage for his choice. There's a reason that I do not have the full details and that was probably the Circle decreeing that it is 'Most Secret-Need to know'. That is a guess, though.

"Honorable Circle, I am not asking for mercy for this monster, and I do not desire to be seen as weak for wanting to know how he got this information. Raven and I both sensed Jason's rage skyrocketing and that told me that it had to be a very personal blow as his rage has not been seen since I collected him. So, yes, I agree that my brother should be permitted to kill Slade in whatever manner is decreed. Let the man die the death you decree."

Sol nodded. "Then we are in agreement of both matters, correct?" When no one voiced any objections, he nodded in affirmation. "Kiinnum... your request is granted. Filkiin... come with us. Let us determine how Slade learned of this information... and possibly tell him his foolishness for believing the Dark wished to aid him, if that is what he believed."

Solor stood up, walking to join his father. He turned back to Edward. "You mind waiting for my return? I'd rather see their faces when they hear what we truly are."

"Of course", Edward responded, nodding his head. "Give him one from me, Brother."

The Heir Potential nodded, before motioning the Circle to follow him, and one by one, the entirety of the Circle followed Solor out of the ops center, ready to serve justice to Slade.

Once they arrived, Solor walked forward, smacking Slade's face to awaken him. The mercenary let out a grunt, waking up and glaring with his one eye. He looked at the strangers around him, before figuring out who they were.

"The Exalted Circle", he said with a sneer. "You humble me with your presence."

"Slade Wilson", Sol said. "I am certain that you know why we are here."

"My death, I presume", he responded, clenching his fists. "After all... I know so much about your sons and your people. And your laws dictate that I should die for knowing this."

"For a mortal facing death, you are awfully calm", Grand Death said.

"Because my allies told me this would happen. I have no reason to be afraid", Slade responded. "Either I live or die every day. I suppose my luck has simply run out."

"Indeed it has. Do you think your 'allies' are coming to help you?" Grand Fire asked. "Do you think they care whether you live or die?"

"I assume not", Slade affirmed. "But I am certain that, since your son is now a hero..."

"I am your executioner, Slade", Solor interrupted. He stepped forward, his claws being placed on the human's neck. "I am a dragon first. And you hurt me in a way no other can. I will only ask once. How did you know how my brother died?"

Slade was silent, looking up at the bronze dragon with defiance in his eyes. Solor looked back to the Circle. "I assume that you don't actually care how he learned about us. May I proceed?"

To Slade's widening eye, the Circle nodded. "How he learned is irrelevant. Who he learned it from is unimportant", Grand Life said. "Execute him."

"With pleasure", Solor said, reaching back with his claw. He leaned forward, whispering into Slade's ear. "I hope that, wherever the Alpha sends you... your afterlife is filled with misery and despair. For Kreinkiin ...and Terra!"

With that, his claw struck down, and Slade let out one final scream. The claw struck Slade in the heart and his scream was silenced.

The body shook for a moment as his nervous system spasmed the now dead corpse.

"It is done," Solor said, "I release his body to you for disposal. Whatever he learned is gone with him to the Flames of the First. Terra's also been avenged and I will not sing for Slade." He loosened the bonds that were no longer necessary.

The Circle nodded, with Grand Death stepping forward and taking the body from it's bonds. "We will see ourselves out, Filkiin", Grand Fire said. "Tell your brother it has been good to see him."

"I shall", Solor said, bowing his head. "May the First be with you."

"May the First favor you", Grand Water responded, as a Tear opened up behind them. Just like that, any evidence of Slade or the Circle was gone. Solor began walking back, thinking back to what had happened and what he would tell the team when the big reveal came. He stopped to wipe the blood off his talons. His aim had been true and there was, oddly enough, very little blood where Slade met his doom.

He returned to Ops and said, "It is over. Slade will be buried by the Circle. My brother's memory has been avenged, as was Terra. Grand Fire says it was good to see you again, Edward.

"Shall we retire to the Med Bay, though? I want to see how Terra responds."

"I hope that no one outside the Tower finds out, Solor," Robin said, "I mean about what happened to Slade."

"You did not witness his death," Edward said, "There is nothing to worry about." He stood up and headed for the Med bay, and, hoped that Terra wouldn't let on that she had known for a while.

They went into the Med Bay and saw Terra there, resting.

"So?" she asked, "I gather that Edward's leadership showed up, given he looked rather panicked when he left here. He was uttering some words in different languages."

"They were here," Edward said, "You will never see Slade again, to head off that question. They ruled that as he knew too much, that he had to die.

"Terra, you have earned the right to watch as well as the rest of the team.

"Folks, you've seen me morphing into a small dragon and assumed that it was just another animal I can change into. Well, I have a confession to make...a couple of them actually.

"First is that I am sorry I had to mislead you a bit. But, that mini-dragon form is a much, much smaller size version of my true form. You see, I am actually a dragon. Jason is also one, as are the members of the Circle, and so is Mally, as Beast Boy probably figured out.

"The second one is that Raven and Terra knew weeks ago. Remember when the Tower was almost destroyed? Well, the only way I knew how to save the building was to go to a much larger form and using my strength was able to hold the Tower until Raven and Terra teamed up to shore the building up more. Since then, they were sworn to silence as if they had said anything, they would have also been killed."

As he was talking, he morphed to a dragon, as did Solor.

Needless to say, the team, save for Raven and Terra, was stunned.

"You let Raven and Terra see your true form?" Robin asked.

"No choice, Robin," Edward said, "I am immortal for the most part, not invulnerable to having my bones crushed. Going to my true form was the only solution feasible and, it was enough combined with Raven, Terra and Solor's strength and powers to put the building back. Terra, after she recovered said 'How Flipping COOL is this?!'"

Terra tried to laugh, but, she could only manage a smile.

"What happened to Slade's body?" was the next question.

"I allowed the Circle to dispose of the sumbitch," Jason said as he finished cleaning his talons, "This was to protect you to be perfectly blunt. They will bury him in a special section of Lair - our home."

"I am curious," Beast Boy said, "You said that you'd kill Slade, Edward. Why would the Circle want Solor to do it?"

"I guess is that they wanted to see if he would carry out their orders," Edward said, "Then, given Grand Death's glare at me, it was more likely to avoid any issues. He's more into the whole purity thing. I'm used to his treatment...not like I can do anything about it regardless. The Grand Dragons are just as immortal as I am, if not more. I can be injured, even in this form if something punches past my scales. The Grand Dragons cannot be hurt unless there is a major attack that can get through their scales."

"The death of Slade... well, he hit a personal subject... something I have not even told Edward... and I asked not to be shared at the time", Solor admitted, lowering his head. He lowered himself, laying on the ground in his true form as he stared at the floor. "He said, word for word... how my twin brother died. It told me that not only did he know what I was... but that the Dark clan had someone watching as the incident happened. It... needless to say, it hurt. A lot. I believe Father was giving me the peace of my personal vendetta... to regain what little of my honor I could from the incident.

He looked up, sighing. "This isn't the first time that dragons have lived among humans. In fact, there was a time where we tried to reveal ourselves... but the humans at the time feared us. Few revered us as powerful gods or spirits, but the ones that did not actively sought to destroy us. And we, having underestimated the humans, were devastated by how many of us they could kill. Among them was my brother, Kreinkiin... who was murdered when he attempted to rescue me from my 'friends'. Companions who had discovered I had a connection to dragons, and used me as bait to lure him in... and then, when he fell for their trap, he lost his head before my very eyes." He looked down again, growling a bit at the memory. "Needless to say, those men did not live to see the sun rise, and I buried them in unmarked graves before returning to my home and refusing to return to the mortal world, until I was exiled."

"I was there for the aftermath," Edward said sadly, "Kreinkiin is part of the reason I am who I am. I knew of his good and kind heart. I didn't know the whole story, seeing how the Circle decreed that what happened was on a need to know basis. Yet, I strive to honor his memory.

"My father was torn apart, as was my step-mother. Father had to go retrieve the body and he vowed that day, that until mortals were ready to accept dragons, that we would never allow them to know what we are. Today, friends, you saw my father relent on that vow and place a major amount of trust, based on his oldest son's recommendation, on all of you.

"I was bitter for a long time as well over what happened. Kreinkiin was such a gentle soul, yet, he embodied a favorite phrase from the Christian Bible: 'That there is no greater love than this: That a man lay down his life for his friends'. Kreinkiin laid down his life not for friends, but, for family. That, to me, is another great love and stands alongside what Jesus said.

"But, unlike Jason...I eventually let go of that bitterness. I cannot forgive Kreinkiin's murderers that easily, and I ask the First...God... to not hold this against me. Someday, I will forgive those murderers. But, that's neither here nor there now.

"I saw my half-brother's headless corpse and saw Jason vow a terrible revenge. That, friends, is one of the main reason why I stepped aside without a protest (outside of it being REALLY frowned upon to challenge the Circle). Jason was not permitted to take his revenge directly outside of killing those who murder our kin. Personally, I would have left them to rot in the open air, the birds and beasts feeding on the bodies and scattering their bones to bleach in the sunlight.

"That ended the attempts to make ourselves known and the Circle has, until today, refused to consider the question again."

He walked over to Jason and draped a wing around his grieving brother as Slade had been merciless in his taunt. Raven also came over to hold her friend and comfort him. Before Jason knew it, the entire team, except for Terra, was in the group hug. But, even the wounded one reached out a hand to try. Edward wrapped his tail gently around the outstretched hand, letting her join that way. She even squeezed his tail to let him know that she was there.

There were silent tears flowing as well...Jason had accepted the Titans as family.

Edward sighed softly, trying to withstand the onslaught of his own emotions and wishing that Mally could be there.

There was an announcement through the Tower, "Recognize Mally...access to the Tower granted."

Edward smiled hearing that, "Impeccable timing!"

She took the elevator up and Edward said, "I'll be right back." He removed himself from the group morale support session and met her at the door.

"Hi, babe," he said smiling.

"Well," she said, "What happened?"

"Well, good news and bad news," he said, "The good news is that the Circle approved my petition. The bad news is that another mortal learned of us via the Darkness. You remember my reports talking about a Slade Wilson, right?"

"I have read almost all of them, except the last one per your request. What happened to him?" Mally asked as they walked back to the Med Bay, "Wasn't Terra in his lair?"

"She was," Edward said, "He somehow realized we turned her and beat her up very badly before she could use her safe word. I had taught her 'Danger return home' in our language and, she used it a few hours ago. Beast Boy got the message first, for some reason, and relayed it to us. Filkiin got there first, only to be painfully reminded of how our sibling was murdered in the late 15th Century.

"Long story short, Slade was knocked out by my Blessing of Death. I probably should have just killed him outright, though. No matter, Jason was permitted the honor of ending Slade's existence. I pray that he is the last mortal to have to die for knowing our secret."

Edward would hold off on his other surprise until he could get the stone Solor gave him mounted. He even had an idea for it.

"Let's go see how they are doing," Edward said, guiding his girlfriend to the Medical Bay.

When they returned, they saw Solor, still in his true form, laying next to Terra's bed. It had been quite a while since he had been in his real form. He wasn't quite willing to change back yet. But he did try to bring comfort to the pained Terra. Her hand was placed lightly on his snout, giving her moral support, while Raven sat next to him.

Mally sighed as she looked to him. "I'm sorry about what happened... I don't know what happened to Kreinkiin... and I know you're really sensitive about him."

Solor glanced up at her, before letting out a puff of smoke from his nostrils, the tear streaks obvious even on his scaly face.

She bent down to comfort Jason and for once, he accepted the gesture. "I lost him, Mally. I am responsible for his death."

That angered Edward who said, "You listen to me, dammit! You are NOT responsible. Those humans were responsible. They killed our brother and they paid for it with their very lives. You did not kill him. And, do not try to convince me otherwise, Filkiin! Had I known what was happening, you think I wouldn't have rushed in as well to rescue you? Even knowing that there was a chance that I would die, I would have done everything in my power to protect you or anyone else in my family." He took a breath to calm down.

"Brother, you are the only one left, since we don't know where Sahqokrein disappeared to. I am NOT going to lose you as well, especially to self-loathing. You got your vengeance and avenged Kreinkiin. His murderers are in the flames of Hell, justly punished."

The younger dragon could only look up at his brother, before slowly nodding. It would take time for him to accept this truth, but he was willing to do so. He glanced over at Raven, who in turn gave her opinion. "The way I see it... you are just as much a victim as your brother was. You may hate that you survived and he didn't... but do you think he'd want to live and you die instead?"

"...I suppose not", Solor admitted. He lifted his head, slowly shifting back to his hybrid form. "... thank you." He looked over to Mally, who also gave a reassuring smile. "All of you... I think I have no place I'd rather be right now. I'm... I'm glad I met you." He wiped his tears again. "I think I'm done for today... I'm going to head back to my room." He patted Edward's shoulder as he walked by, silently thanking his brother for his words.

Starfire, however, approached and asked, "I know you are not fond of hugs...but would you...?" Jason gave the alien a hug instead, which was returned at a more human level instead of a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you, Starfire," he said gratefully, "I think that I will accept your hugs from now on. I let my family hug me when needed, and, you all have shown a strong sense of family."

Everyone beamed, especially Edward. _He's crossed over his last hurdles, I think. The Circle will welcome this news, even Grand Death. I give it another 6 months and I will happily recommend his return to Lair...even if it means they have to return here to question us both. I am so proud of him right now!_

Jason left then and headed to his room to meditate and get his emotions under control. It would take a while, though, but Edward's words were a salve on his conscience that was long overdue.

Back in the Med Bay, everyone had pulled up some chairs and Edward said, "Enough talk of death and revenge. I know you have a lot of questions on your minds. Since the Circle granted my petition, I am at liberty to 'spill the beans', as it were. You, too, Mally. You're covered if you want to help."

Beast Boy said, "Mally...You really do look like your mother's human form. What do you look like for real?"

Mally smiled, "I have been wanting to show you guys for as long as I have known you." Her form shimmered, much like Edward and Jason. A moment later, there was a lime green dragon with light green wings and a tuft of bright green hair on her forehead. Her underbelly was a darker blue-green, though.

"Well, this explains why you love green, my dear," Edward said, "I need not tell you that I like this as well."

Mally grinned, "Thank you, Edward."

The others were just as impressed, even Raven risked a light blowing up with a broader grin.

Terra grinned as well, the added morphine making her feel a little loopy. Mally took a closer look and said, "Edward, you have the Blessing of Life, right?"

"I have all of them, Mally," Edward said, "Terra's injuries are too severe, currently, for me to give her a second dose. I was able to take care of the more minor wounds."

"Well, that simply won't do, will it?" Mally said, moving a bit closer. "Then how about I give it a chance?" Before Edward could react, her body began glowing green. It wasn't the same feel as when Edward used his blessing, though; instead, the aura slowly grew, reaching out and wrapping around the geomancer. Her eyes widened for a bit, before they slowly closed, placing her in a gentle, calm sleep. Meanwhile, the aura that wrapped around her split off from Mally, turning a shade of yellow before dissipating, vanishing into the air.

"That should do it", Mally said. "She might be sore for a day or two, but I'm much better at healing humans than I am healing dragons." She shifted back to her human form letting out a sigh. "And hopefully, when she wakes up, she won't need that morphine anymore."

"You can heal?" Raven asked.

"All Life dragons can", Mally explained. "We are linked to the natural world, and can use our own life energy to heal others. The more powerful the dragon, the better they are at healing others." She gave a soft smile. "In fact... the most powerful of us can give up years of our lives to heal others... and even return them from the dead if we so choose. Of course, the circumstances have to be very special, though."

"You have to show me that, Mally," Edward said, "I'm pretty powerful, but, I couldn't risk further harm to Terra. I know I can heal pretty much anything, including something that I recently discovered. When I joined the Titans, Jason and I were auditioning and Raven trapped me in a dark sphere. I didn't know that her soul is tied into her powers, so, I went to my Dark Blessing and when I started to absorb her powers, I could have killed her instead by sucking in her soul. Needless to say, when I heard a strangled gasp, I stopped.

"She was really mad after I used my Blessing of life to heal her soul-self. Never knew I could do that one."

Mally placed a hand to her chin, pondering that. "Well, the soul is usually an intangible part of any creature. However, I suppose in Raven's case, since her soul can literally be used as a weapon, it would make sense that it can also be hurt and healed, in turn. As for me teaching you that trick... well, you might want to go to my mom for that. I'm not sure how I'd be able to teach you that, and I'm not the _best_ teacher."

"Looks like a trip home is in order, then," Edward said, "I know Raven can also heal some wounds, but, having a second healer here wouldn't hurt."

He thought about something else, "I also need to have a stone fitted in the near future, come to think of it."

"Oh?" she asked, curious. "What for? I've never heard of you being one to collect jewelry... the only dragon I know of that still does that is Filkiin."

That was when Beast Boy got curious. "Jason collects gems and stuff like that?"

"He does", Edward explained, a bit morose. "His brother - the one we told you about - used to collect gems and treasures for those precious stones. He liked how, even though the stones were of the same type, they could form and be cut in so many different ways. After he passed, apparently Jason picked up the hobby to continue it for him. I didn't find out about that until today, though.

"And, I have collected a few 'treasures' as well, but, the gem I want to have fitted is very special. You could say, it's a family heirloom that I want to give to someone who is also very special to me now."

 _Oh my! Is he talking about me?!_ Mally thought as her excitement grew.

[Edward,] Raven said telepathically, [Mally's excitement just went through the roof. I hope you know what you are doing.]

[Come on, Raven,] Jason said, [Edward is quite certain. He's found the one, I think. He got the gem from me, actually. I hope he takes her someplace nice first.]

[I plan on that, you two, now hush,] Edward said.

[Sorry], the two said in stereo, as Raven let her hood up so she could hide her pinkening cheeks.

"You'll find out soon enough, folks," Edward said smirking.

He looked at the clock and said, "Anyone hungry?"

Everyone nodded and Edward said, "since it's my turn to cook, I think a celebration is in order."

That got Robin to frown, "How can we celebrate?! We stood by and let a villain be executed IN OUR TOWER! Terra was beaten nigh unto death and we're celebrating?"

Edward's annoyance was triggered by that and he said, "Robin, had I told the Circle that Raven and Terra knew about us two months ago, Solor and I would have been ORDERED to kill them both. You need to understand that the Circle, until now, had not been approached since our experiment to show your ancestors 600 years ago what also shared the planet with them was an utter failure. We are not gods nor agents of Satan. We have no interest in ruling over the nearly 200 countries that exist. We wanted to live out in the open and because several of our kind were murdered in cold blood, not just my half-brother we were forced back into the shadows. Some of us died because human attached magical attributes to our blood or our tears or something else.

"Today, the Circle did something that I had not expected to be granted...that is sharing what Solor, Mally and I are. At some point, Titans, either Jason or I would been forced to reveal our true selves, like I was with Raven and Terra. If that had happened before today, the Titans would be no more and the Justice League would have become aware of us then, and, we'd have to fight and kill most of them, except for Superman.

"Robin, we would have had to kill your mentor or open an untargeted Tear and sent the League or the Titans to who knows where, never to been seen again.

"So, yes, this is a celebration of life for all of us. The Titans are free and clear, and, should anyone show up asking where Slade Wilson disappeared to, Jason or I will tell them that he is dead due to being defeated in a fight and buried in an undisclosed and unmarked grave."

"Wait," Mally said, "Raven and Terra knew?"

"I'm sorry, Mally," Edward said, "I couldn't tell you or put that into my reports home. I was worried that because I broke that law, you'd have no choice but to report this to your mother had you known."

Mally gave him a kiss on the cheek, "It's OK, Edward."

Edward gave her a squeeze and asked, "Have you ever been to Niagara Falls or Honolulu?"

She raised an eyebrow and said, "I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

[That clinches it,] Raven said to Jason, [He's gonna ask her to be his mate.]

[Told you,] the dragon responded, and Raven could feel the smug smile through the mental link.

Raven decided that Jason probably wouldn't mind the company, and got up. "Well, celebration aside... I'm not that hungry, if you don't mind saving some leftovers for me."

Edward raised a brow, but soon nodded. "If you're sure."

"I am." She turned to the rest of the team. "Have a good evening, everyone." And with that, she floated out of the room.

"I need to save some for Terra anyway," Edward remarked, "I don't know when she ate last, but, she needs a decent amount regardless. Star? You got any of that Tamararian food left that she likes?"

"You mean the glorg?" she asked, "I made some yesterday."

"Glorg?" Mally asked.

"It's something from Star's homeworld," Edward said, "I've had some and, well, it's an interesting taste. Like sushi and ice cream mixed. Terra loves the stuff. It's an odd texture for us, but, I don't mind it."

"I'll get some ready for her," Starfire said, correctly guessing why Edward was asking.

Edward nodded and said, "I think I will fix her favorite meal...What is her favorite meal?"

"She likes pretty much everything," Robin said, "you should have seen when we met her a year ago. She ate us out of house and home."

"Heck," Cyborg said, "It took a week to get the mud out of the bathtub in the guest bathroom."

"Dang," Edward said with a chuckle, "Did she accidentally pull that through the pipes or something?"

"Probably both," Robin said.

"Well, she does tend to favor my lasagna," Edward said, "if we can wait about 90 minutes to two hours, I can make some from scratch. Mally, why don't you hang out with the team for a bit, if you'd like? I need to run to the store and get a few things."

Mally hesitated before agreeing to it.

Edward hurried to his room and grabbed his wallet containing his money and a debit card. He also grabbed the emerald that Jason had given him and headed out.

He decided to take the T-Car since Cyborg had given him a set of keys. He got in and headed into the city to get what he needed.

The first stop was the jeweler where he dropped the gem off after choosing a nice layout that would really show off the stone along with the other gems. It would take about 14 days to get the ring back and Edward had to mimic Mally's smaller hands to get the right ring size. As the folks in Jump City were used to him now, it was easier to morph. The jeweler did knock 10% off the ring's price, which suited Edward.

After he left his contact information, he had to get to the store to get the materials for the dinner, and, that luckily didn't take that long to get. He got back to the Tower within 45 minutes and was carrying the bags up when he heard some laughing from the Ops area.

"I'm back!" he announced and Mally was the one laughing.

"What's the joke?" Edward said.

"Starfire was telling me about Jason's luck with electronics, that's all," Mally said chuckling.

"In his defense, he has gotten better," Edward said, "He hasn't crashed the mainframe here, yet."

"Mainly 'cause we won't let him touch it", Cyborg quipped, getting some chuckles.

Mally smiled a bit. "It's a good thing that he's working on his weaknesses... though there is one he might not be able to do anything about."

"Oh really?" Beast Boy asked, getting a mischievous grin. "And what would that be?"

Mally realized what she had accidentally let slip, and shook her head. "You know what? It's better if I _don't_ tell you. Considering it's very possible that a lot of dragons have that weakness, I'd rather you not use it on me or Edward." She gave a cough. "In the meantime... it looks like the Heir Potential is growing in leaps and bounds... in less than a year, he could be accepted back home... and, very possibly be named as Heir on the spot. Sosfil might object, though."

Edward's voice turned icy, "As much as I try to care for my wayward younger sister, she best not present the challenge. I am not helping to train Jason only to be undercut and undermined at the last possible second by an obsessed family member who thinks she is more deserving."

"Why won't you challenge?" Beast Boy asked, "It sounds like your birthright was ripped away from you."

"Because to go against the decrees of the Circle," Edward said, "is considered to be treason and until the Circle made an exception for Jason, the penalty for treason in the Dragon world is the same as it is for many countries: Execution."

"Edward can be reconsidered to be an heir at a later date. I'm friends with the Heir of Death and he is more accepting of hybrids," Mally said, "Grandfather has been Grand Death for a long, long time and there is an upper limit where a Grand may serve age wise. You see, being the head of that clan takes a lot out of them. They are charged with knowing when a dragon is supposed to die as well as the Life Clan, yet, the Death Clan has to inform other Dragons when they will die and that is usually that same day. They have to deal with the family of the dying dragon as well. My grandfather has seen a few of his children pass to the First. I know he and mother would want grandwhelps before they end their terms. Well, grandfather would want great-grandwhelps, obviously. But, he's a decade past the limit and, well, he is losing his way, I think. It might come down to the Circle having to force him to step aside."

Edward was starting the process of putting the dinner together and asked Mally to give him a hand. He wanted to see how compatible they were in the kitchen for one, even though he had reached a decision.

He also invited Beast Boy to put together the salad, knowing that the shapeshifter knew his way around a salad quite well.

In the meantime, Raven arrived at Solor's room, and knocked gently. She only blinked when she opened the door and saw Solor, in his true form, laying on the ground. "... I shouldn't be surprised", she said with a sigh.

"I haven't been allowed to use my true body in quite a while", the dragon responded, looking up at her. "Cut me some slack. At least I'm not trying to use my true size."

"Good point", Raven stated, before stepping inside. "So... your brother is cooking. You want to head to the ops?"

"I think I'll be fine today", he said after pondering. "I'm more surprised you aren't heading back. You do not have to keep me company, you know."

"I know, but I have more questions, now that you aren't sworn to secrecy", the empath responded. "But, since you kinda went on an emotional roller coaster today... I thought, maybe, since I'm... sort of your girlfriend, you'd appreciate some company."

The dragon gave a smile, before motioning her to have a seat next to him. She found herself sitting in the curve of his body, right next to his stomach. She cast a spell, summoning a book to her side. The two exchanged no more words, and simply enjoyed each other's company for the evening.


	12. Edward's first victory in the Circle

**[Two weeks later]**  
 **[A secluded beach in Hawaii]**

Edward had opened a tear to Hawaii where he and Mally were spending some time together, with the team's insistence. Terra, who had fully recovered after Mally's assistance, said, "Scales, so help me, if you do not ask her to marry you or whatever, I will bury you under so much dirt that it will take a week for you to dig out."

Edward smirked as he knew Terra wouldn't exactly do that. But, the glare Jason gave him was enough.

He had also got a written reply to his other question and that was encouraging. Both Sol and Lassreyth were happy to hear that Kiinnum was indeed wanting to claim Maldriin as his mate.

Sol made it clear that this time around, he would pressure the others to accept Edward's right to claim a mate, and Lassreyth was quite happy to support Feylfil. It would take Grand Earth, Grand Water and hopefully Grand Fire to also agree to give the blessings of the Circle. Grand Death was the potential buzzkill and he could show his displeasure in even disowning Mally, Lassreyth had added. If he ended up on the losing end of the vote, it might come down to an ultimatum: Abandon the half-breed or else.

Edward sighed, knowing that Grand Death is Lassreyth's father and he did not want to tear them apart. However, as he read on, he realized that Lassreyth was indeed a very crafty older dragon and that she was behind Mally's play all the way. She would not tolerate Grand Death threatening to disown his granddaughter.

He showed the letter to Jason, who smirked and said, "I told you that she was crafty. If Father and Grand Life can team up to get the Circle to bless you two, I will gladly apologize to the Circle for calling them bigoted old ones."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Brother, with respect…I long for that to happen. Not to humiliate you, but, because it will show them, once and for all, who should be Heir of Light. Should that happen, Brother, I will renounce any remaining possible claim to being Father's heir because you will most certainly be worthy."

"I'll hold you to that, Kiinnum," Jason replied with a smile, "Go on…Propose to her."

So, Edward waited patiently to get the ring back from the jeweler and when he did, he took it to Raven and asked, "Raven, is there a way to make it so this ring will morph along with Mally regardless of what she morphs into?"

Raven said, "For one, she will love this. Two, I will have to research it, but, I believe that there is a spell that will accomplish what you seek. Would you allow me to hold onto this for a few days?"

Edward smiled back, "Of course, Raven. If I trust you with my life, I can trust you with this ring."

Well, Raven had come back 48 hours later and said, "Yes, there is a spell that once cast will bind this ring to its owner and will morph with her. However, once this spell is cast and it binds to her, it is permanent. It will stay bound to her until she dies. According to what I have read, the spell can be cast in a way that should you also get a ring, like a wedding ring, I can cast a companion spell for yours."

"Interesting," he said, "I assume that she will have to be wearing it when the spell is cast?"

"That would be a yes," she replied, "If I cast it now, it would link to you, not her."

Well, fast forward to this evening. Edward had the ring all packaged up in a nice box and a romantic dinner was set. It took some doing to find a place where it was high protein, but, Edward finally found it.

They enjoyed a nice meal together and Edward said, "Why don't we take a stroll on the beach?"

Mally replied, "I would like that, very much."

So as they walked along the beach and watched the sun setting, Edward reached into his pocket and turned towards Mally, stopping her.

He looked around and got onto one knee and said, "Maldriin…Since the first day that we met, I knew that a piece of my heart and soul had finally found their way to me. I knew that you had a schoolgirl crush on me, but, as we spent more time together, I knew deep down that you were the one for me. I knew that the schoolgirl crush has also changed to echo my feelings.

"I know that Dragons do not place much worth in what I am about to ask you and what I want to give to you, yet, we both tend to think more like the people out here.

"Mally…Would you do me the honor of being my mate and wife? Will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Instead of the traditional diamond in the center was the emerald that Jason had given him on behalf of Kreinkiin. Surrounding it was seven mini diamonds on a white gold ring that captured the sunlight, sparkling intensely.

Mally's jaw dropped seeing the beauty in the ring as a tear came down her face.

"YES!" She exclaimed happily, "Yes, I will be your mate as well as wife! It's a beautiful ring!" She held out her hand and Edward placed it on her finger before standing up and giving her a proper kiss. Unknown to them a death dragon who was under cover opened a tear and disappeared into it.

Mally was the happiest dragoness on the planet or in Lair, for that matter. Her mind was in a whirl, though. She had expected him to pop the question during this trip, but, as she looked at the ring on her finger and seeing a perfect emerald, she know just how deeply Edward had grown to love her in return.

"Wait until the others in Lair see this!" she said happily.

"Mally, my love," Edward said, "You know how they will react. You will not be seen in that good of a light for wanting to be the mate of the half-breed child of Iilah and Feylfil. The purists, like your grandfather, will want you exiled for being a traitor or worse, banished for good. Are you strong enough up here (he pointed at his head and heart) to deal with this prejudice?"

"I. don't. care!" she retorted, "I will deal with them, Ed. I want to spend my life with you. Let them have their own jealousy. It's their loss, my win. Any dragoness could have sought you out from any of the clans, yet, even those in your chosen clan rejected you. Sweetheart, mother would say that 'life will find a way'. Life did find a way."

Edward smiled, "Yes, I dare say that you are strong enough to handle whatever they throw at us. When should we petition the Circle for their blessing, though? Your grandfather will pull the race card, again, to prevent the Circle from Blessing this union. Regardless, we can be married in the eyes of the mortals."

"I think we can wait a while to approach the Circle," she said, "I know you have unofficially asked your father and my mother. She told me a week ago that you had inquired and that she was in agreement…Same with my soon to be father-in-law. He approached me as well and said that should you ask me to be his mate, nothing would make him happier."

She then tapped her finger to her lip, contemplating. "In fact… he said that he would step in if Grandfather pulled that card again. You are just as much a child of the First as anyone else. Hybrid dragons are not common, that much is for sure, but they deserve the same respect as everyone else." She wrapped her hands around his neck. "I don't mind waiting a while longer before we become an official couple in the eyes of the Circle, Edward… but know that, no matter how long I have to wait… my heart is yours just as much as yours is mine."

Edward wrapped his arms around her neck and said, "In that case, we should wait to formally approach them. But, I can't wait to see the look on your mother's face regardless. She's going to be surprised…maybe?"

They walked along the beach for a while before heading back to their hotel room. Edward figured that if Robin was giving them a few days to themselves, he might as well enjoy it and got them a room.

When they finally got back, Edward's communicator was chirping in the alert mode.

"What in Oblivion?" Edward said, "They said that I'd get a few days alone. I better check in."

Edward opened the device to see a recorded message.

"Edward," Robin said, "I am sorry to disturb your time off, but, we need you and Mally back here ASAP. There's a rather annoyed looking member of the Circle here looking for you and her." Robin actually looked a bit frightened.

"Oh, crap," Edward said, "I think I know who that is."

"He didn't find out already, did he?" Mally asked, looking slightly worried. "How could he?"

"I don't know," Edward said, "Unless there was an infiltrator near that would have seen us at dinner or close by, I don't know what is going on, but, we can't keep him waiting. We'll come back to get our stuff, such as it is."

Mally fingered her new ring and started to take it off, but was stopped, "No, leave it. The sooner that he knows, the better off it will be…I hope."

He sent a text to Sosfil, "Get father. Ask him to meet me at the Titans Tower, ASAP. It's important. Thanks, Kiinnum."

"An insurance policy," he said, "Bex Nu! Luv do Oblivion!"

Once they arrived, they turned to see the very peeved Grand Death. Gone was any trace of the warmth he gave off when he initially introduced himself to the Titans. Now there was only the cold, steely gaze of an angry dragon.

"Kiinnum", he greeted curtly before getting right into it. "Explain yourself. Who are you to try and claim _my_ granddaughter?"

"Permission to speak freely?" Edward asked. When Grand Death slowly nodded, he cleared his throat.

"I am first and foremost a Child of the First," Edward said, "Second, I am a citizen of Lair, with all the rights and privileges handed down from the First Circle, including the right to mate. There was no distinction made at the time seeing how dragons of different clans are allowed to pick a mate. You mated with a Life Dragon. We have seen other matings between 'opposing' clans. Between Light and Dark before the Traitor lost his way and was banished. Other life and death Dragons have mated. Fire and Water as well. My being a hybrid of the clans here should be of little difference. Maldriin practically chose me, Grand Death, and, I feel the same towards her after such a short time. No one else is strong enough to even give me the time of day, yet, your granddaughter is strong enough to want to be with me, and, I feel that unless our culture embraces change, it will grow stagnant. I have seen different cultures among the mortals fall to stagnation. Even long standing empires like the Roman empire stagnated and collapsed under that weight.

"Grand Death, I am trying to be respectful here towards you and your family and towards tradition. But, you make it difficult. You do not want to change or even take a chance on having a hybrid in your family. I have seen prejudice with my own eyes living out here! I have seen when rights are denied when someone is afraid of the differences.

"And, sir, I submit that you are worried about the bloodline for nothing. How much life dragon is in your DNA? How much death dragon is in Mally?"

As Edward spoke, Grand Death's gaze became more intense, until finally he let out a snarl, smoke billowing out of his mouth. "Watch. Your. Tongue." He stood tall, growling at Edward. "There is a difference between opposite clans mating and… _hybrids._ Our DNA makes hybrids impossible… or at least _it should_. Whatever your mother did to create you, I do not know. But your very existence is in the realm of _impossibility._ And, if memory serves correctly… the Children of the First kills hybrids, whether they be dragon, human, or anywhere in between, as decreed since those incidents with the Traitor."

Unknown to Grand Death, a Tear opened and Sol stepped through. Edward knew that his father needed to hear more.

Grand Death glared over at Mally as well. "And as for _you_ , Maldriin… I am so very disappointed in you. First, you fail to become an Heir Potential, and then you reduce yourself to this… this…"

"Say it", Maldriin snarled back. "I dare you, Grandfather. I don't care if you are a member of the Circle… Edward is the only dragon worthy of my heart. Just because those Death Dragons couldn't win my affection, you think you can order me to choose someone else? Go ahead, banish me as I will never obey that order. We have chosen one another as mates."

Grand Death snarled once more. "No matter. I bless unions as I see fit. And I see nothing but misery and ruin for your whelps and their children after them. Therefore, there is no need for you to make an official claim. I decree-"

"ENOUGH", came the thundering voice, interrupting Grand Death, "Grand Death, you overstep your boundaries. You know the law as well as I do."

"Don't get in my way, Feylfil", the old man said with a growl. "Your hybrid whelp is attempting to take my granddaughter and seduce her away from our teachings. I will not stand for this!"

"Just as you would not stand for a hybrid taking _my_ place in the Circle?" Sol growled. "Just as you would not stand for my son defending his mother's honor? Just as you would not stand for any trace of _impurities_ in our teachings? Tell me, Grand Death… what if Kiinnum… if Edward was your son?"

"Impossible", Grand Death replied, snarling. "If I found out what my mate had done, unlike you… I would have destroyed that egg, like any respectable member of the Circle _should_ have done."

While it was definitely a jab at Sol, the Light dragon did not bat an eye, as if he was used to this. But, he did stand taller. "… I see you still do not see me as an equal, even after all this time."

"Of course not!" Grand Death said with a snarl. "When you've had as much experience as me, then you can talk to me on equal ground, _whelp_!"

"And that would mean I'd have to exceed my term, wouldn't it?" Grand Light finally bit back. The words hit Grand Death harder, as his eyes widened. "You're a decade over term, old timer. And yet you have made no move to allow your chosen Heir to take your place. Care to explain that?" When the older dragon remained silent, Sol stepped forward. "By my right as Grand Light… I will make a motion, and you _will_ step down. You have allowed your anger at _my sons_ cloud your judgement. And, with your crimes against Edward and Jason… I will no longer stand by and allow you to abuse your power, _Traitor._ "

Edward snarled as well, his patience finally at an end, "I shall testify against you, Death. You have done everything in your power to destroy me. How many dragons did you turn against me? How dare you deny me a right to live…you **_BIGOTED OLD ONE!_** Yes, I dare say that to your face. You have lost. You have no right to decree, on your own authority, that I, Kiinnum, firstborn of Feylfil, the Grand Light, may not claim Maldriin, daughter of Lassreyth, the Grand Life. You abuse your power against me for the last time. I will no longer tolerate your slights against OUR FAMILY HONOR. I tolerated them from my sister for decades because she is family. I tolerated them from you out of respect for your status. I have had my fill. I cannot challenge you to a fight as I would lose like you defeated my brother only you would cross the line, wouldn't you? You would kill me in cold blood? I already know the answer, don't I? If I testify against you, the others in the Circle will turn on you. I had every RIGHT to be an Heir Potential like my siblings, including Sosfil…like Maldriin should also have been an Heir Potential. I do not know why she was denied, but, if I am strong enough to be her mate and she is strong enough to be mine…then we both should be Heir Potentials.

"However, that said, I will renounce any claim to be Heir of the Light due to my helping train Filkiin instead and for the right to claim Mally as my mate." Edward said that to put his father's mind at ease.

As the three dragons argued, Solor finally entered the room. He saw what was happening, and stepped to stand beside his brother. Everyone turned to him, seeing him glaring intensely at the older dragon. Then, he slowly turned to his father.

"That day… when he delivered the news about my mother…about my siblings…" Solor swallowed, feeling his throat dry up in anxiety. "… he almost killed me that day, didn't he?"

Sol said nothing, giving the only answer that Solor needed. The young Heir Potential turned back to Grand Death, who stared back. Nothing the older dragon could say now would help him. Finally, Solor let out a breath.

"Then I hold no pity for you", Solor said, growling. "My only regret for you, Death… is that I can not be there to celebrate your Heir's ascension."

The old man let out a snarl, and looked like he was about to make another move against the Light Heir Potential, but Sol was much quicker. Edward took a step towards Grand Death, his anger growing and he no longer cared if he were also banished. Even faster than Edward could register, the Grand Light had Death's throat in his hands, claws pressing against the skin. His talons were glowing with light as well. Edward stopped in mid-step, realizing that his father's patience and tolerance for Grand Death was also at the breaking point.

The Titans moved to intervene and Edward said, "Titans, this is a matter between Dragons. Stand down, lest you be gravely injured, please."

" **Enough** ", Sol growled, his voice deep. " **Grand Life is already gathering the others. It is time for you to STEP. DOWN. Go ahead…try to attack my sons again. In this form you are vulnerable. I'll let Edward and Jason kill you.** " He turned to Edward, who had moved to protect his brother and the Titans by extension. "We will need time, Kiinnum… come to us for your claim in a month."

"I shall do so, Father," Edward said, averting his gaze, "I…request that Sosfil and Filkiin be allowed to attend. Please, let Grand Death step aside with whatever dignity he has left."

Death only glared back, not daring to speak lest Sol cut his throat to silence him. "He has no dignity nor honor left, Edward", Sol said with a growl. "All that I see left is a withered old husk running on old hatreds. As for your brother's return… I will confer with the Circle, but do not get your hopes up. Even temporary banishments last longer than one year. But, as for allowing him back to witness your claim, that might be doable…but, no promises."

"I understand, Father," Edward said, "It can wait until a better time for that request to be made for him. As for you, Grand Death, I suppose it is pointless to note that you, in your hatred of me, violated my abode as well as the Titans. I allow Father to do that because he is family and a member of the Circle I will gladly give my loyalty and respect to. I have reconsidered my opinion of you. You are an honorless dog. Please leave my abode. Do not presume to ever return."

Death only sneered back. "I have no need for _your_ respect, Hybrid", he said, his hatred flowing freely now that he knew his time was up. "When Alduin comes… may he fatten up on your soul."

Sol had enough, and forced a Tear open. Tightening his grip on the old man, he forced Grand Death into the void, and stepped through as well, the rip collapsing the moment the two members of the Circle were gone. Edward took a breath to calm his anger, which was about to come forth as his form had started to wither as the Blessing of Death was slowly coming to the surface. His form returned to normal a few seconds after the Tear closed.

"Alduin?" Robin asked, "And, what in the HELL was that about?"

"My apologies, Robin," Edward said, "Grand Death is of the opinion that there shouldn't be any hybrids like myself. His hatred has grown to the point that it is no longer hidden. It will not go well for him as he will be stripped of his title. When that occurs, he will die on the spot. For the Grands, it's the powers of the Circle that keep them alive long beyond what other dragons live. Once the powers are passed onto the Heir, the now former member of the Circle dies immediately.

"As for Alduin…," He looked at Raven sadly, "Raven, you know of Alduin. He is the son of Oblaan, the Traitor. You, sweet Raven, know him as …"

"Trigon," she said, her face paling, "My father. The soul eater. The World killer."

"I'm afraid so," Edward said sadly, "that makes you and I related as well. Oblaan is one of the dragons who donated to the cause, as it were. Mother told me that before she passed on. We're half-siblings, technically.

"Alduin is the being, though, that even the Grands cower in fear of. Except for me. I will not allow him to rule my emotions. He will not scare me away like a cowering whelp."

"Nor I," Jason said.

"Same here," Mally responded, "Titans…I am ashamed of my grandfather right now, and, he has embarrassed me for the last time, especially in front of the people I want at my wedding. I am - AUUUGH!" Starfire was the fast one on the draw and grabbed Mally in a hug. She was waiting, though, as she was about to lace into Grand Death as well.

Then again, had Sol not prevented the old man from making a move, Raven was ready, willing and able to send Grand Death to another dimension where he would not have been able to return from. Edward was about to hand Grand Death his scales, banishment be damned.

"You are the bethrothed?" she asked as she put Mally down.

Mally held up the ring and nodded.

"Well, Mally," Robin said with a huge smile, "I think we can forgo any apologies then. It's all good considering that there was no damage to the Tower."

"There's one other person I want to share this news with," Edward said and pulled his phone and hit the number for Sosfil.

"Kiinnum?" she said on speakerphone, "Did father make it in time?"

"He did, sister," Edward did, "In gratitude, I am inviting you to come over now. There is something I want to tell you in person. It's OK."

"What about -"

"I second that invite," Jason said, "This is important enough to set aside old grudges for a little while."

"I will approve this as well," Robin said, "As the leader of the Titans, I invite Sarah, AKA Sosfil, to come over for a bit."

"Give me a few minutes, then," she said, a tinge of awe in her voice, "It's almost quitting time here in Tokyo anyway."

"All right? Five minutes work?" Edward asked.

"That's fine," she replied and hung up.

As soon as he hung up, he was mobbed by the Titans en masse, even the reserved Raven risked it by joining in the group hug. She knew, though, that she'd have to tell the team about Trigon pretty soon.

"This calls for a celebration!" Cyborg said. Edward held up his hand, though.

"It can wait until tomorrow," he said, "Mally and I ate before I asked her. What gets me is who would have told Grand Death? And, besides, I think the Circle will see a change tonight."

A tear formed and Sosfil stepped out with a smile, perhaps one a bit too big, "Hi, brothers!"

Edward went over and for the first time in a long time, welcomed her with a family hug. Jason did the same and she actually returned the hugs.

"Hi, Sosfil," he said, "Welcome to Titan Tower." He introduced her to the Titans and when he got to Mally, she noticed the ring and said, "I see my brother is making a claim on you, Mally?"

"He is!" she said happily, "He asked me earlier tonight in Hawaii."

"I was hoping that he would have asked someplace else," she sighed, the smile fading, "You see, Grand Death suspected that this was going to happen. He ordered the infiltrator to tail you if you went there. From the text I got, I'd say that you were reported to him."

"Well, that infiltrator is going to be sent packing with a bruised ego, if not a bruised body when I am done," Edward snarled, "What I did to you, sister, will pale in comparison…but, I did not invite you here to make pointless jabs at you. I told you that I was forgiving you, and I have."

"You missed the 'fun,'" Jason said, "Grand Death has finally snapped to the point that Father literally threw him through a Tear after Edward and Father told him off. I think Edward was about to do that, but, Father beat him to it."

Sosfil raised an eyebrow, "I see."

"You should have seen it," Jason said with a chuckle, "Edward got into Death's face and called him a 'bigoted old one', and an 'honorless dog.'"

Sosfil's jaw dropped an inch, "No way!"

"Yes, way! He had it coming, sister," Edward said, "I waited 1500 years to say that, but, his jabs at the family honor had gone on long enough. I suspect that the Circle is gathering to force the issue."

A tear opened a moment later and Lassreyth emerged, "Hello, Titans. I'm sorry to barge in like this. Edward, Mally and Jason are being summoned to the trial of Grand Death. We are making an exception for you, Jason, your banishment is lifted for the duration of this proceeding and to watch the elevation of the new Grand Death. Your Father made the request and we will allow this."

"Like I said, the celebration will have to wait," Edward said, "Let's go. Sosfil, you might as well hang out…get to know the team better. But, please, leave your desire to be Heir out of it…The team doesn't have to know all Lair things."

The three Summoned dragons went with Grand Life back to Lair and the seat of power.

 **[Volcano]**

After they returned to the volcano and resumed their true forms (Edward asked Mally to remove the ring as it needed to be treated by Raven, lest it possibly break), they were asked to take a seat in the spectator area. They were the only ones there, outside of the heirs that had already been confirmed.

Grand Earth said, "Welcome home, Kiinnum, Maldriin and Filkiin. This emergency meeting of the Circle is hereby convened.

"The purpose of this meeting is to entertain a motion to replace one of our number. Grand Light?"

Feylfil stood up on all four legs and said, "Fellow members of the Circle, I am making a motion to impeach and replace Grand Death due to being over his term and for several violations of the Circle's ancient and long held laws, rules and regulations.

"Earlier this evening, I got a message from my daughter, Sosfil that I was needed at the Titan Tower. She couldn't go into details that she did not know, however, I suspected what was going to happen.

"As you may know, my firstborn, Kiinnum and Grand Life's daughter Maldriin have shown great interest in one another and I believe that they have staked a claim in one another."

Grand Water asked, "Is this true?"

Edward stood up and replied, "It is true, Milady. I have asked Maldriin to be my mate and she has accepted it. However, at the request of the Grand Light, we will not petition for the Circle's blessing for a month. We will not perform the mating ceremony until such time as we are permitted to."

"That is good to know," Water said after a moment, "Please continue, Grand Light."

"When I arrived, Grand Death was about to decree that he would not permit such a union to occur, nor to even permit them to petition us for our blessing," Sol stated, "That was beyond his legal authority in attempting to bar two Children of the First from exercising their right to petition us for our blessing. And, yes, my son is a Child of the First and a Citizen of Lair. He is also a member of my clan, and, Maldriin, as we all know, is a Life dragon. Therefore, they are both outside of Death's jurisdiction. Our law does not permit a clan head from prohibiting a petition for our blessing from dragons not in his or her clan.

"I remind you all that Grand Death is a decade beyond the end of his term, and, given his absolute hatred towards my children and his refusal to recognize Kiinnum's very right to exist, his right to claim a mate, as well as Maldriin's right to accept a claim, plus his attempted murder of Filkiin renders him unfit to continue. I submit that he has lost his way and must step down this very evening. I charge him with Treason against the Circle."

"I reject those claims!" Grand Death objected, "I have not lost my way, I am keeping our traditions alive!"

"Grand Death, you are out of order," Grand Earth said.

"Kiinnum," Sol said, "Please tell the Circle what has been happening."

Edward flew to the center of the Circle, a trip he had made several times before.

"Exalted Circle," he began, "I have been personally attacked by Grand Death's blatant hatred and racism for as long as I can remember. If you will recall, there was a time when I should have been Heir Potential or even the Heir of Light given that I am still the firstborn. However, Grand Death convinced you that I should not be in such a position. That my blood wasn't pure enough for him and said that should I be turned by Darkness that it would destabilize this body, especially if I was Grand Light and turned Traitor. How many times has Oblann made the attempt, though? I've lost count, but, each and every time the Traitor failed, either because my mother intervened or when I reached the age of adulthood, I told their agents to get lost and stay lost. Some who persisted found out that I favor the Light Clan the hard way after returning to their dank hole with broken bones or burned scales. I have no intention of ever being turned. Yet, Grand Death still thinks I should have been killed and is trying to deny me the one thing that I desire and that is a happy life, raising **_strong whelps_**. He refuses to recognize that I have a right to even exist.

"All that he cares about is the bloodline, and, not the Balance. He looks at me and all he does is insult the family honor, forgetting that when one attacks one member of the family's honor, he attacks all of the family.

"He even admitted in front of me, Mally, Filkiin and the Teen Titans that he holds the Grand Light in contempt and would never see the Light Clan as equals. Yes, when he admitted that he did not see my father as an equal, he attacked the honor of my clan…an honor that I must defend, Exalted Ones.

"He thinks that any broods between Mally and myself would be weak and unworthy. Who is he to decree that without at least consulting with the rest of the Circle and giving Mally and myself the same right to even petition at a later date? When the Grand Light asked him if I were his son instead…he said that he would have killed me in the blasted shell and said that the other members of the Circle would have done the same.

"Yet, here I am, Grand Death. Your worst nightmare come to life and existing. You want to know why I no longer avert my gaze in your presence, why I no longer respect you? You do not deserve the respect I give the rest of the Circle. You no longer deserve the respect of the other dragons. Your hatred of me has consumed you. Your soul is as black as the Traitor's. You have denied me rights that every other dragon in Lair enjoys. You are like Adolph Hitler in your hatred of me, except unlike Hitler, you couldn't execute me or torture me physically. No, you attacked me mentally and emotionally. You turned how many dragons against me, Grand Death? How many dragons to this day look at me with a deadly glare that says, 'Half-Breed! You should have been killed in the shell!' How many eligible female dragons refused to give me the time of day? Until Maldriin came along, the answer was all of them.

"Your hatred poisoned Lair, Grand Death. Your hatred of me drove me away from my home. The glares the females in the Light Clan gave me angered Sosfil and planted the obsession she feels towards being the Heiress of Light over Filkiin. And, you don't give a damn. I don't need your glare in my direction anymore than you deserve my pity…or my respect, freely given to the other members of the Exalted Circle.

"And, what about Filkiin, monster? YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BROTHER! You had his neck stretched out until Feylfil intervened to save his flesh and blood. You were ready to commit murder. None of us can fight a Grand and hope to win. We cannot request Bloodbath, yet, this goes towards your history of trying to act without the majority vote of the Circle, correct? You think I would forgive your murder of a sibling, even a half-sibling? No, I wouldn't and I am a very forgiving Dragon. I have not forgiven those who beheaded Kreinkiin, my other brother whose kind heart compelled him to try to rescue a captured sibling. You already had Filkiin defeated, but, to add insult to injury, you tried to use your Blessing against him. You can't stand that my father allowed me to live…so, you decided to hurt him as well. You couldn't kill me, but, you figured that you'd hurt my family by attempted murder. Never before in the History of the Circle had a member attempted to kill not one, but, two powerful offspring of another member. Isn't that Treason, in and of itself, Traitor?

"This is why there's a set term limit…Because a Grand can lose their way, only, in Grand Death's case, I submit for your consideration that he lost his way the day my mother laid a single egg and when the Dragon I call my Father said that he would not murder me in the shell. Grand Death couldn't tolerate that a hybrid of all the Clans is certainly possible, but, it took the powers of two opposing Grand Dragons, Light and Dark to make my existence possible. And when I breathed that little spark of lightning was when I was introduced to all of you, or your forerunners as the case may be. I don't remember what happened. Father told me that there was a choice between using a Tear of Oblivion to send me away forever into another realm or to let me live here, in Lair. Iilah begged the Circle not to send her only child away, knowing that she would never have any more eggs, and, the Circle listened. The other Dragons who I shared DNA with also came forward and admitted their deeds, offering to forever waive their rights as a father if the Circle would allow me to stay. They sacrificed everything that fatherhood gives to a man, just to allow me to stay here. I never met them, Exalted Circle.

" ** _AND THIS RACIST BIGOTED OLD ONE IS TRYING TO DENY ME A FIRST GIVEN RIGHT!_** " He pointed his talon towards Grand Death, shaking in barely restrained rage. Mally and Jason grabbed him before he said anything else. They both had seen his anger starting to boil over and flew down to support him and possibly restrain him.

"Calm yourself," Jason said, "You're bordering on Treason yourself."

"It is all right," Grand Earth said, overhearing the efforts to calm Edward, "We will overlook the outburst as it is apparent that Grand Death has made Kiinnum's life miserable."

"I apologize for him, regardless," Jason said humbly, surprising the Circle. The last time Jason faced them, he was the angry one staring down a possible execution. This time, he was the one protecting an older brother from the Circle's wrath as well as trying to calm the angry and deeply hurt Edward who had finally been given the ability to speak his mind and released some of that pent up anger.

The other members of the Circle were somewhat surprised by the anger Edward was showing towards Grand Death and it was becoming clear to them that while they still had Edward's respect, he no longer cared what Grand Death thought about him. It was obvious that Edward did not hold a grudge against the five other members and had saved his own anger until the right time.

"You dare sully our traditions?" Grand Death retorted, "You want to seduce my granddaughter away from our teachings? Never!"

Edward's eyes flashed red as his scales rapidly changed colors. It was the final stage before his scales would turn black as a moonless night indicating to those who knew him that his anger had taken over. He was still in control, but barely.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" he roared as his scales went to black and his voice changed to something terrifying, deep and guttural, "I have held onto our traditions and teachings. It's you who have violated our traditions and our teachings by your very hatred of me. Every Child of the First has a right to claim a suitable mate within Lair, that is the Law and a First Given Right, yet, you thought that you could decree and declare that I was to be denied that right. And, you poisoned the minds and hearts of dragons from every clan against me. I still cannot fly around Lair without those glares of hatred and loathing. And, you shall stand before the First this very night where he will judge you, he will weigh you, he will measure you and he will absolutely find you wanting. And, you will be sent to where the Flames of Hell, sulfur and brimstone await you, Grand Death, begging for a mercy that you never granted me. You will beg for forgiveness from the First before this night is through, and your sins will be unforgiven as demons drag you, kicking and screaming in to the death that you worship. For death cares not who he claims. When the Reaper or Celesta touches you, while your demise is supposed to be painless, your soul will burn. Who knows, maybe it will be the first Dragon Soul Alduin feasts upon."

Mally and Starborn were still holding Edward down. He whispered, "I haven't seen Edward this livid in the last 500 years. Yet, he doesn't move to throw us off."

"He loves us enough to not harm us, even in his anger," Mally said, breathing a sigh.

"Grand Death," Earth said, "Kiinnum was taught our traditions as a whelp, same as every other whelp and he is following tradition and those teachings. He is even willing to wait to formally petition us to bless his claim on Maldriin. We allowed him to exercise his physical powers to their full extant, over your objections to the contrary. We as a body have allowed him to live his life as he sees fit…and, I now regret listening to your objections on his being an Heir Potential. I see now how you have tried to ruin his life. First, you denied his right as a firstborn to be an Heir Potential. Then, I do not know how you managed it, but, you denied him a mate from his own clan, then, as soon as you even thought he was moving to propose a claim on Maldriin…you dared to try to block even that without sanction.

"And, to top it off, we are hearing for the first time that you tried to kill Filkiin before he was brought to us for trial and banishment. I second Feylfil's motion that you be impeached. You have, indeed, outlived your term and it is time for your song to be sung. Grand Death, Kiinnum is correct. You have, on several occasions, committed Treason against Lair. And, we allowed this to occur right under our snouts.

"Kiinnum, Mally and Filkiin, you may retire to the spectator area. Thank you for your words…We will overlook any implied disrespect towards the Circle." Earth certainly was not angry at Edward. He sighed creating a cloud of dust.

"Kiinnum, we are not the enemy," Sol said, "Calm yourself, my son." Edward allowed himself to be lead away as his scales started to transition to copper, then, to bronze.

"I put it to the vote," Earth continued, "All in favor?"

The other members of the Circle nodded their heads in sad agreement. Grand Death obviously voted against his own demise, unwilling to admit that a whelp defeated him.

"Will the Heir of Death please take Kiinnum's spot?" Earth said.

A younger looking death Dragon flew down and Earth asked, "Are you ready to assume the duties you have trained for?"

"I am," was the reply.

"Repeat after me: I do solemnly swear before the Alpha who created all things that I will faithfully execute the office and duties of the Grand Circle, upholding the laws as handed down from the beginning of time and that I will faithfully preserve, protect and defend the Balance in all things and from all enemies, foreign and domestic."

The Heir took the Oath of Office. All that was left was for the Grand Circle to transfer the powers from Grand Death to the Heir.

"As the vote to replace Grand Death is 5-1, Grand Death is hereby impeached and removed from office," Grand Earth said, "Do you have any last words before your song is sung?"

"When the World Killer comes, may he grow fat on all of your Souls!" he roared angrily, "That hybrid will destroy our way of life. I'll see you all in HELL, you BASTARDS!"

"No, he won't, Grandfather," Mally roared, "Our culture is growing stagnant and stale because of dragons like you. We will fade away without change, just like the cultures and civilizations of mortals we've seen rise and eventually collapse! Why must you insist on holding us back? He's done nothing wrong!" She was about to burst into tears when Edward pulled her back into her seat and merely held her, showing the Circle how deeply he cared for her in the process.

"Grand Death," Edward said quietly, his anger spent, "May the First have mercy on your soul."

With that, the other Grand Dragons began to sing a song that was rarely heard in Lair. As the song was sung, Grand Death's body began to glow and tendrils of power flowed from him to his Heir. When the song finished, the last tendril of power was transferred and the former Grand Death's heart gave out. He collapsed with a long sigh and fell off the platform he was perched on. Almost in an instant, his flesh peeled away, disappearing into the air as quickly as it was removed from him, until only the skeleton remained.

"It is done," Light said, "We will honor the memory of our fallen comrade as tradition dictates. Yet, it will be with great reluctance given why we had to do the ceremony. Rest in peace, Grand Death. We will now escort the body of our comrade to his final resting place among those who carried the title of Grand Death before him."

The other Grands, except for Earth, flew down and picked up the bones of Grand Death.

They carried him out in a solemn procession followed by Edward, Mally and Jason to a predesignated location within the graveyard.

Earth, being the largest Dragon made the formal announcement.

"Dragons of Lair, Hear my Voice! It is with sorrow in our hearts that we lay the body of Grand Death to rest. The Circle has determined that Grand Death was past his term and transferred his powers to his Heir. Please, join the Grand Circle as we sing the Sending Song to honor his memory."

With that, the Circle, as one voice started to sing the Sending Song. Lassreyth had tears running down her snout, though. Edward felt bad for her, having to help put her father down, then, to bury him. Mally was also crying softly and leaning on Edward for support.

The song carried on the wind and soon, the air was filled with the sad song as members of the Death Clan assembled to say good-bye. Even Edward was touched and his baritone voice soon joined in.

Pretty soon, all of the members of the Death clan had arrived, from whelps to the oldest ones who could still travel. They all mourned the loss of their leader and as the song faded away and the echoes were silenced, Grand Death's bones was lowered into a prepared grave that others had dug prior to the Circle's meeting.

Then, those who dug the grave moved in to bury the bones. Given the size of the Grands, it was impracticable to have a casket made.

The new Grand Death, when the ceremony was finished went over to Edward and said, "Kiinnum, may his hatred die with him. You will find me to be an ally instead of an enemy. Maldriin, I am so sorry… I wish this didn't have to happen. It will take a while for the other Dragons to realize that this was for the best."

"I would like that, very much," Edward said, extending a hand of friendship. It was taken by the new Grand Death in front of all of Lair, signifying an end of hostilities. Word would spread throughout Lair what had transpired to cause a sudden change in the Circle and why.

Edward went over to Lassreyth and said, "I am so sorry this had to happen, Grand Life." He averted his gaze, only to hear "I would look upon the face of my future son-in-law. Kiinnum, you need not apologize to me. Grandfather was beyond his term and yes, you were right. He was the one who wanted you dead from the beginning. He prevented your rightful spot as an heir and I promise to make it up to you very soon. When we overruled him…he was the one who went behind our backs and made your life so terrible in Lair that you had to leave on your own. He dishonored the Circle and, more importantly, he disgraced my family as well. Please, forgive us?"

Edward smiled and said, "I hold no grudge nor anger against you. You, personally, have not offended me and, truth be told, milady…there is no debt to pay because I know you were playing matchmaker for me and Maldriin. You have already paid that debt, in full and, if we are allowed to be a mated couple and give many strong broods, that would be 'interest paid'. I will forgive your grandfather someday, but, his words I can't forgive, not right now. He also hurt my betrothed by saying that she was not an Heir Potential. My words mean little on this subject, but, maybe someday re-evaluate her? None of the other females were strong enough to overlook my unique nature, save Mally. Shouldn't that be taken into consideration at some point?"

Lassreyth's face softened as she replied, "You make a good point… she is strong emotionally and mentally." She turned to Mally, who lowered her head. "Unfortunately, she cannot heal dragons as effectively as many others. She has a strong heart, but her abilities are lacking." She then looked back to Edward, giving a small, sad smile. "But given time, she may be able to change my mind. Who knows, give it some time and you both could be an heir potential. I know your father will want Filkiin as his heir, but, if it's the Will of the First to see a hybrid have a seat at our table, I do not have any issues with you being Heir Potential to one of us.

"We talked about it before you arrived and I think Grand Earth has an announcement to make."

Earth said, "By decree of the Circle, any Dragon that takes revenge upon the hybrid Kiinnum shall face trial and five years banishment for Sedition against the Circle. We also reduce the charge against Filkiin to Sedition from Treason. Filkiin's indefinite banishment is reduced to five years with time served."

"Kiinnum, Mally and Filkiin are free to depart at their leisure. We look forward to blessing their request to be a mated couple."

Edward looked away, humbled by the official show of respect.

Edward said his good-byes to the others and opened a tear back to the Tower.

"Well, I can do four more years standing on my talons," Jason said after they returned, "I am surprised, though…Why is the Circle suddenly willing to reconsider things?"

"Righting wrongs, brother," Edward said smiling, "Grand Life said that, in essence, that they allowed Grand Death's hatred towards me and later towards you to affect them as well. I don't expect them to apologize outright, but, I will take what I can get.

"But, they cannot totally overlook your incident, but, four more years of banishment isn't so bad after all."

Edward had to smirk a bit. The tyranny that Grand Death exerted over his life had ended finally and with a friendlier replacement in office, it would be a matter of time before the others would be more welcoming of the hybrid. It would take a while, but, Edward was a patient dragon for the most part. But, when that patience was at an end, look out!

Mally was also happy. In a month they would be allowed to petition to be an official mated couple, so she wanted to plan ahead for it.

"Sweetheart?" she asked, "Do you think we should do a mortal style wedding as well?"

Edward thought about it for a minute before replying, "Well, it would not be such a bad idea given that the tabloids have noticed our trips. Then again, the local mainstream news outlets are starting to get curious, I noticed. There's been a few articles written with pictures of us together and wondering who the newest Titan is seeing on the side. Once we are committed mates, they will have a field day in trying to catch us in the act."

Mally blushed, "I doubt they can get into Lair, hon,"

Edward laughed, "True." Then, his face fell, "I haven't even been back to visit my own little piece of Lair in a long time. For all I know, it's been claimed by someone else."

Jason said, "Brother, I would be honored if you would call my cave your Lair home for as long as you and Mally want."

"Thanks!" Edward said.

"Well, I need to pay you back somehow," Jason rationalized, "I did not expect that the Circle would let me witness the installation of a new member of the Circle."

"I will admit…seeing his body just fade away like that was disconcerting seeing how others leave more than just a pile of bones," Edward admitted, "It reminded me of the final scenes in two Godzilla films, but, more of Godzilla vs. Destroyah when Godzilla melted away with a strangled roar."

The other Titans got the mental image Edward was shooting for…a large Dragon's flesh melting away and vaporizing.

"Not the best way to go?" Robin asked, "Mally, I'm sorry for your loss. We all are."

"Once the powers of the Circle are transferred, the Grand's body does, indeed give out and that transference rips the flesh apart," Jason said, "Grand Death breathed his last and fell off his perch. He was bones within a minute. The Circle collected the bones and laid them to rest."

"Robin," Mally said, fighting the tears again, "Thank you for your words of support. It was grandfather's time and I hope that someday, he is forgiven."

"Sweetheart," Edward said, "I have to let my anger and grudge against him die with him. His heir is right…Let the hatred have died with him. I wish it had not come down to this, but, I will be forgiving and pray that the First takes that into account.

"One of my honor sisters from a few thousand years ago once allowed her anger to erupt on her best friend and almost killed her. If one of the Greek Gods who liked Xena not intervened, both would have died."

"Wait," Cyborg said, "You mean that TV show was based on a real person?"

" _Very_ loosely based," Edward corrected, "They took some liberties."

It was at this point that Sosfil stepped forward again. Solor stared back, looking at her with caution. "So… Grand Death has been succeeded, then?"

"He has", Solor responded, sighing. "A new Grand Death has taken his place. And in light of his crimes against Edward and myself… well, the Circle has offered stricter protection for our brother… and my indefinite punishment has been given a deadline of five years."

Sosfil gave a frown at that. She had been expecting some action against Grand Death, and considering how reckless he had been getting, dealing out punishment, she knew his time must have been coming to an end. But to relieve some of Filkiin's punishment thanks to this, and giving him such a short amount of time banished was… infuriating, to say the least. Even now, she saw him as being the 'favored' child. No matter how hard she tried… it was always about her brother.

"Then I suppose you'll be back to fight for the title of Heir sooner than I expected", she stated, sighing. "Can't say that I exactly _agree_ with their decision, but I cannot argue a decision made by the Circle." She muttered her spell, and the tear opened once more. "I'll admit… it was… nice to see you both again. I wish you well… and I hope Maldriin brings you much happiness, Edward."

"Sosfil", Raven called out, catching the dragoness' attention. "… if you didn't have your father's favor, you wouldn't be considered an Heir Potential. You are holding onto a grudge that no one else can see."

Sosfil let out a huff. "If I needed your opinion, I would ask, human."

That, of course, caused Solor to stand between them. "If you cannot be civil any longer, perhaps you should leave, sister. I appreciate you staying calm… but I think you're overstaying your welcome."

Edward was livid and the sudden, dangerous red glow his eyes assumed was telling Sosfil that she probably had about 10 seconds to leave before she would be throttled and to hell with her being family

That interaction gave the dragoness pause, as she stared at Solor. Why was her brother so willing to defend the grey-skinned girl? Didn't he know who she was? She said no more on the matter, deciding it was safer to simply leave, vanishing in the tear again.

Edward, however, was fuming mad again. The look on his face told the others that her dig at Raven would not go unanswered.

[Oh boy] Raven said to Jason, [Your sister just royally angered Edward. It's a good thing she left or I fear Edward would have done the same thing your father did to Grand Death.]

[Oh, I know,] Jason replied sadly, [Last time they squared off, I had to restrain him a bit. He calmed down pretty quick once she left. One of these days, Sosfil will not be able to merely walk away unharmed.]

Edward said, "I'll be downstairs, watching the waves coming in." He took the elevator down to the entrance and went to Terra's spot. He picked up a flattened stone and gave it a hard fling and watched as it skipped along the surface.

As he skipped more stones, though, he was putting more power behind them as his anger mounted more. Sosfil had utterly triggered him and given what had gone on several hours ago, merely amplified his anger.

Raven, of course, noticed the rapid increase in his frustration and anger that threatened to erupt not like a small volcano, but, going towards a Yellowstone Caldera release.

"Mally," she said, "Edward's about to blow his top. I don't know how dangerous he is in this state."

Jason piped up, "He can be incredibly dangerous when angry, I'm afraid. I should go down and get him cooled off."

"No," Mally said gently, "He needs someone else right now to calm his anger. I'll go."

"Me too," Terra said, "He won't attack me, either."

They headed down to the beach where they saw Edward still flinging and skipping stones. Terra counted the skips in her head and had to stop at 60.

They heard Edward talking to himself, only, Terra couldn't understand a word he was saying as he was using his native language.

She looked at Mally who said, "He's livid, all right. What he's calling Sosfil and my grandfather aren't really suitable for 'hatchling's ears'. He's angry that Sosfil treated Raven so poorly and that she wasn't exactly happy that the Circle has capped Jason's sentence."

They stepped closer until Mally was right next to him and placed a soft, friendly hand on his shoulder.

He tensed up for a moment before he relaxed, allowing the contact once he realized who was daring to approach him in this state.

"Hi, babe," she said gently, not sure how to approach him.

He sighed, letting some of his anger go, "I'm all right."

"Talk to me, sweetheart," she said as she sat down, "You've been on a slow burn for the last few hours, ever since we had to come back."

"I was hoping that maybe, just once, I could do something without some moron deciding to ruin it. If it wasn't your grandfather, it's that blasted half-sister of mine throwing jabs at Filkiin," Edward said, "She just hasn't learned that when my patience is at an end, what replaces it is my wanting to rip their head clean off."

"You're certainly more protective of him, that's for sure," Mally noted, "Have you tried to smooth things over with her?"

"Several times," he said, "That's one reason I wanted to invite her to the meeting with the Circle next month. I'm having second thoughts on that one. She came really close to being tossed through my apartment wall, and, the only reason I didn't is because she is family. Anyone else human or Dragon would have been tossed out and nursing bruises.

"I get that she doesn't feel he's a worthy successor, but, she's undermining my efforts. She keeps pushing me, I may snap and demand a BloodBath."

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"It's where two dragons fight to the death, T," Edward said, "When two dragons are involved in well, this sort of dispute and there's no other alternative, they can duke it out. Two dragons enter, one dragon leaves. That settles the matter for good, obviously."

Terra said, "How often does that happen?"

"It's pretty rare," Mally said, "My grandmother told us when we were whelps that she had only seen a couple and she also lived to be about 5500, given she was Grand Life before my mother. Mother hasn't had to sanction any since she took office as far as I know."

"Why don't you…?" Terra started to ask.

"I do not want to kill a sibling," Edward snarled, "Father is still mourning the death of Jason's mother. I won't put him through the loss of another child. There's only four left. Sosfil, Jason, myself, and Sahqokrein and he disappeared shortly after Kreinkiin's death."

"Sorry I asked," Terra said.

"It's OK," Edward replied after a deep breath, "I understand your curiosity. I'm not offended. Just be careful asking some questions, OK?

"Changing the subject…How did Slade catch you in the first place? I've been pondering that for a while."

Terra sighed, "I slipped up, that's how. I didn't take into consideration that he would have bugged my own room and he caught one of my reports back to the Tower. He waited a few days to be sure. But, there is something that you need to know, Edward.

"He has a daughter, Ravager. She's just as dangerous as Slade, if not more so…and, Slade told her about you and Jason. He realized when he knew that Jason's a dragon, that you're one as well. It wasn't much of a leap for him. But, with him dead, she's doubtless looking for him and, she'll know he was captured. We didn't exactly look for cameras and Slade would have wanted video or still camera footage as a Plan B."

Edward's face paled, as did Mally's. That would blow the lid off their secret, exposing dragons to mankind.

He said a few choice words, again, in different languages as he got up and started back inside, his fiancee and Terra behind him.

"Mally, please tell me you left the communicator in Lair?" Edward asked, "We need to inform the Circle…like now."

"I brought that with me, but, Mother's pretty tech savvy and, as you figured, she has a smart phone as well," Mally said.

She pulled her phone and handed it to Edward. He pulled the call log and saw Lassreyth's number and hit the redial option.

The phone rang and she picked up, "Mally? I wasn't expecting to hear from you for a few days."

"This is Kiinnum, Grand Life," Edward said, "Mally's fine, but, we might have a problem here. Terra just informed Mally and I that the late Slade Wilson has a daughter who also knows about us…meaning that Filkiin and I are Dragons and she will likely be looking for her father."

There was a silence at the other end before she replied, "I will inform the rest of the Circle, Kiinnum. We'll have to know what this child of Slade looks like and we'll get our infiltrators looking for her. You know we will execute her as well, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am," Edward replied, "I have learned my lesson. I should have executed Slade forthwith."

"Yes, you should have," Grand Life said in gentle (for her) rebuke/agreement, "Be that as it may, that is why you were denied the kill. Child of the First, do not allow your time with the humans to cloud your duty to Lair. We will overlook only so much, even from you. Take this as advice before we must issue a final warning."

"Understood, Grand Life," Edward said, "I will get a description of this Ravager from Terra…Hold on."

"I can tell her, if that's permitted," Terra offered.

"It is permitted," Grand Life said. Edward handed the phone to Terra.

She gave Grand Life a full description of Ravager with and without her mask and that she is quite dangerous and deadly being taught by the master himself.

When she was done talking to Grand Life, she requested to talk to Edward again.

"I am assigning you a mission," she said, "The infiltrators will be reporting to you and Filkiin. Doing this will allow you and he to effectively track this girl down. I will clear it with the Circle."

"Understood," Edward replied, "May I have the assistance of the Titans?"

"Only if there is no other option," she replied after a moment, "Just because they know of dragons doesn't mean that they are to be involved in our affairs."

"I have one more question," Edward said, "I might be able to train Mally on healing dragons. Would you object to that?"

"Not at all," was the immediate response, "Anything else?"

"No, Ma'am," Edward said, "I'll keep you in the loop."

They disconnected and Mally got her phone back.

 **[2 weeks later]**

 _Bi-weekly report…_

 _Exalted Circle,_

 _Filkiin has continued to show improvement in the key areas in which I was asked to help him with._

 _Since the ceremony to replace Grand Death, he has been more at ease. I think that the brief trip home really lifted his morale more than seeing a new member of the circle elevated._

 _Then again, he saw what can potentially be his, even though it means that we'd both watch Grand Light vaporize before our eyes. He's throwing himself into his work with me with some extra zeal and with his temper control. I know that I am appreciative of the help Raven's given as well. She is a grounding force for him as she seems to be able to calm him better than I can at times. Maybe it's due to her empathic powers alerting her to his moods. It's almost as if he's soul-bound to her._

 _But, we may have a problem with Sosfil. I think she is giving serious thought to presenting the Challenge. She was quite unhappy hearing that the Circle is showing mercy towards Filkiin to the point that she insulted Raven for trying to help. The signs that she is giving off are pointing in that direction, Honorable members of the Circle. She's already angry that I am favoring his claim over hers to the title of Heir of Light. Had she proven to be more interested in the Balance instead of trying to get the other Children of the First to be willing to accept me, I would have a more balanced opinion of her desires._

 _The search for Ravager continues. We've had few clues to where she's disappeared to, but, nothing's panned out. Robin mentioned that since her father trained her, she knows all his tricks to stay hidden. But, she will eventually make a move and when she does, we can capture her. I am pondering taking some of my money and hiring a team of mercs to find her. I'm not at that point, yet. Thing is with them, they work for whoever pays the most, so, if someone pays more than what I feel comfortable paying, unless I go snout to nose with them, it's not worth the risks. And, I am not about to tell or let any mercenaries know our secrets. Yet, Rose Wilson has that card to play, doesn't she?_

 _I've had a rather friendly discussion with the infiltrator who threw Mally and I under the bus. No, I didn't send him packing for Lair with literal bruises, just a slightly bruised ego after he actually apologized. After I said my peace, I decided to forgive him instead. He was following orders._

 _Maldriin's training is going as well as can be expected, but, without an injured dragon to actually heal, her progress can only go so far. And, I am not going to ask Filkiin to be the test subject unless he is actually injured in a fight or a spar._

 _My next report will be in person, due to my having to petition the Circle for your blessings on Mally and I being mated dragons._

 _Your humble servant,_  
 _Kiinnum._

Edward attached a few more items for his report and printed it out for Mally. She had practically moved into the Tower, given that she's his fiancee and the team didn't mind at all. In fact, they all loved Mally to death, it seemed like. Jason had overcome his jealousy eventually.

Mally knew that Jason was technically Raven's boyfriend, but, was not willing to tell the Circle as yet.

Mally took the report and gave it the once over.

"When will you tell the Circle about Filkiin's relationship with Raven?" she asked.

"Not until I am certain that she shares the same DNA that I have," Edward said, "If I am correct, she and I will have some similar genetic markers. If so, we can take it to the Circle as a loophole to the law. And, I will shove it into Sosfil's face as well."

"Still cheesed off about that?" Mally said.

"Hon, you've already seen what happens when my patience is at an end, twice," he noted, "You became my go between because Sosfil broke the law and demanded to know why we were with the Titans. You saw when Grand Death had pushed me too far as well as my father. Granted, I was saddened a bit for your sake. But, I am no longer willing to hear Sosfil's jabs and insults at me, my brother or my friends. She insults you and that will be the end of my tolerance towards her and she will get my anger in full measure."

Mally replied gently, "I'm a big girl, Edward. If I can deal with the glares from Lair over being your chosen, I can deal with an obsessed sister-in-law."

Edward smirked hearing that, "Maybe I should let you handle Sosfil?"

Mally smirked at that. "If you're so inclined", she said with a giggle. "I may not be good at healing, but I can deal with upset dragons no problem. Though I probably can't really back that up…" She shook her head. "Back to the Raven subject… do you happen to know why Jason seems to have fallen for her? Did he talk to you about that?"

"I think he started having these feelings when he caught her during a fight he came across. The Titans were fighting Cinderblock and she got hit hard enough to send her towards a brick wall. Jason caught her and took the impact himself," Edward said, "When he finally returned with the pizza, he was distracted through the entire meal.

"But, as for why? No, he hasn't really said much on the subject. But, I know that she returns the feelings as best she can. She can't be open with her emotions lest her powers react.

"Since they started dating, his mood has improved a lot and he's not as prone to being angry, as you know. I am pretty pleased with this development, even though the Circle will not be once they find out.

"I hate keeping them out of the loop, though, and I worry that if there's undercover agents here, at some point they will catch Jason with her and that will not be good for any of us."

Mally frowned, "Good point. I'm glad that he's changing his looks before they head out, but, he still has his scent and eventually, that will give him away. We have to hope that the little bit of dragon DNA that you think she shares with you will keep them off our collective backs.

"They certainly enjoy one another's company. I never thought that he would finally let go of his anger towards humans."

"He has not totally let it go," Edward pointed out, "However, he is starting to realize that not all humans are terrible people. Raven's showing him that a lot better than I could, just by being her. Also, being friends with Terra really helps. He was the first one to race in to rescue her from Slade, despite that I had to get the rest of the team."

That gave Mally a relaxed smile for a short while, before eventually it faded. "I'm happy for him… I hope that they remain a good influence on his life… even after…" Her face fell. "… Edward, you and Jason both know about Raven's father. What will you do when he is summoned?"

"Kick his rear back to wherever he comes from, Mally," was the reply, "The question is how will Trigon be summoned? I haven't spent all this time with the mortals to have that ripped away by the bastard spawn of Oblaan. His being related to me is irrelevant."

"That is, unfortunately, unknown", Mally said. "We only know of the item called 'The Gem' will be used to usher in his coming. But even we don't know how to fight him." She looks at Edward. "If he is summoned while you live in the mortal world, it may be for the better if both of you return. As much as I know it is unthinkable to ask… the Circle has stated that they will offer protection to those banished should Alduin be summoned. Even with your strength, you may not win if you decide to try and fight him… and we don't know what his presence will do to the mortal world."

Edward gave it some thought, "What if this Gem is a person, rather then the gems that you wear on your finger?

"Regardless, you do have a point. I am not one for running away unless I see no other alternative. It hurt having to leave Lair, but, I did not see much of a choice, not with your grandfather ruining my life there. But, if Alduin is summoned, we will have to figure a way to stop him or get rid of him. Hopefully, there is time to do this."

Mally thought of how Raven's powers worked, and her heritage. She brought a finger to her lips, tapping nervously as she thought. "Well… perhaps it would be something… or someone with his powers. I do not see her actively wanting to help him, but… Raven is a possibility. I won't accuse her without proof, but just know that it is a possibility… and that means that we cannot tell the Circle unless we are 100% sure." She sighed. "This was just a nice conversation, and I kinda dragged it to a dark spot… I'm sorry."

Edward pulled her into a hug and said, "It's fine, hon. I've been pondering this for a while anyway.

"A happier thought. We only have a couple more weeks to go before we present our claim to the Circle. I'd like to think that with a new member installed there, that we have a good shot of being a mated couple. We can always go back to Hawaii for a couple of weeks afterwards, or wait until a true honeymoon, after we are married in the sight of the mortal world as well. I have a friend I can go to to get some fake ids made that will pass any scrutiny. I'm sure that he would make some documents for you if asked or needed."

"Or maybe Niagara Falls?" Mally suggested, "I haven't been there in a long time."

"That'll work," Edward said, "There a lot to see and do there as well."

As the engaged couple spoke, Jason, meanwhile, was in his room, relaxing a bit. He was just back from a mission, dealing with Cinderblock alongside Cyborg. (Edward was OK with Jason going on the mission with Cyborg.) It went rather well, considering the damage was lessened since Solor was stronger than the golem, and with Cyborg's tactical awareness, there were practically no errors. Granted, the dragon didn't like taking orders from his human teammate, but he was still trying to fit in and learn how to be a team player - and hopefully, a leader someday - so he bit back his remarks. As they were heading back, Cyborg called him over, and handed him a small device with a circle pad on it. "What's this?" he asked, raising a brow.

"A music player", Cyborg stated. "You don't have a lot of stuff in your room, and I figured maybe you needed a bit more update with your music library … seeing as, last time you were with humans was a few hundred years ago."

"Oh… um… thanks?" Jason said with hesitation, eventually taking the tech. "I don't have to do anything complicated to work it, do I?"

"Nothing like a desktop computer, if you're worried about breaking it", Cyborg stated with a chuckle. "Just put those ear buds that are plugged into it in your ears, and then you can use the circle pad to navigate the menus and that center button there to play music. I wasn't sure what you'd like, so I just put all sorts of genres and artists on there."

The dragon nodded once more, heading back to his room with the music player. Which brings us to now; he had figured out how to get it to work without any difficulty (Computers, watch out - Solor's coming for you!), and had settled on some country music. He did discover that he could replay songs as many times as he liked, and had settled on a tune that he thought sounded nice and had a good message. He was even learning the lyrics, and sang softly to himself, enjoying being able to sing something besides the Sending Song again.

After a moment, he felt Raven's wavelength once more, and accessed the channel between them. [What's up?] he asked, stopping his singing. [I can feel you reaching.]

[Oh… nothing, just… you can sing?] she asked, sounding a tiny bit surprised.

[Yeah, I can… are you outside my room?] Jason got up, heading for his door, and wasn't surprised to see her right outside the door. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine… just… surprised is all", Raven stated, blinking as she attempted to collect herself.

 _Holy crap, he sounds GOOD!_ came Happy's voice. _Why didn't he tell us he could sing? I could listen to him for hours!_

 _Not now, Happy_ , Raven chastised her emoticlone. "Do you practice a lot?"

"Not until recently", Jason confirmed. "I haven't really listened to music since the medieval times, so… a little surprised by how much everything's changed since then." He pulled out his ear buds. "But we can talk a bit more about that later. Did you need something?"

"Well… there's a reading going on at the cafe tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come and listen with me", Raven stated, feeling her cheeks heating up again. _Why am I so flustered? We've done this dozens of times already!_

"Of course I'll go", the dragon said with a smile. "You know I'll always go if you ask."

"Alright… good." The empath awkwardly stepped away, although the tiniest hint of a smile told him she was happy. "Then I'll be ready by eight. It might run a bit late tonight."

"I'll be ready then", Jason responded with a smile.

What was going to happen in the next few hours and days, though, no one was ready for…

 **[Dark Lair]**

A large Dark Dragon was looking at a smaller dragon with a cruel smile upon his visage. The smile wasn't for the smaller dragon, just his planning was going into a more active stage which required the capture of a Light Dragon.

"Are you ready, daughter?" Oblann asked, "We finally have a means to capture a Light Dragon and to cancel out their powers."

"I am ready, Father," the smaller dragon said, "My encounter with that one Light Mosquito gave me the target.

"Too bad we can't get Kiinnum recruited to the cause or even to use his DNA, but, we must have pureblood DNA and his brother will do nicely for our purposes.

"The experiment is ready as well to bring the Twilight!"


	13. Kidnapped, rescued, and an egg!

**[10 pm]**  
 **[Café]**

Jason and Raven were sitting there, enjoying the readings that Raven enjoyed. With the lack of villainy going on, it was a good opportunity for the two to be together outside of the tower. Raven was only dressed in casual clothes, as per usual, while Jason had changed his human form again, not willing to be seen in the public eye in his hybrid form while he was still worried about the infiltrators reporting back to the Circle too early.

As the event came closer to ending, Jason was surprised to feel something nudging his leg. He shot a look over at Raven, but she seemed more interested in the readings than anything else at the moment. However, when it happened again, he decided to call her out on it.

[Getting bored?] he asked, smirking a bit.

[Not really... just figured I'd try something new] she responded, and he could see the tiniest tinge of pink on her cheeks. [I'm still not used to dating, so I'm sorry if I make things awkward.]

[And you think I'm any better? My people mate based on strength alone, normally. I'm just as lost as you are] Jason assured. [I'm happy that you're willing to put up with me.]

The empath gave a tiny smile, and a short round of applause as the final poem was finished. The two got up, heading for the exit. "Should we go for a walk?" Jason asked. "I don't want to head back home yet."

"I think we could", Raven agreed. "It's not too hot tonight; it's worth going to a park and enjoying the night."

As the pair made their way, though, they were unaware as another teen eyed them from behind. He pulled his hand to his mouth, activating a bracelet very similar to the one Edward gave Terra. "Target's heading for the nearby park, Mistress. Awaiting your orders."

"Wait", came the reply. "Let me give them a chance to see how easily the Darkness overtakes the Light. Even with that empath's powers, they are no match for us. And I'd rather show that blasted hybrid how helpless he is against us."

As Jason and Raven finally arrived at the park, seeing as it was deserted, suddenly the empath stopped, looking around. "We're not alone", she told Jason, giving a glare. "I think we have company."

The dragon looked around, his eyes scanning their surroundings. There were plenty of trees and bushes; someone could be hiding. But then he used his mental prowess to scan for thoughts, and felt something rather familiar. That was when the Dark Dragoness they had seen before stepped forward, a smug smile on her face. "You again... what are you doing here?"

"My question is what you're doing here, mosquito", she replied. "I thought members of the Light Clan hated the darkness... and yet here you are, at the darkest time of the day... with one of our own, no less", she said as she motioned to Raven. "You are awfully surprising for a bigoted member of Lair, aren't you?"

Jason snarled, getting in front of Raven. "You stay away from her... I won't let you place a claw on her hair!"

That was when the dragoness gave a laugh. "Oh, poor mosquito... who said I was here for her? Better yet... who said I was here for your brother?"

"Um... Jason?" came Raven's monotone, as she tugged at his arm. He turned to look behind them, and he saw that the dragoness wasn't alone. More members of the Dark clan were surrounding them as they spoke. And he could see that, like him, they had opted for a hybrid form, standing on two legs with their claws gleaming in the moonlight. He felt the implications of the dragoness' words, and knew immediately what to do.

[Raven... get out of here and contact Edward now] he said, trying to sound as calm as possible, despite his rapidly beating heart. [If you stay... they won't hold back against you. They might kill you.]

[What about you?] she replied, not liking the idea. [Aren't you hated enemies?]

[For whatever reason, they want me alive] Jason responded. [I can hold them back until my brother gets here, but I will not risk you getting caught in the crossfire. And if you try to contact him now, they might do what they can to silence you.]

The empath wanted to argue more, but she could feel his fear. If this would give him some peace of mind, then she should at least get out of the way. She knew she couldn't do much against this many enemies, and they were all just as powerful as Jason was. Without another word, she took to the sky, flying off. A couple of the Dark Clan moved to fly after her, but a bark from their leader stopped them.

"Only one, boys", she growled. "We don't need her getting to her friends too quickly." She nodded to a burly one, who took to the air as well.

Solor glared, breathing in to shoot that dragon down, but he was struck from the side, eliciting a snarl. In response, he shifted to his hybrid form, ready to fight. He should have known that they wouldn't let her get away so easily! That was a stupid decision on his part!

But... at least she'd be safer against one than against what seemed to be a dozen of them. He growled as he activated his Blessing, his scales glowing white as he got ready to fight. "If you think I'm going to go down easily, then you are sorely mistaken, Traitors!"

The dragoness gave a grin, gripping a metallic collar in her hand. "That is what I'm hoping, mosquito."

With Raven, she could feel the Dark Dragon's thoughts as it chased after her. She knew right away she was going to have a hell of a time getting away, and decided to at least try to lose him while she flew. Meanwhile, she reached out with her mental powers.

[Edward, if you can hear me, I could really use your help! And Mally too, if she's with you!] she called out. She let out a gasp as she avoided a fireball in the air.

{What's wrong?] he responded.

[Darkness! And lots of it!] she said. [Jason and I got surrounded by them at the park near our cafe! He told me to run and get you, but I'm getting tailed by one of them, and he's not taking no for an answer!]

[We'll see about that!] Edward replied.

Back at the Tower, Edward said, "We gotta run, Mally. Raven's in distress. Darkness is making a move!"

They went to the roof and he formed his mini-dragon form and Mally got on. Robin raced after them, only to see Edward taking to the air and teleporting.

"Crap!" he swore, "What's got them in a hurry?" He went to gather the team, just in case.

Edward emerged from the teleport and roared angrily, sounding a challenge. He spotted Raven flying for her life as the Dark Dragon launched another fireball that missed the tiring demoness.

Edward said, "That was his last mistake!" His spine ridges flashed white, followed by the rest of him as his Blessing came into play.

A beam of pure light spewed out of Edward's maw and struck the Dark Dragon, getting a roar out of it before Edward teleported again and struck the Dark Dragon as hard as he could, sending the Dark Dragon falling to the ground.

The Dark Dragon wasn't stunned for long as Edward landed and Mally got off.

"Watch as I teach the Darkness, again, not to mess with me," Edward said.

"The Darkness shall extinguish the Light!" the Dark Dragon said as he charged Edward, who was morphing. Edward swung around, using his clubbed tail and striking the Dark Dragon hard enough to send it tumbling on the ground. The Dark Dragon jumped up and tried using his flame breath, only to discover Edward was countering it with his ice breath, before unleashing a barrage of green Starbolts, forcing the Dark Dragon to the air once more, Edward followed as his Dark Blessing activated.

Raven saw that and stayed out of the way, remembering the last time she tangled with that aspect of Edward's Dark Powers. Edward shot off a wave of Darkness followed by his own Dark tendrils of power that ensnared the Dark Dragon. Edward had discovered several weeks ago that he had some of Raven's soul-self abilities, so, she offered to teach him how to use those. Well, the Dark Dragon wasn't expecting that, nor for his rather hard impact into the ground that left him wondering if anyone got the number of the train that hit him.

"Now, Mally!" Raven called out.

Mally used her life powers to entrap the Dark Dragon in vines as well as tying the dragon to a tree.

[BROTHER!] Edward called out, but, there was no response from the link.

Raven, having had her attacker intercepted turned around, her eyes glowing white with anger and concern.

"I cannot sense him," she said.

"OK, we'll go to where you saw him last," Edward said.

By then, the rest of the team had managed to catch up and Edward said, "Terra, make sure this guy doesn't try to escape, but, be careful. He's from the Dark Clan."

"What's going on?" Robin asked.

"Solor's possibly been kidnapped," Edward said, "My mission, Robin. Sorry."

"It's OK," Robin said, "What do you want us to do?"

"Search the park for anything out of the ordinary," Edward said, "Trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

However, when they got there, there wasn't much of the park left. The fight had been short, but in that time, a lot of damage had been done. There were scorch marks, claw marks, and a few splashes of blood on the ground. There were no living traces of the dragons, though; whatever had happened meant that the Dark Clan had won, and Jason was gone.

The words that came out of Edward's mouth were not fit for innocent ears, even though he was using different languages.

"HONORLESS DOGS!" he roared, "I SHALL HUNT YOU DOWN AND DESTROY YOU!" He was beyond livid as he stormed beck to where Mally and Terra had secured the Dark Dragon. Who by then had woken up and was struggling to free himself.

Edward claws were shining brightly as he approached the Dark Dragon and he snarled, "Where did they take my brother?" He put his glowing talons around the enemy's neck and said, "You have one set of options...talk and I will not kill you. Refuse, and I swear in the name of the Light that I will kill you, slowly and with extreme agony."

The dragon, however, only laughed. "You think I'm scared of you?! Whatever you can even think to do to me, Vilea would do a hundred times worse! I will never betray my clan!"

Raven, however, took that moment to step in the way, pushing Edward aside with her powers. Her eyes were glowing blood red as tendrils of power writhing around her. "WHERE. IS. MY. BOYFRIEND."

The dragon only glared back at her. "Your father may bring fear to my kind... but you do not scare me, spawn. Just kill me how you see fit; I will say NOTHING."

Edward realized, again, how dangerous Raven could be and suggested, "Raven, rip the information out of his mind if you have to. He would rather tell you then feel his every nerve ending on fire from having the information torn from his rapidly shredding mind."

Robin could only stare in shock as Raven said, "You heard him, monster. You can either tell us...or I. WILL. SHRED. YOUR. MIND! It would leave you in a living, permanent Hell far worse then what this Vilea could do to you...and I will ship you to someplace you will never escape from regardless!"

Edward decided that some encouragement was needed and a beam of white light erupted from his body that hit the Dark Dragon in the face. The Dark Dragon hollered in pain.

"Uhh," Robin said, "The police are en route and the media is probably coming as well."

That got Edward to lift the Dark Dragon's "prison" out of the ground and he opened a Tear to the island where they first sparred.

Everyone stepped through and Edward said to the team, "If you do not wish to witness what is about to happen, say so and I will open a new Tear to the Tower."

Oddly enough, no one opted to leave.

Edward turned towards the Dark Dragon and said, "There is no one here to hear you scream, no one here to save you from me...and, sonny...no one to save you from Raven. Talk now, or you will beg for Death's cold embrace and, I promise you, that Death will only come when I allow it."

"Do your worst!" the Dragon said, "I'll never talk."

"You do not have to," Raven said coldly, her voice reflecting that of her demon side as her secondary pair of eyes emerged.

"I shall merely tear the information out of your skull before I send your soul to my father," she said, "Tell me, Dark Dragon: Do you fear Alduin? Do you fear Trigon the Terrible...the Soul-Devourer? For he is my Dark Father and he hungers for souls to feast upon."

The Dark Dragon's resolve faltered for a brief moment before he said, "I fear Vilea and my master more. If I talk, they will torture me far worse than your pitiful methods."

"Leave his mind intact, Raven" Edward suggested, "I want him to know just what happens when my family is attacked and to remember it.

"Titans, I will offer you a chance to leave, once more. This is a matter of Dragons alone. Our ways of getting information are not bound by any mortal conventions. Raven, you may stay, but, that goes without saying. Guys, I am sorry about this. But, maybe the less you know, the better it will be."

Robin said, "Edward, do what you gotta do. We want Solor back just as much as you do. Titans, if you want to stay, we'll stay. If not, maybe we should depart."

They decided to stay, taking the risk. Edward had to admire the strength of their courage.

The Dark Dragon was defiant still. Edward's eyes shone brightly in the fading light (as the sun was just setting), as did his claws.

Mally, however, headed for Lair to let Sol know what had happened and his reaction on hearing Jason had been kidnapped was to open his own tear and he and Mally emerged to see Edward's body glowing like the midday sun.

"I'll take it from here," Sol said, "Son, you weren't the Chief Interrogator for Lair. I was, so, I still have a few tricks that you do not. Why don't you head home?"

Edward smirked and said, "He's all yours, father. He's going to be a tough nut to crack."

With that, Edward opened a tear and ushered the others through it. He had to talk Raven into going, saying, "Raven, it will be OK. Father does know how to extract information. And, if this Dark Traitor dies, he dies."

[Remember, Dad doesn't know about you and Filkiin,] he added, [If he finds out, he is obligated to inform the Circle.]

That got the unhappy empath to follow Edward. The tear collapsed as soon as Mally went through.

"Well," Sol said, looking around the small island, "A fitting place, far from human eyes. No one to interrupt our talk."

With that Sol began the process of getting information the hard way. The Dark Dragon's screams went unheard except by the island's birds, and, they scattered hearing the first pain filled roar.

 **[Dark Lair]**

Jason woke up and tried to move, only to discover that he was as weak as a newborn hatchling.

"So," a familiar voice sneered, "The mosquito is awake. I told you that you would regret letting me walk away. Now, I will take what I came for, Filkiin... though, I suppose you should know who you're at the mercy of."

He stared at the voice, seeing the dragoness from the attack. Before his very eyes, her human form shifted, as bones cracked and reformed. Finally, his eyes widened as he realized who she was. Vilea... the daughter of the Traitor.

"I'm certain you've already figured out that you cannot move", she said, not caring whether or not he could even answer. "Well, that's where that collar I've placed on my new pet comes into play. Unlike your kind, my kind learned to adapt and advance our knowledge of the world... especially in technology and science. With that collar on your neck... your body is your prison." She ran a claw down his neck, and Solor couldn't even shudder in disgust, let alone move away from her. "So that means you're all primed and ready for our experiments." She shifted back into her human form, motioning over to a set of syringes and test tubes.

"'What experiments?' I'm sure you're thinking... either that or your cursing my name and threatening what you'll do to me when you get free." She picked up a scalpel. "Well... I would tell you... but I think I'll save that surprise until we've gotten some successful results. Which might take months to do." She gave a malicious grin. "But what I need for it is your DNA... so I hope you're ready to feel a _lot_ of pain. Because I'm going to take everything you have to offer."

Jason, meanwhile, could feel the fear starting to grip him. Without anyone to aid him, he was completely at her mercy. And without his team knowing where he was, he'd be trapped for a long time. And so, as the metal knife began to descend upon him, only one thought hit him.

 _Someone... anyone... help me!_

 **[A week later]**

Even under Sol's constant interrogation (and Edward having to heal the Dark Dragon multiple times), the bastard still had not talked. The only good thing is that Mally was given plenty of practice in healing dragons. And, through Edward's mentoring and teaching, she was getting better at it.

But, finally, though, Edward drew the line and told the Traitor that his time for his soul to be sent to Hell or Trigon, whichever came first was nigh. He was given 24 hours to change his mind or he would merely be tortured to death. Not that a week without any food and just enough water to keep him alive, and, thus weakened plus the repeated sessions of "encouragement" that had thus far failed to produce any results.

Jason's end, as well, was not any better. Every day, he was harvested for everything that Vilea could get her claws on. Scales, hair, blood, marrow, saliva... anything and everything was taken from him. He survived only on an iv drip, and was given a few hours a day to recover before he was harvested again. And since he could not move, all that he could do was scream and roar in pure agony as her "experiment" continued.

At this point, he was certain that it had been a month or more already; time meant nothing to him here, and he knew only the agony the torture brought him. He clung only to the thought of one day escaping, but at the moment, he saw no way out. His internal monologues slowly devolved to only emotions and roars and the slight glimmer of hope he desperately held onto.

Raven, however, was getting desperate and there were times Edward or the team would have to try to keep her calm. It was easier said then done and some side missions resulted in the villain wishing he had not annoyed the usually unemotional Titan.

Edward finally said to her, "Raven, you cannot continue down this path. We will find him, but, you need to calm down. You're a powerful empath and telepath, but, you going off on these villains is keeping you from being able to focus. Have you even tried to meditate?"

Raven shook her head, "How can I meditate when I cannot focus, Edward. That Dark Dragon hasn't said a word no matter what we threaten him with, and, even your dad isn't having any luck." She was on the verge of a complete emotional breakdown due to her not being able to meditate and that got Edward to suggest going down to the edge of the water.

"Why should I do that?" Raven snarled, "It won't help."

"To focus on the calming effects of the waves coming in," Edward said, "To let the gentle ocean breezes carry your anger away. Our minds are full of static, are they not? I know mine is and I am also trying not to rip someone's head off. If we can clear our minds of everything, that static, I hope, will fade away and we can focus on Jason's mental pattern. His being a dragon will help, I hope. Then again, he's probably with a lot of other Dragons. His pattern is similar to mine, is it not?"

He took Raven down to the shore and sat down, "Might as well take a seat, Raven."

She sat down and sighed, "Now what?"

"Take my hand," he said, reaching out. She took it and he said, "Find your center, Raven. Deep, calming breaths. Embrace your anger, then, let it go. Clearing your mind this way, focus on finding Jason. I will do the same."

Raven gave a sigh, before focusing on what she was asked. Her eyes closed, and for the first time, she focused on only the waves, not even bothering with her mantra. She let the waves and breeze flow around her, the sensations of the wind and the sound of the water envelope her senses. And slowly, but surely, her anger began to dissipate. She focused only on Solor, silently begging that he'd be okay. That he'd return to them.

And then it clicked. Suddenly, she felt his mind, his thoughts. There weren't the words, like normal, but instead emotions of despair and anger and pain. But he was alive, that much she could make out. She reached as far as she could, trying her best to connect with him. To show that she had found him, that they'd get to him.

The moment her thoughts touched his, the anger and fear vanished. For a moment, nothing seemed to go through his mind, as he felt the familiar presence. Then, like that, he felt a wave of peace around him, and he clung desperately to the hope he had found.

[Filkiin, it's me], she called to him in a soothing tone. [It's me... it's Raven. Oh, thank God you're still alive... where are you? We'll come get you right now.]

His reply was only a wave of confusion. And a tiny twinge of fear. From what she could gather, he was being tortured, and she managed to catch him at a time when he was resting. Raven felt her anger spike a bit again, but she managed to quell it; he needed calm, not anger.

 _So, awake again, are you?_ came the voice of the dragoness. Raven didn't understand for a moment, but soon realized that she had probably walked into his holding cell. _Have to admit, after that ringer we put you through, I half expected you to still be unconscious. But I'm glad I was wrong; you are everything a Light Dragon can be... strong and stubborn. I like that. Now... are you curious to see the results of our experiment, mosquito?_

There was another pause, and Raven could feel his heart drop. Whatever he was seeing, he found it shocking and horrible. But, in time, a surge of anger filled his thoughts. Then he said the one thing she wasn't expecting.

[Raven... I'll be home soon... but I will not be going home alone.]

And just like that, she was back on the beach, the spray of salt water hitting her face... adding only to the single tear that was rolling down her left cheek.

Edward had "eavesdropped" a bit and knew that something had happened. His eyes opened to see the tear rolling down her face and reached over and pulled the empath into a gentle hug. For once, she didn't pull back, but, returned it.

"I found him," she said and relayed what she saw, felt and heard before she broke down. Her powers reacted, but, it wasn't as bad as when her anger was at the forefront. She was trying to restrain them, even though she knew that Edward could handle it.

When she calmed down, she looked at him and said, "We have to rescue him. His captor showed him something that I think to your people is something that should not be."

Edward was concerned hearing that. But he said, "We can't go in there half-cocked, Raven. It could be a trap that if sprung would get someone killed. That's what got Kreinkiin. He went in without a plan and without backup. I'll talk to Father, see what is available to back us up. But, it will be just us. And, Father will likely realize that you and he are soulbound as a result. He will not be overly pleased, given our laws."

 **[Dark Lair]**

Vilea grinned as she stared down at her captive. In her hands was a large egg, bronze and black, and she could only imagine the fury that Filkiin was feeling. "This... this will be the downfall of your precious Lair..." She gave a wicked smile. "Tell me, Filkiin... what do you get in the hours when the Light and Dark are perfectly balanced? A beautiful dawn... or a foreboding Twilight? We have so many of them, waiting to hatch... I am certain that this first batch will be imperfect, and thus have to be destroyed... but the next batches afterwards will slowly be closer and closer to what we desire... Dragons who are willing to do whatever it takes, like us Dark... and who are stubborn and strong enough to keep at it, no matter how long it takes to win."

Solor's jaw would've dropped if he could. She had created a new hybrid species of dragons? And then to use them against Lair... but what hit him the worst was that if this batch didn't turn out right... she was going to kill them... just like that. The plight of these hatchlings reminded him so much of his brother that it hurt.

That was when his eyes began to glow.

The moment that happened, the smug grin on Vilea's face faded into a look of confusion... then extreme panic when she saw the intensity of the light. The collar on his neck began to spark, fighting hard to keep him in check and losing. "No... NO! Only a GRAND could destroy that collar!"

The collar soon broke off, no longer usable, and Solor got up, glaring at Vilea with that glowing light in his eyes. His scales grew onto his body again, covering up his bruised and scabbed skin. And his spines began to shine in the same light.

The movement was so fast, if one blinked, they would have missed it. He charged forward at an almost impossible speed, elbowing Vilea in the face with a satisfying crack. Then, he snatched the egg, and while he knew he could get in trouble if he got caught using it, he only had one option.

"Bex nu! Luv do Oblivion!"

In an instant, Solor and the egg were gone, escaping the Dark Lair. He knew not where he was, but he hoped he was close to Jump City - or at least within range that he could use his communicator without any interference. But, there was the chance that the Dark Dragons did something to it if they were as technologically advanced as he thought. So, he decided to try something else.

He looked around, seeing that he was in the secret training area that he and Edward frequented before they became Titans. He focused on the markings in the cliff wall that they had formed together, and attempted to project his thoughts. Having never done it before, he wasn't sure it would work. But he had to try.

[I... am... here...] he thought, his energy spent. Without proper food, that escape had only been because of pure adrenaline and rage; he knew he didn't have time to fight because of his lack of power. He was lucky he got out alive. [I am... here... Raven... Edward... help me...] He let himself fall to the ground, curling around the egg he had grabbed in an attempt to keep it safe.

Both Raven and Edward heard the distress call and she said, "I am feeling something odd, Edward. He's someplace that I am unfamiliar with, but there are claw marks on some cliff walls. Wait a second...on second thought...I know this place! It's where we found Terra leading that creature into a trap."

Edward's jaw dropped and opened a Tear, prompting Raven and he to race through it.

They found Jason, curled up and out cold. He looked terrible, with several fresh wounds as well as wounds in an advanced stage of healing.

"We gotta get him back to the Tower," Edward said, "But, why is he curled up. It looks like he's protecting something."

Raven reached down, lightly running a hand along his cheek. "We're here, Jason... we're here..." And while kneeling, she managed to get a good look at what he was holding. "Uh... Edward... how big are... dragon eggs?"

Edward lifted Jason's hand and his jaw literally hit the ground before he recovered, "Oh my! About this big, Raven. But, black and bronze colored? The last multi colored egg was mine! This is a hybrid."

Edward carefully removed the warm egg and said, "Raven, you have to hold this carefully. Don't jostle it any more than it probably has been. Keep it as warm as possible."

She removed her cloak and wrapped it around the egg before taking it.

Edward then bent down and picked his brother up in a "fireman's carry" and reopened the Tear to the Tower's medical bay.

Both stepped through and Edward hit the alarm button, causing the lights and sirens to go off.

That, of course, got the team and Mally to come racing in to see Edward making Jason comfortable as the vital sign monitor flared to life. Edward reset it to Jason's baseline (and, getting that was difficult, Jason had balked at first until Edward glared and said, "Get. on." That got him to at least submit to the brief test. It was merely to get their baseline vitals, nothing more). The machine immediately started chirping away, but, showing severe dehydration and lower than normal nutrient levels.

"What the hell?" Robin exclaimed, "How did you find him?"

"We got lucky," Edward said, "He managed to escape, but, he wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" was the next question.

Raven merely unwrapped the egg, getting everyone's jaws to drop.

"Is that...?" Robin started to ask and Mally said, "An egg. Yes, Robin, that is a Dragon's egg. But, bronze and black?"

"Whatever is in this egg, Mally," Edward said, "is a hybrid, I think. We'll have to wait until he wakes up to find out for sure, but, this _could_ be his. Half his and half some other dragon from the Darkness."

"We have to incubate it," Mally said after a moment, "Unless you want me to sit on it."

"No," Edward said, "We can incubate it here. Cyborg, can you build one with a temp of 500 degrees? Well, for a temporary solution, you can if you feel the need to, Mally."

"Well... I can convert a room to an incubation area for the egg. And I'm sure that we'll need to install a window so Solor can keep an eye on it, right?" Cyborg asked. He headed for the door. "I'll get to looking at parts I can use; if it's going to be that hot, I better make sure nothing goes wrong."

"Please do", Robin stated. He then turned back to Edward. "What else can we do to help until he wakes up?"

"Prepare a very high protein meal," Edward said, "As well as plenty of liquids. Mally and I will tend to his injuries in the meantime. Raven, can you do a gentle mind touch to see if his mind is still intact? These wounds remind me of the tests Josef Mengele did on the Jews in World War II."

That got a shudder from the humans in the room. Starfire, had not heard of the "Butcher of Berlin", though.

Edward sighed, "Outside of that, we have to wait. Father will have to be told as well. Hope he doesn't decide to destroy the egg. But, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Raven reached to Jason with her telepathy, doing a minor probe. She didn't go too far, but from what she could tell, he seemed to be on slight edge, even in his sleep. "He's hurting... but he can get better. It's not permanent. I won't be able to get a proper look until he wakes up."

Edward sighed in relief, "OK, everyone else, out. Raven, I'm not going to even try to get you to leave, so, pull up a chair. Besides, I think the first face he will want to see is yours." He actually smiled despite the gravity of the situation. He set up an IV tree and set up one IV of saline and Ringers' Lactate and another of nutrients that while not protein would still replenish a dragon's body,

Mally had taken the egg and decided to coil around it to keep it as warm as possible. Edward noted that and said, "Well, some heat is better than letting it cool too much. It will affect the sex of the infant regardless."

"What do you mean?" Raven asked.

"Our eggs, being reptilian in nature, are affected by the amount of heat they get. Cooler eggs tend to be female, eggs that are closer to the source of heat tend to be males," Mally explained.

It would be a while before the room was ready and for Jason to wake up. He pondered if using his Blessing of Fire would keep the egg warmer than Mally's body heat.

But, he excused himself for a bit. He went to check on the room Cyborg was setting up and saw that he was setting up a liquid cooling system for the inner walls. He didn't bother Cyborg, who had drafted Robin into helping.

He went to the roof and sighed, "Oh, First, creator of all that we know. If your servant has ever found favor in your sight, please guide my steps and my words with my father. Please, give my father the ability to see that this egg of my brother's should be given the same chance that I have been so blessed with. Thank you for all that you've done for me. Thank you for sparing Filkiin's mind and body."

Edward opened a Tear of Oblivion and stepped through.

 **[Lair]**

It didn't take long to locate Sol and Edward announced himself, "Father, it is I, Kiinnum. Do you have a moment."

Sol came out of his cave and saw the look on his son's face.

"What is it, my son?" he asked.

"Well, good news and some not so good news," Edward said, "The good news is that despite that Dark Dragon refusing to tell us anything, somehow Raven was able to reach Filkiin. We were meditating together, to help her regain control over her emotions when she suddenly ended the session, saying that she had found him.

"Before we could mount a rescue mission, she said that he was in a canyon where the Titans first encountered Terra. We found him there, out cold.

"But, here's the not-so-good news. He was curled around an egg that is half bronze and half black. I don't know what happened, Father, but, I suspect that the egg is his. He's also wounded with wounds I have only seen pictures of and that from the Butcher of Berlin during World War II. It looks like, and this is an educated guess, he was harvested for DNA. If that is the case, that egg contains his first hatchling."

Sol merely absorbed the news, first, glad that his other son was found alive. But, he was concerned hearing about the new egg.

"How is the egg keeping warm?" Sol asked.

"Well, Mally's coiled around it, keeping it warm," Edward said, "Cyborg is converting a spare room of the Tower into an incubation chamber. With Jason still out, though, we will have to wait and see what he says."

"Well, son," Sol said, "This is fortunate news regardless as our 'friend' is sitting in judgment of the First. He has passed from the pain finally. I fed him to the beasts of the sea.

"But, I shall want to see this egg for myself. Before you ask, son, I won't smash the egg. I didn't smash yours, and I am not about to start now.

"Son...between a father and his son, your reports have told us that Filkiin is getting close to Raven. Has he considered trying to claim her? Will he break the Breed Traitor law?"

Edward answered honestly, "They are indeed close, Father. They have gone out on several dates. Given that we suspect that the Traitor of the Circle is Alduin's father, and Alduin is Raven's father, there is a possibility that she is part Dragon. I have to ask if she would submit to a DNA test with my DNA to check. If we are part-siblings..."

"...that's a loophole in the law. We'd have to allow them to petition. It doesn't mean that the others would agree, though.

"Son, fear not. I will keep this between us for the time being."

Edward was relieved greatly hearing his father's words. Edward opened the tear once more and they both went to the Tower.

They had to go by the room undergoing renovation and Cyborg said, "Yo, Edward! Come on ... Grand Light!"

Robin wheeled around before recognizing Edward's father.

"You may relax," Sol said, "I am not here on official business. I am here to see how my son is doing as well as examine that egg. As I told Edward, I will not make an omelette out of it."

[Edward,] he heard in his head, [He's waking up.]

Edward said, "Solor's awakening."

They headed to the Med Bay in time to see Jason's emerald eyes opening up and quickly sitting up.

"Dark beasts!" he shouted. He was still asleep.

"I got this," Edward said quietly.

He went over and said softly in the dragon tongue, "Filkiin, you are having a dream. It's your brother in the waking world. You need to come out of it. You are safe. You are at home. Awaken and know that I speak the truth. There are no dark dragons here."

As he heard his brother speak, his eyes became clearer. He looked around, seeing the iv drip in his arm, but instead of the darkness he had gotten used to, he could see the lights glowing around him and hear the machine beeping as it kept track of his vitals. He looked around, seeing his brother and father next to him on one side, while Raven was sitting in a chair on the other. The three of them could see the gears grinding in his head as he stared, taking in the situation. Then his eyes widened, and he turned to his brother. "The egg! Where is-?!"

"Calm yourself, son", Sol said, motioning towards Mally. "Your friend is doing her best to keep it warm. It's safe; no one will smash it."

Solor stared at the egg for a moment, and the others could see he wanted it back badly. But he soon relaxed in the bed, staying sitting as he looked at his hands, wiggling his fingers a bit. He gave a haggard breath, as the gravity of the situation hit him. "I... I can move... I can talk..." He shuddered again. "Give me a moment... I've been caught in a... unique... situation earlier..."

"Take your time, son," Sol said, "But, I want to know everything that happened."

"Same here," Edward said, "And, Solor, do not worry about this egg. Cyborg's setting up a room where it will be nice and warm."

Jason sighed in relief.

After a few minutes, he told them what had happened from the time he and Raven went to the park until his escape.

"So, Vilea has something in mind for these eggs they are developing?" Edward said, "Father, I knew Lair should have kept up with the times. We are at a technological disadvantage. A huge one if they are able to make power cancelling devices as well as genetic engineering."

"I know, son," Sol said sadly, "Mally, you're correct. We have to change and adapt and we are so far behind the times." That got a smile out of the Life Dragon. She was rather enjoying her practice sitting with an egg and in her mind, she was looking forward to her first clutch of eggs now.

"There is another matter as well," Sol said as he looked at Raven and Jason, "You two have practically claimed one another as well, correct? Just be honest with me."

The look of "Busted!" came across their faces and Sol sighed, "I was afraid of that. Unless we know that there is some dragon DNA within Raven, there is the Breed Traitor law in play. That means, Raven and Jason, you should submit to DNA testing as well as Edward. If there is enough of a percentage of Dragon within you... then we can allow this relationship."

However, to everyone's surprise, it was Jason that spoke up. "I'm afraid I cannot agree to that, Father. I wish to argue my case against the Circle directly."

The look on Sol's face was one of gobsmacked confusion. Despite the severity of the situation, Edward couldn't help the thought that it was rare to see his father surprised. "Filkiin... are you sure of this?"

"I see no harm in allowing dragons to claim mortal wives, even if they cannot have children thanks to that Curse", Jason presented. "The main reason that a mortal and dragon are not allowed to be wed is that their children could create an amalgamation the Circle would have to put down... lest another Alduin be born." Raven noted how formally Solor was speaking, giving away how nervous he was. "But with the Curse in effect, there is no reason to ban these pairings at all, and yet the couples are still grounds for banishment. What is the point?"

Sol decided to try and sway his son's mind. "Because, without proper children and heirs, the bloodline could end with those dragons that choose mortal wives."

"True... for about 80 years at most, perhaps more for those who have chosen a wife or husband with powers", Solor countered. "My decision to date Raven is completely selfish, I understand that... and when she dies, I will feel a hole in my heart that will never recover. I understand the vulnerability I am putting myself at... but it is for my own happiness that I choose this path." He glanced over at Edward. "Think of those who are refused mates due to how weak they are, or those denied due to 'preservation of the bloodline'. Dozens of bloodlines end with every generation, simply because they are seen as too weak to contribute to future generations. And even then, despite being strong, those that do mate do not experience true love. There is the obvious many exceptions... but remember Sosfil and her mate. They do not love one another, but have chosen each other for their strengths."

He looked up at his father once more. "Tell me, Father... should I give up my own happiness for future generations as soon as my 750th year arrives... or can I not be allowed to be happy for a while... and perhaps teach my children to put love in their hearts, instead of the rest of us who value physical strength over all else?"

Raven couldn't help the small smile on her face. Words were never Solor's strong point, and yet here he was, presenting a very strong argument for his right to choose his mate, no matter if they were mortal or dragon. She connected to his thoughts, giving her support through their link as she turned to Sol. "I agree with both of your sons, sir... your people are stagnating... and maybe it's time to take a look at your society at a whole and rethink how you look at everything. Would it really help if you banish everyone who fall in love with humans?"

Sol looked at the pair, his eyes still wide. He wasn't sure what to say; Solor had a very compelling argument; with the curse in effect, there was essentially no reason to banish those who chose mortal mates. And perhaps valuing only strength was a flawed way at life. He turned to Edward, who had remained silent. "What do you think? Should I punish your brother? Or do you think this might be a good first step towards moving forward?"

"No, do not punish him as I agree with Jason, Father," he replied, "Punishing him for being with someone he loves isn't right. I see Robin and Starfire being together at some point. Beast Boy and Terra might as well continue dating. I see no harm in what Jason is advocating for. Father, I can't help but notice the calming effect she has on him. It's the same as Mally's being able to calm me when I am distressed. You and the rest of the Circle saw this first hand three weeks ago.

"Yes, this is a good first step towards moving forward. Our culture is going stale. If Mally's noticed it as an insider, and I can see her logic being basically an outsider, save for the few trips I make home each year, maybe it's time to welcome home those who fell afoul of the law. What is 50-60 years to us? It's really nothing in terms of time, but, if it gives one of our kind even a few decades of true happiness, why are we stopping them, outside of the obvious issues like Alduin?

"However, I feel that if Jason is able to sway the Circle, and he deserves the opportunity to petition for that with his own head held high, I would support that and if my words hold more sway within the Circle's chamber, I would speak as well...this time, without the angry confrontation from the last time."

Sol looked between his sons. He eventually gave a low sigh, scratching the back of his head. "Well... I suppose I don't have a choice then." He turned to Jason. "I will tell the Circle of your wish to petition for your relationship... and once you have recovered, we will call you to meet us in Lair once more. This time... alone." He looked to Raven. "And... I wish that he succeeds in convincing the others. I have no qualms... if this young lady can help you in your mission for mastering his anger." He then turned to Mally and the egg she was warming. "And in the meantime... let us know the moment the egg hatches. We'll need to know what this experiment yields, if the Darkness has gone through so much to create them."

Speaking of the egg, Cyborg came in and said, "The room is ready. We can move the egg over in about 30 minutes, just gotta let it warm up a bit. Edward, you may want to move it yourself, given your healing."

"Dragons have a fair amount of heat tolerance," Edward said, "If Jason is the unwitting biological father, he should do the honors."

"You do have the room at 500°-505°F?" Sol asked, "Any cooler and the hatchling will be female. And given that Mally's keeping it as warm as possible, even this short amount of time away from that heat will likely cause the hatchling to be a girl regardless."

"Working on heating up right now. Last I checked, it was at 200 and slowly rising", Cyborg confirmed. "As for Solor bringing it... I know he doesn't like being told what to do, but I think he should stay in bed for a while. His muscles have faced some deterioration with whatever they did to him. He won't be able to move around easily for a while."

"I will not be stuck in bed when-" Solor started, but a harsh glare from Raven told him it was not happening. After a few moments of the two staring at each other, Solor eventually cowed, grumbling. "Can... can I at least get a wheelchair? I was stuck on a lab table for a week straight... I'll go crazy if I have to lay in bed for any longer."

"I see no harm in that," Edward said, "But, only for limited time for the first few days. I know Mally or I could heal him up pretty quickly, but, I think this will teach more patience as well."

Robin nodded over to Terra, who moved to get the wheelchair. "In the meantime, obviously... we're gonna bench you for a while. We can't risk it while those Dark Dragons are looking for you, and with you not having enough strength to take on missions."

Solor reluctantly nodded. "... I need to stay by the egg for the time being. Without her mother here, I need to take responsibility and be ready for when she hatches."

Edward and Sol both reacted the same way...jaws dropping. It was the first time they both could recall Jason wanting to take responsibility for anything. But, he also had a point, the infant would see the first dragon it came into contact with as a parent. So, it was vital that he be there when the egg hatched in about six weeks.

"Son," Sol said, "I couldn't be more surprised...or prouder of you. Both of you to be honest. I never thought I would see Filkiin not only standing down when asked to... or his girlfriend glaring at him, or seeing him stepping up to take responsibility for a future hatchling of his. I had my reservations about this whole Titans thing, but, no more."

Edward merely smiled, knowing that his brother was well on his way to being named the official Heir of Light...Sosfil could pound sand now for all he cared. He would love to be there when she would be told that she was going to not only be an aunt, but, that she might as well give up her quest.

Jason also smiled at the high praise from his father as he gingerly sat up, Raven at his side to help guide him to the awaiting chair.

Soon as he was seated, Mally uncoiled and allowed Raven to once again take the egg. She transferred it to Jason's waiting arms.

Raven went behind the chair to push him over to the other room. It was a short trip and Cyborg said, "We'll install a window later today, even with one being installed, the heat in the room won't escape for long."

They got to the room where the temperature was reading 350. It was slowly climbing, but, Sol said, "Edward, you may want to take the egg in now. I fear that it's been too cool already."

Jason, with great hesitation, allowed his immortal brother to take the egg. He opened the room and there was an area set up to place the egg where it would be elevated and visible. He went in and placed the egg gently on the table that had a makeshift drawer there to prevent it from rolling. It was the best that they could do on very short notice. Edward would go to the local building center and get what would be needed. He also suspected that he would be on egg duty as well, turning it every so often as he was one of two who could tolerate the heat unless Raven was able to use her powers to shield herself from the heat.

He went back out quickly as his feet were very toasty.

"Ow," he said, hopping on each foot till they cooled down.

"Nothing like a hot foot," Beast Boy said with a smirk...Until Raven opted to throw him out the nearest window. There was the sound of an "AAAIIIIIIEEEE!" before Beast Boy remembered that he could fly back as a bird.

That got a laugh out of everyone, including Sol.

"Does that happen often?" he asked.

"About once a week," Raven replied, "He usually doesn't yell like Daffy Duck falling off a bridge, though."

Edward laughed hard, even a 3000+ year old dragon enjoyed the classic cartoons and "The Million Hare" was one of them.

"Which fall? When Daffy was 'way out in front' as he ran off a canyon wall, or when he ignored Bugs' warning about the bridge and drove off it?" he asked, chuckling.

"Both," was the dry reply as the subject of the laughter came back in.

Edward looked at the temperature readout and it was already at 450°F. He felt the wall and while it was warm, the liquid cooling setup that was jury rigged was holding up so far.

But, Edward knew it was a matter of time before the Darkness came knocking to reclaim their "property".

"Guys," he said, "Robin's correct about something. The Dark Dragons are going to come looking for Jason and the egg at some point. I must assume that they know where he is if they intercepted him and Raven. They will realize that he made it back here somehow.

"They may come calling for their deceased comrade as well. Titans, I'm sorry you're all being dragged into what should be a matter between dragons.

"What do they want, though? They are risking putting us all out there in the open. Dammit, this could be bad."

His anger was on a slow burn, a fact that Raven and Mally noticed. It wasn't at critical levels yet, but, he would want payback for injuring Jason regardless.

"You OK?" Raven asked him.

"Yeah," Edward said, "I am not happy with these developments, but, what can I do about it? Do I want to tear Vilea's head off and ..."

"I get it," Raven said, "But, save some for me and Jason?"

Edward looked at her and smirked, "Sure thing."

"Son," Sol said, "I can have some of the solders stand guard."

"That's Robin's call, Father," he said, "If it were up to me, I'd approve it. But, that would also get the attention of the local media if they saw security here was kicked up several notches."

"Maybe not," Mally said, "Mother's also concerned about what is going on here. Maybe have some Life Dragons here in different animal forms? They'd be incognito to the humans and we could set up some space on the lower floor for them?"

Sol nodded, "Sounds like a plan, Maldriin. You agree, Robin? I have no real say in what you decide."

Robin nodded as well, "I like the way you think, Mally. Go ahead."

The rest of the team did not object, either.

A buzzer sounded and Cyborg said, "That's the room coming to temp, finally. It's tied into my system as well, so, if it gets too cold, I'll know."

Jason nodded gratefully, "I don't know how to thank you guys for being so understanding about this."

Robin smiled and said, "We're a team, Jason. That means we have one another's backs covered. You just thanked us."

Jason's head bowed, "I think I finally understand this whole teamwork thing."

Terra went over to him and said, "Hey, Smoke Breath? You've known about teamwork a lot longer than you realize. You were one of the guys who gave me the strength to even attempt going back to Slade with that plan. You took a risk in believing in me and you knew that I was sent here to betray the team, correct?"

Jason nodded, "Yeah."

"And, you caught me when we met," Raven said, "You weren't even on the team yet, but, it takes teamwork to catch someone about to hit a brick wall and take the hit instead."

"And, friend Jason," Starfire said, "You and friend Edward were the team mates when we met."

Solor chuckled at all of that. He looked up at Raven, giving a soft smile. "Yeah... still don't know why I dove for you... but I'm glad I did." He let out a sigh. "Well, if I'm going to recover, I should probably head back to that crappy bed... I think, with my shapeshifting, I'll be back in action a lot shorter than you think, Cyborg... but I need time to regain my energy... and some food. Do you know how much it sucks to not have anything in your stomach for a week?"

Despite the seriousness of his torture, the team couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. Raven turned the chair around. "Hope you don't mind hearing 'Azarath Metrion Zinthos' a lot... I plan on keeping you company."

"I don't mind at all, Ruuvak", he said, giving her a gentle smile as they headed down the hall. Sol gave a soft sigh.

"I hope his plan works", he said to Edward. "I can forgive him for this... and I believe Grand Life will be willing to bend the rules. The others, though... I'm not so certain about. He needs to sway at least two more of the Circle if he wants to win."

"I do, too," Edward said, "For their sakes, it better, because if I know my younger brother, he will walk away from being your Heir. Leave Grand Life to Mally, though. She's got her mother wrapped around her little talon. Father, I know you want Jason to plead his case solo and I have no problem with that. However, I will stand ready to help convince the others. I know Grand Death will want to right wrongs from his predecessor and if he wants to consider voting in favor as some sort of repayment, I will have to consider it, but, he owes me nothing. The former holder of the position is surely paying for his sins."

"Time will tell, my son," Sol said. He paused for a moment and said, "Ruuvak? He's given Raven a name in our language. Edward, do you think that they are truly soul-bound?"

Edward thought about it for a good minute before nodding, "I am certain of it. That's why I know that if pushed, he will feel it necessary to walk away from Lair. Father, we know that Sosfil, in her obsession, will move to replace him and unless the Circle reverses that ruling regarding my ... ability to be an Heir Potential, that is what will happen. She will demand to be named your Heir outright and if he accepts banishment willingly this time, you'll have to let her. She'll have an airtight case and no need for the Challenge."

Sol sighed, knowing that Edward had a strong case for his own reinstatement as an Heir Potential.

"I don't know what's going to happen, my son," Sol said, "I know that unless we start to grow and adapt the way the Dark Traitors have, we've lost the whole thing. This will tell if we can adapt or if we are doomed to let the Darkness win.

"We're due to meet next week anyway to consider your petition for our blessing your claim. We'll probably allow Filkiin to watch, but, the time for him to make his petition is not going to be right. He needs to be 100% before we can summon him. I'm surprised that you or Mally haven't moved to fix that."

"He hasn't asked," Edward said, "I've worked with her in my spare time to figure out why her healing powers are not as good as they could be. Sure, with Terra, she did what I could not. In fact, I need to ask Grand Life to teach me how to amplify that power more. Raven is good, but, there's a limit on how much she can draw on her own power. It will be good to have a second or third healer on the team. Then again, her skills were improving with our now deceased Dark Traitor

"Will we offer her a full-time spot on the team? Personally, I wouldn't say no to that, but, I am biased. Her volunteering to keep Filkiin's adopted egg warm is a huge plus for the rest of the team. We'd have to teach her self-defense if nothing more. I know that she will not kill an attacker, but, I want her to learn some martial arts training just in case."

"You know I am on board, son," Sol said as they entered Ops.

Edward took a deep breath and smiled, "Rib night. Cyborg makes some killer ribs."

"You got that right," Cyborg said, "Would the Grand Light wish to partake in the meal?"

Sol smiled and said, "The Grand Light would be honored. But, Cyborg, while I appreciate the respect you are offering, you are not required to. I have no jurisdiction here, and you are not a subject."

Edward was thinking back to Iilahkun, Solor's mother. He was kicking himself for not treating her better because Sahqo, Kreinkiin, Solor were very similar in personality. Each had been taught that to love someone is the best gift from the First. It took Jason the longest to put that into practice. Yet, Edward didn't see that until a year or two before she died.

He thought back nearly 740 years ago to when he was talking to Filkiin and saying, "Little Brother, I want to tell you something that I want you to remember: I predict that you are capable of doing great things as your life unfolds. Stay on this path and you might even surpass the Circle. I will have faith that you can stay on the straight and narrow path."

The small hatchling, at the time, looked up at Edward with a look of awe at that point. "You really think I can be better than the Circle? Better than Father?"

Edward smiled at the much smaller dragon and said, "Each generation has the capacity to be better then the one before, Filkiin. I know that you can be better than Father or the Circle. You can be even better than your big brother here, if you really set your heart and mind to it. I wouldn't even be that jealous."

That got a smile on the young whelp's face.

"But..." Edward said, "To be even an Heir Potential takes a lot of hard work and dedication. You'll have to really put an effort into the title. You think you're up to the challenge?"

Filkiin mock glared at his half-brother and said, "You just watch me! I'll be the best Heir Lair's ever seen!"

Edward smiled and said, "Don't ever lose the Light in your soul, nor the Fire in your heart, Little brother. I know I'm not around that much, but, I'll always be here if you need me."

Present day Edward sighed. Jason had thrown his all into what he certainly wanted, but, would he actually walk away from being Heir Potential much less the actual Heir of the Light if the Circle could not be convinced?

Everyone gathered around to get their plates of food, and, Raven insisted on taking some to Solor before she was stopped by Edward.

"He's been on a week long forced fast," he reminded her, "Feed him this much and he will likely vomit them back up. We have to slowly get his system to where it will accept food. I hate to say this, but, he needs to be on a liquid diet for today. That doesn't mean a lack of proteins, though."

He went over to the cabinet and got out the high protein shake mix. He put one together and said, "Give him this, Raven. He cannot drink this in one sitting, though. He will have to listen to his body telling him to stop. He might only be able to drink a couple sips at first. But, then again, he might insist on trying to down this in one go. If he can keep it down, then, I have no problem clearing him tomorrow for some solid stuff. We'll keep this monster plate of ribs for him."

She sighed and said, "He's not going to like this, one bit."

"I know," Edward said, "nothing to be done till he builds his strength back up."

Raven nodded, before taking the drink and heading back to the medbay, where Solor was waiting. His excited expression quickly soured when, instead of ribs, he saw the protein shake. He gave her a look, and she held up one hand. "Edward's orders. Your system might not be able to handle a belly full of meat."

Solor growled, but sighed. "Fine... if my brother thinks that I can't handle it, I suppose I'll have to listen."

"He did say, however, if you can keep it down, you'll get to have ribs tomorrow."

Solor's claw immediately shot up, reaching. "Give me the stupid shake."

Raven hesitated, but despite her better judgement, she handed the shake over. Immediately he began chugging the shake, downing about half of it before he had to stop, coughing a bit. He paused, testing to see if his stomach would reject the shake. After a short while, he took a few more ginger sips, before stopping again. He made a face, but managed to hold down the drink.

Finally, he gave up. As hungry as he was, he could feel his stomach complaining. So rather than risking losing what little sustenance he could stomach, he ended his meal there, grumbling a bit. "I hate this... I hate that I couldn't win that fight..."

"It's not your fault", Raven countered, sitting next to him again. "You were surrounded; even with your strength, it's not easy to handle so many opponents at once."

Solor gave a grumble, smoke puffing out of his nostrils. He then looked to her. "Well, I suppose this means that Mally has a good practice dummy for her healing magic, then. I'm surprised she hasn't already moved to try and heal me."

"I think that she was waiting for you to give her permission", Raven stated. "After all... you went through an ordeal... and those Dark dragons were... thorough, if your explanation of what happened is any indication. I don't think I'd want someone trying to help me if I'd been... violated like that."

Solor gave another shudder, remembering exactly everything that Vilea had done. "I appreciate that, then... but next time you see her, tell her I am willing to let her try. And... well, we know that your healing spells, while powerful, won't be able to help with this so easily... this is a little more than a sprained wing."

Raven nodded, looking at him. "Well, you should rest for now. I'll tell Edward you were able to almost finish off that shake... maybe you'll get something with a little more substance to eat tomorrow." However, when she moved to leave, Solor took a hold of her cloak, tugging her back. She looked at him, and saw him looking down at his claws, shaking slightly.

"Could... could you stay for a bit longer?" he asked. "I don't want to be alone..."

The empath hesitated once more, but soon found herself back in the chair. This time, her hand was in his, her fingers intertwining with his. She wished that it had been a happier time when she could find the courage to do this, but... with how broken he looked, she knew he needed her. Her and the rest of the team would need to support him as best as they could as he made his recovery.

She decided to do something rare...really rare, in fact.

[Edward?] she asked telepathically, [I need a favor, please?]

[Certainly, Raven,] Edward replied, [How may I assist you?]

[Well, for one, Jason drank about 2/3rd of the shake. You were right, he wasn't very happy about it, but, you were also right on something else: He was having a hard time with it, but, for now, is keeping it down. But, the favor is...I need some reading material. You're getting a rare thing: Permission to go into my room. Could you grab a couple of books? I don't care which ones. Also, send Mally back if she wants some practice with her healing powers.]

In Ops, Edward's jaw lowered a bit before he got up and headed for Raven's room.

"Wait!" Beast Boy called out, "You can't go into her room. Bad things hap..."

"She telepathically gave me permission, BB", Edward said.

Mally was also following and Edward said, "Hon, if you're done eating those great ribs, Jason will let you practice, I think. But, wait until I get there. I'll be right behind you."

The doors opened and Edward went in and looked around, "Interesting decor. Somewhat dark, but, I like it."

He got a couple of her books and headed back to the Med Bay.

He went in and handed Raven her requested books, getting a wide eyed look from Jason.

"You got permission to go into her room?!" he said, shocked.

"Just to get some books, man," he said, "I do like the decor, though, Raven. But, if you and he are dating, maybe let him spend some time there. I do not like a jealous Little Brother."

"You haven't called me that in centuries," Jason said.

"I know," Edward said, "I used to call him that since he hatched a long time after I did...after Mother went to the first. He's not so little anymore, at least to you."

Raven and Mally giggled at Jason's reddened face.

"Ok, Mally," Edward said, "Remember what I have been teaching you. Focus your Blessing of Life into your hands. Let the healing energies build in power until it feels like it will overflow your being. When you feel that, reach over and take the patient by the talons of both hands and release that power.

"You will glow for several moments and, if done the way I learned, Jason's body will also glow green."

Mally nodded, activating her blessing. Her eyes began glowing green, and instead of healing instantly, like she had with Terra, she let the energy build. A minute passed, her hands slowly glowing brighter until she couldn't hold it in anymore. Finally, they were placed on Solor's arm, and he jumped a bit, but didn't say anything. His body soon began to glow as well, but it didn't last as long as Edward hoped. A lot of his newer wounds vanished, as if they never even happened, but a lot of the injuries he gained when the week began remained. Mally panted, deactivating her blessing as her eyes returned to normal.

"Well... better than... I expected..." she panted out, placing a hand against her chest. "I don't... think I can do that... anytime soon..."

Solor looked at his arms, noticing that his arms seemed stronger now. He decided to test something, and swung his legs over the edge. Raven moved to stop him, but he gave her a look. "I'm just testing something, Rae... give me a chance." When she relented, he stood up. Unlike how they looked earlier, his legs seemed stronger. Granted, he could feel them shaking very lightly, so he doubted he could walk, but at least standing wasn't going to be as painful as he thought it would be. With a grunt, he lowered himself onto the bed again. "Well... I'm happy with that progress. That was a very good first attempt, Mally."

The Life dragoness, despite being winded, smiled. "Glad... to help..."

Edward smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist, "That was really good, sweetie. We will have to train you to increase your stamina and endurance. But, I think that is why you can't heal dragons as easily as you can humans. I did not learn perfect control in one sitting. It took a while."

He guided her to a spare chair, knowing that the use of her blessing drained her.

"How is your stomach, Jason?" Edward asked.

"It's feeling better as well," Jason said, "I might be able to enjoy those ribs tomorrow. Thanks for the shake, though."

"You would have shocked your stomach given your condition," Edward said honestly, "Yes, we can go a week without, but, that's if one hasn't been harvested without mercy. Given how you had been weakened by this, it's best to break your fast in a more human way."

Jason smiled and said, "Well, I wasn't happy at first, but, I can admit when my older brother is right. Had I chugged that whole thing..."

"You'd be cleaning up the mess," Raven said.

Edward chuckled, "Well, I think we should leave you two alone for now." He stood up and Mally tried, but, the use of her Blessing drained her, so, Edward picked her up and she put her arms around his neck and they headed off to their room. Robin had allowed them to share his quarters after being told that it's against Dragon law to perform any "mating ceremonies" until the Circle had blessed the union.

Besides, Edward wouldn't take advantage of his fiancee anyway.

Solor, meanwhile, lay back in bed, sighing. Raven floated over, making sure he was comfortable, before looking up at him. "Will you be alright if I check in with Robin really quick?"

"I'll be fine", the dragon said. "Go ahead."

As the empath left the room, Solor looked around. The sound of the monitor gave him a sense of tepid calmness, and his eyes slowly closed, slipping for the first time in a week into a dreamless sleep.

His life was going to be different from this point on.


	14. Edward and Mally get hitched!

**[One week later]**  
 **[Lair Volcano]**

The time had come for Edward and Mally to appear before the Circle for their blessing/approval to be considered a mated couple.

Needless to say, Edward was nervous, as was Mally.

Then again, Edward had got rid of the biggest threat to his happiness. Lassreyth was not holding a grudge and, that was a huge help.

The Titans wished them both the best of luck and hoped that when they returned, that they would be considered to be married, at least in the eyes of their people.

Solor was even allowed to represent the Titans at the meeting. He had, indeed, recovered pretty quick (and enjoyed the ribs greatly. The sauce had that extra time to get into the meat, so, they were quite enjoyable).

The time arrived for the meeting to begin and Sol said, "We are here today to determine if Kiinnum the hybrid of Lair and Maldriin, the daughter of Grand Life will receive the Blessing of the Circle to be mated Dragons."

"Grand Earth, we will start with you."

"I have had a lot of time to think about this, Feylfil. Both have shown considerable strength since they met. They both have the strength of Earth that will withstand most obstacles. I believe that their broods will also have this strength to withstand, and, given Kiinnum's show of strength in not only taking on Maldriin's grandfather, but, his resolve in all things tells me that I would be mistaken to not offer my blessings. I vote in favor."

"Water?" Sol asked, "The floor is yours. What say you?"

"I see adversity in their lives, and Kiinnum has given us proof he can handle it by barrelling through his problems, or changing his tactics. And Mally, while not physically as strong as her fiancee, has shown cleverness in many of her different struggles. I see that they think very much alike. I believe they can adapt to any struggles and come out better for it. I will offer my blessings on this pairing."

"As do I", Grand Fire said, as it was his turn. "Their passion burns brightly for all to see; even if we said no, I believe Kiinnum would still wish to be with young Maldriin, as she would want to be with him. I see no reason to deny their request, as well."

Then came the newest member of the Circle, the newest Grand Death, who had his eyes closed in thought. Sol frowned, seeing that he wasn't also immediately on board. "What troubles you, Death?"

That was when the newest member of the Circle spoke. "Fellow members... I see no harm in allowing these two to become a mated pair. In fact, I am certain that even if I said no, considering that already there is a majority against my vote if I did... they would still be blessed in this union. My concern however... is for Kiinnum." He turned to the hybrid. "You are already much older than most of our species, Child of the Circle. And unlike many others... you are still very strong. Strong enough to rival even us in a test of strength. Fear not, I still give my blessing to this... but I only ask you if you're sure. Physical strength and emotional strength are different things. If you take Maldriin to be yours... it is very likely she will die before you do. Will your heart be able to handle the ache, when you suffered greatly after losing your mother?"

"Honorable Death," Edward said, "I am aware of the risks. I know that there is a strong possibility that she may pass before me, unless at a future date, this body reconsiders making her an Heir Potential. Then, if that happens and she succeeds her mother, then, that will not happen.

"But, yes, I will be able to handle her death with the same strength that my father showed when Iilahkun went to the arms of the First. It will hurt, yes. But, the humans have a saying, Exalted Circle...'Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. Her memory would live within my heart as well as within our broods.

"I am sure. She doesn't care that I am older than her. She has shown great strength of character in dealing with the glares from others within Lair. Their loss is her gain. She sees that life, as Grand Life would say, is finding a way. I know that death is the final test of one's strength, Honorable sir. Yes, I miss my birth mother, and I would miss Mally greatly should she die before I do. Maybe her passing would cause me to join her? That I leave in the hands of the First."

That left Light and Life to speak and it fell to Lassreyth to speak first.

She smiled broadly, telegraphing her thoughts to all.

"Kiinnum, my child. You speak well, as always," she said, "As if you know me and what I would say before I even put words to the thought. Life, indeed, is finding a way for both of you, and, I am honored to give my consent and blessing to this union. I know that your broods will give you all a great joy as they grow and develop. It's the first time that we've given our blessings to a union of this sort. Welcome to the family, Kiinnum!"

Sol smiled as Grand Life gave her praises. Then he turned down. "And I believe... with my, admittedly, selfish praise, that this Circle knows I definitely approve of this union. I know that my son and Maldriin are deserving of this blessed union. And I will look forward to finally becoming a grandfather myself." He looked down at the two. "Our decision is unanimous. Kiinnum... Maldriin... we pronounce you a united couple. From this day forward... none can claim either of you as their own."

Mally smiled broadly, "Thank you, Exalted Ones. I promise to be Kiinnum's until the day the First claims either one of us and to defend his honor, as he has defended mine."

Edward smiled as well and repeated what Mally had said. It wasn't a requirement, but, they felt as if they needed to say it.

Filkiin also smiled, knowing that his older brother was finally with someone who cared as much about him as he did her in the last few months. He knew it was a matter of time, though, before his own plate would be full enough. The egg that he had recovered was still under the intense heat lamps back at the tower and somehow, Cyborg had developed a means to peer inside the egg to monitor the hatchling's development. All looked to be going as normal as possible, but, even Edward's knowledge had a limit. Luckily, Mally was able to fill in the gaps.

He then looked to the Circle, frowning. He was still technically under recovery leave with the Titans, but if he was able to move around Lair and the Tower freely without aid (after a few days of being in a wheelchair), then it would probably be not too long before he was called back to Lair once more. Sol did check on him every now and then, but it was mostly to see his recovery before he could finally make his petition for his wish to be allowed to date Raven. And even now... his thoughts were racing wildly, hoping his words could convince the Circle to see things his way.

The Circle all nodded in approval to the pair, before Sol turned his gaze to his youngest son. "How is your recovery coming along, Filkiin?" he asked, catching the younger dragon by surprise.

"I-I still am working on healing from my ordeal, Father", he said, stuttering a tiny bit. "Mally has been helping where she can, and I'm mostly recovering from the... mental parts of the ordeal I have been in. But I should be ready to fight crime once more with the Titans in say... another week or so, if my recovery continues this way... or so Kiinnum has been saying."

"I concur," Kiinnum said, "My biggest concerns are Vilea's not going to stop looking for her prize and the egg that he recovered. But, for missions, I think my brother will be ready in a week or so. My 'sessions' with him are going well, Exalted Circle. And, he has been getting additional help from Raven.

"As you know, Raven has some similar abilities as I do, and one of them is being an empath. She knows the moods of the people around her and she will step in when she knows someone's having a bad day or is angry about something, providing a calm, logical voice of reason. And, she's quite adept at soothing Jason's moods. She's done as much for him in the last three months than I've accomplished in the last 10 months or so."

"And, how is Mally helping?" Grand Life asked.

"Well," Edward said, "given his physical injuries, she's been working on her healing powers. Her Blessing drains her badly trying to heal a dragon, even one in a human or hybrid form compared to when she fixed Terra up pretty quickly. She was able to accelerate the healing of his wounds over several sessions, but, it would take her upwards of 12 to 18 hours to fully recover. My personal opinion is that further stamina training is needed. She has the power, but, that is tied to stamina. It's like when I was first starting to learn about my blessings or Filkiin's stamina. I remember when I would tire quickly depending on what was being used. Now, after all these centuries, I can use them as long as needed. Mally would be able to do this given time as well. Once she can improve this part of her Blessing of Life, she could resurrect even an older dragon without loss of stamina. I can't do anything about the loss of years that she would sacrifice in the process."

"Well," Earth said, thinking about it, "This is good news, indeed. Maybe we can at some point reconsider her and you, Kiinnum, for heir potential. It won't be today, though. You both should head home and enjoy your new status.

"Filkiin, it was nice seeing you again. We cannot always make exceptions to your banishment, but, when your brother asked to invite you, we were happy to do that."

"Thank you," he said, noticing that Sosfil was no where to be seen.

"As for your Sister", Sol said, sighing. "While I cannot take away her status as Heir Potential, seeing as she still has the potential to do great things for the Circle... I understand that the last time she visited you both, it did not end well. I do not understand why she had to ruin what could have been a nice visit... but I have asked her to stay away from you both. And while she is loathe to obey you, Kiinnum, she will follow _my_ orders without question. Until she can compose herself in a dignified manner worthy of being Heir, I say that she is not ready to become my Heir and will not until she learns how to conquer her weaknesses."

"I just don't get it," Edward griped, "She has as much potential as Filkiin does, yet, she cannot let go of thinking this is a competition. Sure, I hint at being an Heir Potential, but, I'm not obsessed with it to the point of angering my family. If it is to be, fine. If not, I am content now. Major wrongs have been corrected and when it's the Will of the First to correct others and in His timing...His will be done.

"It was her choice to ruin what would have been a nice visit, and, had she wanted to play nice, she would have been here today. But, her attitude leaves much to be desired. It will take a miracle for her to give up this quest.

"I am humbled that she thought that she could be Heiress to get the glares from the other dragonesses in Lair to stop. But, that will end of its own now. They will still glare angrily, but, that's because they were too weak to know what they could have had. Only Mally was strong enough to want to be with the hybrid and strong enough to win my heart. Not our fault they bought into their own weaknesses. Their loss, Mally's gain.

"Sosfil knows where I stand. If she decides to clean up her act and sincerely apologize for being a jerk, I will accept that. If she really wants to be a valid Heir Potential and show not just me, but, my father and Jason that she is truly worthy, I will support it equally, even if my actions mean little in the eyes of the Circle officially.

"That said, Exalted ones, I do apologize for my last appearance before this body. I allowed my pent up anger to erupt, forcing my mate and brother to prevent me from making a bigger mistake."

The Circle all smiled. "Think nothing of it, Kiinnum", Grand Fire said. "Considering you've had over 3000 years of prejudice to deal with... well, consider it well deserved. Fire burn away the dross, leaving pure metal behind." He then looked over to Filkiin as well. "Now... I believe your brother said he still needs time to recover. I've heard we have a rather... interesting case we'll be dealing with next time." At the word "interesting", his smile faded, and every other dragon there understood the severity of what was going to happen. Either history would be made... or Sosfil would have the position of Heir on lockdown.

"I would hope that the Circle will hear my brother out," Edward said, "He will be on his own, per Grand Light, yet, he will make a convincing argument, I hope.

"That said, with your permission, Mally and I will take our leave."

"Go ahead, son...and daughter," Sol said, "We look forward to further updates and reports. Keep up the good work."

Both left the chamber and Edward said, "Robin gave us a couple of weeks off, and, with Raven offering to cover for me with Jason, it will be interesting.

"Where to, my mate?"

"Can we...just fly around?" Mally asked.

"I see no harm in that," Edward said, "But, there is something I want to do, first." He reverted to his hybrid form, prompting Mally to do the same.

"What do you..." she started to say, only to be interrupted by a deep, passionate kiss.

When they came up for air, Mally was thrilled, to say the least.

They took to the air, reverting back to their full forms.

As they flew, it was obvious to the other dragons what had happened. Some were surprised that the hybrid and Mally had actually gone through with the petition, others were surprised that the Circle had given the blessing after all.

Several dragons flew up to offer their own happy thoughts and best wishes. A few decided to actually apologize and to recognize that maybe they were wrong about Edward.

But, there were others that glared angrily. They had heard that Edward had forced the Circle to replace Grand Death and they were not happy with the warning that to try to seek any revenge for Grand Death's demise would result in banishment. They had heard about the showdown in the Circle a month ago and hated Edward for daring to challenge a member of the Circle and treating him so horribly. They didn't care that Edward was in the right and were somewhat vocal until their clan leader put an end to the grumblings with a warning that continued griping risked being brought to the Circle.

One dragon flew up and sneered, "So, the abomination is mated? Good luck raising broods that might be ... URRRK!" Edward had grabbed the dragon by the throat and snarled, "You best not finish that sentence, _whelp_. You do not want to see what I'll do to ANY dragon who even thinks of harming my broods. That will result in an instant petition for BloodBath and I will leave the body in the dust to rot. I strongly suggest, Hatchling, that you tell your friends what I just told you. Come after my broods and I. WILL. END. YOU. with the same prejudice I am SICK of! GOT IT?!"

Edward tightened his grip for a moment before releasing it, "Return to your dwelling, boy... **NOW!** " He blew a cloud of smoke into the idiot's face, causing more gasping and coughing as the dragon flew away, tail between his legs. Thus another message was sent to Lair that the Circle didn't have to send out.

"I'd hate to see you really angry," Mally said smiling.

"Sweetheart," Edward said, "No one will be daring to even come close to our broods. And, push comes to shove on protecting them before hatching, we can merely relocate them to the Titan Tower. If Jason's egg hatches out without any problems, then, we're set.

"Want to head back to the tower or to our borrowed accommodations here?"

"Let's head for the Tower," Mally said.

A moment later, Edward felt Mally's talons intertwining with his and he teleported back to the Tower.

Turns out Jason had beaten the new couple there due to Sol wanting to escort him home, and to talk to his son and new daughter-in-law.

First thing that happened was Starfire tackling them both with a huge hug. It was obvious that she was thrilled as she simply couldn't stay on the ground for longer than a second.

"You are the married?" she asked.

"Yes," Edward said with a grin, "The Circle voted 6-0 to bless the pairing, and, we're married in the eyes of Lair."

"So, what does that mean?" Robin asked.

"It means that until death do us part, we are together," Edward said, "Dragons mate for life, which is why we both had to give some serious thought to it. I know it was just a few months ago, and, it seems like we rushed into this, but, Jason said that Dragons don't waste time. It's ironic seeing how dragons live for 2,000 years or so, and the Circle lives to over 5500. Some members of the Circle, if they can show that they have not lost their way can stretch their term to almost 6,000. But, that's pretty rare.

"Father's first mate was my mother, and, she lived a long time, long enough to see me reach my 750th birthday and thus an adult in the eyes of Lair. She passed on when I was almost 1,000."

At that memory, Edward's face fell.

Raven picked up on his sudden sadness and said, "Edward, I'm so sorry." She gave him a hug and the next thing she knew, Edward was shaking.

"She...she wanted to see this day so bad," Edward said.

"Son," Sol said, "Iilah might not have been here physically, but, she's in our hearts. She was there in spirit."

"And, had our culture grown and adapted, I might have been mated a long time ago!" Edward said, "But, I am glad I was forced to wait as I have someone who can openly love me for me in Mally."

She rubbed his shoulder in support.

"Sweetheart," she said, "you've got a measure of revenge, can't you be satisfied with that?"

Edward said, "For you, yes, I am satiated. Those hidebound ones will eventually pass on to allow a new day to dawn."

"Edward?" Terra asked, "What happens with a dragon's mate dies?"

"I'll handle this one," Sol replied, "Normally, when a mated dragon dies, the other half of the pair dies soon thereafter, not being able to handle the loss.

"Members of the Circle, as you may have guessed, continue to live on and are given a year to mourn before they are expected to find another mate.

"At the time, Edward was incensed that I had to find another mate so soon and kept Iilahkun ...Moonlight in English...at arm's length for a long time. But, his tone softened when he was introduced to Jason, Sahqokrein, Sosfil and Kreinkiin.

"Neither of them reacted well when Kreinkiin was murdered. It was difficult for them all to cope. It was his death, though, that got Edward to come back home for a while. He wanted to help.

"But, by then, unknown to anyone, Moonlight was already in the early stages of what we call 'The Rot'. It's something that Dragons dread getting. It weakens the body while leaving the mind intact and unlike the human version, it can take centuries for it to fully set in. Eventually, the illness rendered Moonlight incapable of having any more broods. Yet, had I known this, her last clutch of eggs would have been Jason and his siblings.

"She laid a final clutch and Grand Death himself came to see. One baby hatched out, but, didn't live long. The others died before they hatched. Death said that Moonlight did not have long to live and Jason attacked. You know the rest."

"So," Beast Boy said, "When Mally passes on, you'll also die?"

"No," Edward said, "I'm immortal and her passing will rip a hole in my heart that cannot be filled emotionally. The only way, Titans for me to die, short of taking my head is if I am a member of the Circle. Then, the going theory is that I will also turn to dust when my song is sung. I would join Mally in the afterlife, as well as reunite with you all. The same will happen - has happened - with Father. He's seen two mates die as well as several children. There will be a day when either someone within the Circle confronts him much like what we saw here a month ago...or hopefully one of his children will tell him that it's time to step down."

"What about this Oblaan?" Cyborg asked.

"The First Grand Darkness," Edward said, "very long past his term. By now, he's so far gone that there is no hope of his redemption. He's far, far older than any of us in Lair."

Sol continued, "Oblann is the greatest shame the Circle has ever endured. He desired to eradicate the early proto-humans and was turned down and told to step aside. He refused and led his clan into a rebellion. They were banished permanently.

"Yet, after they learned of Edward and his unique abilities, they made many attempts to take him. Iilah would defend him and there were times when I would step in to convince the Dark Dragon to leave. Once Edward was old enough to defend himself, several Dark Dragons were sent home badly injured, with scorch marks from his range weapons or broken bones. Didn't you send some to the First, son?"

Edward nodded, "Yes, some refused to take 'Hell, NO' for an answer and tried to take me by force. Let's just say when they ganged up on me, several ended up feeling my full powered lightning up close. After the second one was fried, the other two beat a hasty retreat, but, not after they were nursing some bad burns. That was their last attempt to take me.

"Yet, Father, I know that they have something planned. Taking Starborn was just another part of their Phase 1. These eggs are the proof of this. Hybrid Light and Dark will make an interesting Dragon. Cyborg? How is the egg developing?"

"You tell me, man," Cyborg said, "None of us knows the first thing about Dragon fetal development."

Sol said, "Let me see, please." Cyborg pulled up the most recent scans and Sol smiled, "Well, it's very early, so, I wasn't expecting to see much in the way of development. That will become obvious in about 8 weeks or so to see wings, head and other features."

Robin sighed, thinking of the power bill that for the next 2 months or more would be higher than ever.

"How long will it take for the egg to hatch?" he asked.

"About 90 days," Sol said.

"Dang. a chicken doesn't take as long," he groused.

"And, not many eggs are the size of a medium size dog," Edward said calmly, "I recall Mother saying that she waited almost three months from laying my egg and when I cracked open the shell."

"That's right, son," Sol said, thinking back to the day when a multi colored egg started wobbling, then, a few days later, a hole opened up and then with a cracking sound, a little Dragon emerged and took his first breath.

At the time, his scales weren't bronze, but a rainbow of colors, which showed that the newborn was, indeed a hybrid, but, there were more bronze scales than the other colors, showing that he was 2/7th Light.

"I will name him Kiinnum," Iilah stated after a few minutes. Feylfil nodded, "'Born Unique'. An interesting choice."

The baby dragon had looked at his parents and cooed before going to sleep. No one knew how his life would play out, but, Feylfil knew that his son's life would not be easy. At the time, he had just been elevated to Grand Light, so, he was still adjusting to the position.

However, even then Grand Death was opposed to the hatching of a hybrid and because Feylfil refused to kill his firstborn hatchling, he was treated with contempt by SadonDinok (Gray Death) from that day and was not treated as an equal within the Circle.

Oh, Grand Death tried to get the others in the Circle to execute the baby, but, it was Lassreyth's mother who made the compelling case to allow the baby to live. She knew that this was a very, very unique hatchling and she wanted to see how his life would unfold. In the end, the Circle voted 5-1 to allow the future Edward Barnes to live.

But, SadonDinok would try to make the baby's life miserable as a result anyway. Feylfil later realized the truth of Grand Death, but, by then, a lot of damage was done. Edward was convinced that he was being singled out for racism, especially when the Circle ruled that he was ineligible to even be an Heir Potential. And, it burned him to no end as time passed. Yes, he had got used to the ruling, but, it didn't mean he longed for the wrong to be set right someday.

And, as present day Edward reflected, he was on his way to getting that final obstacle cleared. He didn't really want Heir of Light since he was helping to train Solor for the position, but he knew that Water, Life, Fire, and Death were still without an heir. He had heard that a fairly young Earth Dragon was Heir Potential for that clan.

His biggest concern was how Solor would present his case to the Circle in a few weeks at most.

"Solor?" Edward asked, "After Mally and I have a short honeymoon, I would like to help you prepare for your debate with the Circle."

Solor shook his head, "I got this, Edward. If I am the Heir Potential, it's time I acted like one. It's time that I show Sosfil that she is wrong about me."

Edward smiled, "As you wish."

He turned to Mally, "I have reserved the honeymoon suite at one of the major hotels on the American side of the Falls. In fact, we need to get going."

"Well, let's grab our bags and go," Mally said happily.

They went to Edward's room and opened the door to discover a large bed there and their suitcases packed and ready to go.

Robin saw the look on Edward's face and smirked, "I see you found the 'wedding present'."

"Trust me," Edward said, "It's going to get some use. Can you do us a favor? Soundproof the room? I shouldn't have to explain why."

"Sure," Robin replied.

Solor wasn't too far behind, starting to head for the incubator again, but he took a detour to talk to his brother again. "I know I didn't get to say it before... but congratulations you two. I'm really happy for you."

Mally smiled, walking over and giving her new brother-in-law a caring hug. "Thank you, Jason... that means a lot from you." She smiled as the younger dragon hugged her back. "Now, you know what you have to do with that egg, right? And you know I'll be here to help you if you need it."

"Of course", Jason said with a smile. "Don't worry, I remember a lot of what my mother did to help raise me and my siblings. I may have a bit of an interesting time, since I won't have the resources here that I would in Lair, but I will do my best... even if I might have to take a small leave in order to raise her in the beginning."

Robin nodded. "And we'll be here to help you, too. I know that none of us will be able to stop Raven if she decides to drop everything to help your... I guess daughter, since everyone seems so sure the gender's already determined."

"I am 95% sure of that," Edward said, "If memory serves, when an egg loses temp in the first few hours, but, is placed back in where it's 'nominal' within a few hours at most, the hatchling will be female. The only reason I am not 100% certain is I do not know when the egg was created and how long it had cooled down before Solor sent out that mental distress call. Mally, you did wonderfully in keeping the egg warm as possible. You probably saved the little one's life.

"But, this is also unchartered waters for Lair as a whole. That's probably why dad wants to know what's going on with it.

"Listen...if you need something from Lair, let me or Mally know and we can get it for you.

"As for Raven, I know that you plan to stay with her no matter what... but are you sure about this? I know that you have grown rather close with each other over these few months, but... will you risk losing your chance at being Heir?"

Solor looked back at his brother, and the older dragon could feel the slight anxiety he felt at the situation. But the younger dragon smiled as he looked up at his brother. "I am fine with this. Besides... if I can no longer be Heir... I know that, with the previous Grand Death no longer holding you back... Father would have an amazing Heir Potential that he could choose from. I know you say you do not desire it... but perhaps now, if I am banished... that birth right can finally be yours." He scratched the back of his head. "I know you would not approve of me willingly giving up my title to you, seeing all the hard work you've put into helping this youngest son... but better you than Sosfil, in my eyes."

"I don't know, brother," Edward said, "I do not approve. But, if this is your wish I can respect it regardless. I can't really object overly much if you are truly willing to trade Heir Potential or being Heir of the Light to be with Raven. I will admit that maybe in some other realm that me and Raven might have made a good team, but, I knew deep down that day you caught her that she struck a chord within you, like Mally has with me.

"Mally is who gave me the strength to finally tell the former Grand Death off. I had someone to fight for and to want to be with. But, he took his hatred with him to wherever the First sent him to.

"But, I was going to say that if Raven wants the challenge of taking care of a hatchling, she's going to have her hands full. I suggest that you discuss this with her if you want her to be the baby's adopted mother. I just hope that this Vilea doesn't interfere. I am still wary of the Darkness moving to reclaim this hybrid hatchling."

"They will have to go through me", he said testily. "I won't let them take my child or me again." He then shook his head, calming down. "And do not worry, I will talk to her. I'm... I'm not sure about adopted mother yet, but... I think it would be nice if she agreed to it. I think you're right, Brother... she might be the one to give me strength." He then clapped his hand against Edward's shoulder. "But you shouldn't be worrying about me right now. Don't you have a reservation to keep?"

Edward chuckled, "All right. I know when I'm not wanted." Solor also laughed, getting the joke.

"See you in a week," Robin said. Starfire, of course, wasn't going to let them go without a hug. Same with Terra. Mally got an extra hug, though. Terra felt as if she still owed Mally for her help, even though Mally kept saying that she was happy to do it.

"Now, I don't have to kick your butt," Cyborg said with a grin.

"Like you could unless I allowed it," Edward said with a grin.

"Sure...then how was Starfire able to beat you?"

"She used a move I couldn't counter, that's why," Edward said.

"Honey," Mally said, "we gotta go!"

With that the two mated dragons left for their week's vacation/honeymoon.

Once they were out of sight, Solor turned, seeing Raven looking back at her. "So... heading back to the incubator?"

"You know me. My life right now is training, meditating, and watching the egg", Jason responded. He started heading back, with her following right behind him.

"I know you feel that this egg is your responsibility... but is this normal for dragons who are expecting?" she asked. "Do the males become as protective of them as females do?"

"If I was anywhere near as protective as a mother, I would never let that egg leave my sight, even with all the cameras we have around here", he countered. "I would be parked right by it 24/7, even if I had to go into the incubator with it."

"Yikes", she said. "That's a little extreme... but understandably so. Considering this hatchling is gonna be a fraction of the true size you've told me dragons can get..."

The conversation died for a moment, as the two found themselves outside the incubator, watching the egg. Finally, Raven once more broke the silence. "So... you think your Father will be coming back for your hearing soon?"

"Sooner than you think", Solor stated. "I didn't tell Edward... but my hearing is in a few days, while he's gone. I've recovered enough physically that I can make the trip back to Lair. My father presented my case to the Circle and told me, before we headed back today, that they are willing to hear me out... something they would not have done had Grand Death not been replaced. I have hope for a fair trial."

"And if it isn't fair and you do get exiled?" she asked, worry apparent on her face. "Are you really okay with losing everything because of me?"

The dragon turned to her, confused. He placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "If they decide to banish me... then I will accept their decision. And it will not be because of you, Ruuvak. Besides... what could they take from me out here? I have a home, a family that I love... and a beautiful girl and an egg waiting for me."

His words caused the empath's cheeks to flush up, and she turned her head, feeling her heart beating a mile a minute. She couldn't accept that Solor had this easy of a time flustering her... he must have had experience dating before, despite all of his saying that she was his first girlfriend, dragon or not. But even with being flustered and happy and dazed at the same time, one desire hit her. She wanted to hear him say something to her... something she knew he could, but had never actually did say aloud.

"Jason... how do you feel about me?"

The dragon tensed a bit. For a moment, she was afraid he was going to pull away. But he didn't; instead, he gave her a bewildered look once more. "You already know, don't you?"

"I do... but I want to hear you say it."

The dragon chuckled a bit. "Then I'll say it... if you let me hug you." The request wasn't unreasonable; Jason had been very considerate about her. He never even touched her without taking care, reading when she was in the mood. And even with all of that, he had never been so bold to hug her, knowing she didn't like the public display of affection.

But with the two of them alone, Raven nodded her head, allowing him. She felt his arms wrap around her, a comforting, firm grasp that held her close. Her hands ended up pressed against his chest, and she could feel his beating heart underneath her palm. She felt warm and safer than she ever had in this moment, almost as if everything that was terrible, even her father himself, didn't exist. And then the moment got better when she heard his voice, his breath whispering to her ear.

"I love you, Raven."


	15. A law repealed and a Honeymoon

**[3 Days Later]**

Solor gulped as he looked at the center of the volcano. It had been some time since he was here... and the last time that he was here was not a pleasant memory.

 _"Banishment. If my son wants to act like a Traitor, then treat him like one."_

He shook his head, shaking away the memory. That wasn't here or now. Now was an important step to changing the culture. Maybe not quickly, or easily, but he wanted this chance to go through.

Besides... his logic was sound as well, if they'd give him the privilege.

He looked up. Upon the ledges, surrounded by the gems that matched their colors, were perched, staring down at him once more. But instead of looks of anger, they were ones of genuine neutrality. His father even flashed him a tiny, supportive smile, and Filkiin's heart became a bit more calm.

"Honored Circle... we have gathered today to discuss a serious topic that has affected our people for thousands of years. My son has been discovered to have relations with a mortal... a young girl that goes by the name of Raven", Sol said, looking to the other members of the Circle. "Also known to us... as the daughter of Alduin."

The other members of the Circle shifted uncomfortably. Alduin was probably the only creature they feared... besides Oblaan himself. To hear his name uttered was a serious issue.

"As you know, it is possible that this Raven has enough of Oblaan's DNA in her body to form a loophole in the Breed Traitor Laws. However... my son has staked his freedom on convincing us... that the Breed Traitor laws are obsolete, and thus... should be thrown out."

Grand Water, surprisingly, was the first to react. Her serpentine neck lowered as she stared down on Solor. "Is this true, Filkiin? You wish to bring change to our system?"

"Indeed it is, Exalted Circle", Solor said, looking at them all. "I have reason to believe that, with the curse placed on our species, the Breed Traitor clause that was implemented to prevent hybrids is no longer necessary."

Grand Earth rumbled, his large yellow eye staring down at him. "Then we shall give you your chance, Filkiin, Heir Potential of the Light. If you will... give your argument. We will then come to a vote."

Solor stared up at them all, his heart pounding. But his thoughts were cast toward his home, his tower and his egg and girlfriend. And he took a breath to calm himself before speaking. "Grand Circle... as you know, the Breed Traitor law was implemented after the creation of Alduin. In order to prevent another hybrid that would be powerful enough to strike fear into our hearts, any dragon found guilty of falling for a human would be banished, as their mortal loving hearts were not welcomed among our people. And eventually, the second Grand Death found a way to cast a curse on our kind, removing any possibility for us to create hybrids.

"And yet this law remains. An ancient, obsolete law that has lost it's original purpose. And yet, our kind is punished for following their hearts." Solor looked up. "This was because we were worried of our population, after Oblaan's revolution decimated our forces. And we needed to rebuild. And yet, with clutches of eggs being five at a time, we are on the edge... of what appears to be an overpopulation problem. And yet, those that choose not to take a mate and have eggs are seen as abnormal, weak, and foolish, and are cast out. If you are truly worried about our kind having eggs... then why punish those of us that want to experience love, when our own people are so unwilling to do so? Grand Life... do you love your mate?"

"With all of my heart", the Life dragon said, with a gentle smile growing on her snout.

"And Father... it did not take a genius to know that you loved my mother... and I am certain Kiinnum could attest to your love for Iilah as well", Solor said. "Many members of the Circle either fell in love with their mates right away, or eventually learned to love those they mated with. But what about those that only choose their mates for strength? For example... my sister, Sosfil. She has laid three clutches so far, and is very happy with her children. And yet her mate never is around when she comes home to visit. And she cares not that he does not spend time with her. When she is home, his whelps become hers, and when she is gone, they become his. It is only because of their mutual understanding of each other's strength that these whelps were even born.

"But our people are lacking in so many ways... and in many ways, we are just like the Darkness. Focused on our mission, wanting to do whatever we can to win this war... and forsaking every emotion our hearts want to make for the 'logical' decision. Only to make our children stronger, so that they can survive this never ending war and pass on their strength to their children. Even when we have not seen a true clash with the Darkness in ages."

Solor gave another sigh. "You wish for us to mate and reproduce. Many of us are willing to do so. So, why can the dragons of Lair wait another 80 years before they settle down and have whelps? When many of us will not experience love ever in their lives... why punish those that want to feel it just once?"

That question was his final statement, and the Circle all looked at one another. They weren't sure what to say. Do they surrender to his whims and try this new path? Or do they punish him for speaking so passionately about what he believes?

Finally, it was surprisingly Grand Fire who spoke first. "I have made my decision about this case", he said, his voice very morose, contrasting against his usual positive, confident attitude. "I... I do not love my mate. I chose her because she was the strongest in my clan. She has blessed me with several whelps, many of which are potentials to being my Heir. But... I do not feel the passion that our Filkiin has. Even from here, I can tell his heart is swelling with this love he speaks of." He gave a sigh. "Who am I to smother this flame? I vote... that we should pass this motion, and remove the Breed Traitor Law."

Sol smiled, nodding. "I vote for this as well. I would not believe it, but it is because, I think, of this relationship he has with this Raven that his recovery is so quick. Filkiin still has a long way to go to being an Heir... but if he keeps on this path, I could not be any prouder of my son."

That made Jason's jaw drop at those words. Was his Father really willing to allow him the right to being an Heir?

The other dragons voted as well. Water uncoiled, chuckling a bit. "If we are to adapt and survive, like Maldriin and Kiinnum have said before, we must be willing to wash away that which we no longer require. I agree with Grand Fire; the Breed Traitor Law has over-stayed its welcome.

Grand Life obviously voted for it, as well. "Life does find a way... a statement I know I say far too often, but nonetheless true. Mortals have very short lives compared to us; we can wait another hundred years at the most for those that wish to see what this 'love' is like."

Grand Death then took his turn. "Their lives may be short, but I feel that humans seem to understand their place in this world, even with how short a time they have. They live life to the fullest, and the greatest ones seemed to always leave this world with a wake of crying faces, from those who loved them so much. I agree; I vote yes as well."

Grand Earth rumbled. "Then it is unanimous. If we are to adapt and rebuild our foundation, then we must consider the important changes we will have to face. This is one that, thanks to Filkiin, has been dug up and lay bare before us. From this day forth... we will no longer cast out our children that love the humans... and we will welcome back with open wings any of those banished before into our home."

Sol smiled down at his son, who was bowing his head so low he was almost scraping his horns against the ground. He spoke his spell, allowing a Tear to form. "Now, go, my son. I believe you'll want to share the news with your Ruuvak as soon as possible.

Solor smiled back up at his father, bowing once more before shifting to his hybrid form. With a few quick paces, he stepped through, arriving in the ops center, where the team was waiting for him. Terra and Starfire looked especially anxious to learn the results. "So...?" the geomancer asked.

"What did they say?" Cyborg asked next.

"Please share with us, Friend Solor! The anticipation is doing the killing!" Starfire pleaded.

However, the dragon didn't respond with his words. Instead, his eyes caught onto Raven's, and he walked over. The empath found herself backing up a tiny bit, not expecting this, but soon found his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from escaping.

"J-Jason, what the heck are you-" Her question was never finished. As soon as he was close enough, she felt his lips press against her cheek, shocking her into silence. For a moment, nothing happened, but soon all the lightbulbs in the room were encased in a black aura, exploding simultaneously, leaving the room only lit by the sun setting in the west. When he pulled away, she could see the smug grin on his face, but she couldn't respond at all.

"I'll pay for the replacement bulbs", he told Robin, who was giving him a mock glare. "I'm just way too happy to hold back anymore... the Circle has voted. The term 'Breed Traitor' is never to be uttered again."

The team cheered, and Cyborg (and Beast Boy) went to prepare a feast for celebration. Starfire pulled Solor into a tight hug, which he returned warmly. Terra walked over, nudging Raven's shoulder and snapping her out of it. "So... I guess your boyfriend's been given the okay. When do you think he'll propose to you?"

Raven gave the blonde a slight glare. "None of your business", she said, still recovering from the gentle kiss.

However, the geomancer couldn't help but give her a warm smile. "I'm happy for you, Rae... for you and Smokey over there."

Despite being called 'Rae' for the umpteenth time, the empath gave a small smile back, letting the glare fade away. "Thank you... that means a lot." She then turned to Jason, letting her face become a neutral mask again. "So... are you gonna tell Edward now?"

"Considering he's probably still enjoying his honeymoon... we can tell him when he gets back", Jason said with a toothy grin. "For now, though... I think I'm fine with enjoying some ribs without him." That got a laugh out of Cyborg, who began getting his seasonings for the dish.

 **[Niagara Falls, NY]**  
 **[Same time as the meeting]**

As Jason was petitioning the Circle, Edward and Mally were, indeed enjoying their vacation time. Edward had put his worries behind him as he and Mally enjoyed their first "mating ritual" and he was trying to think of a suitable mark to give her.

They were out enjoying a walk when Edward and Mally heard a gunshot and saw a car racing away from the jewelry store following by the ringing of an alarm bell

Edward said, "Stay here, please. I'll be back in a few minutes. If you want, see if anyone's been hurt."

She nodded, "All right, hon."

Edward started running after the vehicle before deciding something else was needed. He morphed to a cheetah and using the cat's speed to his advantage was able to catch up to the getaway vehicle.

The robbers saw him coming and one opened fire, only to see the chasing cat dodge out of the way of each shot.

Finally. Edward caught up to the vehicle and grabbed it by the bumper with his teeth. He brought the vehicle to a stop and quickly went to his hybrid form and lifted the vehicle and snarled, "Drop your weapons, gentlemen. Right out the window, if you please."

"We'd rather die!" a voice from inside shouted.

Edward responded by teleporting himself and the vehicle to about 25,000 feet.

"Now, maybe you'll cooperate...or do I let go?" Edward said with a smirk.

Edward opened a tear back to the ground to allow the tossed weapons to be preserved as evidence. Sure enough, several weapons were thrown out and through the tear that was below the vehicle.

Then, Edward flew through the same tear and emerged near some police cars that stopped to avoid the Tear and were surprised to see several weapons landing, followed a moment later by Edward.

"Officers!" Edward called out, "They say that confession is good for the soul. I'd listen to these men." He reached into the vehicle and recovered the stolen gems before picking up the still frightened robbers and placing them at the police cars said, "Cuff em and stuff em!"

Mally ran over and said, "Dang, honey. That was awesome and fearless."

"All in a day's work," Edward said, "Now, about that hot dog I was thinking of getting?"

Mally merely shook her head, "Seriously, Unity?" She almost said his name, but, remembered that his "hero name" was needed in public.

"Come on, let's get something to snack on," he replied. The crowd made room for him to walk as he reverted to his human form."

"Sir?" someone asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Unity...of the Teen Titans," he replied, "I'm on vacation with my new wife, Mally"

"Newlyweds?" the man asked, "Well, congrats on the wedding!"

"Thanks," Edward replied with a smile.

"Looks like you're heading over to the hot dog stand," the guy said, "Would you mind if I treated you two to something better?"

Edward looked at Mally and nodded, "I suppose so. Where to?"

"There's a nice steakhouse close by," the guy said.

"I've heard of it," Edward replied, "Man vs. Food, right?"

The man nodded, "Best steak around!" What they didn't know is that the guy they were talking to was one of the Circle's infiltrators in the area who would, of course, report on the encounter to the Circle.

Edward was feeling hungry, so, he ordered the "Bone in the Stone" steak. It came with bleu cheese sauce, crumbled bleu cheese, fried onion strings on a bed of french fries and sweet potato fries. It was a 50 ounce monster and when it got to the table, Mally's jaw dropped.

"That's huge!" she exclaimed as her own steak arrived as well. She opted for a 16 ounce steak.

"She's right, man," the undercover dragon said, "Expensive as well."

"Tell you what, man," Edward said, "I'll pay for half of the meal. This is pretty expensive and I wouldn't feel right sticking you with the entire bill."

"No, no, I insist", the infiltrator said. "Consider it a... albeit late, debt that I need to repay." He took a glance towards the waiter, making sure they weren't going to be interrupted, before speaking up again. "After all... from what I understand, my mother was one of the many who snubbed you. And personally, I think it's great that you found someone, Kiinnum."

That made both Edward and Mally blink in surprise. "You're an infiltrator?" Mally asked.

"Indeed. Call me Joshua; that's the name I go by here. And let us just speak in english; most humans barely pay attention to anything outside of their bubbles. As long as we don't use specific words, we can talk freely." Joshua smiled at the couple. "Officially, I have to tell you that I will be reporting that I saw you both and your heroic deeds here at the falls... but unofficially, I'm paying for your food. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. It might be small, but I want to try and at least get a foot in the door for the Light clan to at least welcome you back, seeing as you've been gone for so long."

Edward said, "In that case, I can accept the apology, Joshua. It actually warms my heart a little seeing this. Please, is your mother still alive?"

Joshua's face fell as he said, "No. She went to the First about 20 years ago."

"I am so sorry for your loss," Edward said kindly, "I forgive her. As for reporting back to the Circle, I'm OK with that. As for my heroism, that's all par for the course since I joined the Titans. But, I had no intention of dropping that vehicle from such a high altitude. You may put that in your report as well.

"Yeah, it still sucks not being really welcomed back home, so, any good PR can only work in our favor. Going back to report to the Circle ... or for other reasons and leaving again hurts when I would love to be able to fly around the sky without as many glares or recently a threat."

"I heard about the dragon who wanted to smash your broods," Joshua said, "Word has it around Lair already that you almost handed that dragon his talons. He's looking at that five year term the Circle said would happen as well."

"Serves him right, then," Edward said coldly, "I could have done a lot worse to him."

"He was still nursing some bruises a while back," Joshua said, "Grand Fire was not happy that a member of his clan dared threaten your unlaid broods. His ego also took a pounding from Fire. He was restricted to his home until his hearing ... which the Circle is putting off until you're available again."

Mally smiled, "Well, thank you for the compliment and trusting us to know your status...and the food as well."

"This looks great," Edward said taking a deep sniff of the steak.

He cut off a piece and ate it, a content sound was made a moment later.

"Tastes great as well!" he exclaimed, "Adam Richman was certainly right is saying this is an awesome steak."

Mally dug into hers ... after getting a taste of her mate's dinner and got a smile out of her.

"I'm not really much into bleu cheese," she said, "But, I gotta admit that the overall flavor is enhanced by this."

"It certainly doesn't need any steak sauce to help it," Edward said.

Joshua gave a smile, digging into his own meal as well. He made a content sound as he chewed up a rather large bite. "I don't even know how many times I've come here, but it's worth it every time."

The dragons enjoyed the calm company, speaking of home and various other details. Joshua himself had become interested when he saw that the Titans had two new members, and of course it didn't take long for him to figure out they were dragons. When it came to Jason, though, he wasn't quite as keen of him, unfortunately.

"I will admit... I have my reservations on your little brother being Heir Potential, Kiinnum", Joshua stated. "I mean no disrespect to you... but even with our previous Grand Death losing his way... he did still attack a member of the Circle. I had the unpleasant experience of having to spar with him back a hundred years ago... and let me say that he was a very sore winner back then, puffing himself up and parading like a peacock. My sister used to have a crush on him until that moment. His behavior has left a very bitter taste in our mouths." He lowered his eyes. "I know he is working toward bettering himself, but if I had to choose... I think Sosfil is better suited to being the next Heir. She knows how to represent us, and has the strength to back up her words."

That made Edward sigh in disappointment. "I knew of Jason's bad behavior before... and I can't say I'm surprised that he doesn't have a vote of confidence from you. But why do you wish my sister ascends? She only desires the position to strike fear into dragons' hearts. She wants the power and respect, not the duty to our people."

That made Joshua pause, looking to wording his answer carefully, so as to not upset the hybrid dragon. "Well... perhaps she may want to force our people to listen... but in this day and age, strength is what matters most to our people. The strongest are natural-born leaders, and the weak do the support jobs, like infiltration and whatnot. I have seen Sosfil in action, and she certainly does have her father's strength, even without the powers of the Grand. Unfortunately, I have not seen the same capabilities in Filkiin. Though, if I am to be honest... I think the Circle is foolish for not having you as an Heir right now. You are the strongest dragon who is not a Leader." He took another bite of his steak, in an attempt to keep himself calm. "And I think my mother, bless her soul... was an idiot for not seeing what a blessing you are to our people."

"How would you know?" Edward asked, raising a brow. "This is the first time we've met, correct?"

"Indeed, but part of our jobs as infiltrators is to read up on history and see where our influence has spread. There are records of your actions in the past, including your work with human warriors. I used to read them all the time during my first missions in the human world, hoping I could have a chance to befriend humans like you did. Unfortunately... well, you know what happened, and I was pulled from my mission before I could finish it in fear of humans finding out what I was and killing me like Kreinkiin."

"Those mortals found out about Filkiin first, though," Edward said, "How they managed to overpower him and kill Kreinkiin is something that Jason has not relayed to me and as it's something that is humiliating to him, I know he will not wish it to become known.

"Yet, he is learning humility quickly, Joshua. He's learning to be humble as well. His most recent interactions with the Circle have earned him a small measure of respect within them as well as a respite, albeit very short from his banishment."

Edward sighed, "I know at some point that the Circle may relent and restore my right to be an Heir, but, there will be a point where it would be more honorary than real. I will run out of time, as Grand Death did, only thing is unless I am part of the Circle, I will likely live another 10,000 years or longer and slowly give way to the same insanity that the Traitor is suffering. I will long for death to come and that touch will not occur. One day, I will long for my body to become as the dust in the air, and, it will not happen. Unless I teleport into the very earth or the bottom of the Challenger Deep or even into the atmosphere of Jupiter to be cremated or crushed, I will continue to live. I don't even know if being caught in a nuclear explosion will be enough. If I were a Grand, at least when I'd start to lose my way...I could join my friends at the side of the First."

Mally squeezed her new mate's hand and said, "I know I will not want to wait forever for you to join the First after it's my time to go.

"Joshua, I also know that my mate isn't going to become another Dark Traitor! He's not going to turn on Lair. He's more powerful than most dragons I've known in so many areas and if Sosfil were to become heiress instead of either he or Jason, he will invoke the Challenge instead. He is willing to waive his rights as long as Jason is the Heir of Light. Should Jason not be allowed to become heir...She will not be allowed to be named if he has to invoke the Right of Challenge. You have not seen Sosfil's constant digs at Edward's honor as well as Jason's honor. You know that she dared to invade his dwelling without permission?"

There was a pause before he admitted, "No, I didn't."

Edward had eaten more of his steak before responding, "She did. When we were auditioning for the Titans, she took it upon herself to break in and demanded to know what we were doing with them. If Jason had not restrained me when she pushed me too far, she would have been thrown through the wall. And, her continued jabs at my friends and family have worn out her welcome. There won't be a next time as she will discover that like that younger, foolish person, she best not finish the thought.

"However, father did order her to stay in Japan and not to visit us for a while. An order she probably doesn't like, but, seeing how dad is the Grand Light doesn't give her an option. He's got a point in that the only reason I haven't demanded BloodBath is that she is my sister and thus family.

"She was pretty steamed when I reported the breath to the Circle, but, Grand Life was pretty slick in bringing Mally into my life.

"Thing is, Jason's lost a few fights and those have humbled him more than he'd like to admit. He lost a major fight recently and was kidnapped by Vilea ..."

Joshua choked hearing that name and grasped his neck.

"Oh dear!" Mally said as she ran behind her new friend and applied the Heimlich maneuver to dislodge the chunk of meat. It took a few thrusts, but, the offending piece of meat flew out.

Joshua gasped for air for a moment, "Thanks, Maldriin."

"Medical training, sweetheart?" Edward said smiling proudly.

"Life dragons usually infiltrate the medical field," Mally said, "I am trained in childbirth and some other fields. Heck, my human alias is still paying off some loans."

Edward said, "Not anymore, I can assume those debts. Well, I would merely give you the money and you relay it...If you'd like. If not, I am OK with that."

"We can talk about it later," Mally replied, "You were discussing how Filkiin's changed."

"Ahh, yes," Edward said, "He was kidnapped by Vilea and was ... harvested ... for his DNA. But, we found him after a week. We got lucky."

"He's got close to this Raven, correct?" Joshua asked, "There's some rumors around Lair."

"Yes, he has," Edward said, "Before you call him a Breed Traitor, he's going to try to talk the Circle into repealing the law itself. With that generational curse in play, there's no real reason for such a harsh penalty anyway."

"Interesting," Joshua replied, "I happen to be with you on this one."

Edward raised his eyebrows and asked, "How many folks from back home feel this way?"

"A lot," Joshua replied, "The culture has gone stale and maybe lifting the sanctions is a step in the right direction."

"I think so, too," Mally said, "My grandfather was holding our culture hostage. My cousin, on the other hand, is more open minded. Had grandfather had his way, we would not be allowed to be mated."

"Lair's really talking about what happened, Kiinnum," Joshua said, "But, a head's-up. There are more hidebound folks who will not accept that you forced the leadership to replace him."

"I know," Edward said, "Remember the guy from the Fire clan who threatened my future broods?"

"Oh, Lair's buzzing about that as well," Joshua said, "You really bruised that guy's ego. He's definitely not happy about it... but considering any threat against you is considered sedition now, he has to face the penalty, regardless."

"Guess he didn't get the memo, Joshua," Edward said, "Not that I give a damn. He comes near my family, I will introduce him to the First.

"But, enough of that. Have you had any luck finding Rose Wilson, or heard anything regarding her? She's marked for execution due to knowing too much for the Circle's comfort." He had lowered his voice asking that question.

"I'm afraid not," Joshua said, "All of the infiltrators world wide are on the lookout for her, but, she's gone to ground. We'll stay on the trail should she return."

Edward took another bite of his rather big meal and was lost in thought, pondering where she might have gone. He started to get the idea that if the Dark Dragons recruited her father, they might be harboring her from Lair.

His smartphone started ringing and he looked down to see "Grand Life".

"I gotta take this one," he said, "It's Grand Life."

He answered the phone and heard, "Kiinnum, I have some good news. The Breed Traitor law has been repealed. Your brother convinced us and it was 6-0 in favor. Please let Mally know. We're going to allow those banished under that law to return home as well."

Edward's eyes widened as he did not know the hearing was happening, "I'll let her know." There was a click on the other end and Edward said, "Speaking of the Breed Traitor Law...It's gone! The Circle repealed it and will let those banished return home."

"Dang," Joshua said, "And your brother got that done?"

"That's incredible!" Mally said. Then she got a slightly angry look on her face. "Wait... he probably knew that hearing was going to happen soon and didn't tell us! Why that little...!" She obviously wanted to say some very choice words, but instead took a big bite of her steak to keep quiet, though the angry glare told Edward that she was upset she wasn't in the know... even if Jason wouldn't want them worried about him while they were on their honeymoon.

"Crafty sumbitch," Edward said, "He's going to get an earful from me...but, then again, he got the job done alone. I'm pretty impressed with him."

He was about halfway through his own steak and decided to munch on the side dishes to break up the taste.

Joshua, meanwhile, had put his fork down, and a big grin formed on his face. "I can't believe it... easily angered Filkiin got the Circle to change the law?" He let a low chuckle escape his lips, but it wasn't one of mocking, but of genuine good humor. "Perhaps he has changed a bit since I've seen him last... I may have to rethink where my support lies if he's able to do that... and not even be an Heir yet." He took a sip of his drink, washing down what little of his food he had left. "Well then... I suppose that means we'll be seeing a lot of our kind returning to Lair for the first time in a while. I might be called back to help relocate some of them, if that's true..."

"He is still angered at times, but, between Raven and I...he's mellowed a bit," Edward said, "But, there's something else. When he was finally rescued from the clutches of the Traitors, he was carrying an egg. We believe it to be his first hatchling.

"It's given him something to fight for and to protect. Joshua...it's a hybrid. Half light, half dark."

Joshua said, "What in Oblivion?! He's going to be sire to a hybrid. You know that the Circle might order its death."

"Over Feylfil's skeleton," Edward said, "This is his first grandchild from Solor and if I know my father, he will not allow the Circle to execute that hatchling anymore than he allowed Grand Death to kill me in the shell...and that sumbitch really wanted me dead. I still don't know how many dragon minds and hearts he poisoned against me. I know my brother's past will haunt him for a long time, but, with his newly established right to date Raven ... and his winning that right for First knows how many others exiled...I want Lair to know who scored that victory, Joshua."

"I see," Joshua said, "It will help his reputation greatly. Then, if I can help... I'll spread this information as far as I can. I can share this news with every dragon I find, previously banished or otherwise." He sat up in his chair. "I suppose that'll be big news to everyone... I better make a trip back home and get as much information about this as I can. Are you both still working on your food? Or should I flag our server down for boxes?"

Mally nodded. "I think I'll take this back to our room. I think we'll be too distracted calling the tower and asking about what happened."

"Agreed," Edward said, "Tell you what, Joshua. Stop by Titan Tower in Jump City when you're done. I don't think Robin will mind one bit. Or, better yet, come back to the hotel with us and you can get the information from Filkiin. Hopefully, he will apologize to you for humiliating you as well. I'll let the other infiltrators that have to report to me know to let banished dragons under the old law know that they are allowed home, their punishment expunged. It shouldn't take long for the word to get out, especially to those dragons who may have already lost their human mates, yet, still banished."

"As honored as I am to be invited, Edward, I'll have to decline", Joshua said, shaking his head. "Though I am having a good time, I'm still on the clock. I have to head home to deliver my reports, anyway, and see how my family is doing. However... if you're ever in the area again, I'd love to meet up and just talk about anything under the sun. And I'm certain Grand Light would be willing to let you know where I've gone if I ever get reassigned." He waved over the server, asking for boxes and the check, pulling out his credit card. He then looked over to the two newly weds after the server walked off. "Even then, this is a big announcement. I'm certain the Circle would like to announce this for all of our people. There are ways of doing this, after all."

Edward sighed, "Well, the invite is open ended, Joshua. Sadly, Lair is very far behind the curve when it comes to technology. Our misled brethren in the Dark Clan have kept up with the eras and unless Lair catches up soon, they might win the war after all.

"What Grand Earth told me months ago is still valid, just because they moved against my brother ... and there will be a reckoning from me regarding that.

"But, you're correct in that the Circle has to make this announcement themselves. It's not up to me when to somehow figure out how to tell those who were kicked out of home and hearth that they are allowed home and will be welcomed back with open arms.

"I need a small favor, though: Please let the other infiltrators in the area know that the search for Ravager is still ongoing...also, keep an eye open over the next year or longer for possible Twilight dragons. I can't shake the feeling that Vilea's sick, twisted mind will figure out a way to accelerate the growth and intelligence of these hatchlings. I'm thinking that this is an opening salvo in the next stage of their war with us. And, I can't shake what Grand Death said before he was replaced."

"What was that, Edward? And, may I include this in my report?"

Mally and Edward nodded, "Please do, Joshua. We have nothing to hide from my Father and his colleagues.

"He said that WHEN Alduin is summoned here, that he'd grow fat on our souls.

"I fear that somehow Alduin will be summoned to this plane of existence. When that happens, Lair needs to be prepared for anything. I know this would be the biggest fight anyone from home had ever dealt with.

"I also am concerned that maybe their plan is to bring us out in the open. If Darkness gets the population to distrust Dragons, all my efforts behind the scenes are for naught."

"How can he be summoned, though?" Joshua asked.

"I'm working on that one," Edward said, "The prophecy mentions a 'gem'. It could be a literal gem like what Mally is wearing or it could be a mortal as well. There's one who I think could be the gem if human as she has more of Alduin's DNA in her then she wants to admit."

"You mean Raven?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah," Edward said, "Her father is Alduin...or as he's other wise known as Trigon. I trust her as does my brother and the rest of the Titans, but, if prophecy holds true, when she reaches 17 or 18 years old, she could become the portal. I am not up on the whole thing, to be honest, but, I plan on finding out.

"Regardless, I am not turning my back on her and I can't let the Circle determine that the only way to prevent this is to execute the young woman. You think my brother's temper is bad...I shudder to think of when he's really unleashed it. Then again, mine can be nasty when I allow it to be unleashed."

Joshua smirked, "There's stories around Lair about your anger. Some are in awe that you unleashed it on Grand Death."

"That was nothing," Mally said, "at least in Lair. My mate was really furious after confronting Sosfil later on. Terra and I had to calm him down. A lot of rocks were skipped into the bay that day."

"Oh, we all know of your feud with Sosfil," Joshua said smirking, "she knows how to exploit your weaknesses, that's all."

"Hmph," Edward snorted, "She's going to have a hard time of that for a long time, then. And, if she undermines my efforts...It will be her last mistake. I am well beyond caring for her insults towards me or my brother. Then again, until I let father know that it's OK for her to visit, she can go pound sand."

"Well," Joshua said, "my contacts in Japan tell me that she is pretty livid at the both of you now. She is seeing that you are favoring your brother over her, that the Grand Light is protecting him, yadda yadda."

"FYI," Edward said, "Father's protecting her from me. He knows my patience has a limit and when I have had my fill, even a Grand can and lose my respect that is customary to give. Had I really wanted to, I could have used my blessings against the vulnerable form of Grand Death. But, I did not wish to cross that line that my brother crossed. Besides, he and Mally were trying to restrain me." He chuckled.

"So...Sosfil came really close to getting badly beaten?" Joshua said, "Something tells me that she might not be welcome for a long time."

"Not until she realizes who the future heir will be," Edward said calmly as the server returned with several to-go boxes and the receipt that Joshua signed and handed back with a sizable tip.

Edward put $20 on the table as well.

"I insist," Edward said.

"It's OK," Joshua said, "I hope to come across you two again. It was a pleasure to meet you, Edward and Mally."

"Just remember that the next time you're in California, stop in at the Tower for a bit, if you want."

"I'll keep that in mind," Joshua said, shaking hands with the two and departing.

Edward and Mally packed up their leftovers and headed out as well. Soon as they were out of sight of the patrons, Edward cast a Tear and they stepped out in their hotel suite.

After putting their goodies in the mini-fridge, Edward opened his communicator.

"Unity to Solor," he said.

It took a moment due to the distance before he heard and saw his brother.

"OK," Edward said, "Spill. What happened in Lair today?"

"What do you mean?" Jason replied.

"I got a call from my new mother-in-law saying that the Breed Traitor Law was repealed," Edward said with a smirk, "I'm not angry, brother. I'm rather proud of you."

"Father told me that I was on my own, remember?" Jason said, "We didn't want to bother you two while you were on this 'honeymoon'. But... I will admit, I was rather nervous." The look in Jason's eyes told Edward the truth; he was very pleased with himself. "But... I thought about the friends I made here... about Raven... and I knew I couldn't back down. I'm... not sure if we are soulbound or not... I have made no attempts to break her personal bubble without permission... but if I wish to ask her to be my mate, I was given that right. You know who of all people agreed first?"

"I'm going to guess either Grand Light or Life, but something tells me that it's someone out of the norm for you", Edward stated.

"It was Grand Fire", Solor stated, a toothy grin on his face. "He saw the passion I was pouring into my speech... something I, honestly, never thought I'd be able to do, and he couldn't squash my hope that burned so brightly, in his words. The rest of the Circle soon voted, and... I'll admit, I was not expecting 6-0 in favor. I expected at least Grand Earth or Fire to oppose."

"I am really proud of you, though," Edward said, "I should be angry or at least annoyed, but, you've come so far in the last year since you've been under my mentorship that I am quite happy instead.

"Grand Fire, if memory serves, sees a person's inner fire or passion. But a unanimous vote means that they are not holding your previous direct interaction with them against you. I think you're on your way towards being off your banishment on schedule.

"Also, they saw you and Mally keeping me from crossing the line into Treason. I haven't forgot that act of kindness. I think that spoke volumes with them as well.

"I think you've earned some measure of 'strutting'...just don't go too far.

"I got a question: Mally and I ran into someone you might know. You remember a dragon going by the human alias of Joshua?"

Jason pondered the question, but soon shook his head. "Can't say I do. Infiltrators change aliases every hundred years at most, so if I did, I might not realize it. Does he know me?"

"You could say that", Edward stated. "You beat him in a spar, and then, and I quote, 'puffed up and paraded around like a peacock'."

That made Jason's face sour a bit, and he looked away. "You... uh, might want to be more specific... I may have done that a bit... or a lot." He sighed. "I'm guessing you ran into one of my many sparring partners. Would you mind telling me where you found him?"

"Here at Niagara falls. He apparently stays around here, since he keeps an eye out for dragon activity at this natural landmark", Edward stated.

"I'll have to find time to go out there after the egg hatches, then", Jason concluded. "I will... apologize to him later... even if he was the weaker in the fight, I should not have taken so much pride in my victory."

"Let's just say that cost you a potential mate," Edward said, "His sister was interested in you until you pulled that stunt. I wonder how many other potential mates before Raven were turned off by the family pride?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if that was a high number... it may have been a short time ago... but I was pretty terrible", Jason admitted. "Even now, I think my only chance for a dragon mate would be to become Heir as of this moment. I'll have to work on fixing my image... as loathe as I am to admit it... I think Sosfil was right about my behavior."

"No argument there," Edward said smirking, "Brother, I knew going into this that you'd be a challenge. You were pretty angry for a while even after you moved in. Grand Death really humiliated you instead of humbling you, and, yes, there is a huge difference. Being here is a humbling experience. I've found that being apart from Lair has tempered my own personality. And, I would hope that you wanting to be with Raven is doing more towards that goal than I am capable of doing. I certainly welcome her efforts. Should you 'claim her' and she accepts it, I will be among the first to welcome her to the family.

"Just don't let Sosfil know you actually agree with her. We'll never live it down." Edward chuckled uneasily thinking how the fixated sister would use that against them both.

"I won't tell her if you won't", Jason joked, chuckling a bit.

"Tell her what?" Mally said with a smirk of her own.

"Smart-aleck," Edward said, "How's everyone doing?"

"We're fine," Jason said, "No missions, so, Robin's keeping us in a training mode."

"Beast Boy hasn't harassed you too much?" Edward asked.

"Not too much," Jason said smirking, "Raven threatened to make him fly back from New York City."

Mally and Edward laughed at that one.

"Wait a tick..." Edward said, "If she had done that, he would have headed here for a Tear back home."

"Well, obviously, she didn't do it", Jason responded. "We wouldn't dump our little green friend on you during your honeymoon. That would be awfully rude of us." He gave a toothy grin. "Is there any other news you have? I had to step out of training to talk to you."

"Well, there was a little excitement here. Some local gang tried to rob a jewelry store. They weren't expecting to be chased down by a cheetah or taking a trip to a high altitude. Needless to say, they chose to toss their weapons into a Tear followed by a trip through that teat to the waiting hands of the local police.

"Tell the team we said 'Hi," Edward said, "Enjoy the training!

"Who knows what else we'll report when we come home."

"Will do, Brother... and Sister", Jason said with a smile. "Have fun while you have the chance." With that, the comm link went silent, showing only Edward's reflection in the screen.

"So, have you decided on my mark?" Mally asked.

Edward smiled and nodded, "Considering I never really considered someone being interested in 'the abomination', I hadn't really thought about a mark. But, I think I have one in mind."

He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew out several designs for consideration.

Mally liked them all, but, she picked the one that she felt represented the whole family. Edward had one where it was Mally, Grand Life and himself...to honor the Grand who brought he and Mally together.

"A good choice," Edward said. He got some alcohol pads and had Mally sit down.

He moved her bright green hair out of the way and after sterilizing the area, gently placed his chosen mark on her neck, drawing blood in the process.

Mally didn't even wince or react to the small amount of discomfort she was feeling as she waited a long time for this to happen.

When he was done with the "tattoo" he covered it up to allow the bleeding to stop on its own.

"You did great," he said smiling and tilting her head up, gave her a kiss.

Well...one doesn't need to guess where that kiss led to, right?


	16. The Egg HatchesA Traitor revealed

**[3 Months Later** **]  
[Titan Tower Roof]  
**

Jason was known for waking up earlier than everyone, even Edward, thanks to his need to always be there when the sun rises. Normally, he would be joined by Raven, or have the silent company of Robin in the morning, but today, he was alone. He let the first rays of the sun hit his scales for a few minutes, before heading downstairs. Now it would be time for the long wait for the others to wake up… or it would be, if he wasn't feeling like he was in a good/excited mood.

The egg had developed beautifully over the last few months. The whelp inside the egg had grown with no complications by the look of it, and would soon hatch. Plus, his relationship with Raven was rather smooth. He still wasn't quite willing to touch her without permission, but they had plenty of moments to themselves to be romantic. Turns out she had a bit of a playful side whenever she felt like it, though that wasn't a common mood, nor would it be whenever there were others around.

So, being in a rather good mood, Jason found himself in the kitchen, gathering supplies, and beginning to cook. For himself, Edward, and his new sister-in-law Mally, a high protein meal was in order, with lots of bacon, eggs, sausage, and turkey variants along with ham and more. He even willingly went aside to make tofu eggs and pancakes with soy substitutes to help the changeling out. In the meantime, he had plugged his music player into a nearby speaker, and some Celtic music was playing. Feeling that he was alone, he found it safe to sing a bit, and while he did change the lyrics a bit to match his heart, he sang with all of his emotions on his sleeves, as he did over 500 years ago.

 _Near Banbridge town, in the County Down, one evening last July_  
 _Down a bóithrín green came a sweet cailín and she smiled as she passed me by_  
 _She looked so neat with her two bare feet to the sheen of her violet hair_  
 _Such a coaxing elf, had to shake myself to make sure I was standing there_

 _As she onward sped I shook my head and I gazed with a feeling queer_  
 _And I said, says I, to a passerby, "who's your one with the violet hair?"_  
 _He smiled at me and with pride says he, "That's the gem of old Ireland's crown_  
 _Young Raven Roth, the bewitching goth and the star of the County Down."_

 _From Bantry Bay down to Derry Quay and from Galway to Dublin Town_  
 _No maid I've seen like the fair cailín that I met in the County Down_

That was when a cough caught his ear, and Jason snapped his head around, seeing his brother sitting there and listening. He could feel his cheeks burning as he reached over to the speaker, stopping the song. He went back to the task at hand, his embarrassment keeping him from talking, since it had been a very long time since he had sung for an audience. "I know, I know", he finally said. "My voice sucks, since I'm out of practice."

Edward reached over and restarted the song and resang the song in its Irish translation. That got Jason's jaw to drop in response as he had not heard Edward's singing voice.

"Wow," he said, "You're quite good. How many languages have you learned?"

"More than I care to count," Edward said, "One of my gifts is rapid language learning. As long as there's an older root for the language, I can even learn the offshoots. But, Tamaranian…That's hard and I am picking it up at a more 'human' pace."

That got Jason to smile, as he continued his work on breakfast. Finally, after a moment, he turned back to Edward. "Well, I appreciate you letting me sing through a chorus before interrupting. That would've driven me crazy, having an incomplete chorus in my head."

Edward couldn't help but chuckle a bit. But he did feel the frown on his face, even a small one. "It's been a long time since I've heard you sing just for the sake of it. What did you mean when you said you're out of practice?"

"Well, since you weren't really involved with my missions, I'm not surprised you didn't know. I was commonly singing during my jobs, either doing so to make some money or just to show off to my… 'friends' about how I could seduce any mortal woman at the time with a song." He chuckled hollowly. "But after _his_ death… well, the feeling was gone. I couldn't bring myself to sing anymore. A shame, really… I've been told that I can stop a war with my voice if I just had a loud enough song to sing. I remember even calming down the biggest, angriest wolf I had ever seen at the time by singing a lullaby."

"You can do that?" Edward asked, incredulous. "How? I've never heard of a voice doing anything like that. Black Canary's powers, I can understand, and banshees as well, but soothing a beast with a song?"

"I just put my heart into it", Jason responded, shrugging. "I guess, since I put so much of myself into a song, people can hear it and understand how I feel without having to say a word. Even Father doesn't know how I do it." He then gave a look to Edward. "But no telling the team; it's been centuries since I've sung for anyone, really."

"What about Raven?" Edward asked, "There's been times when I've sensed a calmness coming over her… more than the calm that she usually gives off."

Edward smiled, thinking back to some of the singers he enjoyed putting their own hearts and souls into their music, but, Jason had an ability that he lacked. It didn't bother the older dragon, in fact, he relished the differences between the two siblings.

Before Jason could respond, though, an alarm sounded from the incubation room. The computer had been told to sound an alarm if the temperature was dropping or if the egg was showing signs of hatching…or both. This was the signal that the egg was about to hatch.

Jason turned off the stove as Edward raced to the room and he called out, "HAUL YOUR DRAGON RUMP! IT'S TIME!"

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Jason yelled, not caring who he woke up as he ran. "Please don't be out of the shell yet, please don't be out of the shell yet…" He was so focused on the egg, he didn't even have time to think about sending Raven a message. He arrived at the window, seeing the egg had started cracking, and turned off the incubator so it would be safer to walk in before opening the door. In a swift, fluid motion he shifted his appearance, looking like a dragon but at a smaller size, so as to imprint on the baby.

By the time he had reached the egg, most everyone had arrived, especially Mally and Raven first. "Is it time?!" Mally asked. "Is it hatching?!"

"Is it okay?" the empath inquired, trying to at least mask the concern only slightly.

"It's fine… the egg is hatching", Edward said. "Stay back; Jason needs to imprint on the baby, so it'll understand that he's the father."

As Edward held the team back, the bronze dragon took down the egg, laying in the ground and coiling around it so when it hatched, the only thing it would see would be him. After a couple minutes, a snout began pushing out of the egg, taking a snort of fresh air as it made a low whine.

The hatchling clawed its way out of the egg and Jason looked at the newborn and said, "Welcome to the world little one. I wonder, what will we call you?" The baby merely looked up at the creature talking to it and cooed softly, as if accepting who her father is before falling asleep.

He thought about the color of the morning's sunrise, which was redder than normal and said, "Soskrein." He let the name hang in the air and smiled, "Blood Sun. Baby, you will be named Soskrein."

Edward was hearing what Jason was saying and he smiled, "He's named the baby, but, I will let him tell us. That's the right of a father in Lair."

"Aw, man!" Beast Boy griped before Mally, of all people, shot him a glare.

"If you think being tossed out of the Tower is no fun," she threatened, "Try getting out of some very thick vines while tied to a tree."

Beast Boy shrank back and waved his hands, "I can wait!"

"Smart move, green bean," Edward said, "Jason will tell us in good time. Let him bond with his infant for a while. He'll let us in soon, but, until then. we must leave him be. Messing with a new father's hatchlings can be as dangerous as messing with a mother sitting on her brood."

Raven wanted badly to go in and see the baby, having a lot of curiosity herself about dragons, but with Edward's warning and the fact that the room was still blistering hot, she knew it wasn't safe. She soon moved to the side of the door, parking herself right there. "Then I guess I'm not moving anytime soon."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Excited to meet your boyfriend's baby?"

"I just want to make sure Jason is alright, especially with everything that's been going on", the cloaked empath responded, thankful that the cloak hid the blush she had for being called out. "Besides that, I told him I'd be here for when the baby hatched. I'm not moving."

[I appreciate that, Ruuvak], Jason's voice said in her head, catching her a bit off guard. [But I think I can at least satisfy your curiosity a bit.] She felt an image being sent to her mind, and she focused on that.

In Jason's claws was a baby dragon with quite the interesting coloring. Her body was mainly covered in bronze scales, much like her father, but as she was splayed out on her back, having quickly gotten comfortable around him, they could see the dark grey, almost black underbelly that stretched from her chin all the way down to her tail. Her wings were rather small for her body, and she had no horns yet, but she was still a baby; she would grow them in with time. She let out a snort in her sleep, rolling over back onto her belly as she slept.

[Her name is Soskrein], he told his girlfriend. [For everyone that has difficulty saying her name… you can call her Susie.]

The empath gave a soft smile under the hood, thankful for the link they shared. [She's beautiful, Starborn.]

Edward only caught bits and pieces, not wanting to eavesdrop, but, he said aloud, "I'm going to turn on the vents to allow the heat to vent out of the building. Don't worry, it will be a slow ramping up to allow the baby to adjust at her own pace.

"Titans, we cannot rush the process. I suggest that we all, except for Raven, get our breakfast. Jason had to stop cooking, so, I'll finish up. You're already taken care of, Beast Boy. I saw the tofu eggs and other stuff being fixed for you.

"Raven, I'll bring you something, if you'd like. Tell Jason that I'll keep his food warm and contact Father."

"I can do that," Mally offered.

Edward nodded, "Sounds like a plan, sweetheart."

Raven said, "I'll wait on Breakfast, Edward, but, I appreciate the offer."

"Well, I'll bring you some tea, then?" he offered.

"That would be nice," she replied, "You know what I like for breakfast tea?"

"Of course," Edward said, "I'll go make that now."

Cyborg said, "I'll monitor the heat levels from here. What do you recommend, dawg?"

"Vent the heat out slowly," Edward recommended, "This is some guesswork on my part based on some old memories from what my mom told me. But, let's say 10 degrees every 15 minutes. I will get some water for my brother and niece. Also, something to clean up after the baby's first bowel movements."

Mally had cast a tear (after getting approval from the Circle…it was a given seeing how she was his mate) to Lair and found Sol. He was pleased to hear that the hatching had happened, but, a little disappointed that he missed it, but, put that aside as he opened a tear to the Tower and went through with Mally.

By then, Edward had insisted that the Titans give the new father some space.

"Greetings, Son," Sol said to Edward, "I take it Filkiin is with the egg?"

"He is," Edward said smiling, "We were right. The hatchling is a baby girl. I'll let my brother tell us the rest. The room is finally cooling down as well."

"Not too fast, I hope?" Sol asked.

"Well, I had some rusty memories to guide me," Edward stated.

"I'll bet," Sol replied, "Where's Raven?"

"Waiting patiently," Edward said as he cradled a cup of hot tea for her and handed Sol some ice filled water, "For Filkiin. He is guarding the baby, so, I need to keep him hydrated."

The two dragons left to drop off their charges' refreshments.

Edward gave Raven her herbal tea and took the ice water from Sol and stepped into the room.

"Brother," he said, "Father's here, but, drink this first. Just some ice water to keep you hydrated."

Jason looked at the sleeping baby hybrid and said, "Thank you. I was getting thirsty. She's adorable." He uncoiled and allowed Edward to see the baby for the first time.

Edward smiled down and said, "Hello, Little One…"

"Soskrein," Jason said, "Or Susie if you'd prefer. It's OK, brother, the team can come in when the room's cooled off. Tell Raven and Father that they can come in. Raven's soul self should be able to withstand the heat for a moment by now."

[I'll wait,] Edward and Jason heard, [The room is still too hot for my powers to protect me for long. Sol is coming in, though.]

Sure enough, Sol stepped into the room and walked over to see his granddaughter.

The baby was still sleeping, but when Sol bent over, her eyes opened and she let off a squeak of surprise.

Jason carefully picked up the baby and Sol said, "Let me show you, son. She's as adorable as I had hoped for." Sol took the baby and showed Jason the best way to cradle a newborn hatchling. She settled down being gently held.

"What's her name?" Sol asked.

"Soskrein," Jason replied.

"Interesting name, son," Sol stated, "Why Blood Sun?"

"The sunrise this morning was a brilliant red color," Jason replied, "The dawn of a new day and, maybe, the dawn of a new era for Lair…No offense, Edward."

Edward merely smiled, "None taken, my brother. While I am a hybrid of all the clans, this baby is light and dark. Let the First be my witness: Today is the birth of a new dawn for Lair. May He guide this hatchling's steps."

Soskrein looked hungry as well and Edward chuckled. "I'll be back shortly with some food for the baby."

As he left, though, Mally came around the corner with some diced raw steak.

"I figured the baby would be hungry by now," she said, "I diced this up pretty fine. There's also hamburger, ground chicken and ground turkey available."

"This will cook in there," Edward noted, "But, she is hungry, so, we need to feed her regardless."

The Life dragoness approached with the plate, and the scent of the raw meat hit Soskrein's nostrils rather quickly. She stumbled out of the coil that her father had made, awkwardly crawling for it before Filkiin grabbed her by the back with his mouth, carrying her to the edge of the room, where Mally lowered the plate and backed away. Instantly, the baby dragon dug in, grabbing at the meat with her tiny, sharp teeth and tearing into it, since it would still take some time before the meat cooked.

Jason, meanwhile, watched carefully, making sure she got plenty of the food, but not too much all at once. When she tried to go for too many pieces, he gave a low growl, making her drop some before she safely chewed on less pieces. Raven watched in curiosity, observing the baby as she fed on her first meal.

"Astonishing," Edward stated, "I have never seen a hatchling eating their first meal."

"Get used to it," Mally said softly.

Edward did a double-take hearing that and said, "Sweetheart? Are you…?"

She nodded, "I am feeling a desire to make my own nest. I am pregnant."

For the first time in his life, Edward fainted dead away only to be caught by Sol as he and the team also followed Mally.

But, the older Dragon recovered after a moment.

"Aw, man!" he griped, "why did you wake me from my dream?"

Mally knelt down and said, "Husband, you're not dreaming."

"It is a glorious day!" Starfire enthused, "Friend Jason's bumgorf is born and Friend Edward will be a father!" Needless to say, the overjoyed alien was unable to keep her feet on the floor.

Jason had heard the exchange, but, he had to make sure Susie wasn't about to choke on her first meal.

He took a second to smile at his brother, though.

"Congrats Son," Sol said, "And, your mother will be very excited, Maldriin, but, I'll let you tell her."

In fact, the entire team was thrilled that their newest members were going to be parents.

Robin said, "Edward and Jason, you're passed your probationary period and the team voted…You're both official Full-time Titans. Mally as well, since I figured it's a package deal."

Mally's jaw dropped before she spluttered, "Wow, Robin. I wasn't even aware that you were considering me to join your team. T-t-thanks!"

"It should have been obvious, hon," Edward said smirking, "Why do you think the entrance to the building is green now? They were thinking about you while we were gone." Mally smiled remembering the surprise she felt seeing that the entry into the Tower has been repainted in a bright Kelly Green.

"And, Mally?" Cyborg added, "if you wish to nest here, this room will remain an incubation/nesting room."

Filkiin smiled, then looked at the baby, who seemed to be a bit overwhelmed by all the new voices and smells. He took a hold of her in his mouth, pulling her back to the coil to make her comfortable again as she let out a slightly distressed whine. "Once she gets used to the lower temperature, I'll move Susie to my room so she can get used to the tower a bit. Once she reaches a month or two, she'll be exploring this place by herself. I'd recommend asking me or Edward if anything goes missing… she might steal it if she likes the smell."

"Don't worry, folks," Edward said, "That shouldn't happen too much. Between her dad and I, anything that goes AWOL will be returned to the owner and she'll probably get a stern talking to…but, I have little say in how Jason deals with her. Unless he were to disappear for years on end, an uncle in our society doesn't have as much input.

"Besides, I will have my talons full in a few months."

"Edward," Jason said, "That goes for uncles. A 'godfather', I would allow to have a greater say…and a 'godmother' as well."

"If you're asking Mally and I," Edward said grinning, "I won't speak for her, but, I would be honored to be Susie's godfather and uncle."

Mally didn't have any objections, either.

"Titans, you get to be her extended family of aunts and uncles," Jason said.

"Son," Sol said, "Susie will have to come before us at some point. I do not foresee any attempts to end her, so, before your anger comes to the forefront, I won't let them consider her death. With the passing of the former Grand Death, his replacement is more open to expanding our horizons.

"You can thank your brother and sister-in-law for that. The showdown in the Circle opened many of our eyes.

"Edward, I think sooner, rather than later, you may also have a hearing that you've waited for for centuries. We read Joshua's report, as you know, and it was received quite favorably. As he is one of my infiltrators, I am pondering reassigning him when his tour of duty is finished to this area. I haven't decided, yet. And, even if I did, he's got some time off coming. He was really impressed meeting you."

"Please, let him know that my invitation still stands," Edward said, an arm around Mally.

 _I still can't get over how things have turned out!_ she thought to herself. _I'm pregnant with his first brood and not even 750 yet. I wonder if that means his children will have most of his abilities._

Meanwhile, the shock was wearing off for Edward and he had to sit down.

"I'm going to be a dad," he said softly, "All these years…these centuries of the rejection and not knowing when or if this day would come. Is this how Mother felt?"

Sol saw that his oldest was about to break and asked that the Titans leave them alone. The team left, excluding Raven, of course. Sol decided that if Raven was going to eventually be part of his family, she would be allowed to stay.

Sol sat down and said, "I think this is how she felt, Kiinnum. She had wanted a child so badly that when she was so desperate to try her ploy and later laid that single egg, she was overjoyed. Son, you are a miracle from the First, and, your broods will be miracles as well."

Edward's tears started and he felt a soft, slender hand on his shoulder. He looked and discovered Raven's hand there.

It was the first time that the empath had wanted to be in contact with Edward for longer than a quick hug.

[Edward,] she said [It's OK if you need to release these feelings. I know how hard it is for you right now. But, this is your victory as well. A final victory in that bastard's face. Relish it, cherish it.]

Raven's voice in his head was more emotional than the empath usually lets others see.

"I won," he said out loud "I finally won."

"Won what?" Mally said.

"The battle with your grandfather, sweetheart," Edward said, "It took over 2500 years, but, I finally won the last round. I waited, and waited for this day. I wanted so bad to have a mate who would overlook whatever poison Grand Death spread about me and to have strong broods with and to tell Lair how weak they all are. I should not have been denied things that everyone else in Lair had a right to: Being an Heir Potential, having the right to claim a mate, having broods, being seen as an equal! All denied for how long?!" His fist slammed into the floor, sending a vibration through the supports and causing a squawk from Soskrein and a glare from Jason.

"You're. scaring. my. baby," he growled.

"Sorry," Edward said, getting a handle on his still unreleased anger. It would take a long time for such an old hurt to be totally healed.

"Kiinnum," Sol said gently (for him), "You can't harbor this grudge forever. Are you still angry at the Circle for listening to Grand Death?"

"What do you think?" Edward said, "He denied me that right that has driven my half-sister to hating us. He wanted me dead, Father! Even until he collapsed into a pile of bones, he wanted to see me dead. And when he failed in that task…he ruined me instead. No right to be an heir potential because my blood is that of all the clans instead of a single clan. He tried to deny me the right to claim a mate and when he discovered that I was going to ask his own granddaughter…we saw his desire to deny me that right. He talked all of the Circle into stripping me of my right to be an heir potential, without cause."

"Son," Sol said, "I was outvoted and I tried to remind the others that you had that right, but, Death wouldn't hear of it. And he convinced enough of the Circle to side with him."

"What will happen with Soskrein, Father?" Edward demanded to know, "She's a hybrid, like me. She won't be accepted anymore than I am…and I am still fighting to get that acceptance. You think I don't see the glares from those who side with Mally's grandfather from all of the clans. What about with our hatchlings? They will be hybrids as well. Will they be welcomed within Lair or will Mally and I be fighting off those who want to murder my children…I SWEAR THAT I WILL KILL THEM!" He kept his voice down, but, the sudden icy tone told everyone that Edward was not playing around anymore.

"Sol?" Mally said, "My mate's right. You know that he is. He's been wronged and continues to face these wrongs. The Circle can make things right again. Restore the Balance within my mate's heart. He wants to show his snout around Lair proudly and to take his whelps to Lair without having to throttle some youngster for wanting to kill our broods. He can't do that right now, not when there's dragons wanting to appease their own desires to eliminate him…or our broods."

"We heard about that altercation," Sol said, "That whelp who threatened your broods will be exiled at our next meeting for Sedition. Son, we meant it when we announced that new regulation. His friends will be warned not to seek any revenge or they will also be exiled. Please, give us time to right all these wrongs."

"I've given my whole life and waited just as long to see these wrongs corrected," Edward said, "Father, forgive me…but, my patience here is almost at an end. I want my whelps to know that despite their heritage, that they are welcome in Lair with open wings and outstretched talons of friendship. I want them to know that someday, they are able to be an Heir Potential. If that can't or won't happen … I will renounce my citizenship."

Sol's eyes widened as it was rare for a dragon to renounce their citizenship.

"Surely, you can't be serious," he said.

"I am serious…and don't call me Shirley," Edward said, "I will not subject my whelps to the glares and the stares that say that maybe they should also have been murdered in the shell that I have had to deal with. That insolent whelp was the last straw for me, Father. His implication that my CHILDREN should die almost got him killed. Make no mistake. Any dragon who approaches us with the intent to harm my whelps will see just how incredibly dangerous I can be when my anger is given full reign."

"I see," Sol said.

"Father," Filkiin said quietly, as Soskrein had fallen asleep again, "I have to agree with Edward here. He's about to be a father for the first time, as I am now and I can see where he is coming from. I would rather see him as an Heir Potential, even if it's for another clan, if it will right a miscarriage of justice. We're supposed to show others the light and doing what we think is right, regardless of the cost. Yet, my older brother has a lot of pent up hurt caused by Mally's grandfather. I know he's got a handle on it, but, Father, should he ever lose it; I don't want to see him brought up on murder charges here or in the Circle. I know he is worthy of being an heir, Father! Far more than I am!"

"I know that, son!" Sol said, "I'm not the enemy here, yet, I am made to feel like one."

Edward said softly, "I am not angry with you, Father. It's that I've seen the struggle for basic rights among the human governments. This country we're in had their rights stripped by an uncaring King in England, the laws that colonies wanted to pass had to be submitted to that king and Parliament who reacted by adding taxes and restrictions on trade. It took a bloody revolution to get freedom.

"Then, not even a century after that revolution, this country was almost shredded because of the slavery question. The southern states wanted their slaves! They thought that by keeping negroes under a whip was better for them, when I knew better, yet, because of our laws, I couldn't get involved. Thank the First that slaves were freed instead of their side winning. I've nothing against the southern states now…That's how forgiving I am. I won't hold the sins of someone's long dead ancestors against the current generation. Yet, Father, our kind will hold Soskrein to account to do what? Show her that hybrids are only worthy of contempt, hatred and prejudice because her uncle is a hybrid! Filkiin is utterly innocent of wrongdoing here, yet, in the eyes of many poisoned by Mally's grandfather, that won't matter, will it? They will hate my niece because of prejudice that has poisoned Lair more than the Darkness ever could.

"I saw what London did to people they thought were traitors. I saw the torture that Sir William Wallace went through because he dared fight for Scottish independence. He was pulled between four horses. He was hung until the verge of death. The man's 'privy' was sliced off and disemboweled alive. And, he shouted 'FREEDOM' as his last word. Then, after he was beheaded…he was butchered like a cow and his limbs sent to the four corners of the kingdom. His head rotted on a pike at London Bridge. I was so utterly disgusted, I caught the first ship to France.

"I saw Hitler suppress and pen up fellow human beings like they were animals because they were different. A different religion. Loving the wrong person. Mental defects. Stalin wasn't much better. All because they couldn't stomach differences, either. 'Oh, you're a Jew? Here's a Star of David to wear so we know who to despise.' 'Oh, you're gay…here's a pink triangle. Wear it with shame because we are coming for you as well.' 'Oh…you stutter, so, you must be incredibly stupid!'

"Don't get me started on Saddam Hussein. That bastard would murder entire families down to the seventh cousin because he couldn't take a joke!

"The Taliban wasn't much better. Treating women like they weren't better than dogs. No rights at all for women there. Bin Laden's group? I felt like slaughtering the lot of them, slowly and painfully because they dare to attack MY HOME. Nearly 3,000 died just to punish this country for having the gall to allow religious freedom instead of making us bow towards Mecca three times a day.

"And, I have been subjected to injustice all because I'm different. I have had my rights as a citizen of Lair…my rights as a Child of the First attacked and stripped away because I belong to no specific clan, despite my being raised as a Light Dragon and having a tad more light dragon DNA in my genes. Now, I will have children who will have more light and life dragon DNA over the other clans.

"Do you know that after the Korean and Vietnam wars ended, mixed-breed children there were treated worse than the dog on the street? I'm sure that if you ask the infiltrators who were there at the time that they will confirm this.

"This is why I will not subject my kids to this, Father. I WILL NOT bear to see and hear them asking why their peers in Lair give their father a withering glare that still conveys that I should have been murdered and that my children should have been erased from existence in the process. I want my offspring and their offspring to know that they are welcomed instead of despised for merely existing.

"I want Soskrein to know that she is welcomed as a Child of the First despite her heritage."

Sol sighed, knowing at last why Edward was so invested in these feelings.

"Son, by my right as Grand Light," he said, "I will not step down until your rights and status are fully restored and that the wrongs you've gone through are corrected in full and with interest. You will be an Heir Potential before the end of the year. You'll be allowed to be an Heir Potential to any of the clans."

"Then you will understand, even if I am chosen to be your heir… that I will only take Soskrein to Lair for the Circle's evaluation", Jason added as well, gaining the attention of the others. "I have seen my brother's hurt as well. And while I know this is a problem that cannot be solved over night… I will not subject my daughter to the same hatred." He looked down at the whelp, who only looked back up with wide-eyed wonder, and everyone could see the fatherly love he already formed. "I will raise her here… in the mortal world. With my mortal family."

That put an upset look on Sol's face. "Filkiin, not you, too…"

"Don't you dare whine towards me, Father! This is your fault as much as it is the Circle's!" the Light dragon growled, holding Soskrein close. "My brother is right; it is our duty as the Light clan to go for what is right no matter what, to never give up and give in against our better judgement! When we have made a decision, we never change it! You say your family is so important to you, and yet you gave in to Grand Death time and time again, in the hopes that he would respect you even with his complete and utter hatred of your sons! And, he died hating you, Father! You heard it yourself that he would NEVER respect you. And because of that, even dragons my own age hate hybrids!"

Sol was stunned silent once more. He looked between the two sons he had left, then towards Mally, who opted to remain silent on this. Even she thought that Jason would never speak out against his father like that.

Raven, personally, had a rather angry expression on her face. She knew of the hatred that Edward had faced, and now Jason was refusing to go home so he could raise his daughter in peace. If they had not listened to Grand Death, perhaps things would have been different for their family.

Sol finally gave a sigh. "Then there is nothing left to talk about. I have made my vow." He lowered his head for the first time in his sons' presence, feeling like a failure. "I can puff and strut all I wish… but in the end, you are both right. I have no doubt your mothers are both looking down on me and seeing me as a failure of a father." However, when Edward made a move to speak and try to smooth things over a bit, Sol raised a hand, silencing his oldest son. "I know I have made my mistakes. I will need time to rethink what my priorities are. But I will make things right… to both of you. Kiinnum… I am sorry. And Filkiin… I will come to collect you and Soskrein in a month, so that we can give her a proper evaluation."

The tear opened behind him, and he took a step to leave. However, before he did, he looked back once more, and gave a smile. "Thank you both… for telling me what I so badly needed to hear." And with that, he vanished into the tear.

Edward sighed before standing up, "I am sorry, my brother. I ruined what should have …"

"Edward, SHUT UP!" Raven roared, her anger coming to the surface, "You finally got the balls to tell your own father off! He needed to hear that coming from you. He made his mistakes and will work to set them right. He's right. Both of your mothers are not looking at him with a smile. One thing I have noticed between Dragons and us short-lived mortals is that we want our loved ones to smile upon us in the afterlife." Several light bulbs shattered as her powers lashed out a little bit.

She took a deep breath and continued a bit calmer, "Edward, you have to let this anger in your heart go or it will tear you apart like it almost did to your brother. Are you even practicing what you taught him? Forgive me…but, would your mom want you to harbor this anger until it destroyed you? Please, I am not attacking your honor or hers." She felt that she needed to say that last sentence to avoid what happened months ago.

Edward however smiled softly, saying "No, you're not attacking my mom's honor, Raven. I couldn't tell dad that before, but, seeing my niece being born and seeing how she would have the same problems I faced finally gave me the courage to say what was on my heart."

He went into the chamber and asked, "May I hold her?"

Soskrein looked up into her uncle's face and made a cooing sound. Jason said, "I think that is a 'yes.'"

Edward reached down and gently picked her up.

"Soskrein," he said, "You may never remember this, but, thank you for giving your uncle the strength to say what needed to be heard. I will protect you from whoever would harm you when Daddy is not around. And, baby girl, soon you will have have several cousins to play with. You'll never have to go through your life alone.

"Brother…I swear in the name of the Light that your child will not have to face what I went through without someone to lean on. I will treat her as if she were my own daughter…with your blessing, of course."

"You didn't have to ask," Jason said, "You are my brother, and, that is all you need."

 **[Lair]**

Sol returned home throughly chastised for the first time since his own father had named him an Heir Potential.

Both Edward and Jason had threatened not to return to Lair unless he did something to curb the hostility Edward had felt most of his lifetime.

As he looked back through his own store of memories, he sighed and went to the Memory Crystals and going back almost 3,000 years, he retrieved the first ones that dealt with a baby Kiinnum.

As he went through the records, he was able to isolate the written record of Grand Death's disgust at hearing that there was a hybrid egg and his insistence that the egg be destroyed. There was the debate within the chamber where Death demanded and was refused the request to destroy the unborn Kiinnum. Even then, Sol realized, that Grand Death was livid that there was a threat to bloodlines.

He was also angered when, after Kiinnum had hatched when Grand Life prevailed upon the Circle to let the infant live as opposed to what Grand Death insisted should be an execution.

Then, months later, Iilah's impassioned plea to not send her only child away to some other universe and the infant's other sires offering to walk away if the infant would be permitted to stay. That vote was close, but, she managed it.

Sol then pulled Grand Death's records…Each member of the Circle was required to record their own "diaries". Each member's records were private until their heir was elevated, then, the other members of the Circle were allowed to access them and, in some cases, those were then "declassified" and the rest of Lair had a right to read them unedited.

As Sol read Grand Death's personal entries, his sense of anger grew as he realized that Grand Death had gone far beyond Treason. Sol realized that his sons were spot on.

Lassreyth came in and said, "Feylfil? Are you all right? Maldriin just called with some disturbing news."

"No, Lassreyth," he said, "I am not all right. My sons just told me off. Both Kiinnum and Filkiin threw down the gauntlet saying that they would prefer to stay in the Mortal World until the wrongs we committed have been rectified.

"Your father, damn his hide, might as well have been aligned with the Traitor for all we knew. It's all right here and it's going to take me months to read and digest all this."

"You don't have to go through all this alone, Feylfil," she said.

"Yes, I do," he countered, "I have to know why and how he destroyed Kiinnum's life to the point my son felt it necessary to threaten to renounce his citizenship and for Filkiin to actually side with his brother."

"Kiinnum threatened to renounce?" Lassreyth said, "If he did that, I would lose my daughter!"

"Not just that, Lassreyth," Sol said.

"…I'd lose my future grandwhelps," Lassreyth said glumly, "All because the Circle gave into to my father's paranoia. Let me see what my ancestor thought."

Sol said, "Lassreyth? If you're strong enough to handle what could be here…I would welcome your assistance."

She went over and started reading what the prior Grand Life thought. As she read a small tear went down her face.

"It says here that she was adamantly against her mate's ideals. She also wanted your son to live and learn. She taught Kiinnum how to access all the animals he can form with Iilah's blessings. But, father was so very much against it to the point that she feared that he would ignore the Circle's rulings or undermine them," Lassreyth said.

"Look here," Sol said pointing at some script, "'Those fools in the Circle are still protecting that abomination of Feylfil's as is the hybrid's mother. I even invited some of Oblann's people in to try to kidnap Kiinnum and they botched the job. I know that idiot Feylfil is thinking of naming his son to be heir…Over my bleached skeleton!'"

The two members of the Circle read long into the night, seeing how corrupt the late Grand Death had become…and no one even noticed until it was too late.

"We have enough to go to the others," Lassreyth finally said, "We have to restore the Balance and to do that, Kiinnum has to be allowed to become an Heir. Life must find the way, and, the light in your son has been denied for too long."

"He won't want to steal Filkiin's spot," Sol said, "Would another member of the Circle want to offer him a position?"

"I might," Lassreyth said, "But, will he want to take Mally's heir potential slot, should she be worthy?"

Sol considered it, "No, he wouldn't. He's been helping her with her Blessing of Life as time allows. Well, not without discussing it with her first."

"Then, we must meet in the next few days," she said, "Go get some sleep, Feylfil. You will want to be rested up for this, and, we have to get this information copied and into the talons of the other members of the Circle."

"No," he replied, "I cannot rest until I know all of his actions against my family. How much he had infected Lair and what we must do to restore Balance before Darkness can take advantage. And, they will, Lassreyth. How could we have allowed this to happen?"

He sighed, "I have failed in my duty to Lair and to my remaining family. What good is that oath we all swear when it is forgotten or we are convinced to stab our family in the back? Kiinnum has bottled up all that hurt and anger to the point that he is almost as lost to me as Sahqokrein is…And, what is worse? Filkiin is agreeing with him and that's never really happened. It was easier for them to forgo any grudges with one another than it is for Kiinnum to forgive us."

Lassreyth said, "I don't have an answer. The only thing that we can do is reverse ourselves at the risk of our reputations and the trust that we can salvage. Maybe offer Kiinnum an 'olive branch' of some sort? Let him show Lair that they are wrong about him."

Sol continued to read the notes released by the memory crystals of Circle meetings and Grand Death's logs. He looked at his own entries and was reminded of his shortcomings in giving into Death's demands. But, what stung the most was where Death said "If that whelp Feylfil thinks I will ever RESPECT him, he is sadly mistaken. I don't care that he's supposed to be an equal. He refused to kill Kiinnum before his powers were fully developed and now that his whelp is an adult…he's at full strength and with all of our blessings. Oblivion damned hybrid has all of our powers and we can't kill him, even if we want to. Time to exact my own revenge. If Kiinnum thinks he will EVER get a mate, I will have to make sure that he doesn't. The Circle will never agree to strip him of his right to claim a mate, but, nothing says I can't undermine that hatchling's hopes and dreams.

"Feylfil wants to name Kiinnum as his heir. That cannot be permitted to occur, either. We meet in a few days to determine Kiinnum's status. Nothing will convince the others short of insisting that Kiinnum could be swayed regardless, and his loss would destabilize the Circle."

Sol remembered the debate that day when his son was stripped of his rights and realized that he should have presented a better argument. His anger grew, as he moved towards the older entries. "What caused this hatred? I know he was a traditional dragon, but there were no hybrids in the past before! There was no reason to hate my son so vehemently!"

Lassreyth, meanwhile, had found one particular crystal, and her face paled. "Feylfil… I think I found it." Once the Grand Light turned to her showing she had his attention, she began to read aloud. "'It has been a thousand years, but what that Dark Traitor said is ringing in my head still. I know I should not take his words so easily, but he seemed so sure. A hybrid shall be born from our Light? Preposterous. A hybrid has never been born, and surely will not now. But… what he said after was even more disturbing. With that hybrid's birth, the end of our way of life is nigh. The boundaries of Lair shall open… and with that, the end of us. What could that mean? Will humans be able to invade our home? It is possible… but we have no reason to fear them… do we? They are little more than apes. Grand Life is certain that they can be something even greater… I, however, am not so sure.

"'Regardless… if this Traitor's prediction comes true and a hybrid is born… I will do whatever I can to end them. If his birth marks the end of my people, then I shall do whatever it takes to save them… even if it means that I am hated throughout the rest of history, like Oblaan before me.'" She closed her eyes, shuddering. "He let the words of a Dark dragon poison his heart… and infect it with the worst kind of power that they have."

"Fear", Sol said with a heavy heart. "It seems even the Grands are not immune to fear. But surely, my son is not the mark of the end of our people? He is as devout to our teachings as I am… as my father before me. Even if he can see where we need to change, he is still loyal to my clan… or at least… I hoped he was." He sighed. "I… I may have ruined that trust he had in me."

"Feylfil," Lassreyth said softly, "I know Kiinnum as much as you do, if we show him all this…and, let me finish before you veto the idea…His trust in you as a Grand will recover. His trust in you as his father, though, will increase. He's trusting in you right now. He trusts that when you take a vow in the Name of the Light or promise to do something as your right as a member of the Circle, it's going to be done. Where do you think he learned that a Grand dragon's word is his or her bond? Why do you think he applies that to his own life? He got a lot of that from you and Iilah.

"We have to show him and Filkiin that the Circle can be trusted to do the right thing and to admit that we are not infallible. We will have to draw down the trust that the rest of Lair has in admitting for the first time in thousands of years that we were wrong."

"He will be livid," Feylfil said, "He will curse the Circle…He will curse your father's memory. His rage, pent up for so long, will escape his control and he will commit Treason."

"Not if we allow him to release that long held anger without punishment!" Life said sternly, "He's got that right…he's EARNED that right to tell all of us in the Circle off and, I will take his rebuke with my humility visible. I will reject any calls to try him for Treason or Sedition or any other crime. Mally and Filkiin must be allowed to attend as they both have the strength of heart to restrain him. Allow his extended family if need be, Feylfil. They've earned the trust of the Circle, haven't they? At least that alien girl. From his reports, she's capable of restraining even Kiinnum."

"You've treated him with a lot of respect, though," Feylfil countered, "Iilah taught him that respect is something earned and returned in the same measure, if not more. He won't unleash on you. But, the rest of us, excluding Grand Death's replacement…he's going to unload on. He might not lace into me as much, seeing how he's already said what I needed to hear. The only way to calm the fire in his heart now is to reverse our decisions. We're on that path already with him mated to Maldriin."

"My daughter has worked wonders with him," Lassreyth noted with a smile, "I knew allowing her to have her crush would have benefits. Remember when he laced into my father before he was replaced? He allowed her to restrain him and to calm him pretty quickly.

"But, this prophecy? Is Edward the Hybrid in question or could it be little … Soskrein was it?"

"It could be both or all future hybrids. But, the path is set. My sons will be raising hybrids," Sol said, "We've got the evidence we need, Lassreyth, but, we need to keep reading as well. There's gotta be more here."

So, the two Grands kept on reading through the night. Grand Death probably didn't figure on anyone reading his logs for a long time…probably hoping that his desire to see Kiinnum executed or driven from Lair never to return or even removed by a Tear of Oblivion would allow him to bury his logs. But, it never happened, even when Edward decided to go into exile on his own, he would still be a thorn in the now corrupted side of Grand Death.

"Here's one," Lassreyth said, "'That damn hybrid is old enough to take a mate. We'll see about that. A few words into the ears of my clan should prevent him from seeking a mate. If I can keep him from finding a suitable mate, then, I can just wait until he gets desperate enough to try to find a human to mate with, then, banish him from Lair as a Breed Traitor.'"

"So, that crafty old goat did ruin my son's search for a suitable mate?" Feylfil wondered aloud.

He looked at much later entries and saw one that disturbed him more than he thought he could be disturbed: "Feylfil's other son dared to attack me earlier today. I should have been faster in introducing that hatchling to the Blessing of Death. Had I killed Filkiin, that would have removed him as Heir Potential. Since his bastard oldest son had his right to be Heir stripped and that alcoholic Sahqokrein is nowhere to be found, my little friend Sosfil will be Heir of the Light. The last brood of Iilahkun, I made sure wouldn't hatch. Such weak eggs. It only took a moment to expose them to the Blessing of Death. Only one managed to hatch, but, it too, joined the First…" Feylfil couldn't read anymore and let out a strangled sound that got Lassreyth's attention.

She went over and saw what had the Grand Light shaking in rage.

"That son of a BITCH!" Lassreyth snarled, "That murdering, conniving bastard. He took out his desire for revenge on your entire family. Feylfil…I'm so sorry. By my right as Grand Life, I will have his bones disinterred and burnt to ash for this. He doesn't deserve the honor of being laid to rest with those who came before!"

What she had read was that her father had also figured out how to get rid of Iilah and Iilahkun … to hurt Edward as well as punish Feylfil.

The treachery continued…"Well, it seems that my granddaughter, Maldriin, has ignored my attempts to dissuade any female from being even remotely interested in the hybrid. She thinks that she is 'in love' with Kiinnum and, my weak daughter, Lassreyth, is allowing this. I should never have allowed her to be an Heir. Then again…Maldriin isn't strong enough to be an heiress potential. She cannot use her Blessing of Life to it's fullest. Thanks to a power limiting spell my contacts in the Dark Lair found out about. As long as this spell isn't lifted by someone of Oblaan's direct linage, she will not be able to use her powers to the fullest."

Lassreyth snarled in anger as Feylfil read the entry.

He sighed, "Then, it's a good thing that Filkiin is 'dating' this Raven, then. She can lift that spell and allow your daughter to take her place as an Heiress Potential after all."

"We have much to answer for," she said glumly.

There were many more entries to go through and they had spent hours going through the old records, and, they still were digging up more and more evidence. Feylfil thought that maybe the old man was giving too much away because they weren't required to make as many entries as Grand Death had.

"This looks like he was bragging about how he exacted his vengeance," Sol noted, "We have to let my sons read all this, unedited and uncensored. Then, make the rare motion to release all this to the population. We can't do as the mortal governments do in covering the Light of truth. Even if many of our clan members leave as a result, they will realize that we brought this on ourselves and are taking our lumps fairly.

Yet, there was a pattern there of just how much Grand Death wanted to completely ruin Edward and his chance for happiness.

The last entry was the most chilling one.

"My infiltrator in Hawaii has spotted Kiinnum and Maldriin and reported that Kiinnum had claimed Maldriin. I have had it with his flaunting of our tradition! He has signed his death warrant. I don't care that the Circle wants him to be unharmed. I will use my Blessing of Death on him, Maldriin and those mortals who get in my way. Who knows, I might strike down Alduin's gem as well. That whelp Feylfil will discover his sons dead before this night is over."

There would be no more entries from him…as his grand plan was stopped by an enraged Feylfil and Kiinnum.

By the time Lassreyth and Feylfil were done, the sun had come back up and the memory crystals were gathered up.

"We meet this evening," Feylfil determined, "Closed session with my sons and daughter-in-law in attendance. Inform the others that we will be meeting for a long time this night, so, they need to be well fed. Tell them that we have to correct many miscarriages of justice and to correct the balance."

"You do not wish to wait another day or two to go through more crystals? I will make my mother's logs available to you. But, I think that they will also show how the debates went over the hatchling we know as Kiinnum from her viewpoint," Lassreyth asked.

"I suppose one more day will not hurt," Feylfil said, "But, I must get some food as well as rest for a few hours. Meet me here at high sun?"

"Agreed," Lassreyth said. "My mate will wonder what happened. I shall merely tell him that a very serious matter has come up for the Circle. I'll call Maldriin and Kiinnum and have them ready to be summoned tomorrow at sunset."

"All right," Feylfil said, "But, the mortals they are friends with must be kept out of this, except the one called Raven. From what my son's reports have been saying, she has a unique ability to pull negative emotions out of those she is close to. Filkiin says that he would trust her with his life, which is good enough for me. We may need her should Kiinnum's anger erupt.

"What about the one called Starfire?" Lassreyth asked.

"I need to think about it," Feylfil said, "Granted that she can actually defeat my sons in these sparring matches, she might not be able to counter Edward's morphing."

With that, the two Grands took their leave of one another.

Sol returned to his dwelling, but, sleep eluded him for the first time in centuries. He couldn't get over that someone he trusted, and treated as an equal as a result was so filled with hate and fear that he had a hand in his mates' deaths. He knew Edward did not take losing his mother that well, probably worse than he did. If Edward saw that Grand Death executed Iilah without the covering of the Circle…he'd disinter the bones and vaporize them himself and, then, his rage might not be fully satiated before he laced into the Circle…Treason or not.

And, that combined with Jason's rage finding out that his siblings were killed in their shells, except for the one that managed to hatch, only to die within a few minutes would not bode well for the Circle. It would cause severe harm to the body when word got out that one of their own was corrupted by Darkness. What would be worse, though, is that the corrupted member was allowed to continue undetected. Who would trust their leaders to maintain the Balance when one was allowed to exact a terrible revenge on the Hybrid?

How many members of Lair would consider renouncing their own citizenship?

Feylfil tossed and turned as he thought through the problems, but, sleep would not come for him. It wasn't like he had a mate to confide in. Yes, he considered Lassreyth to be a good friend, but, she was mated to a Death Dragon. He also burned that Grand Death might have hastened the Rot that claimed Iilahkun…just because Edward was allowed to live.

 **[Lassreyth's cave]**

Sleep was not claiming the Life leader, either. She felt the shame more intensely than ever, not seeing that her father had been corrupted to the point his hatred…his prejudice…against Edward consumed him.

She decided to call Maldriin home for a few hours.

She called her and said, "Maldriin, we need to talk. Something's come up and I need to discuss it with you in person. Can you tear yourself away from Edward for a few hours?"

There was a pause before Mally replied, "Sure. Edward's fine with that as he is going to be training more with the team. He mentioned that he wanted to teach them a few more less likely known methods of fighting and defense. He'll open a tear in a moment for me. I can catch up later. I'm glad that these Titans respect life, even the lives of those who would want them dead."

"Thank you", she said, giving a heavy sigh. "I know that he'll be wondering what's going on… but it's best if the Circle tells him in person. Just… please… promise me you won't tell him anything before we get the chance to."

"… I promise, Mother. I'll be there soon." With that, the phone clicked, and Lassreyth stood up in her cave. A talon grabbed a hold of her, and she turned to see her mate, who had groggily woken up.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked. "I can feel how broken you are… did something happen?"

The Grand Life gave her mate a smile, before leaning down, nuzzling his forehead with her own. "It is nothing to worry about, my love. Please, go back to sleep." The Death dragon gave her a look, and she knew he didn't believe her, but he rolled over, settling into his spot in the cave. She moved away, just as the Tear opened, and Mally stepped through, in her human form.

"What's going on, Mom?" she asked, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"No, everything is not alright", the Grand Life said, shifting to her human form to lessen the amount of noise she made. "Feylfil told me about what happened today… about Soskrein's hatching, and Kiinnum's resolve to renounce his citizenship if we cannot make things right… and, well… we found the source of the pain we've unintentionally put him through."

Maldriin looked to her mother, who had a look of pure dread on her face. Whatever they had discovered, it was a huge burden. "… What did you find?"

Grand Life let a low sigh. She then recounted all of the entries she could remember… in as much detail as she could bear to recall. From Grand Death's initial corruption to the most recent crimes he had committed behind their backs. The disgust she felt for her own father only grew as she spoke.

"… and now it comes to this. We have to tell your mate about what happened, and we have to take responsibility for this. Never has there been a betrayal like this since Oblaan himself, and right under our very snouts", Lassreyth finished, tears forming in her eyes. "Not only did my father hate your mate so much he went so far as to push him out of Lair… but he grew to hate Grand Light as well… even… _murdering_ his mates and eggs…" She turned to her daughter, clearly distraught over what was happening. "How can we be trusted? After everything that was done in the name of the Circle… in the name of 'balance' and 'order'… how can our own people ever trust us again? Millions of years of work… gone… because my father held so tightly onto his hate…"

Maldriin pulled her mother into a hug and said, "Mom…It's going to be OK. You always say that life can and will find a way. You have to believe in your own words.

"It sounds like grandfather was very careful not to let the Circle see what was happening, but, left behind a very detailed record of his deeds regardless. He had to know after he was replaced that those records would be unsealed automatically, so, why leave those detailed records?

"But, you're right on one thing…my mate needs to hear this from the Circle. He will be angry, yes, even to the point of lacing into you all with the same anger he showed grandfather. My question, Mother is this: Will you allow him to say what he will have to say without charging him with Treason or Sedition or whatever? The Circle's held a rather dim view of Dragons who spoke against them in the past. This time, my mate needs that right given unto him."

"I already told Feylfil that should Edward chew me out, I will take it in humility," Lassreyth said.

"Mom, he has a lot of respect for you," Mally said, "He respects everyone in the Circle, but, the one who might escape his anger is my cousin in the Circle.

"But, you and the others need to make the right decision and, I have no say in what you decide…but, if you say the right words of apology to my mate and offer to right those wrongs regardless of the cost, I know him well enough that he will forgive you. The one who is responsible for this is already dead and Edward spelled out for Grandfather where he would end up after facing the First.

"You and Grandmother taught him so much when he was a whelp…He knows this, so, he's not going to attack you as much…I hope. He may recognize that you especially were too close to see the problem. He's not going to be as lenient to the rest of the Circle, save the new Grand Death…then again, he may demand to know why the Heir of Death at the time did nothing.

"You'll need someone there to reign him in."

"You, Filkiin, and Raven will do that. Possibly Starfire to literally push him back," was the reply.

Mally nodded, "Good choices, but, Filkiin will know that Grand Death had a hand in his own mother's death as well as that last clutch of eggs she laid. Raven can't deal with two angry dragons at the same time. And, she would focus on her boyfriend above Edward. You'll need Starfire or Terra. Terra might be the better choice as they both have a soft spot for her as well."

"Oh?" Lassreyth said, her interest piqued, "Why is that?"

"No idea," Mally said, "They had to trust her early on with something important, and, she proved that she was worthy of that."

Lassreyth sighed, the burden on her heart outweighing even being happy that she would live to see grandwhelps.

"Sweetheart," she said, "There's something else. I know why you are not able to be an Heiress Potential. Your Grandfather got hold of a Dark Traitor who knew a spell that would limit your powers. That spell is why your Blessing of Life isn't at full strength with other Dragons and it will take a direct descendant of Oblann himself to lift it."

The words slammed into Maldriin's stomach like a physical blow.

"Why?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"To punish you," Lassreyth said, "He was angry that you didn't fall for his tricks and efforts to make Edward's life miserable. You see, it was clear that he didn't care who he punished as long as they were associated with Edward, the dragon was fair game."

Mally sighed, "That's why Edward's hitting a brick wall with me. Do we know of any one who can lift this?

"But, damn grandfather! God damn him to hell!"

"You already do," Lassreyth said, "Raven."

"You mean that she can help me be an Heiress Potential?" she asked, struggling not to sob. Lassreyth pulled her into a hug.

"If you want, yes," Lassreyth replied, "But, I know that you want to continue with your studies in mortal medicine."

"If she did lift this, would I be required to be an Heiress Potential, though?" Mally asked.

"That I would let you decide on," was the reply, "I would love to have you in that position, but, if you really wanted to defer this to raise your future whelps and continue your studies, I would agree to that.

"But, the Circle could fall apart. When word of what's happened gets out, we'll lose Heir Potentials as well as the trust of the population. We're supposed to be infallible and to allow a traitor to stay in our ranks as long as we did is inexcusable. We may face calls to let our heirs take over or worse…allow untrained Heir Potentials to be elevated."

Mally thought for a bit and said, "I have an idea: Throw Edward a peace offering in the form of training Heirs or something where he is an unofficial part of the Circle, yet, still has a say in what happens…or at some point in the future, give him a formal spot. It doesn't have to be now, though.

"Let the others see that he can be trusted. Yes, the Circle is going to face a crisis here, but, I know that the body will survive. Life will find a way, Fire will destroy the impurities, etc, etc.

"But, let's worry about my mate's reaction first."

"For the first time, I am not looking forward to a meeting of the Circle. Even having to replace your grandfather was expected at some point. Yet, this is the most serious issue we've had to deal with in a very long time," Lassreyth said.

"You'll be OK," Mally said, "Why don't you come over for dinner? It will take your mind off things."

"I'd love to," Lassreyth said, "But, with his powers and Raven having a similar power, I can't shield my thoughts or emotions from them easily. And, once she lets slip to Filkiin that she's suspecting something from me…" She let out a shaky breath. "I may not fear most dragons… but I do fear your mate and his brother. I don't hate them, don't get me wrong, I would be proud to have them as my sons…"

"You fear them?" Mally said, her eyes wide. "I knew Edward was quite powerful… but Filkiin?"

Lassreyth gave her daughter a hesitant look. Then she leaned in, whispering. "Now, you keep this a secret, Maldriin of the Life… but while your mate has only grown in power since the day I've met him… even Filkiin has grown at an alarming rate. Not only emotionally and mentally… but physically. I have never met a stronger Light Dragon in all of my years. If he had the proper training… well, I'm sure you've felt his potential as well."

"Well, he has changed since he was taken in by Edward, but, to the point that you fear them both?" Mally wondered aloud. She was puzzled to be honest.

Lassreyth pulled back, looking her daughter in the eye. "Your brother-in-law… you know that the Grand Light has always been from the same bloodline. Always from parent to child. And yes, Filkiin is strong… but with his anger… I didn't look it when I was at his trial when my father was attacked. But I could feel his power grow. His anger is a catalyst for a potentially very dangerous weapon. And I want you to be wary of this, Maldriin. You are allowed to love him as your brother, as I know you already do… but be wary of his anger. He may have mastered it in the time he's been living with his brother… but I fear… he may have the fury… of the Prime."

That definitely got her eyes to widen. "A… a Prime?! Are you saying-" She glanced towards the cave to make sure her father was still asleep. "Are you saying you think that Filkiin can use a Primal Blessing?!"

"I am… perhaps seventy-five percent sure. I haven't told anyone this… I am certain his father already knows, and if Edward is not aware yet, he will figure it out. But I don't want you telling anyone anything about this. I'm already going to lose a lot of support from our clan for letting a traitor stay in power for so long. I do not need to risk losing more from anyone finding out that I'm scared of an Heir Potential", Lassreyth hissed. "Promise, Mally. Do not tell anyone about this."

Mally nodded, "I promise, Mother. I do not like keeping a secret from my new mate, but, for you, I will do as you ask.

"But, we can work with Edward after he calms down. Let him speak to all the clans at the same time. Once they are aware that you all were fooled by grandfather, and, that he is strong enough to be forgiving of innocent pawns, maybe you will not lose too much support. There will be some who will abandon us from all the clans, but, we have to own those mistakes. Edward's told the team several times that he can respect a human or dragon more when they are strong enough to apologize and admit fault. He respects humility in apologizing and that to me is one of his biggest strengths, not a weakness.

"But, he is descended from Diistkun and Oblaan…would Edward also have the ability to access a Primal Blessing?"

Lassreyth's eyes widened hearing that, "I don't know, Maldriin. Filkiin's pureblood Light dragon, but, Kiinnum's got all of our powers wrapped into one dragon. He's got perfect control over those from opening a Tear right to my door to his other powers. He doesn't even seem to be affected much using his blessings for longer than a few minutes now. I remember when he was much younger, his blessings would tire him, but, now? He's unaffected, much like the Circle's members are not affected by the use of our blessings."

Mally said, "There seems to be some proof of your theory. Filkiin mentioned that when his anger grew to a certain level, that power cancelling device Vilea put him in was unable to contain Filkiin's power and shorted out. He vaguely recalled Vilea saying that only a Grand could defeat that device. If he's a Prime … I can see why you would be fearful of him. But, fearful of my mate? Yes, his anger can be terrifying, but, he rarely allows that to run free. He's fearful that should it escape his own control, his Dark heritage may assert itself in more than just self-defense. Raven told me the time he tried to use that to escape one of her soul-self abilities. He was horrified that he could have killed her in the process. He was able to repair the damage."

"That is precisely why I fear him as much as I love him as if he were my own, Mally", Grand Life said. "Edward has just as much compassion as he does anger, as much kindness as he has the ability to be cruel. As I said… he is a hybrid of all clans, but that means he has powers that we didn't even expect. None of the clans can teleport like he can. He is powerful in his own right, and much like a Grand, he is immortal. I believe, even without a Primal Blessing… he could kill one of us if we pushed him too far. My father was wrong about many things… but he was right about us never having to deal with a hybrid before.

"I have no doubt that Edward can lead our people to a great place, should he become a Grand. But even now… this is uncharted waters that we are in, and even more so for Filkiin's whelp. And it is only natural to fear the unknown. Perhaps my wording on the subject is too vague…" She let out a sigh. "I fear for the unknown. For the complications that Soskrein's life leads… for the powers that Edward may have not yet discovered… I even fear that becoming a Grand may not be enough to finally give him his eternal rest at the end." She finally shook her head. "I apologize, Mally… I wished to tell you of my concerns for our next meeting, and I am dumping all of this on you."

Maldriin smiled, though, "No need to apologize. As long as he's got his family, biological or 'adopted', Edward's not going to go all dark and scary."

"Mally," Lassreyth said, "There is something that you do not know. When his mother went to the First, he took it really hard. Harder than Filkiin when Iilahkun died. He was still technically a whelp when that happened and if Feylfil not got through to him, he might have gone insane with the grief in his heart. When he discovers that his mother was murdered, we will all have a reason to fear him. Sweetheart, you might be the only one that can stop him. It will rip his world apart knowing that WE are responsible. He'll hate the Circle for a long, long time. I know he will still work with us should we ask, but, what do we offer him to appease his potential to be cruel? Commander of our forces? Let him be an heir potential? WHAT?!"

Mally listened to her mother admitting her fears and sighed, "What was the first thing Grandfather took from him? If it was Heir Potential…I will let him take my spot willingly. He will never take his brother's spot, even if asked. If it was his right to take a mate, that's already been taken care of."

" _We_ never took his right to claim a mate, Maldriin," Lassreyth defended, "That was your grandfather's doing."

"I believe you," Maldriin said, "It will be a hard sell for my mate, though, but, I will help you regardless."

However, Mally was concerned about what Edward would do. She knew that he also had a volcanic temper, having to calm him down a few times already. But, she knew that he was still loyal to Lair and would, she hoped, realize that the dragon most responsible was already punished. She did not like having to keep this from him and would have to tell him something because he would sense that there was something wrong, much like her dad had sensed that Lassreyth was bothered.

Then, Grand Life was also worried. She had to consider what the Circle would do in the next day or two to try to correct the problems Grand Death had created for the entire body as well as for Lair.

It was already close to high sun and Lassreyth said, "Come along, child. I have to meet Feylfil in a bit, and would like your input as a citizen of Lair as well."

"You want me in on a planning session?" Mally asked, "That's for Heir Potentials or full Heirs!"

"True," was the soft answer, "But, we cannot tell them as yet. You've already promised to keep this under your scales. You may stand in for Edward, seeing that you know him quite well."

Mally nodded, "OK."

They left and headed towards the memory crystals. Feylfil was there waiting, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Why is Maldriin here?" he asked.

"For input," Lassreyth said, "I told her the gist of what's happened."

Feylfil slowly nodded with a sigh, "I am worried…more than I have been since I was elevated to the Circle. I will allow you to remain, Mally.

"We allowed a traitor to serve as a grand…no, someone who committed Treason against Lair itself. Someone who would stoop to murder as well as treason to achieve his goals. I fear that the population will turn against all of us to the point of demanding that all of us step aside, heir or no heir.

"I am worried about my sons as well. How can I face them knowing what I know?"

"With humility," Maldriin said, "You had no real reason to investigate until you got told off by them. Iilah and Iilahkun's deaths looked natural, right?"

"Iilah was an odd death," Feylfil said as he thought back, "She was about 1500 when she started to weaken. No one really gave it much thought until the day she was found in our cave in a coma. Kiinnum had returned from his hunting trip and after finding her, even he was not able to heal her. But, did we suspect anything wrong? No, we didn't. Edward buried her after she passed and, well, he didn't handle it well.

"Iilahkun suffered from the Rot, as we all know. But, to see that Grand Death pushed her into the arms of the First…It would not have taken much effort. But, he murdered our last brood! Kiinnum mentioned that he would have come home to help raise the hatchlings. It would have been his way of apologizing for being angry at me for taking a new mate. Filkiin buried the brood, then, as we know, Iilahkun was buried in the family plot next to Iilah. Someday, my bones may rest there or some of them will.

"Then again…I fear that none of the current Circle will be honored as much as those who served before."

Mally sighed as did Lassreyth who said, "I know many in my clan will walk away."

"That's nothing," Sol said, "My entire clan will disown me when all is said and done. I was supposed to stand for what is right, no matter the cost. Yet, I allowed a Traitor to continue to serve even after Kiinnum was stripped of his rights unfairly. I may lose him and Filkiin as well. Sahqo may very well already be dead and I have to agree with my sons…Sosfil is not fit to be my heiress, so, I would have to find another mate and hope I can still have whelps. For all I know, that lost brood might not have been weak just from Iilahkun's sickness."

"But, Grandfather stated that he killed that brood in the shell," Mally said, "I can try to keep my mate from renouncing his citizenship if it means that Lair doesn't fall apart into a civil war. But, Grand Light…if I may be so bold…I know that Light Dragons do not change their minds, but, this time, you must because it is the right thing to do. I am willing to let my mate be in my position as an Heir Potential to my mother, yet, I would love to see him as your Heir Potential as well as Filkiin. Doing the right thing isn't supposed to be easy, my father-in-law. Show Lair that you are strong enough to admit that you were wrong, show them strength in humility, and that you will accept their rebuke in love and humility and ask for their forgiveness. You have to ask your son for his forgiveness in front of all. I know that if he accepts your apology and openly forgives you, maybe the damage can be mitigated. But, I don't know what will happen. He really laced into you because of Soskrein because he fears what will happen to her…he fears what our whelps will face."

Sol took in what Mally was saying and sighed, "My sons are going to raise hybrids regardless. But, what can I offer them to get their trust and respect back? What can the Circle do as well?"

"Well," Mally said, sensing that she could talk freely with the two Grands, "First, get this information to the others members of the Circle and under seal, at least for now.

"Second, take a week or two to digest this information before formally meeting to go over this.

"Third, someone needs to make a motion to make any of my grandfather's rulings that directly affected my mate null and void, that he is permitted to be an Heir Potential or jump over that and become a straight up Heir. Sosfil won't like it much, though.

"Fourth, allow my mate to speak his mind without any punishment. Yes, he will go off on everyone, but, you ruined his life by not acting to stop my rogue grandfather, so, out of everyone in Lair, he's got a right to lace into the entire Circle. How many dragonesses showed an interest before my grandfather or his agents convinced them that the Circle would never even hear the petition for blessing or how many heard a 'decree' that there'd be no such petition allowed?

"Then, order all of the infiltrators for my grandfather back to Lair and replace them with new ones unless they renew their oaths of fealty to the entire Circle. Those that refuse can be reassigned to some other task where they can be watched."

"We can do that last one right away," Sol said, "I will have Sosfil tell the Death infiltrators in her area to return home. Same with the one you and Edward met a few weeks ago.

"In fact, we'll have everyone return temporarily. They won't have to end their professional or personal relationships with the mortals unless they want to."

"I would leave Sosfil where she's at," Mally said, "She's liable to make a move on Filkiin's spot regardless and, given the last run-ins with my mate, it could further his anger and she'd find out my mate's cruel side that Mother mentioned."

Sol sighed, "Another mess that was caused by Grand Death. I'm going to have to disqualify her as she was implicated by him in some of the recordings."

"Does that mean that her 'obsession' is due to my grandfather?" Mally asked.

"It's possible," her mother said, "We should find out for certain, though."

The three dragons talked the rest of the afternoon, going over more memory crystals as well as collecting the important ones.

Eventually, though, Mally had to return home and promised the two very concerned Grands that she'd do her best to keep things under wraps as best she could.

 **[Titan Tower]**

Edward's temper had cooled down to normal after Sol left and after getting reamed by Raven a bit. Yet, he was concerned after Mally had to leave for a few hours. But, he also knew that he couldn't keep Mally away from her own family, so, he decided that if it was important, she would tell him when she returned to the Tower.

He got the daily mail for them both and saw the usual things as well as a few fan letters. He smiled as he opened those as he preferred to handle those personally. One piece of mail was from the jewelry store in Niagara Falls thanking him for returning their goods and offering him a nice discount if he ever needed their services. That letter went into his "Reply ASAP" box as he would want to use their services for Mally's wedding ring in a few months to a year.

He then got some email from Joshua that got his attention in a hurry.

"To:

From: _Joshua1571_

Subj: Rose Wilson

Edward,

Per your instructions, I am writing to inform you that Rose Wilson has been sighted here in upper New York. She was asking around about you and she seemed rather upset that she was unable to locate you here or that her search for someone named 'Deathstroke' was not proving successful.

My partner said that she may be heading out towards the West Coast. She certainly has a dark aura about her, but, nothing like the Traitors.

Any suggestions?

Joshua."

Edward sat back to think about it. From what Terra told him, she could be as dangerous as Slade, if not more so. It was a matter of time before she showed up in Jump City looking for Slade. It was of some concern to Edward, but, as she knew too much about dragons, she was under a death sentence that this time, Edward would carry out without hesitation. He had to keep Lassreyth's friendly advice in mind. Even if he was annoyed at members of the Circle, he knew where his duty lie regardless of his emotions.

He replied back, saying to keep her under watch as best they could and to let him know if she is indeed heading for Jump City. They'd have to go by scent at times if she was under disguise.

He looked at the time and started wondering where Mally was. He knew she was visiting Grand Life, but, those visits typically were a few hours. She'd been gone nearly 12 hours before a tear opened up and she finally stepped through.

He gave her a hug and knew something was going on.

"Hey," he said softly, "You OK? I can sense something's wrong."

"There is a problem, my mate," she replied, "But, I can't tell you what it is. You'll have to hear it directly from the Circle in a few days. In fact, everyone in Lair will likely hear about it.

"Sweetheart…What I can tell you is that there was a Traitor in the midst who was willing to commit not just Treason against Lair, but, stooped to something far worse. It will anger you when you find out, Edward."

She shook with the emotion that was wanting to tell him and Edward pulled her into a hug saying, "Babe, please tell me. I can tell it's tearing you apart."

She sobbed, "I-I-I can't! I promised Mother. I'm so sorry."

Edward sighed, "I can't ask you to break your word, then. I'll have to be patient."

[Everything OK?] Raven asked softly [I can sense Mally's emotional burden from here.]

[Something happened regarding Lair, Raven,] Edward said, [Whatever it is has her shaken badly and she said whatever it is, I have to hear from the Circle and would likely anger me.]

"Kiinnum…what you will be told will also result in Jason's rage being triggered to the point that the Circle is making a once in a thousand year exception…They want Raven there and probably Terra," Mally said softly.

"Two of the Titans who can calm angry dragons?" Edward said, "Interesting. They know that Raven can sooth my temperamental brother and the other Titan who can command the Earth itself who can actually calm me as much as you can."

[Brother…Raven,] Edward asked via the telepathic link, [Yeah, something's wrong. Get Terra and meet in my quarters please.]

It took a few minutes, but, the three others arrived and took a seat.

"Thanks for coming," Edward said, "Something major is coming in Lair in a few days at most.

"All I know is that the Circle has some bad news to relay based on Mally's heavy heart. And, it's probably something that will anger Jason and I a lot to the point that the Circle wants some precautions taken.

"Girls, this is where you come in, I think. My reports back home have mentioned you a lot, and, they know that Raven can level out strong feelings. They also have figured out that Terra can help calm me down.

"Bottom line…All of us in this room will be either summoned or invited to Lair for this meeting. Raven, Terra…you will likely get an extremely rare invitation to Lair.

"Mally, generally speaking so you do not break your word. What might happen?"

"Edward…this is probably the worst crisis that the Circle has faced since Oblann's rebellion. There was a Traitor in our midst and we didn't know about it until the damage was done. And, when the rest of Lair finds out…it's going to be very bad," Mally said.

"And, this centers around Jason and myself?" Edward supposed, "I know that neither of us would betray Lair or the Circle. Every important thing I have done, as you know, I have sought the Circle's permission or blessings to do. When they have declined, I accepted their rulings with grace and humility. When they agreed, I stuck to the mission plans as required. I know that Jason has as well to the best of his ability."

"I can tell you both that neither of you are suspect," Mally said, "Yet, how you react to the news may be the difference between a sigh of relief or, at worst, a lot of dragons renouncing their own citizenship. My love…The memory crystals have the proof of this Traitor…this murderer. Someone who schemed, plotted and executed plans that did incredible harm to some of our own."

Jason snarled, "SidonDinok…"

"I cannot confirm nor deny that, Filkiin…not without breaking my promise to Mother. Not right now," Mally said sadly, "But, I will tell both of you that what you will hear may enrage you both. You'll be permitted the right of frank and free speech without the usual sanctions. But, please, hear them all out before unleashing Hell. I ask as a family member to you all."

Edward said, "For you, my princess, anything. I'll hear the Circle out before reacting."

Jason said, "For my sister-in-law…I'll do the same."

"What do we do?" Terra asked.

"Well, Terra," Mally said, "Hopefully just be neutral witnesses to what must happen. But, you might have to restrain Edward or Jason with your Earth moving powers…to protect them from a charge of Treason. Filkiin, especially as a fresh charge of Treason might result in his death.

"Raven, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but, your role will be to use your empathic powers to draw out your boyfriend's anger or at least level it out.

"Edward, sweetheart…I will be your buffer. I can't ask Raven to keep two dragons in emotional check. Raven, if you are able to monitor them both, that's fantastic. But, if you cannot, I understand and so does the Circle."

Raven said, "I can manage both. It might be difficult, but, it's possible. With that telepathic link in play, I might be able to keep you two hotheads to only venting verbally."

Mally nodded and said, "Raven, there's something else. This same traitor has put a power limiting spell on me. That's why I've hit a brick wall, Edward. However, this spell can only be broken or lifted by a direct descendant of Oblann himself."

"And, since Trigon…Alduin…is Oblann's son," Raven realized, "I am Alduin's biological granddaughter."

Jason pulled Raven into a side hug and said, "I care not about that, Raven. I love you for who you are. If there's the possibility of helping Edward's mate, I am 100% on board."

"Same goes for me," Edward said smiling, "Raven, sure we got off to a bad start due to my own ignorance. But, since then, you have taught this rather old Dragon a lot. You have not asked for anything in return…even a slap upside my head for harming your soul-self which I would accept without com…OUCH!" Raven actually did slap Edward, getting the group laughing, including Edward!

"Now, we're even," Raven said in her monotone.

"That we are, Raven," Edward agreed.

The group settled back to chat for a while, but, Edward was worried. In fact, he was the most worried he had ever been. He suspected that his chewing Sol out might have triggered something much bigger than himself.

And, if Mally was saying that both he and Jason would be angered greatly at the same time would pale next to many other dragons in Lair, made him think that there was a possibility that he'd have to restrain himself and calm other angry dragons. He was also considering asking the Circle to drop the charges against the one dragon who made that mistake. If that helped keep Lair intact, he was willing to ask that the charge of Sedition be dropped.

Neither Edward, Mally, Jason, Sol or Lassreyth knew the firestorm that was about to be unleashed in Lair…


	17. The Circle's Shame part one

**[A week later]**

It was time. The members of the Circle were nervous. They had read the logs and were absolutely stunned by the revelations. Each member had taken it upon him or herself to go over their own records as well as cross checking with what the former Grand Death had written and they knew that they were screwed badly by their own inability to see a traitor in the midst.

But, they had to meet and face the music. They had to try to correct a grave injustice to Kinnum and hope he didn't storm out of the chamber and take his brother with him.

So, the two dragons were summoned as well as the two invited Titans. Robin was not keen on letting Raven and Terra go, but, Mally smoothed things over saying that something bad was about to happen in Lair and the two would be needed to keep the two dragons on the team calm, if necessary.

When Edward opened the Tear he opened it to entrance of the Central Volcano and said, "Welcome to Lair, Raven and Terra. I'm sorry that there's little time to explore the place and show you around."

Terra looked around and said, "I don't care…This is FLIPPING COOL! Look at the various dragons. But, what are the ones without wings?"

"They are from the Earth Clan," Edward explained, "As they make their homes underground and like to burrow and dig, their wings evolved into harder scales and talons designed for digging."

Sol came over and said, "Thank you for coming, Raven and Terra. Sons…what we are about to tell you will threaten to put out the Light in your hearts. I am so, so sorry, my sons.

"We might as well get it over with. Please…forgive us."

The two sons of Feylfil were surprised, seeing their father so contrite and asking ahead of time for forgiveness.

They went in and Feylfil said, "Please remain in the spectator section. This is a closed meeting of the Circle. Girls, what you are about to witness cannot get outside of Lair, period."

The other members of the Circle were already gathered and Sol said, "This meeting of the Circle will come to order.

"First, I want to welcome, for the first time in many, many centuries two humans to our chamber. Raven and Terra of the Teen Titans…or is it just Titans given that two of your rank are far above teenager years?"

"Just Titans," Edward said.

"Next, we are in a major crisis. Kiinnum and Filkiin, what we have discovered in the last 10 days will shake Lair immensely. You see…we allowed a Traitor to sit in our hallowed ranks and allowed this Traitor to sway our hearts and minds in fear.

"Lassreyth, if you would?"

Grand Life handed over several copies of what had been discovered to Edward and Jason.

"You'll have all the time you need to digest this information," Earth said softly (for him), "Also … you may speak frankly and freely. You will not be punished."

Edward nodded but said nothing as he started reading. The language was in the Dragon written language and there were dates attached.

As Edward read, he had to stop several times to allow his slowly growing anger to level out.

As he kept reading, though, smoke began pouring out of his nose, indicating his anger was growing.

He had to go back several times to make sure that what he read wasn't a trick.

"That honorless dog!" he roared finally, "HE RUINED MY LIFE! HE KILLED MY MOTHER! AND YOU LET HIM! ALL OF YOU! YOU BETRAYED EVERYTHING YOU STOOD FOR! YOU BETRAYED ME…YOU BETRAYED MY MOTHER…STARBORN'S MOTHER…MY HALF SIBLINGS…MURDERED IN THE SHELL?! YOU ALLOWED THAT DAMNED TO HELL BASTARD TO DENY ME EVERYTHING … HEIR POTENTIAL, BEING AN HEIR … A MATE … WHELPS. YOU BETRAYED THE **_BALANCE_** **!** "

As his anger mounted more and more, Mally wrapped him in her wings, trying to sooth him.

"You allowed that bastard to serve for eons," he said, "Yeah, Darkness was on the move, and none of you could see that. He betrayed every single dragon in this realm … but, you allowed him to take away every single right I had. Spineless cowards. And, I cannot even demand Bloodbath to get justice." His tears were starting to flow.

"What are you going to do to right this?" Jason demanded, "You cannot bring my mother back…you cannot bring my siblings back. Give us a REASON to stay here."

"We will do what we must," Fire said, "First thing. I move that all our rulings regarding Kiinnum's status and rights be stricken and that he be permitted to be an Heir Potential to any clan, and his other rights be restored.

"Second… we must offer our own humility." As he said this, the Circle shifted positions (save for Grand Earth, who was simply too big to move) as they made themselves more vulnerable. Even the newest Grand Death displayed his neck, his head hanging low from his platform.

"Had we known, Kiinnum", Grand Water stated, half of her body hanging low enough for him to reach, "we would have stopped him… we _should_ have stopped him. You would be Heir right now."

"We know we cannot bring back the dead", Grand Life continued, "but know, with our hearts heavy with guilt, that we will forever admit our own wrong. This event shall hold serious repercussions for our people… and including you both, many of our people may leave us, their trust in us broken."

Sol, meanwhile, couldn't even speak, his heart so heavy with emotions.

Solor, meanwhile, snorted. "And how is this righting the wrong? How is this making it up to us?!"

"We must work one day at a time, Filkiin", Grand Death. "This is one instance where we do not hold the answers. Please… give us a chance."

"That honorless Traitor killed my brothers and sisters!" Jason argued, roaring. "He killed my brother's mother!"

"HE KILLED MY WIFE AND CHILDREN!" came the outburst, as Sol stood on his platform, the rage billowing off of him. "HE DENIED MY FIRST BORN HIS BIRTHRIGHT! HE MADE HIS LIFE A LIVING HELL AND DID HIS BEST TO REFUSE MY SON A MATE! HE KILLED MY BELOVED MATE AND UNBORN CHILDREN! AND HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

His large wings unfurled as he glided down, facing his boys with a snarl on his lips. "You think he has only wronged you?! You think that only you get the right to be angry?! He took advantage of my naïveté and uncertainty about being Grand Light! He used my weakness to do as he pleased! I wanted… so BADLY to speak out and defy him! But my fear kept me from doing so! And I hate myself for it!" He brought his face close to Edward's, allowing his oldest son to see how torn up and defeated he was. "You want to be Grand Light?! Huh?!" He then did the same to Jason. "How about you?! I'm not giving you a chance to be my heir for the glory and prestige it will bring you; it is a thankless, demanding job, and if you make ONE FUCKING MISTAKE, all of Lair will remember it FOREVER! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME?! TO ADMIT THAT I WAS WRONG?!"

Finally, the old Light Dragon collapsed, his energy and emotions spent. He placed one claw over his eyes, in an attempt to vainly hide the tears he was shedding. "I'm sorry… please… don't leave me…"

Seeing how broken his father was took the wind out of Edward's sails. Next thing he knew, Raven had erected a sphere, to spare Sol's wounded pride, though.

"Father," Edward said as he cupped Feylfil's head, forcing the elder to look at his son, "Calm down. Yes, I am angry at the Circle, but, Mother taught me that the greatest gift is something called forgiveness. I can forgive you…and so I shall. I can understand that you were too close to the problem to see it and all I want is for my rights to be restored, nothing more. If one of the other grands desires me to serve as an heir potential, I will accept the honor. I will not, however, take my brother's place unless he is 100% on board with it.

"Father, first and foremost, we are family. Even if I were to renounce my citizenship, I would not renounce my family. I could have turned my back on Filkiin, out of anger towards Iilahkun, but, I didn't. I'm not about to start now. Even Sosfil is family and I am not about to demand a Bloodbath fight against her…because it would further fracture this family. She's done a lot to try to force me to ask for a BloodBath fight, yet, I have no interest in killing her.

"You have just as much of a right to be as incensed as I am, Father. Even more so. He took two mates, killed Iilahkun's last brood and our honor in the process. I know her last brood would be hatchlings, but, he took something else…I had finally forgiven you for taking another mate. I was petty and selfish for such a long time. Yet, had that last brood hatched, I was prepared to come home, Father. I would have fulfilled the time honored tradition of the uncle raising the babies, even though I would have been their half-sibling. And, yes, Filkiin, I would have accepted your help as well, despite that we did not see eye to eye at the time."

Filkiin sighed, "I have no problem with my brother being an Heir Potential for the Light Clan, and, should he outperform me and become Heir, I will set aside my pride and ego to allow it.

"But, do not EVER expect me to forgive Grand Death's crimes. May he rot in the deepest, dankest pit of Hell, forever tormented. I will echo what Kiinnum has said about you. I can forgive my father for his shortcomings and for not being infallible."

Sol wiped his eyes, looking at his sons gratefully…and towards Raven who was actually touched by everything.

"I see you taught Raven that only family should see these emotions," he said, "Thank you."

She nodded, "Not a problem. If I will be part of your family, you deserve the privacy."

"Yet," Edward said, "You are right. Lair is facing a crisis of epic proportions. Many other Dragons may pack their belongings and head for the Mortal World, like what happened in the old times. Others will hopefully understand that the Circle is not perfect, willing to be vulnerable. Time will tell."

Edward sighed, "Should this happen, I will have to step up and show them how to live in the Mortal World as I know a lot of the Dragons here do not know how to stay hidden from their eyes.

"I wish, Father, that I could petition for us to try again…but, I know the time is not right for it. But, I hope that we are not forced into the open. I know Alduin is coming someday. But, Father, know this: I shall not run and hide from him like a mewling hatchling…No offense, brother."

Sol gave a kind smile, wiping his tears away further. Finally, he stood tall again. "We will… no doubt, lose many of our clansmen. But perhaps we will eventually work a way to win them back. And hopefully… that first step will happen soon." He turned to Raven. "Thank you very much… Ruuvak. You can lower the shield now; my tears are dry. I owe you one and I promise to return the favor."

Raven blinked, having only ever heard that name from Jason when they were alone, but she complied, lowering the shield. As Sol flew back up to his post, the other Grands took their spots once more, standing tall (again, excluding Grand Earth, since all you could see was his eye).

"From this day forward… any discriminatory actions towards hybrids, be they of all clans or of only two… will be counted as subversion with a maximum of 20 years of banishment the punishment", Sol said, as the other dragons nodded in agreement. "The age of us fearing hybrids has long passed, and with the betrayal of Grand Death - no, of that honorless dog who shall no longer be named - it will _never_ rise again. We are all Children of the First; it is high time that we treated each other as such." He looked to the other Grands. "I suggest we call back all of our children and make this announcement in a month's time… along with the formal public naming of two Heirs. Are we in agreement?"

Lassreyth, knowing what the Grand Light was getting on about, nodded in agreement, a wry grin on her face. "I agree and second this. Any objections?" When none of the other Grands denied, she nodded. "Then it is passed. Kiinnum… Filkiin… you are both to come back in a month's time to hear our decisions. And no matter what happens… know that what we do is to right the wrongs of our sins and ignorance. Even if we cannot remove your banishment, Filkiin - you did attack a Grand, after all, and that cannot go completely unpunished - we will still hold you in high regards." She gave him a smile. "And take good care of your little one; from what Mally has told me, she is going to be quite the firecracker."

The Heir Potential bowed his head with respect. "Thank you… Exalted Circle."

"There is one other thing," Grand Life said, "We cannot permit the bones of a Traitor to lay with the hallowed bones of those who served honorably. As much as this pains me…I petition that the bones of my father be removed from their resting place and that they be burned to ash by my son-in-law and his brother in one month's time, in front of all Lair."

There was no objections to the request and Edward nodded, that would satisfy him.

Jason also nodded, but, added, "I would ask that our father also be permitted his retribution at the same time. He was also immensely wronged."

There was no objections from the Circle. Sol said, "Sons, thank you. Iilah and Iilahkun will once more be able to smile on us all, as well the First, who I fear is angry with us."

"Exalted ones," Edward said, "My anger towards you is spent for now. Regardless of what else happens, like I told my father, I can be forgiving of all of you… Except He Who Must Not Be Named. I will do that and, hopefully, this act of forgiving will spread through Lair and keep many of our clansmen here. Unlike before, when humans were not around, if many leave, it will eventually get out that there are dragons walking the world. I realize that there will be a day when we have to be more open as part of refreshing our society, and, my hope is that this time, we are accepted among humankind.

"Grand Death…I will not hold you to account for the sins of the one who came before you. He played you all for fools and allowed the Darkness to take hold. He allowed fear to decimate this body. He is paying for his sins in the nuclear fires of the First's wrath. I am satisfied with that knowledge and that his skeleton will no longer be honored. I will not speak for my brother…but, I will help convince those dragons who may want to leave to give the Circle the opportunity to correct these mistakes. You have been lenient in giving those who should have been killed a second chance. I will ask our brothers and sisters to give you all a second chance.

"Yes, be humble…be vulnerable. Admit that you can be wrong! I do not see weakness in that. I see strength. I see incredible strength of character in anyone, man or dragon, who can own their failings and have the guts to admit that openly and say 'I am sorry.'"

"How can we repair the damage, though?" Earth asked.

"By being truthful," Edward replied, "I will come back as needed to assist the Circle with damage control. Yes, this is a stain upon the accumulated honor of the Circle. Yet, as history proves, even a dark stain can be overcome. It will not happen overnight. Change, Honored Ones, takes time to accomplish.

"Be thankful of the time you have served Lair. I know how thankless being leaders can be. I've seen many world leaders bemoan the fact that they are in a thankless job, while their only solace is in serving! The best leaders are not placed on pedestals or platforms. They are placed among those led, servant-leaders, if you will. They allow themselves to be accountable to those they serve and do so with the greatest of humility. Those that grow prideful will someday be yanked off their high and mighty perch and the fall will be painful. Those who climb down on their own will find grace in the eyes of the people…or the Dragons…and will see their sins of omission forgiven by the First.

"Honored Ones…I call you that because you are showing great honor and a greater courage in humbling yourselves…I am not seeking that any of you step down and let your own song be sung.

"But, let fire purify us all, leaving the valuable metal behind. Allow water to wash away that we cannot afford to keep anymore while showing how strong the Earth is. Life is finding a way while Death claims those it needs to claim. Let the Light shine brightly to scorch those demons of the Darkness into Oblivion."

Jason couldn't help but chuckle, "Leave it to my Brother to wrap all of your catchphrases in one statement."

That was a bit of levity that the Circle needed to hear as the chamber echoed with the chuckles from all of the Grands.

After that died down, Edward finished, saying, "I will be asking that the other Dragons not demand any resignations. They will want to hold you all accountable, that is a given, but, to commit the dragon version of hari-kiri…Not on my watch. Does any member of the Circle have an heir ready to go? Death, you need not reply, seeing that you just got elevated."

None of the others nodded.

"I rest my case, then," Edward said gently, "My friends, treat this as a culture undergoing growing pains. Yes, it will be remembered as a huge screw-up, but, when weighed and measured against everything else that this Circle has done, I have to hope that this will not outweigh…"

"Son," Sol said, "Since the time of Oblann's betrayal, we have not screwed up this badly. We did not see the treachery in our midsts until you and Filkiin chewed me out. Sons, you are responsible for showing us the Light. Edward, enjoy your restored rights. Go home and celebrate with your extended family. Jason, give your baby a hug for all of us as well. You're due back here in three weeks, but, we will delay that a week so that she can witness two new Heirs being installed. But, rest easy, my sons…as part of Grand Earth's decree, Soskrein will get the same evaluation that all dragons get without regard to her hybrid status. There will not be an evaluation of if she is to die or not. That is…what do the human call it?"

"Off the table," Edward supplied.

"Sol?" Raven asked, getting his attention, "I know your sons well enough that they may want you to come over for dinner at some point."

"Mom?" Mally said, "My invite still stands. I want you to come over tonight."

Then Jason said, "To Oblivion with it…Why don't all of you come over? There's a killer Rib joint in Jump City we can all go to."

Mally smirked, "I like how you think, Filkiin! Hope that they lay in a lot of rib goodness!"

"Maybe I should call them and have them lay in a double or triple order of raw ribs," Edward said smirking.

"Kiinnum," Life said, "we'll be meeting informally at several times during the next month…you will be needed to help us with damage control."

"I figured that," Edward said still smirking, "However, if we are done here, we should be going for now."

There was another reason, though, and Sol piped up, "Go and pay your mothers some respect."

Edward and Jason collected their guests and headed towards the Light domain.

Edward opted to fly over instead of opening a tear as he wanted to show his appreciation to Raven and the awestruck Terra.

As they flew, there were several Dragons who, of course glared and one flew up to say something and Edward said calmly, "If you are here to threaten me…be warned that it will be a pain…"

The dragon merely said, "I am not here to challenge you, Kiinnum. I am curious about the humans you carry."

"Oh, First…I apologize, clansman." Edward said, "The one on my back is Terra. The one flying next to my brother is Raven. Both are part of the mortal team of Titans."

"Forgive me," the other Dragon said, "Isn't Raven the daughter of Alduin?"

"She is," Edward replied, "But, you have nothing to fear from her. Despite her Darkness, she is an agent of Light."

"That's good to know," he said, "It's a pleasure finally meeting some mortals.

"May I ask why they are here?"

Edward thought about it and said, "They were invited to a meeting of the Circle. They are my teammates and they impressed the Grand Light enough to get the first invite in a very long time. You will find out the true reason in a month's time, though.

"You may hear rumors as well, please disregard those until the Circle makes an announcement. But, they will elevate two Heir Potentials to being heirs at that time."

"Then," the dragon replied, "That will be a reason to celebrate. I will look forward to this open meeting." He flew off with a smile.

Edward realized, though, that there was one dragon who would scream in frustration: Sosfil. When the Circle announced that there were two Heir Potentials being promoted, she would likely present the Challenge. If she challenged, there would be a sanctioned battle to determine the winner. Whoever won would be the heir. It was not a battle to the death, though. Whoever lost would be subject to whatever punishment the victor declared or would reserve the right to forgo any punishment. Granted that Edward assumed that he would be an heir to a different clan other than Light, would be interesting to say the least. Sosfil might not challenge him, but, would challenge Filkiin immediately. Each could choose their own Champion or fight it out on their own.

They headed for the family gravesite and landed a few minutes later. It was the first time Filkiin was permitted to visit since Edward picked him up almost a year ago.

Edward headed to his mother's resting place and sighed.

"Mother," he said, "Your death has been avenged. Grand Death had given into fear and because he couldn't kill me, killed you instead. I will be blasting his worthless bones into ash next month. Father will be sharing the honor as will your stepson.

"He tried and failed to stop me from finding a mate. I'm mated to the daughter of Grand Life, Mom. I know you would have liked to meet her.

"Lair is undergoing some growing pains, though. Grand Death recorded all his deeds into the Memory Crystals…He was infected by Darkness and will trigger major upheaval within Lair.

"I…miss you, more than ever. I am so sorry that I couldn't reverse that bastard's attack.

"I shall avenge you at long last."

At that, the tears flowed and Mally gave him a hug, as did Terra.

"Scales, I am so sorry for your loss," Terra said, wiping away a tear of her own.

Meanwhile, Filkiin was also talking to Iilahkun and having a hard time as well, despite Raven's calming influence. He was angry that Grand Death had resorted to murder to get back at Grand Light…and saddened that he would not get a chance to really avenge her, save for blasting the bones of a Traitor in the Circle into ashes to be scattered upon the wind.

After they were done, Edward said, "Time to head back, I'm afraid. I do not want to push it with my brother here…Banishment does suck."

"Ahh…stuff it," Filkiin replied with a smirk.

Edward merely opened a Tear and they stepped through.

He sighed, seeing that it was getting dark outside, "Well, there went the entire day."

They heard a tired squawk, and they turned to see Starfire sitting on the couch, with Soskrein curled up next to her. The baby dragon uncoiled, dropping from the couch as she stumbled towards her father. She was learning how to walk, and made leaps and bounds in her development according to the Titans. To the dragons, though, this was to be expected. Jason knelt down, picking up the Twilight dragon when she managed to get close enough.

"Hello, baby girl", he whispered, nuzzling her a bit. The baby only cooed in response, before stretching her neck out, reaching for Raven, who in turn ran her hand along her snout. Satisfied with the contact, Susie curled up in her father's arms, falling quickly back to sleep, getting a chuckle from the group. "I trust she was no trouble?"

"She was a bit confused as to why you vanished, but I think I distracted her enough that she did not get upset", Starfire replied. "I walked with her around the tower, and she seemed interested in all of the scents. But, she was trying to chew my hand."

"Good", Jason said, bowing his head to the Tamaranean. "Thank you very much, Star. I should get her to bed, then.

"I'll explain what was going on as soon as I can. I trust she didn't hurt you too much?"

"I did not let let do the biting, friend Jason," she said with a giggle.

"I'll go with you", Raven offered. "Once she's in bed, you won't leave your room."

"Well, someone has to keep an eye on her," Jason countered, "Besides, after what we learned today, I need the time with my daughter."

"That's good," Robin said coming around the corner, missing a cape of all things, "Maybe you can find my cape."

"Not even a week," Edward smirked coming around the corner, holding the missing item, "Looks like she tried to take it into Jason's room when Star wasn't looking."

He handed the item over to Robin and he said, "I'm heading over to the Big Belly Burger. I need to get something to eat and spend some time with Mally. I've had a long day and a nice Quad Belly Buster sounds good.

"We'll fill you guys in later on."

With that, the team knew that Edward was still steaming mad about something.

They left and Robin looked at Jason who said, "You really do not want to know, but, since you were here when Mally's grandfather lost his title…We found out that he was a murdering dog. He hated Edward so much that he did everything he could to ruin his life and my family as well. He murdered Edward's mother, hastened my mother's death and murdered the last clutch of eggs she laid in the shell."

Robin whistled, "I'm not gonna ask how he stayed as a clan head."

"Probably a good idea," Raven said.

 **[15 minutes later]**  
 **[Big Belly Burger]**

Edward and Mally had arrived and claimed a spot of their own. Edward was waiting in line when another customer yelled at the cashier, "I told you no &(^%*( Mayo!" He then proceeded to further berate the girl who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. His language was, well, quite profane and after the fifth "f-bomb", Edward had had enough.

Edward looked at the guy who looked like he needed to miss a few meals and snarled, "You best think long and hard about the next words that come out of your mouth, Mother fucker. I hear one more curse word directed at her, and you will be tossed through the doors."

"Yeah," said the fat man, "What are you going to do about…"

Edward had reached over, picked the man up by his belt with one hand and said to the manager, "He'll take his new order to go…drive-thru window."

Edward walked towards the door and growled, "I best NOT see or hear you again. I care little for bullies who think they can terrorize others. I've had a long and horrible day, so…GIVE ME A REASON!"

The bully merely nodded, seeing how his nearly 400 pound bulk was not even straining the dragon in disguise.

Then, he watched as Edward carried him out of the building and said, "Fatso…you got 10 seconds to RUN towards your poor abused vehicle, get in and pull up to the drive-thru…and that started 5 seconds ago!"

Edward dropped the man and morphed to his hybrid form lighting up his ridges a nice white color as the guy decided it was best to beat a hasty retreat and got into his truck and pulled into the drive-thru to collect his meal. Edward heard the manager tell him, "Your business is no longer welcome here. In fact, it is not welcome in any of our locations."

Edward went back in after watching the now former customer drive away. He reverted to his normal form in the process.

The manager went over to Edward and said, "Thank you for having my employee's back. Tonight's meal is on me."

Edward smiled, "Thanks. I wasn't about to let that bully get away with it."

Edward got his quad Belly Buster with the works meal and Mally's dinner as well. The cashier who the bully had frightened leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Careful, kid," Edward said with a smile, "My wife over there might get jealous."

Mally piped up, "No, I won't. Sweetheart, you taught that guy a lesson. You earned a friendly peck."

The manager went over and input an override code, cancelling the bill.

"You're one of the new guys with the Titans, I see," the manager said as he escorted Edward to his seat.

"I am," Edward said, "Call me Unity."

"I'm Mike," the manager said, "That guy's been a pain in my crew's backsides for a while. I'll admit that it was good watching him being carried out like that."

"He's lucky I decided not to give him a flying lesson out the door," Edward said, "Then again, the door wouldn't have survived…I would have paid for the damages regardless."

"That would have been very kind of you," The manager said, "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Well, could you keep this area clear for a bit?" Mally asked softly, "We need some privacy."

"Sure," the manager said. "Seeing how the dinner rush is over, I can close some booths."

The manager got up and went into the kitchen and got some "Closed" signs and put them on the booths near the couple.

"OK," Mally said, "Spill it, sweetheart. I don't need Raven to tell me that you're seething mad. I'm really surprised that you didn't throw that guy through the windows."

"Oh, I wanted to, Mally…I really wanted to," Edward replied, "But, what would that accomplish? I'd be quite cruel to have done that, yet, would that bring my mom back or Iilahkun and the lost whelps?

"Would that erase 3,000 years of your grandfather's Darkness against me? My big crime in his eyes was to be born. And, according to what I read, he acted due to a Dragon with the First's Sight…A power that I lack. A power I wouldn't want, either.

"I wouldn't have been surprised to read that your Grandfather had a hand in Kreinkiin's death as well. I think there's more to the Logs than the Circle's had time to really comb through. Jason reacted very badly watching his twin being beheaded and he is usually very cautious on letting others know what we are.

"Also, knowing that he had a hand in the whelp's deaths…I'd say that is a mitigating factor and that maybe the Circle can remove his banishment."

"They've never done that before, though," Mally said, "It's really rare for the Circle to alter a sentence of banishment as it is.

"What I am afraid of, though is that they might banish the Death Clan for the sins of my Grandfather."

"I would plead their case," Edward decided, "Those who followed his orders might have to be punished. But, to punish the truly innocent…not going to happen, Mally. I may plead the Death Clan's case before the Circle as being innocent pawns in a sick game.

"Sadly, though, Sosfil will probably lose Heir Potential. She was implicated by your grandfather and I will bet that he talked her into spreading the word in the Light Clan's females that they shouldn't give me the time of day. If that's the case, I'll gladly give her the sentence of the Circle as well as rubbing it in her face that she is no longer eligible…and I will not be nice about it. She knows that I haven't forgotten her treatment of me and Jason.

"And if she dares Challenge…She will see how cruel I can be."

"Mother did tell me that you have that capacity, my love," Mally said, looking down, "But, please, don't throw all this away out of wanting to avenge yourself against her. She does have that right, and, you're all about respecting the rights of others."

"Hey there," he said softly, "I am still the same guy you fell for. I am just tired of her jabs and the crap that I just went through is enough to make anyone snap. First dragon that crosses me for a while may trigger my anger, sweetheart."

He started eating his monster burger and Onion Rings. He was so focused on his meal that he didn't sense a Dark Dragon nearby.

His anger was slowly calming as he ate, though.

"Nothing I can do," he muttered, "Even with my time teleportation, history is set." A tear flowed and Mally reached over and took his hand.

"Hey," she said, "The wrongs will be righted as best they can be, sweetheart."

"Then, why do I feel like I want to tear the head off the first moron that REALLY crosses me? Light dragons are supposed to be above this!"

"You're not a full-blooded Light Dragon, though," she countered, "You have that fraction of Dark Dragon that will influence you at times, same with your other pieces of heritage."

"I finally get why Solor is always itching for a good fight," he sighed. He finished his meal and drink.

As he calmed down more, his senses became less full of static and he felt an odd presence.

"We've got company," he said.

"Friendly or…"

"Darkness," Edward said, "Let's find out what they want, shall we?"

Edward and Mally both left the place, after tossing their respective trays and headed out.

"Head back to the Tower," Edward suggested, "Get the team if you don't hear anything from me in 5 minutes."

Edward, now that he was able to focus, looked around for the Dark Dragon.

It didn't take long to find him, though. The Dark Dragon was looking right at Edward and as soon as Edward saw the intruder, he went to his hybrid form and took to the air.

"Thanks for humoring me," Edward snarled before his voice amplified, "YOU WANT ME, YOU BASTARD! HAVE AT THEE!"

"Gladly, Traitor," the Dark Dragon snarled and also took to the air, his body starting to absorb the light as his Dark Blessing activated.

Edward's blessing of light activated in response and the two flew at one another…

 **[Jason's Room]**

Meanwhile, as Edward left for the burger joint, Jason carried his whelp all the way back to his room, with Raven walking behind them. Once she was settled in bed, the new father sighed, sitting on his own bed. He glanced over at his company, seeing the look she was giving him. He gave a sigh. "Stop taking my anger… I can handle it now."

"You sure?" Raven asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I haven't felt you this angry since… well, since the day you and I met."

"I'm sure", the dragon said, nodding. "I can't explode here; I don't want to wake up Soskrein."

The empath nodded, letting her siphoning stop. "What Grand Death did… it must be really bad if the Circle was willing to expose their necks."

"Indeed", the dragon responded, his voice already gruffer from the contained rage. "The Grands are not to pass judgement or inflict punishment without a voted agreement. That's an inviolate and non-repealable law To hear that traitor went behind their backs to harm not only Edward but my father as well… and in turn, I got caught up in the crossfire and my life was almost destroyed as well."

Raven looked over to her boyfriend, and while she couldn't show it, her heart was breaking for him. His family had been witness to several tragedies; Grand Death's interference with Edward's rights, the death of his twin and his father's mates, the murder of his younger brothers and sisters, his missing brother… so much had happened. If this was how it would affect him, she could only imagine how hard it was for Edward or Sol. She reached over tentatively, taking a hold of his hand and offering her own emotional support.

 _Once again, our boyfriend is hurting and this is all you can do_ , came the voice of Bravery, scoffing a bit. _It wouldn't hurt to be a bit closer, you know._

But she wasn't comfortable with being closer. There was that one hug, yes, and the rare few times that he surprised her with a peck on the cheek or forehead, but even after being in a relationship with him for months, she still got cold feet when it came to displaying her affection. She didn't want to hurt him, and she didn't want her magic to go out of control… but she also wanted to show she was there for him. She wanted to get closer, almost as much as she felt that she couldn't. And after some internal conflict, she decided to at least try.

She scooted farther back on his bed, so her back was against the wall. When he glanced over at her, quirking an eyebrow, she motioned for him to follow. With a shrug, the dragon complied, leaning against the wall next to her. He then felt her arms wrap around him as she gave him a hug, and while he was happy to receive one, he was curious. "Raven, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Cuddling", she replied. "It's what humans do when they want to just spend time with their boyfriends."

Jason smirked. He could hear her thoughts after all; she had no idea what she was doing. So, he decided to play along. "Well… then I suppose we'll just be here for a while." He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. The flushing of her cheeks was obvious against her normally grey skin, even more so when he gently kissed her forehead, next to the red gem she wore. "Thank you, Raven."

The empath merely nodded, before settling against him.

 **[45 minutes later]**

As luck would have it, the alarms went off, forcing the two to run for Ops, but, they didn't need it as there was a glowing dot over the city as Mally came running in.

"Edward's fighting a Dark Dragon!" she exclaimed.

"Titans, Trouble!" Robin yelled as the team headed for the T-Car. Robin stopped and got a few other things for his utility belt as well.

They piled into the T-car and raced into town, watching as the glow from Edward faded in and out, indicating that whoever he was fighting was pretty dang powerful. There was a powerful lightning stroke that resulted in a clap of thunder.

[Sweet Jebus!] Raven and Solor heard in their heads [This guy is not going to go down easily.]

That was all the prompting Solor needed, as he rolled down a window. "Meet you guys there", he said to the team before climbing out and jumping into the air, flying up into the sky to find Edward. [I'm almost there, Brother! I'll help you take him down!]

[Be careful! This guy is looking for someone, I think. I haven't had this much trouble dissuading the Darkness in a long time. I can't use my Blessing of Death to end this fight…too many civilians that would end up in comas or dead!]

"Where is that egg?" the Dark Dragon demanded to know.

"I shall never divulge that information," Edward responded, "You can rot in Oblivion."

The Dark Dragon threw another punch that Edward dodged. He returned the attack, striking the enemy.

[Crap!] Edward called out, [He is looking for your egg, Brother! Raven, make sure that Mally stays near the baby!]

A wave of anger shot through the link, burning hot in Edward's mind. [OVER MY BLEACHED SKULL!] Solor roared, activating his Blessing as he sped into the fight, hitting the Dark Dragon in the gut with a powerful strike, surprising both dragons as he suddenly invaded.

[I'm calling Mally now, Edward… but I think even if your enemy finds out, he's gonna have a hell of a time getting over there], Raven stated. [Jason's still mad about what happened in Lair; that was probably the WORST thing that Dark Dragon could have said.]

[No kidding,] Edward said, [This sucker's going down for good. NO ONE THREATENS MY NIECE!]

The two Light Dragons pressed a full attack that quickly overwhelmed the Dark Dragon.

"Prepare to die" Edward snarled, "You threaten my family…call me a TRAITOR. I do not think so." His Blessing of Light faded and his Dark Blessing activated.

"As if you even care!" the Dark Dragon shouted out. "That egg is just another abomination to you Lair dragons! Just like the rest of my clan! Why do you even bother with keeping it?! To learn our secrets?! Is that all that egg is to you?!"

Finally, Solor had enough. With a breath, he shot a beam of light at the dragon, punching a hole through the membrane of his right wing. The Dark Dragon let out a pained cry, attempting to stay airborne as he had to quickly adapt.

"She is MY DAUGHTER! THAT'S WHO SHE IS TO ME!" Solor roared, before charging in again. He wanted to kill the dragon - First knows how badly he did - but he figured that one, it would be wrong to kill while the civilians down below were watching, and two, they might find out more about what the Dark clan was doing if they could capture him. So, in an attempt to subdue his enemy, Solor began grappling in the air, trying to find a way to catch him in a submission hold.

Edward saw a streak of orange light and realized Starfire was joining the fight. She was full of righteous fury and pelted the Dark Dragon with starbolts as well as her eyebeams. He smirked as he fired off a beam of darkness that also hit the enemy's other wing, ripping the membrane.

Finally, there was multiple attacks from the other Titans. Beast Boy was carrying Cyborg, who was using his sonic cannon. Raven was also in the fight, she allowed Rage to take control for a bit and the emoticlone wasted no time in showing the suddenly battered and bruised Dark Dragon that it was NOT wise to anger the daughter of Trigon. Terra was bombarding the Dark Dragon with rocks and clumps of dirt that would stagger most enemies. Robin was using some new non-lethal weapons that he designed with Edward and Jason's help that disoriented the Dark Dragon.

Solor took some accidental "friendly fire", but, ignored it. The Dark Dragon finally slumped in defeat, "Stop… I … surrender."

Edward looked at the face of the enemy and growled, "Be glad that I cannot use my Blessing of Death against you. Threaten my family again…you will regret every single word that you have spoken. You will BEG me to die."

The Titans landed and Robin handed over some specially made restraints…capable of holding a dragon. Edward placed the cuffs on and said, "Let's go, guys. Thank you for the help."

[You OK?] Raven asked.

[No, I am not] Edward responded, [I'm tempted to throw this creature through a untargeted Tear. But, I can't allow myself the satisfaction.]

[We got him,] Solor replied, [I, too, want to end his life, but, I guess hanging around all you has rubbed off on me.] He smirked.

Once on the ground, Solor took out his communicator, calling up Mally. "Our threat is secured… and will not be able to break free. Contact the Circle so that they know we will be bringing him in; I am certain he has information for us if he came looking for the egg."

"Already on it", Mally responded. "I was certain that he was there for the egg, so I just got off the phone with Mother and- Susie! Put that down, that is not a toy!" She let out a grumble. "You might want to head back soon; the alarm woke her up and now she's riled up since you're not here."

The light dragon chuckled. "I'm on my way." He looked over to Edward. "I'm sorry, I've got to-"

"I understand fully, go ahead", Edward said. "I expected situations like this to come up… you better head home before she tries to steal something from one of her aunts or uncles." He opened a Tear to allow his brother to get home quicker.

Solor ran through the Tear, which collapsed a moment later.

"Like I was saying," Mally said, "I just got off the phone with Mother and after getting over her surprise that a Dark Dragon would attack over a populated area, wants the prisoner to be brought to Lair immediately."

"All right," Edward said, "I'll be dropping him off in a little while. I want to make certain that he gets a message." He didn't say that he was not pleased with the turn of events, though. But, Mally was reading between the lines and realized that she would have to call Lair and get Sol in case her mate decided to unleash a terrible wrath on the Darkness.

In fact, he was downright livid that someone who threatened his family was about to escape his wrath to the point that he started to glow again and this time, it was getting brighter and brighter as his rage built. He snarled angrily as his eyes went past yellow into a deadly looking red.

Before Raven could act, he lashed out in anger, knocking the Dark Dragon into the buildings across the street, smoke pouring out of his nose as he stalked his victim. The Dark Dragon left an imprint in the building through the wall. Edward had lashed out with an incredible amount of force.

"Your kind ruined my life, you bastard," he growled, voice full of malice and promising a world of hurt, "One of your people told Grand Death something that corrupted him, drove him to destroy everything I could have had…took away my rights…killed my mother…killed unborn hatchlings…for that, you will PAY!" He reared back, ready to dole out more revenge when a mound of earth encased him.

"Scales," Terra said, "Stop this, please! What good will killing this guy do? Will it bring back your loved ones? Your leaders want him alive, not a bloody pulp. You'll throw away everything that you've wanted returned."

"His clansman ruined my life, Terra! I'm entitled to some payback! I WANT MY REVENGE!" Edward roared, his eyes a deadly red and the scales they could see were black, "I can't get payback against the Circle, no matter how much I want to!" The mound of earth started to crack as Edward applied his strength to the problem of getting out, forcing a concerned Terra to compress the mound. It was a stalemate as Edward wasn't able to even morph to escape. Terra was compensating, her own body glowing with the effort.

Raven, in the meantime, had called the Tower and told Mally to get over to where they were at as Edward was in the middle of a meltdown.

"Kiinnum", Raven said, "Please calm down. Your anger won't solve anything right now. I get how angry you are at the Dark Dragons, but, will killing this one really salve the wounds Grand Death handed you?"

"His kind deserve to die," Edward snarled angrily, "They poisoned my life, my home. Why should I suffer them to live?"

"Friend Edward," Starfire said as she went over to embrace her rather angry friend, "It's going to be OK." Raven went over as well and grasped his head and chanting her mantra started to siphon off the incredible anger as well.

"No, it won't," he said as his scales started to calm down, "His clan poisoned Grand Death with fear. Made him think my presence…my existence was a threat to all dragons. He murdered my mother, Starfire. I remember finding her body and … and…" He broke down at the memory of finding Iilah's body in the cave they shared.

Terra released him and before he collapsed, Starfire was holding him up.

A new tear opened and Mally rushed through, along with Solor and Sol.

"What happened?" Sol asked his sons.

"Edward found a target for his anger," Mally said as she went over to him, "I got it, Starfire."

Raven said, "He's remembering finding Iilah's body, Sol." She also released her distraught friend, his anger calming as Mally held him. She was whispering in the Dragon language words she knew would help.

Sol's face paled, "No wonder this Dark Dragon looks like he's been beaten up within an inch of his miserable hide. We didn't know what happened as there weren't any clues. My son had gone hunting that day and Iilah was waiting for him to return. He returned to find her. At first, he thought she was napping, but, he discovered that she was in a coma, he tried to heal her. But, it didn't work as he was still learning how his powers worked, and, he wasn't at his full potential. She never woke up from the coma and passed a few hours later.

"Short lesson for the Titans: The Blessing of Death, as you Titans know, a little bit can instantly knock someone out if used for a second. Longer roars can cause short term comas up to long term comas. Those roars siphon off the target's strength and health, Titans. A second roar ensures a long term coma where the person or dragon may not awaken from or, in some instances, can 'reset' a dragon. A third roar is fatal.

"However, that's with our people. Humans, well, being weaker will succumb to the Blessing of death faster. It can take but a single roar to kill. I say weaker not as an insult.

"We didn't suspect a member of the Death Clan, though. Iilah had weakened due to getting old, so, we all figured that it was merely her time. But, Kiinnum lost it regardless. I had to calm him down.

"But, the damage has been done."

Edward was still very distraught and angry over the day's events. He had a delayed reaction and that poor Dark Dragon was on the wrong end of Edward's wrath.

But, as Mally comforted her mate, his anger was calming down and he looked over at the Dark Dragon who was looking beat up.

"I'm all right, sweetheart," Edward said, "Let me talk to that guy."

"Not happening," she said, "Not unless I go with you."

Edward nodded his assent and they both went over, "I will allow this. Not like I have a choice." He did smile to take any sting out of what he said.

"OK, sonny," Edward said, "First off, I mean you no further harm. Next, I'll make you a once in a lifetime offer. You _volunteer_ information that my leaders want to know … without the former Chief Interrogator having to extract the information the hard way, and I'll reverse the damage done to you. Refuse and I wash my talons of you and whatever happens is the Will of the First. However, I will understand if you cannot offer much, so, if you are truthful, I will honor my promise."

"I wish I could," he said, "But, I was only supposed to scope you out and find out where that egg went and report back to Vilea. I fear her and Grand Darkness more than I fear you. Returning without this information means my death."

Edward sighed, his empathic senses telling him that the dragon was being truthful.

"You're not lying," he said, "I will turn you over to the Grand Light. I am sorry for any harm. Since I know you're being honest…a change from the rest of your clan…I will honor my promise. But, don't think I am on the side of Darkness, sonny. That will never happen.

"If you fear Oblann and Vilea more than me, I can respect that."

His hands started glowing with his Blessing of Life and reached over to the Dark Dragon. A minute later, he let go, the Dark Dragon's injuries healed.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"My name is Volunviing," the Dark Dragon replied.

"You are a whelp," Edward said, "I merely make an observation, Volunviing, not to insult. I am Kiinnum, but, out here, I am called Unity." He waved Sol over and said, "This could be a lucky break. I know we beat some sense into Nightwing here. Thing is, he is a low ranking solder, maybe a raw recruit for the Dark Dragons."

"Should we treat him better than most Dark Dragons we've come across?" Sol asked.

"He doesn't know as much as we'd like," Edward said, "Maybe turn him into a double agent? I'd say his relative youth can be used to our advantage."

Nightwing spoke up, "I can't do that. Vilea and Grand Darkness can read minds like Alduin's daughter over there can. They would execute me."

"Good point," Edward conceded.

"You know of me?" Raven asked.

"Everyone in the Dark Lair does," Nightwing said, "They are not happy that you are on the wrong side of history."

"Nightwing," Edward growled, "I would appreciate it if you did not cite the mortal's so-called social justice terrorists favorite phrase, please." He spat on the ground to show his contempt.

He placed his talons on the Dark Dragon's shoulder and squeezed just enough to convey the message before releasing the prisoner.

"I have nothing to do with those wretches", Nightwing growled back, rubbing his shoulder. "They are ignorant, hateful creatures that will lash out at their own kind for thinking differently than them. I'm insulted that you would compare me to them", he said, spitting the ground as well, showing that for the first time, a Dark Dragon was in agreement with Edward.. "I merely quote the prophecy. You know he will come… and I think it foolish that his spawn wastes her time trying to be something she is not."

Before Edward could say anything, Raven's powers flared up, and a tendril wrapped around Nightwing's mouth, silencing him. "Now you listen, Vulonviing", she began, her eyes glowing blood red. "You may know of me, but you do _not_ know me. I may be his daughter, but I am nothing like my father. And if you think insulting me and saying that I'm on the 'wrong side' is going to change my mind, it is not. So… kindly take your opinion and _keep it to yourself_ , or else I'll make sure you see how _terrible_ he can be _personally._ "

Nightwing stared at the half-demon, his eyes wide. As she stared him down, the Dark Dragon slowly lowered his head, until it was flat against the ground. He gave a short nod, not daring to attempt to move more than that. With that, the magic around his snout vanished, and he could talk again… if he wanted to, which at that point he definitely did _not_. Edward was actually a little impressed with this Dark Dragon, for he voiced what Edward thought about most so-called social justice warriors.

"Raven," Edward said, "He gets the hint. I know that I got the hint when we sparred the first time.

"Kid, I meant no insult. I apologize for the unintended slight."

Edward's eyes widened as well as he realized that Raven could send some enemies right to Trigon should she choose.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, "Probably a good idea to keep one's mouth closed. Listen, Volunviing, I'm turning you over to the my father, the Grand Light. Just do as he says, and there won't be any further trouble. Who knows, maybe your cooperation can be parlayed into asylum from the Circle at some point? But, know this: ANY threats towards my family or Solor's family and you may wish for the Daughter of Trigon to send you to him physically instead of just your soul. Understand?

"However, you just scored a few coveted points with me in your opinion of some self-centered humans.

"I'll even overlook you calling them creatures. I have a rather low opinion of those 'social justice warriors' as well. You're the first of your clan that I can share an opinion with."

There was a nod and Edward accepted that he was too cowed to speak.

"I would like to ask you one thing," Edward said, "I have heard of another prophecy, one that might be talking about me or another hybrid. What do you know of it? Just answer honestly. I won't get mad. Raven, please let him speak as I need to know."

Nightwing, looking away for a brief moment, gave a sigh, before reciting in their native tongue. " **A hybrid, born of the Light, marks the end of the Dragons' life. When they grow, Lair shall lose its purpose and people, and become barren with only bones left to tell the tales.** That was what one of ours said… and our leader interpreted it as the key to finally winning the war." He gave a sigh. "Be thankful that I cannot return home now. With my failed mission, I will die if I go back. I can share some of my knowledge… but I will still not betray my clan."

Solor stepped forward next. "We would not expect you to betray your clan, anymore than you would expect my brother to betray our clan. We will not ask you to. I figured it would be too much to ask for the location of Dark Lair. Perhaps time in our dungeon will help you change your mind… _without_ harming you." He looked back to his father, who was fuming at the prophecy. "Father… he is willing to at least share some of his knowledge. Is that not better than you expected?"

The Grand Light let out a growl. "Not ideal… but at least worth something. Very well. Instead of torturing you, like I should be doing… I will give my sons the benefit of the doubt and allow you to live… for now. You will stay as a prisoner, not a civilian, and not a guest."

"Better to live in chains than die a Traitor's death, I suppose", Nightwing conceded. "And better than meeting the World Eater."

Edward was worried…really worried now. With himself and now Soskrein, that prophecy could spell the end of Lair itself or something else that would change Lair. But, would it be for the betterment of their society or destroy it utterly leaving Darkness as the victor?

"Would this tie into the prophecy regarding Trigon's arrival?" He wondered aloud. He started pacing trying to figure it out. "Does this mean the end of everything we've held dear? Argh!

"Does this mean me, my niece, or the experimental Twilight Dragons?"

"I do not know", the dark dragon said. "Only the one who uttered it could tell you. He has long since passed."

Raven looked utterly confused, and Solor patted her shoulder. "I'll tell you later." In the meantime, he walked over to Edward, grabbing his brother's shoulders. "Now is not the time to worry about it, Brother. It might be you… it might be another. But… perhaps it is not what we think it is." He looked to Nightwing. "Perhaps your leader is wrong about what this prophecy means. It only says the end of the life… not 'lives'. If it was an end to the war, then there would be multiple lives being lost, would it not?"

Sol stared between his sons, utterly confused. "… since when did Kiinnum become the angry, emotional one and Filkiin the calming force? In the last few months… it is like you have completely swapped personalities, my sons."

Edward sighed, "I guess things came to a head, Father. Being with the Titans, working with my brother, finding out that my worst fears and suspicions were well-founded indeed in that He Who Must Not Be Named had done everything in his power to destroy me. He confirmed all that the night the Circle replaced him in my eyes. I am still the same son as before all this. But, what that Traitor was told is the thing that has me angry. But, I will take the time needed to meditate."

"You got that right," Raven said smirking, "Sol, I will make sure that he does this."

That got a wry smile out of Sol, "That would be appreciated, Raven. It's been a long time since he's had such a bad reaction."

Edward sighed, "Guys…I need some time alone. Well, except for Mally. I gotta clear my head somehow. I'm not the guy my mate fell in love with and she deserves to get him back."

Mally, however, stepped toward him, smacking his shoulder before pulling him into a hug. "Stop that. You are you. I married you, all of you. If I was going to be scared of your anger, I would never have said yes. You are my mate and husband; never forget that, even on your bad days, that I still love you." She pulled back, looking him in the eye. "I'll be there to meditate with you, too, if you need me."

Edward returned the hug and said, "Thank you, sweety. I would want you there at my side."

Raven stepped forward as well, looking him in the eye. "You take the time you need… but excuse me if I order you to meditate with me and Jason. I trust you enough that I know you'll figure this out yourself… but given that we both are worried about you, you're going to have to indulge me a bit."

Edward sighed, accepting the order. Normally, he'd chafe taking such orders from a mortal … but, even he did not want to provoke his newly discovered half-sister again. The first time was plenty for him. Then again, he saw Raven as not just a friend, she had earned the rare title of being his honor sister, same with Starfire and Terra. Robin, Cyborg, and even Beast Boy had become honor brothers in Edward's eyes

"I still would like some time alone…relax, I am referring to my favorite spot," he said.

"You mean our favorite spot?" Terra teased, "I don't mind sharing, but, there aren't anymore skipping stones available."

"Damn," Edward said, "They're all at the bottom of the bay."

"What happened?" Sol asked.

"After you replaced that one member of the Circle and Sosfil's taunts," Terra said, "he was about to blow and skipped pretty much every stone within reach off the surface of the bay. Mally never did translate what he was saying about them, except that it wasn't fit for 'hatchling's ears.'"

Mally stepped forward and whispered to Sol, who in turn had his eyes go wide. He then turned to Edward, and incredulous look on his face, while Edward raised his hands. "What?! I was having a rough time and I was madder than Hell."

"She is still your sister… even if she is an insufferable pain in the tail sometimes", Sol countered. "I honestly have no idea where she gets her attitude from… I dearly hope that is not another blame for 'you know who'. She is already implicated by him in his records. If he poisoned my children's thoughts…"

"Well," Edward said, "If she wants to remain an Heir Potential…she should be questioned by the Circle. But, it might be a moot point soon. I would still seek out where her loyalties lie. I am not saying that he poisoned her thoughts. But, Father, you are allowed to know for sure, even if no more than a concerned father.

"But, her attitude? I don't know where she got that from. Not from you or her mother, if memory serves.

"Also, what isn't HE responsible for in my life? Volunviing…Did that dragon you mentioned have the First's Sight?"

He nodded sadly, "I'm sorry. That Dragon did have the First's Sight."

"So, that dragon sought out the former holder of Grand Death as he was the most hidebound Grand," Solor said, "That answers a few questions, but, leaves many more unanswered, and, I know you wouldn't have them. Be glad I do not hold you accountable for my mother's death…or the murder of my siblings."

"That goes for me as well," Edward said, "Sonny…Solor and I are stretching out necks out to the fullest with you…Remember that before you think of doing something really dumb. I might just have Alduin's daughter ship your living hide to him."

Nightwing gulped, showing that he was, indeed, pretty young. More seasoned soldiers would not admit to their fears as easily.

"I think we're done here," Robin noted, "Edward, take some time to cool off, please. Sol? Would you mind if we get in the loop? Knowing Raven, she will need to know why Edward's being set off more than Jason normally is."

Solor mock-glared at his leader, though.

Sol sighed, "Well, this is a matter for us to solve, Robin. However, I am concerned about Edward. Something woke his inner anger and I thought he was over all this. If we are trusting you with what we are, we will have to let you in on a few things. Mally, you can tell them what they need-to-know.

"Normally, I would forbid this, but, I have to give my sons some leeway, seeing how they are both Heirs now. As they both trust you, so will I.

"Just promise me, friend to friend, that you will keep whatever you are told as secret as other secrets you keep."

Robin nodded, "I will do that, Sol. We're humbled by the trust shown." The others nodded as well, making it total.

Edward said, "Dumb question: If y'all are here, who is watching the hatchling?"

Mally smiled, "My mom is. When I called her to get Grand Light, she offered to watch the baby."

Solor smiled, "See, brother…they are wanting to make things right, even if it's something small like watching the baby."

"It's a start," Edward admitted, "But, no offense, father…the Circle has a long, long way to go. Before you jump down my throat, you know this is why I am so angry. I want Lair to be the best it can be. If we are going to win the longest cold war in the planet's history, we all have to work together. I can set aside my anger … with the help of my friends. But, I have to take my own advice in embracing it and then let it go.

"Well, I will say this: Grand Life has already repaid her share of any debts. Even before all this came to light, she righted a huge wrong. By bringing Maldriin and I together to be mated dragons … and expecting hatchlings in a few months, I would say she has repaid me, with interest. I will remind her of that."

"I understand", Sol said. "And hopefully… our decisions in our Heirs will help make things right again, even if it's only another small step." He turned to Nightwing, grabbing him by the arm to help him stand. "I suppose I'll be taking our new 'friend' to Lair. We have much to prepare for the meeting next month." He opened a Tear for them. "Go home, and tell Lassreyth that we have the dragon in custody. Besides… I'm pretty sure you'll want to drag her away from Soskrein before she tries to adopt her into her family."

Solor chuckled, "I have no problem with Grand Life being an aunt to Susie. She mentioned that she was looking forward to caring for a hatchling again. So, I have no qualms in allowing this."

The Titans nodded, saying their goodbyes, before stepping through. There Grand Life was, in her human form, and the whelp was sitting comfortably in her arms. Of course, the baby dragon had taken a hold of her hand, and was currently chewing on the Life dragon's green-scaled hand, making a slight squawking noise between bites. "Welcome back", Grand Life said, smiling. "I trust everything went well?"

The Titans were all staring at the sight of Susie biting the scale-protected hand of one of the strongest creatures on earth with apprehension and confusion, but Solor merely stepped forward, acting like this was perfectly normal. "Everything is fine now… or at least, better. Crisis averted, civilians protected… all of the usuals." He held out his arms to his baby, who soon realized he was home and immediately jumped to him, kicking against Grand Life's gut in order to get the distance she needed. "I hope she wasn't too much trouble for you."

"Oh, nothing I can't handle", Grand Life said with a warm laugh. "It has been a long time since I've had whelps, though; reminds me of when Mally was only a month old.

"I appreciate the chance to take care of a hatchling again. Thank you, Filkiin.

"Now, about a hatchling Mally..."

That made the younger Life dragon blush. "MOTHER!" she sputtered. "No telling the Titans embarrassing stories!"

Edward coughed, "OK, Maldriin…you'll have to spill it to me one of these days."

"Nope…not happening!" was the retort.

"I have ways of making you talk," Edward countered with a smirk.

As the dragons "bickered", everyone else save Edward was staring in confusion. "Um… are we just gonna ignore the fact that Susie was chewing on her hand?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, it's normal for dragons", Solor explained, offering his arm to Susie and letting her chew on it for a bit. "Baby dragons go through teething a bit faster than humans do, so parents will often let them chew on their tails and claws in order to help them with the process. When they're born, they already have teeth, but they are still growing some of them, so it's a mild discomfort. It might take a month or two for them all to grow in and for her to grow out of it."

"The heck did we get ourselves into?" Cyborg asked. "I assume I'm gonna have to protect some of my equipment from her, then?"

"Well, if you baby proofed your room like I asked you to, then it won't be much of a problem", Solor countered.

"I don't even know what that means for a baby dragon!" Cyborg pointed out. "In human families, it means making sure the baby doesn't hurt themselves!"

"Well in dragon families, it means making sure the valuable stuff isn't going to get chewed on or eaten!"

"Now, Filkiin…" Edward said, "I could tell the team some stories from when you were a whelp."

"You do and … "

"I kid," Edward said, "Chill out. Cyborg, after the little one is in bed, I'll help you with hatchling proofing your room. Same with the rest of you."

Susie heard her Uncle and jumped over. Edward deployed some small scales to allow her to chew a bit. Sure, he'd heal in seconds, but, hatchlings didn't need soft, pliable flesh, but, scales or talons to gnaw upon. Edward didn't mind at all, especially since his own brood would be hatching soon.

Edward chuckled, "Yep, this reminds me of when Jason here was a hatchling…He loved to …"

"First, take me now," the subject said, his face getting really red. Everyone suddenly got the mental image of a younger Edward dragon-sitting for Iilahkun. Edward smiled at the memory. He was happy to watch over his half-siblings, despite his lingering anger over Sol claiming her for a mate. As time passed, Edward had, indeed, learned that it was best to let that anger fade away.

"Lassreyth," Edward said, "Thanks for watching the niece for us."

"It was a pleasure, my son-in-law," she replied, "I know it is so tiny compared to what is owed, though."

Edward leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You don't owe me anything on a personal level, or, between all of us, even as a member of the Circle. You brought Mally into my life and gave us your blessing as her mom first, and as Grand Life second. Remember that I already forgave any past debts you may have owed me as a Grand. I meant every word of that, Lassreyth. When I say I have forgiven someone, it is unconditional and cannot be withdrawn. I told Sosfil the same thing a while ago. Who knows, we might name a whelp after you?"

Lassreyth's eyes went wide…"I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"Yes," Mally said, "I've been feeling an urge to set up a nest over the last week or so. I'm going to have to return to Lair to do that."

"You know you have room here as well," Cyborg said, "If you want it, that is."

"Sweetheart," Lassreyth said, "With what's happening back home, I would suggest that you take the offer. They've already proven that they can help hatch dragon eggs.

"We can bring you nesting material if you want to compromise and manage the eggs here.

"I'm going to have grandwhelps…All thanks to the First." She sat down and a tear of joy escaped and she didn't care.

"Do you guys want me to, though?" Mally explained the personality changes that her mothering instinct will cause, including snapping at anyone who gets too close to the nest, including Edward, especially during the first half of the nesting period.

"Babe," Edward said as Susie continued to chew the smaller scales, "We're sure. You know that we'll guard our brood with our lives. Nothing's going to happen. We still have some Life Dragons around the Tower and, if we ask Raven nicely, she might be able to block tears. The drawback for me is not being able to teleport into or out of the building. A sacrifice I will GLADLY make for my whelps."

"Besides, when they do hatch, Susie should be learning more from the world around her", Solor said, "and I'd like her to meet her cousins. Considering how protective I am already, I'm certain anyone who tries to hurt them will face not two but three angry dragons." He let out a low growl, getting Susie's attention and having her sheepishly spit out Edward's hand. "Speaking of whelps, though… I believe someone is missing out on her bedtime."

The baby looked up to Edward, seeming to understand what was needed of her, and gave him a nuzzle against his cheek, letting out a pleasant, tiny rumble before she squirmed down and out of his hands But, not before she got a good-night kiss on her snout. She then stepped back to her father, before pausing and looking to Raven. Suddenly, she hopped over and jumped into the Empath's arms, getting a startled yelp in response as she was forced to catch the dog-sized baby.

"Uh… hi there?" she said. Raven did like the baby, but they didn't interact much, so she was confused why Susie did this all of a sudden. The whelp responded by letting out a different purr, placing her chin on Raven's shoulder. "Uh… guys, what is she doing?"

The dragons in the room had wide eyes, looking to each other, before Solor coughed. "Come on… 'Mom'. I think we should head to my room."

"'Mom'? Jason?!" Raven asked, blushing. She began following behind, carrying Susie. "What do you mean by that?!"

Edward broke out laughing, "Raven…you've been adopted. Soskrein's imprinted on you as her mom."

"You mean…?"

"Yep. You're a mom, like it or not," Jason said, chuckling, "It means she has accepted you as her mom. However, she'll figure out that she can't chew on you after the first 'OW-WICH!'"

The empath started sputtering like Kif from "Futurama".

"I'm not up on infant Dragon," Edward said, "But, what I remember from the brood that Jason was part of, they all made similar sounds around Iilahkun. Lassreyth, did Mal…MMMmMMMmMM!"

Mally had wrapped her tail around Edward's mouth.

"Yes," Lassreyth responded, "She made the cutest purring sounds with me."

It was Mally's turn to sputter, gasp and wheeze as the other Titans all laughed.

"I'm gonna get a lot of milage out of this," Raven said smirking as she left the room.

"You do and I'll tie you to a tree," Mally said with a chuckle to show she was kidding.

"Go ahead, Raven," Edward said, "I'm all right now."

He turned to the Titans, "Guys, I'm sorry. I should be in better control of my emotions, and, I can't blame the former Grand Death for all of this."

"It's of no concern," Robin said, "We're just surprised that Jason's the calmer one right now."

"He has to be," Lassreyth said, "He is raising a hatchling and he needs to stay calmer. But, as you probably noticed, all bets are off when there's a threat to her.

"Edward will be the same way now. He's got a family to protect. That includes all of you Titans. But, I have to admit. Fatherhood does look good on my son-in-law already. Seeing his interactions with Soskrein tells me that he will be a good father."

"You honor me," Edward said, "Looking at my niece has even calmed me down the rest of the way. I don't know why I erupted on that Nightwing dragon, but, I know that taking care of his wounds was the right thing to do. Maybe, at some point, he will be allowed out of our dungeon. He's young and quite strong to boot. He is a good fighter as well, having lasted toe-to-toe with me for a while. I couldn't use my most potent weapon, as you know."

"Glad you didn't," Robin said, "How far can this Blessing of Death reach?"

"Full volume…probably a few miles," Edward said, "People inside buildings won't keel over dead, but, might feel faint. And, of course, at a greater distance, it's not effective.

"But, for the full effect, it's only really effective within 250 meters. But, I can control the strength of the attack from merely knocking someone out, like I did with Slade…I know…I should have just ended him according to our law. Part of why I couldn't is that the Titans were there and Terra was too close. Up to and including killing them outright."

"Water under the bridge," Lassreyth said.

She asked, "Not to change the subject, but, how is Filkiin doing?"

"I'd have to say he's been making steady progress", Mally said. "At least, in the anger department. He's been very under control of his temperament, and that's saying something, considering what happened today. Physically, he's completely back to 100%, but… I don't think he's recovered from what happened to him mentally. And I can't really say I blame him. He's putting up a strong front, but I fear what will happen if he comes across Vilea again. Or is reminded of his situation that conceived Soskrein."

"His anger flared when Nightwing mentioned the egg," Edward said, "He's been doing a lot better since he recovered that egg. But, I am worried, not for him, but those other eggs. Vilea mentioned that the first batch would likely have been destroyed in favor of better batches. They have had more time to perfect their recipe…or the other hybrids created.

"It also means that Darkness isn't aware of Susie's hatching successfully. I might be able to kill two birds with one stone, Lassreyth. We know Sosfil's been implicated by your father. I wonder…if I tell her she's an aunt, will she pass it along to her contact, if any?"

"And, if she does, we'll know for certain. That certainly would prove that she's a traitor and unworthy of being an Heir Potential…it would subject her to a trial for Treason as well," Lassreyth replied, "You'd have to check with your father, Edward. You know she's off-limits right now. That order to her extends to you as well automatically."

"I know," Edward said, "I will ask him in person tomorrow. He's still getting our friend settled into his new home."

"There is, also, the fact that he simply favored her over your brother", she added. "It is just as possible that Sosfil really isn't a spy or agreed with Grand Death. And if she is… was she aware of the crimes he committed against your family? Either way, the implication alone is enough for your father to revoke her chance at Heir."

"Respectfully, shouldn't we know for sure?" Edward said, "I agree that the implication alone is enough to name Filkiin as the heir. And, I do not want to see her executed regardless of how I personally feel towards her. I want to be her brother, Lassreyth, and show her the same love I show towards Filkiin or Mally. She doesn't see that, though. I have no say in what my father does as a member of the Circle anymore than I do with you. Sure, I present a case or argue for or against one informally, but, what the Grands do with that information is their choice regardless.

"She does have a right to know that she's an aunt regardless. I can tell her that Mally's going to be laying her first brood. She isn't aware that Jason's already raising a daughter."

"Again," Lassreyth replied, "You'll need to check with your father."

Edward sighed, "Wonderful, can't even try to have a polite conversation with my own family. What else is going to get screwed up?"

He left before his anger erupted once more. He felt as if his entire world was crashing down.

Lassreyth sighed and got up, "I got this, Mally. If I know your mate, he feels hurt and betrayed by everything that's happened. At least he isn't mad at me."

"That's the thing, Mother," Mally said, "He's mad at the whole world right now. Raven told me a while back that his anger's been there for a long, long time. Finding the root of his anger is just the start. He has to face it like he said. Grandfather had no right attacking him for just existing. Then again, Edward's really bothered by a prophecy that might be about him or Susie or even our whelps and what might happen to Lair as a result."

"The one mentioned in those logs?" Lassreyth asked.

"Yeah, we heard the entire thing," Mally said, "It's got my mate really worried to the point Raven's demanding that he meditate with her."

"I think that may be a good idea", Lassreyth responded, looking to the team. "Along with support from you all. And while he may think he should be working on his anger alone, and tackling the root… he should know he has a family here to support him… something he didn't have when his rights were first taken away." She sighed. "It will take time to heal these wounds… we are more than willing to do what we must to help in Lair… but his anger is so great, even the tiny attempts that we can make are not enough to calm him for long, even if he says he knows it will take time to make things right again." She gave a low growl of her own. "He demands we make things right _now_ when all the damage we need to repair will take far longer than even we wish. You can't just expect us to fix problems that have lasted for thousands of years in one night."

"Mother," Mally said, "Let me deal with my mate's moodiness. I _think_ the problem is that he doesn't want our whelps or Susie to ever worry about their heritage. He has to SEE that he's welcome in Lair. He needs to do something that will help get the rest of the Children of the First to want to respect him. He has thousands of years of pent up and controlled anger that needed a release point.

"The day when Grandfather tried to stop us was the final straw. Had Grand Light not intercepted Edward's impending attack … and, Mother, Edward was about to attack a Grand and to Oblivion and Hell with the banishment. He was taking that first step when Grand Light grabbed Grandfather faster than anyone else could move and told Grandfather that he was risking being attacked and killed in his mortal form by Edward and Jason…and that Grand Light would step aside and allow it.

"But, now, his anger is too great to allow little things to calm him…But, Mother, I know he means it when he says that your own part of the debt is repaid with interest. Raven will tell you later that when he's with me, his anger is quelled easier. He allows Terra to approach when he's in this state as well. I think he sees her as a daughter."

Robin, who had also stayed, added, "Grand Life…"

"You have earned the right to call me Lassreyth," she interjected, "You all have."

"Lassreyth," Robin began again, "It's not just Terra he treats as kin. It's all of us. He told us that we had earned that distinction when we allowed Jason to house Susie's egg. He explained that in your culture, those who step up to protect the unborn, family or not, are allowed to be called family. He also explained the need to get the blessing or permission of the parents. Since none of the Titans have parents available to ask, he merely did it. No one is objecting.

"But, he was the first to really extend a hand…or a talon…of friendship to Terra when she returned, even though he had to undertake an undercover mission to determine what her own mission was. He talked us into not imprisoning her when we could have. So, I am not surprised that she's got through his defenses."

"Maybe we can ask her to help?" Mally suggested, "He does tend to open up more around Terra. I can't be jealous of her wanting to help. Besides, I don't need Raven's empathy to know that she and Beast Boy really like each other."

Meanwhile, Edward was by the water, listening to the waves coming in as he cleared his mind of everything except to focus on his breathing. He didn't want to admit to Raven that he had not really meditated since this nightmare began and it was starting to affect him.

As time passed and he fell into a deep meditation he felt a presence in his mind. It felt familiar to him.

In his mind's eye, he saw a beautiful young woman there, but, obviously a Dragon.

"My son," she said, "Do not be afraid, I am your mother."

"Mother?" Edward asked, "W-W-What is going on?"

"Child of the First," she said, "I do not have much time. I want to encourage you to let your anger go and to forgive those who have angered you greatly. Grand Death is in Oblivion, paying for his sins as a traitor should.

"My son, your anger will destroy you and it will destroy all those you love if you cannot get a handle on it. Yes, you will be the bringer of change to Lair. You, Maldriin and your whelps. This is the Will of the First, my son. You will bring Lair into a new age where the old ways must evolve and soon.

"Alduin is coming. You and your family must prepare for that day. You and Filkiin will hold the key to defeating Alduin and Oblann once and for all. Use your new position in Lair to ready them for the day when Dragons are exposed to the human world once more. You will hold the key, my son, to getting the mortals to accept us this time around.

'But, you risk throwing it all away with your rage. Save that for Alduin and Oblann, my child. Remember my teachings…our teachings and make sure your whelps maintain them as well as starting new ones that bring Lair into this era. You said before that you have the patience to wait. Are you lying to yourself, my son? Lassreyth cannot get the Circle to move any faster than they are anymore than your father can. You must give them time."

"They've had the last 2500 years to correct these injustices, Mother," he objected, "And, they never did. Father was a coward for not having the strength to tell SidonDanok to go to Oblivion. They all were cowards, giving into fear. Now, our world is about to crash and burn."

"Son," Iilah said gently, "This is why you must have the strength of heart to do what you must to keep Lair together. You have been restored as an Heir Potential and you will have a chance to be a Grand. Between you and Filkiin, you will be the greatest heirs and Grands that Lair has seen since the First Circle. If the Children of Lair see you and your brother as having the strength to forgive instead of holding this hatred and grudge, then and only then will the Children of the First be able to move on as one body as the First would will."

With that, she faded away, leaving Edward to ponder what had happened.


End file.
